Un passé non éternel !
by Harpiotte
Summary: Harry se trouve actuellement à l'époque de ses parents. Il sait qu'il devra y rester toute sa vie, le futur ayant été modifié. Comment surmontera t il les épreuves qui l'attendent dans cette nouvelle époque ?
1. Réveil émotif et surprises d

**Un passé non éternel !**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! J'inaugure aujourd'hui ma première fiction ! J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (bien ou mal)._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 1 : Réveil émotif et surprises d'anniversaire_

Des mangemorts, un serpent de 3 mètres de long et deux yeux rouge sang qui vous font frémir d'horreur rien qu'en les voyant, plusieurs mètres plus loin gisait le corps de Cédric et de Sirius. Mais il y avait comme une différence de lieux entre les deux corps : effectivement, le corps de Cédric était dans un cimetière et celui de Sirius dans une salle du département des mystères à Londres. Lord Voldemort était de retour, debout en face de lui.

Harry se sentait misérable ainsi, attaché à cette pierre tombale où il ne pouvait que faire. Aucune habitation dans les parages donc aucun espoir de s'enfuir. Il allait mourir seul, loin de ses amis tout en étant persuadé que personne ne retrouvera son corps dans ce cimetière. Il entendait les rires des mangemorts autour de lui. Puis il entendit une voix glaciale prononcer deux mots…… les deux mots de la mort : _"Avada Kedavra"._

Une lumière verte l'éblouit puis plus rien.

Le jeune Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, la cicatrice brûlante, dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive où il loge depuis l'âge de 1 ans quand le mage noir le plus puissant de tout le XXème siècle avait tué ses parents. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve ; effectivement, il le faisait depuis son retour à Privet Drive et le régime de Dudley ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Mais ses rêves ne sont rien comparés à la culpabilité qui le ronge depuis la mort de son parrain. Quoiqu'en dise les autres, il ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'il a mit ses amis en danger, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas la première fois. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux mais il les empêche de sortir. Il fallait qu'il se montre fort à cause des autres morts qu'il y aurait, pour ceux qui sont déjà mort, pour ses amis, pour pouvoir vaincre le mage noir…

Harry Potter, un jeune homme de 16 ans depuis 20 minutes avait des cheveux noirs toujours en bataille qu'il tenait de son père, il avait aussi des yeux verts émeraude qu'il tenait de sa mère. N'étant pas très grand pour son âge, il avait tout de même gagné plusieurs centimètres au cours de l'année passée. Ce garçon dont le destin est lié à une prophétie. Cette prophétie qui fait de lui un être exceptionnel et qui fera de lui un assassin s'il veut survivre. Il décida de changer de pensées.

Scrutant sa fenêtre, il aperçut plusieurs formes encore indistinctes. Au fur et à mesure que les ombres se rapprochaient, il put apercevoir Hedwige, sa chouette au plumage blanc comme la neige qui lui avait été offert par Hagrid le garde-chasse de Poudlard le jour de son onzième anniversaire, il reconnut aussi Coqcigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ron Weasley un de ses meilleurs amis de Poudlard, un hibou Grand-Duc portant le sceau de Poudlard et Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Harry ouvrit sa fenêtre pour laisser entrer les hiboux afin de voir ce qu'ils lui apportaient.

Il commença par la lettre de Poudlard qui lui semblait plus épaisse qu'à l'ordinaire :

_ Cher Mr Potter,_

_ Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 3/4 à 11 heures précise._

_ Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

_ Vous y trouverez également les résultats de vos BUSES et une note concernant le Quidditch._

_ Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe_

Harry fut surpris et regarda dans l'enveloppe. Il commença par le Quidditch qui était son sport favori mais avait été expulsé de l'équipe après avoir répondu aux provocations de son rival, Drago Malefoy :

_ Cher Mr Potter,_

_ En tant que directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, je dois veiller à la constitution de l'équipe de Quidditch. Or depuis le départ de notre capitaine Angelina Johnson, il nous manque donc 6 postes : ceux des Poursuiveurs, ceux de Batteurs et celui de Capitaine de l'équipe. Je vous propose donc de reprendre votre fonction d'Attrapeur en plus du poste de Capitaine étant donné que Mlle Ginny Weasley désire prendre un des postes de poursuiveurs au lieu du poste d'attrapeur ce qui lui a été accordée, vue ses performances. Avec la démission de Dolores Ombrage, vous avez de nouveau l'autorisation de reprendre vos fonctions au sein de l'équipe._

_ Veuillez me renvoyer le hibou afin de me faire part de votre décision. Bien entendu, vous devrez compléter les postes manquants avec soins._

_ Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe_

Harry décida d'y répondre plus tard. Il observa ses résultats des buses :

_ Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez obtenu 6 BUSES :_

_- Métamorphose (écrit) : Efforts exceptionnels_

_- Métamorphose (pratique) : Optimal_

_- Potion (écrit) : Efforts exceptionnels_

_- Potions (pratique) : Optimal_

_- Sortilège (écrit) : Efforts exceptionnels_

_- Sortilège (pratique) : Efforts exceptionnels_

_- Botanique (écrit) : Efforts exceptionnels_

_- Botanique (pratique) : Efforts exceptionnels_

_- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (écrit) : Optimal_

_- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (pratique) : Optimal_

_- Histoire de la Magie : Désolant_

_- Astronomie (écrit) : Acceptable_

_- Astronomie (pratique) : Piètre_

_- Soin aux Créatures Magique : Efforts exceptionnels_

_- Divination : Désolant_

_ Vous êtes donc autorisé à préparer les ASPIC de Métamorphose, Potions, Sortilège, Botanique, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Soin aux Créatures Magique._

_Avec nos sincères félicitations,_

_Griselda Marchebank_

_Présidante de l'Académie des examinateurs magique_

Il décida ensuite de s'occuper de Coq qui se montrait très bruyant. Il lut la lettre après une bataille acharnée pour pouvoir attraper le minuscule hibou :

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !_

_C'est Ron !_

_ Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu te remets de la mort de Sirius même s'il te manque beaucoup. _

_ Es-tu au courant des derniers exploits de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Franchement, il a fait tellement de meurtre que papa est même obligé de travailler le week-end. _

_ On va essayer de t'inviter pour les vacances pour te faire oublier tes ennuis._

_Bon à bientôt Harry !_

_Ron_

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en lisant la lettre. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de Sirius. Il était aussi en colère que Dumbledore lui ait caché la vérité à son sujet. Harry décida de s'occuper d'Hedwige. Il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione.

Il la lut :

_Salut Harry,_

_ Avant toute chose : BON ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_ J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu ne fais plus de cauchemars._

_ Es-tu au courant des nouvelles victimes de Voldemort ? Ils en parlent partout. C'est terrifiant ! Je dois t'avouer que je suis horriblement inquiète à ton sujet. _

_ Fais moi plaisir, n'essaie pas de retrouver Bellatrix Lestranges à cause de Sirius. On l'a déjà perdu alors s'il te plaît reste chez toi tranquillement._

_Bon je vais te laisser,_

_A bientôt_

_Hermione_

Harry poussa un long soupir. Harry décida de lire le message de Fumseck, un phénix au plumage rouge et or. C'était Albus Dumbledore :

_Harry,_

_J'ai plusieurs informations à te dire :_

_- d'une, évite de trop sortir en dehors sans véritable protection_

_- de deux, j'aimerais qu'à partir de la rentrée tu suives des cours particuliers de défense avec moi et bien entendu je te ferais faire un peu d'occlumancie afin d'éviter le même genre de problème que l'année dernière_

_- de trois, j'ai obtenu du ministre l'autorisation que tu puisses continuer les séances de l'A.D._

_Ceci fait, je peux t'annoncer un joyeux anniversaire._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Ayant lut ses lettres, Harry décida de se rendormir mais ne put qu'au bout de deux heures. C'était bien la première fois que ses cartes d'anniversaire ne lui inspirait aucune joie réelle.

Il se réveilla en sursaut à cause de l'oncle Vernon qui s'était mis à tambouriner la porte de sa chambre.

« Debout toi !' tonna l'oncle Vernon, t'as des amis qui viennent de débarquer par la cheminée alors dépêche toi de les accueillir.'

- D'accord, je me lève. Dans dix minutes je suis en bas.' »

Il entendit l'oncle Vernon descendre les escaliers. Soudain, sa porte s'ouvrit et deux têtes rousses apparurent sur le palier.

« Harry, on va prendre tes affaires,' dit George.'

- Heu… c'est un peu le bordel.

- C'est pas grave. On s'en occupera,' répondit Fred.' »

Mr Weasley alla saluer les membres de la famille Dursley mais ils reculèrent tous. Il se mit alors à observer les objets moldus tels que le four, le micro-onde, le frigo…

Fred et George descendirent avec la valise de Harry qui lui même les suivaient.

« On y va ?' déclara Hermione qui était également là.'

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Barrez-vous tous !' Tonna l'oncle Vernon.' »

Mais Mr. Weasley intervint :

« Avant mon propre départ, je vais avoir certaines choses à vous dire à propos d'Harry pour les années à venir. Mais je vais avant assister au départ de ces jeunes hommes et jeunes filles. »

Cela intriguait Harry et voulu rester mais Mr Weasley s'y opposa.

Harry prit donc de la poudre de cheminette et prononça, non sans avoir mis ses lunettes dans sa poche, "_Le Terrier_".

Arrivé chez les Weasleys, il se sentit légèrement mieux mais toujours avec une boule dans la gorge.

Mrs Weasley l'étreignit chaleureusement comme à son habitude.

« Harry, mon chéri ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que les moldus t'ont bien traité. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était malheureux mais s'efforça de lui sourire.

Ron emmena Harry dans sa chambre pour y installer ses affaires. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, Mr Weasley était rentré. Harry était curieux de savoir ce que ce dernier avait dit à son oncle et sa tante.

Fred et George, les jumeaux Weasley qui était partit du collège de Poudlard après avoir fabriqué un marécage sur tout un couloir du collège, vinrent le féliciter d'avoir pu réintégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Harry leur sourit et s'efforça tout le long de la journée d'être aussi heureux que possible mais dès qu'il n'y avait personne, son sourire retombait.

Ainsi tout le monde pensait qu'il allait mieux et lui firent une petite fête d'anniversaire où il reçut de la part de Ron et Ginny, avec l'aide financière de Fred et George, un vif d'or marqué de ses initiales, des jumeaux, un sac géant de farces et attrapes sous l'œil mécontent de Mrs Weasley et d'Hermione, de cette dernière, un pendentif représentant un lion avec un serpent et des parents Weasley, un délicieux gâteau. Dans la soirée, il reçu un hibou de Rémus Lupin, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal durant sa 3ème année et le dernier meilleur ami de son père encore fiable et vivant :

_Cher Harry,_

_ Je te souhaite un Joyeux Anniversaire. Je te joints avec cette lettre ton cadeau. Sache qu'il vient également de Sirius puisque nous nous étions mis d'accord pour te l'offrir._

_ Buck s'ennuie énormément mais se tient relativement calme. _

_ J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. En cas de besoin, tu pourras toujours m'envoyer un hibou._

_ Prend soin de toi et passe le bonjour à Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'à la famille Weasley._

_Rémus Lupin_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry défit l'emballage pour y découvrir un livre dont la couverture était vierge. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas une blague à la façon des Maraudeurs. Il ouvrit doucement le livre. Ce qu'il commença à lire, le stupéfia :

_Comment devenir un animagus de manière rapide_

_Par Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver_

Harry oublia le reste et se demanda à quel moment il pourrait étudier ce livre en étant seul. Il ne voulait pas mêler Ron et Hermione : c'était la première fois qu'il obtenait un objet provenant de tous les maraudeurs bien que cela signifie également la participation de Pettigrew dans ce livre. Peter Pettigrew, c'est sans aucun doute un des êtres que Harry haïssait le plus avec Bellatrix Lestrange et Voldemort. Ce traître, cet être abject qui a vendu ses parents alors qu'il se prétendait être leur ami. La traîtrise est, pour Harry, quelque chose d'impardonnable. Il en est encore à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait laissé la vie sauve il y a déjà deux ans.

Sentant que Ron et Hermione arrivaient vers lui, il referma le livre et se tourna vers eux avec un léger sourire.

« Euh… Ron, est-ce que la chambre de Percy est toujours libre ?

- Ben oui, Percy est toujours au coté de cet abrutit qui se prétend ministre.

- Est-ce que ça dérange si je dors dans sa chambre ? Je dors relativement peu la nuit et ça pourrait te déranger.

- Je demanderais à maman mais normalement il n'y a aucun problème.

- Ok, merci Ron. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était réglé et Harry alla porter ses affaires dans la chambre de Percy. Il décida de mettre l'étude de son livre à plus tard car le lendemain, Hagrid viendrait apporter son cadeau vers 10h00 et il fallait donc qu'il soit en forme pour découvrir la surprise que Hargrid lui avait réservé avec la participation de Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva aux alentours de 9h30. Furieux contre lui-même, il se dépêcha de se préparer. Il avait passé la nuit à se réveiller, se rendormir, se réveiller… et ça l'énervait. Sans compter que Hagrid arrivait dans moins d'une demi-heure.

C'est donc l'air ronchon qu'il arriva dans la cuisine et il remarqua pas que Hagrid était déjà présent bien qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Ce n'est que quand il remarqua les sourires moqueurs des jumeaux ainsi que de Ron, Hermione et Ginny accompagné de celui de Mrs Weasley que Harry se rendit compte de la présence de Hagrid. Cette vision du demi-géant le rendit de meilleur humeur mais il resta tout de même sur ses gardes en prévision du cadeau promit bien que Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey aient participé.

« Alors Harry, on est mal réveillé ? Tiens, voilà ton paquet. Tonks et Kingsley étaient un peu anxieux pour ce cadeau mais ils ont trouvé que c'était une bonne idée et quant à Maugrey, il a fallu être un peu convaincant mais bon, tu le connais. Tiens ouvre et présente-toi pour qu'il sache que tu es son nouveau maître.

- Merci Hagrid,' répondit-il en prenant tranquillement le paquet bien qu'au fond de lui il n'était pas rassuré pour une mornille.'

- Aller, ouvre le ! »

Dans un geste mal assuré, Harry ouvrit la boîte pour y découvrir un magnifique serpent aux couleurs allant du jaune clair au orange foncé.

« C'est un serpent de feu, ce sont des animaux des fidèles et intelligents. N'oublie pas de te présenter à lui. Il ressent qui sont les personnes en lesquelles tu peux avoir confiance mais n'attaquera personne sans ta permission sauf lorsque tu te trouves en danger. Bon je vais te laisser. Oh ! j'allais oublier ! Tiens, il sortit un grimoire, c'est pour l'éducation des serpents de feu. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut savoir mais évidemment tu peux toujours lui demander des précisions. Bon, passez tous de bonnes vacances. »

Sans un mot de plus, il partit. Harry retourna dans sa contemplation du serpent. Au bout de dix minutes, il décida de se présenter suite au recommandation de Hagrid :

« Bonjour à toi ! Je suis Harry Potter ton nouveau maître. Et toi as-tu un nom ?

**-** Bonjour maître ! Je n'ai pas de nom. C'est à vous de me baptiser comme bon vous semble.

**- **Bien, je te nommerai donc Fire. Cela te plaît**-**il ?

**- **Ce nom est parfait maître. Où dois**-**je me poser car je ai le sentiment que tes amis ne sont guère rassurés en ma présence.

**- **Monte sur mon bras je vais te présenter à eux, 'répondit Harry en tendant son bras sous les regards intrigués des personnes présentes dans la pièce.' **»**

Harry montra le serpent à tout ce petit monde qui recula d'un pas. Harry pouvait sentir que le serpent était amusé par la situation.

« Voici Fire. Il n'y a aucune raison de le craindre et vous le savez puisque Hagrid l'a dit lui-même, à moins que quelqu'un a des pulsions meurtrières envers moi,' termina-t-il en se moquant légèrement d'eux.' »

Après ces mots, tout le monde se détendit sous la légère moquerie de leur compagnon. En voyant que l'animal se tenait tranquille, ils acceptèrent de caresser le fameux reptile. Le serpent était apparemment ravi que l'on s'occupe de lui d'autant plus que plus personne dans la cuisine n'avait peur de lui.

* * *

_Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous à plus !_


	2. Chemin de Traverse et rencontres inatten

_Chapitre 2 : Chemin de Traverse et rencontres inattendues _

Cela faisait pratiquement 3 semaines que Harry était chez la famille Weasley. Au lieu de dormir dans la chambre de Ron comme à l'accoutumée, il dormait dans la chambre de Percy Weasley, le troisième des frères Weasley qui avait quitté la maison un an auparavant suite à une dispute avec son père.

Harry avait préféré avoir sa propre chambre pour éviter que les autres ne voient ses débuts de larmes quand il pensait trop à son parrain. Il voulait également pouvoir étudier son livre sur l'apprentissage pour devenir un animagus avec personne à ses côtés. Il désirait en devenir un le plus rapidement possible afin de pouvoir éviter de se retrouver dans une situation semblable à celle de juin. Sans compter que, paraît-il, le fait de devenir un animagus renforcerait la puissance magique du sorcier. Il étudiait ce livre chaque soir en prétextant qu'il avait sommeil et qu'il voulait se coucher tôt. Il avait lu le chapitre concernant la méditation animalière, qui consiste à trouver son animal en étant dans une demi transe, et en avait même commencé le processus. Il restait environ quatre heures par soirs en transe. Il en avait informé Rémus, qui avait approuvé en disant que c'était le but de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il avait également et écrit au professeur McGonagall pour les matières qu'il continuerait et comme quoi il acceptait le poste de capitaine de l'équipe.

Ron avait trouvé bizarre que Harry veuille une chambre à part alors qu'ils avaient toujours partagé la même chambre, mais il s'abstint à poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Il ne voulait pas subir une de ses colères que Harry avait montrées l'année précédente au Square Grimmaurd.

Lorsque Harry se leva ce matin-là, Mrs Weasley lui annonça qu'il devait se préparer pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse afin d'y acheter leur fourniture pour l'année à venir. Il prit un solide petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Hermione. Depuis son arrivée au Terrier, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la jeune fille. Il faut dire qu'il évitait d'être avec trop de personne en même temps. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs Hermione semblait beaucoup plus compréhensive que Ron sur ce que pouvait ressentir Harry même si elle aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi il allait se coucher si tôt. Elle n'était pas dupe mais elle fermait les yeux pour éviter que Ron ne s'en mêle.

Mrs Weasley, qui était occupée à réveiller Ron et Ginny, descendit l'escalier. Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur comme à l'accoutumer. Elle prépara les petits déjeuners de Ron et Ginny. Ces deux-là était tout juste réveillés. Ron était en train de bougonner tandis que Ginny ne disait pas un mot.

Mr Weasley s'était levé de bonne heure pour se rendre au ministère de la magie où il travaillait.

Quant aux jumeaux, ils étaient partis depuis une bonne heure environ afin d'ouvrir leur boutique de Farces&Attrapes au plus tôt. Ils tenaient absolument à ce que Harry, en tant que financier en chef de leur boutique, vienne visiter l'objet de ses finances.

Lorsque Ron et Ginny arrivèrent, Harry et Hermione avaient déjà fini leur repas du matin. Hermione, qui n'était pas entièrement prête, remonta dans sa chambre pour terminer ses préparatifs. Harry, lui, était prêt. Il décida de s'occuper de Fire, qui avait été accepté par Hedwige mais qui avait tout de même fait comprendre qu'elle était la première arrivée et donc prioritaire pour les soins de leur maître commun. Ce souvenir amusait beaucoup Harry. Après s'être occupé de Fire, il lui ordonna de rester dans la chambre ce qu'accepta le jeune serpent.

Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde était prêt. Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Harry détestait ce moyen de transport, il le trouvait véritablement inconfortable et salissant. Surtout lorsque l'on pense à sa première fois: il s'était retrouvé dans l'allée des embrumes, un endroit mal fréquenté. Heureusement pour lui, Hagrid l'avait retrouvé au grand soulagement des Weasley.

Ils commencèrent par aller chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers qui était gardée par des gobelins. Ils se séparèrent dans les souterrains pour aller plus vite pendant qu'Hermione, qui avait des parents moldus, échangeait ses livres sterling contre des gallions.

Lorsque Harry entra dans son coffre, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de gallions que la normale et il n'en voyait pas la raison. Il demanda au gobelin qui l'accompagnait, la raison de cette surcharge de gallions dans son coffre :

« Excusez-moi, mais je suppose que vous avez une explication au sujet des gallions qui ont été rajoutés. Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir d'où ils viennent.

- Mr Potter n'est donc pas au courant que comme étant le filleul de Mr Black, et que celui-ci est décédé dernièrement, vous héritez de sa modeste fortune.

- Dans ce cas mettez 500 gallions dans le coffre de la famille Weasley.

- Cela sera fait Mr Potter mais il vous faudra remplir un formulaire afin d'avoir une preuve écrite votre geste. Vous comprenez que pour ce genre de transfert dont la valeur est une somme considérable, nous devons éviter les malentendus avec le donneur.

- Bien entendu, nous effectuerons ceci une fois remontée. »

Une fois avoir remplit sa bourse, ils remontèrent afin de remplir le formulaire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout était réglé et le gobelin lui annonça que le transfert sera effectué dans une heure seulement à cause du nombre de clients présents à la banque. Il y avait effectivement un nombre incroyable de clients dans l'établissement.

Après avoir rejoint les Weasley, il décida de faire un tour à la librairie. Il acheta ses livres d'ASPIC de Métamorphose, de Potion (au grand étonnement de Ron et Hermione), de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de Sortilège, de Botanique et de Soins aux Créatures Magique.

Ron, lui, acheta les livres d'ASPIC de Métamorphose, de Sortilège, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de Botanique et de Soins aux Créatures Magique.

Hermione avait eu tout ses BUSES mais avait envoyé une lettre au professeur McGonagall qui indiquait les matières qu'elle continuait, soit le Métamorphose, Botanique, les Potions, Sortilège, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'Arithmancie et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Leurs livres achetés, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller chez Mme Guipure pour leurs uniformes de Poudlard qui étaient devenus trop court pour faire une nouvelle année. Harry en profita, ainsi qu'Hermione, pour acheter une nouvelle tenue de soirée.

Ensuite, Harry alla rendre visite à Fred et Georges dans leur boutique pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient partis à la ménagerie magique.

Il étudia la boutique et reconnut les marécages portables et les fusées Feuxboux-Fuseboum dont il gardait d'excellents souvenirs. Il y avait également tous les bonbons qui rendent malades qui avaient fait fureur durant les cours d'Ombrage, la secrétaire du ministre qui avait été le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année précédente et qui s'était retrouvé avec le rôle de Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard pour ensuite prendre le titre de directrice bien qu'elle n'ait jamais pu accéder au bureau du directeur pendant son règne en tant que directrice. Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien du moment où Dumbledore avait quitté Poudlard.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la boutique. Dans ses bras, Hermione portait un petit chat noir avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Ils étaient tous les deux avec un grand sourire.

Harry s'étonna et demanda :

« Et bien Hermione, on dirait que tu as trouvé un compagnon pour Pattenrond.

- Non, pas du tout, il est pour toi. En fait, on a pensé que ça te ferais plaisir d'avoir un animal dans ton dortoir,' répondit Hermione.'

- En plus,' ajouta Ron,' elle est très intelligente d'après la vendeuse. Il faut que tu la baptises. N'oublie pas que c'est une femelle.

- Il ne fallait pas et puis j'ai déjà Fire,' répondit Harry trop ému pour ajouter autre chose.'

- Non, non,' le rassura Hermione,' en plus les jumeaux nous ont donné un coup de pouce pour te l'acheter. En plus, tu dois te sentir seul depuis qu'il n'est plus là, donc on espère que ça pourrait compléter un peu le vide qui t'a été fait. Sans compter que Fire aura de la compagnie quand tu iras en cours parce que ça m'étonnerait que les professeurs admettent un animal dans leurs cours et Rogue encore moins.

- Merci, je vous en suis plutôt reconnaissant. Comment va-t-on t'appeler ma jolie. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Cyan ? Ça fait référence à tes yeux' La petite chatte lui lécha la joue en signe de joie.' Ok, va pour Cyan.' Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux, merci beaucoup à vous aussi puisque vous étiez dans le coup.' »

Après avoir saluer les jumeaux, ils s'en allèrent, Cyan dans le cou de Harry. Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le chaudron Baveur, ils entendirent une voix familière et déplaisante aux oreilles de Harry qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné les cachotteries de cet homme :

« Bonjour les enfants,' Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant eux.' »

Harry émit un grognement qui signifiait clairement que la présence de son directeur le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

« Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Harry,' lui répondit son directeur avec un grand sourire,' je voudrais te voir tout de suite au chaudron Baveur. Bien entendu, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley sont les bienvenus.

- Dans ce cas là,' répondit Harry d'une voix froide,' racontez leur ce que vous avez à me dire et ils me le diront après. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter avec vous.

- Harry !' Gronda Hermione,' qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? En voilà des manières.

- Désolé Hermione,' répondit Harry sur un ton toujours aussi froid,' mais je ne fais qu'être franc et je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'il a envie de me dire. Bon je vais rejoindre les autres. J'ai envie de rentrer et de voir Hedwige et Fire. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas prendre Cyan comme une intrus. Surtout Hedwige puisque Cyan est également une femelle. A plus tard ! »

Et il s'en alla laissant un Ron hébété par la réponse froide qu'avait donnée son meilleur ami et une Hermione indignée par ses propos. Mais il s'en moquait royalement de leurs opinions. Dumbledore, quant à lui, souriait toujours malgré l'attitude navrante du jeune homme.

Lorsque Harry arriva au chaudron Baveur, Mrs Weasley, visiblement inquiète, accourut vers lui pour savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il vienne seul au lieu du rendez-vous avec une demi-heure d'avance.

Harry lui répondit qu'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'il voulait rentrer plus tôt parce qu'il voulait se reposer. A ce moment, Hagrid débarqua dans le pub. Il s'avança vers Harry en lui demandant de le suivre.

Harry acquiesça et pris tout de même la poudre de cheminette que lui passa Mrs Weasley pour qu'il puisse rentrer directement.

Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes. Hagrid s'arrêta et demanda à Harry :

« Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as envoyé le professeur Dumbledore sur les roses tout à l'heure ? Parce que je dois dire que ça a surpris Ron et Hermione et moi-même puisque maintenant je suis au courant. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je n'avais aucune envie de voir le professeur Dumbledore. S'il veut me parler personnellement, qu'il attende la rentrée et là je le suivrais mais pendant les vacances je peux faire ce que je veux. Et si c'est tellement important, qu'il le dise à Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils me le disent.

- Je vois que tu deviens une tête de mule mais il faut que tu l'écoutes. C'est important.

- Je me doute que c'est important pour qu'il se déplace lui-même mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dis.

- Très bien, mais ne t'étonne pas de le voir chez la famille Weasley pour venir te parler. Bon je te laisse toi et ton petit chat. Il est à toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est un cadeau de Ron, Hermione et des jumeaux. Elle s'appelle Cyan.

- Dans ce cas, ELLE est adorable. On se revoit à Poudlard.

- Au revoir Hagrid. »

Lorsque Hagrid eut disparu dans la foule, Harry rentra au _Terrier_ et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il présenta Cyan à Hedwige qui finalement avait l'air d'apprécier que la petite chatte et elle partagent le même maître. Fire, quant à lui, semblait heureux à la perspective d'avoir un compagnon de chambre. Cyan semblait plutôt à l'aise et fit même quelques léchouilles à ses deux camarades.

Harry était plutôt content de voir que ses animaux aient l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Il entendait Fire râler à cause des léchouilles qui le chatouillait. Il voyait également Hedwige veiller d'un œil protecteur sur les deux jeunes recrus. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit ce soir-là sans faire de méditation contrairement à son habitude.

* * *

voilà un deuxième chapitre. écrivez moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez car je ne suis pas sûre de mon coup !


	3. Discussions et repas

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous envoie le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Discussions et repas _

Hermione en voulait toujours à Harry de la manière dont il s'était adressé au professeur Dumbledore sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais Harry s'en moquait totalement et il était loin de regretter quoique ce soit pour son attitude envers son directeur. Ron, lui, essayait de comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami avait réagit de cette manière envers le directeur de Poudlard, mais il n'en tira rien. Malgré sa déception, il raconta à Harry que Dumbledore ne leur avait rien dit mis à part qu'il viendrait bientôt pour lui parler. Harry afficha une grimace suivit d'un grognement.

Il partit voir Cyan qui était partie dans le jardin jouer avec Pattenrond et les gnomes. Il songea qu'elle méritait un brin de toilette ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Une fois la toilette faite, il alla voir Ginny pour savoir si elle n'avait pas un petit ruban qu'il pourrait mettre à sa chatte. Ginny acquiesça de bon cœur et lui passa un petit ruban bleu et or qui allait à merveille à Cyan. Celle-ci était toute heureuse et sautillait de partout.

Soudain, Mrs Weasley appela Harry :

« Harry, mon chéri, pourrais-tu descendre deux minutes mon chéri ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! J'arrive Mrs Weasley,' lui répondit-il.'

- Je t'accompagne si tu veux bien,' ajouta Ginny.'

- Bien sûr que tu peux, c'est chez toi après tout et puis ta présence ne me dérange pas,' ajouta-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.' »

Après avoir mit Cyan dans son cou ainsi que Fire autour de son bras et accompagné de Ginny, il descendit toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres qui retomba automatiquement lorsqu'il entra dans le salon où se trouvaient Mrs Weasley et Albus Dumbledore.

« Harry, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait te parler d'une chose importante,' commença Mrs Weasley.'

- Bonjour Harry,' ajouta Dumbledore,' je suppose que tu devais être au courant que je passerais. Il faut que nous discutions d'une chose importante.

- Pff ! Et c'est quoi cette chose importante ? Encore cette prophétie ? Ou encore Kréature ? On dirait que Hagrid ne vous a pas rapporté mes paroles.

- Si, si, il l'a fait, mais ça ne fait rien. Voilà, je voulais d'abord te parler des séances d'occlumencie. Par contre ce ne sera plus le professeur Rogue mais moi-même qui te l'enseignerai.

- Et si je n'ai aucune envie de continuer ses cours? Vous n'avez pas à m'imposer quelque chose que je n'ai peut être pas envie de faire,' répliqua froidement le jeune homme.'

- Pas la peine de jouer à ce jeu avec moi Harry. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix si tu veux éviter un scénario semblable à celui de juin.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer l'occlumancie, j'en ai marre d'avoir une personne qui cherche à entrer dans ma tête. J'ai déjà des pensées de Voldemort qui arrivent jusqu'à moi alors en plus si quelqu'un d'autre cherche à entrer dans ma tête sans arrêt, ça ne va pas aller.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Harry mais tu dois te résigner à pratiquer l'occlumancie. Je ne te laisse pas le choix je te l'ai déjà dit,' soupira le vieux directeur.'

- Je ne veux plus faire d'occlumancie et si vous m'y obligez, je ne ferais aucun effort pour réussir à le maîtriser,' grogna Harry en haussant légèrement le ton.'

- Toujours est-il que les cours d'occlumancie se feront tous les samedis après-midi à partir de la rentrée scolaire pendant une heure pour enchaîner sur des cours de défense renforcés qui dureront une heure et demie. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley assisteront également aux cours de défense renforcés étant donné que se sont les personnes les plus proches de toi. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Au revoir Molly, Mlle Weasley, Harry. »

Il s'en alla au grand soulagement de Harry. Mrs Weasley regarda Harry d'un air étonné. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère seulement un peu inquiète.

Elle lui demanda :

« Harry, que se passe-t-il donc ? Tu t'es conduis d'une manière passablement insolente alors que d'habitude tu es un jeune homme plutôt poli. Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler. Je pourrais faire de mon mieux pour que ce que tu ressens s'apaise. Je n'en parlerais pas si tu veux, mais mon dieu ne refait jamais une attitude pareille à celle là. Enfin, je suppose que tu avais une bonne raison.

- Vous avez raison Mrs Weasley, je me suis mal conduit mais d'un coté,' admit Harry encore légèrement en colère,' il le méritait. J'essaye d'un moyen ou d'un autre de combler le trou qui a été fait depuis la mort de Sirius mais plus j'essaye, plus je me sens coupable. Si j'avais suivit mes leçons d'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue, il serait encore en vie. J'ai faillit mener Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna à la mort à cause d'un stupide rêve. Je me suis comporté en imbécile.

- Je comprends mon chéri,' elle le prit dans ses bras en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue,' je comprend, mais ne t'en veux pas, tout le monde commet des erreurs et d'après ce que Ginny m'a raconté, tu les as tous sauvés en emmenant les mangemorts loin d'eux et puis lorsque les membres de l'ordre ont été au courant, Sirius a insisté pour venir. Il est mort combattant alors même si pour tout le monde ce n'était qu'un assassin pour nous c'était et il restera un héros. Si tu savais ce que je regrette de lui avoir dit certaine chose l'année dernière, surtout le soir où tu es arrivé au square Grimmaurd.

- Euh maman?' demanda Ginny. »

Molly sursauta en entendant sa fille, elle avait oublié sa présence.

« Oui ma chérie?

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ce que tu as dit. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui arriverait. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Il nous avait même laissé rester chez lui durant les vacances. Je ne pense pas que ça lui ferait plaisir de nous voir nous morfondre.

- Oui, tu as raison. Merci ma puce. Allez, haut les cœurs! Ce soir on se fait un grand repas. Fred et Georges vont nous ramener une ou deux de leurs fusées pour accueillir Bill et Charlie.

- Bill et Charlie? Je ne savais qu'ils devaient venir,' dit Harry après s'être calmé.'

- Oh, c'est vrai que je ne te l'avais pas encore dit mon chéri,' lui répondit Mrs Weasley. ' Je l'ai appris hier en rentrant du chemin de Traverse mais tu sors tellement peu de ta chambre que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te l'annoncer.

- Merci, ça m'a soulagé de vous parler de Sirius même si je n'ai pas dit grand-chose.

- Mais de rien, à ce propos, Ginny, à propos de la prophétie même si tu ne sais rien dessus, je ne veux te voir aborder le sujet car à ma connaissance, Harry n'en avait parler à personne. Même avec Harry. Tu te contentes de faire celle qui n'a rien entendu.

- Bien sûr maman, Harry, tu peux compter sur ma discrétion.

- Merci Ginny. »

Ils partirent en direction de la cuisine. Harry et Ginny avaient décidé de mettre du leur pour faire le repas avec la mère de cette dernière. Ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous. Fire qui n'appréciait guère les gigotements de son maître, décida de retourner dans la chambre où Harry logeait. Quant à Cyan, elle était chargée de lécher le plat du gâteau au chocolat fait par les deux jeunes gens sous les bons conseils de Molly Weasley.

Ron et Hermione avaient commencé à mettre les tables dehors avec l'aide de Fred et George rentrés depuis peu. La cuisine serait trop petite pour accueillir une dizaine de jumeaux avaient ramenés un peu plus qu'une ou deux fusées: ils en avaient ramenés une bonne quinzaine et les avaient dispersés dans tout le jardin mais à bonne distance des tables bien que cela les auraient amusés. Ils voulaient éviter de s'attirer les foudres de leur mère puisqu'ils savaient que leur père (qui venait également manger ce soir-là) ne leur dirait rien et que Bill et Charlie seraient également amusés.

Par chance, le temps se révélait magnifique et bien que les moustiques soient de sortie, un sortilège adapté lancé par Mrs Weasley évitait qu'ils s'approchent du jardin de toute la soirée.

Bill arriva en début de soirée. Il avait les cheveux longs coiffés en catogan, au grand désarroi de sa mère qui désirerait qu'il se les coupe, il portait également un anneau en forme de crochet de serpent. Charlie, quant à lui, arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Si Bill était du même modèle que pouvait l'être Percy ou son propre père, Charlie était plutôt du même modèle que Ron et les jumeaux.

Arthur Weasley transplana dans le jardin une heure après l'arrivée de son second fils. La famille Weasley accompagnée d'Harry et d'Hermione passa à table. Le repas était délicieux comme à l'accoutumer.

Harry, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, profita de ce moment pour observer ses compagnons. Mr Weasley parlait à sa femme à voix basse. Hermione et Ginny discutaient toutes les deux alors que les jumeaux et Bill parlaient du magasin de Farces&Attrapes et que Ron et Charlie parlait du Quidditch. Par moment, il intervenait dans les conversations portant sur les Farces&Attrapes et sur le Quidditch puisqu'il était entre les deux groupes. Les deux filles étaient plus loin sur la droite et Mr et Mrs Weasley en bout de table. Il voyait Mrs Weasley jeter fréquemment des coups d'œil en direction des jumeaux et plus particulièrement sur leurs mains afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas sauter la table. Harry reporta son regard en direction des deux jeunes filles. Elles étaient toutes deux ravissantes. Elles souriaient toutes les deux et parlaient avec animation. Il remarqua que Hermione avait les cheveux retenus par une pince dorée ce qui lui allait à merveille malgré ses cheveux ébouriffés qu'elle avait laissé pousser. Ginny avait les cheveux détachés avec deux mini pinces jaunes foncées pour les retenir en arrière ce qui lui allait à merveille.

Quand le repas fut finit et les couverts débarrassés, Harry surpris les jumeaux en train d'agiter leurs baguettes avec un sourire désabusé sur leurs lèvres. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, effectivement, les jumeaux l'avaient prévenus de leurs installations où les fusées seront quelques peu nombreuses. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée.

Au bout d'un moment, Mr et Mrs Weasley allèrent voir Harry. Ce dernier commença à se douter de quoi ils voulaient parler. Il ne leur avait toujours pas parlé du virement bancaire qu'il avait fait à leur insu. Et effectivement:

« Dis-nous Harry,' commença Mr Weasley,' j'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant à la banque et je pense que tu devrais également être intéressé par cette nouvelle.

- Euh… Je vous écoute,' répondit-il pas très rassuré.'

- Et bien, comment dire… voilà, cet après-midi, je suis allé faire un tour à la banque suite à une note de reçu qui m'a été envoyé ce matin au bureau. Au début, j'ai tout simplement pensé à une erreur. Comment 500 gallions pouvaient arriver dans notre coffre du jour au lendemain? A la banque, les gobelins étaient vraiment étonnés que tu ne nous ais rien dit.

- Ben, c'est que j'étais sûr que… euh…

- Tu n'étais pas sûr que quoi? On va pas te manger, voyons,' lui dit Mrs Weasley tout en souriant de la réaction du jeune homme.'

- Que vous accepteriez si je vous en parlais avant,' continua Harry.'

- Je crois effectivement que ça aurait été le cas. Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait. Nous venions donc te remercier pour ce, comment dire, ''don'',' répondit Mr Weasley.'

- Oh, mais c'est moi qui doit vous remercier. Ce n'est pas le premier été où vous m'invitez chez vous et puis j'avais déjà trop d'argent sans l'argent de Sirius,' se justifia-t-il.'

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier mon chéri,' le rassura Mrs Weasley.' Bon, ça va être l'heure de se coucher,' ajouta-t-elle d'une plus forte.' »

Plusieurs grognements se distinguèrent dans l'obscurité. Heureusement pour ce petit monde, Arthur Weasley intervint auprès de sa femme.

« Allons Molly, ils peuvent encore rester un peu. La rentrée est dans trois jours, il peuvent bien se détendre, non?

- Bien, vous avez encore une heure et demie à rester. Par contre, si ceux râleront iront au lit à coup de baguette! Vous m'avez comprise?

- Oui,' répondirent-ils tous en chœur. »

Harry s'était joint aux jumeaux pour faire exploser les derniers pétards. Le bruit était tel Fire vint s'incruster à la fête et monta sur Harry. Ce dernier poussa un léger cri de surprise. Apparemment, le serpent aimait bien pouvoir dormir tranquillement mais ce soir-là, c'était raté. En parlant de rater, Harry songea que s'il voulait être en forme pour demain, il ne devait pas méditer ce soir. Mais bon. Il avait quand même passé une très bonne soirée.

Au moment d'aller de se coucher, Fire apprit à son jeune maître que Cyan était également dans le jardin puisqu'elle l'avait suivie. Harry appela donc son chaton qui accouru précipitamment ce qui amusa Harry.

Après que Molly est jeté un sort de nettoyage sur la petite chatte pleine de terre, Harry monta se coucher et il tomba directement dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Je remercie beaucoup Eiliss et Thealie pour leurs reviews !_

_Je posterai le chapitre 4 la semaine prochaine._


	4. Une déclaration muette

_Bonjour à tous, je viens tout juste d'achever ce 4ème chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_Chapitre 4 : Une déclaration muette_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'aller aux cours d'occlumencie mais ceux de défenses, en revanche, l'intéressait vaguement. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas que ça à faire. Il était capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch et voulait pouvoir profiter de ses samedis pour faire travailler son équipe afin d'avoir son dimanche pour les devoirs. Évidemment, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Hermione et Ginny désapprouveraient totalement sa décision alors que Ron n'hésiterait pas à le soutenir mais cela déclencherait une nouvelle guerre ouverte entre lui et Hermione, et Harry n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer à longueur de journée. De toute manière, il savait bien que ces deux là finiraient par être au courant quand ils retourneront à Poudlard. Le vieux directeur avait bien dit qu'ils participeront aux cours de défenses mais le plus tard était le mieux.

Ce matin-là, Harry s'était réveillé de bonne humeur malgré ses cauchemars répétitifs. Il avait hâte d'être le soir pour continuer ses méditations. Il commençait à voir des ombres qui défilaient durant ses transes. Mais ce qui le gênait, c'est que le lendemain il serait en route pour Poudlard et qu'il devrait attendre que les autres dorment pour qu'il puisse méditer sans être dérangé. De toute façon, il avait décidé de ne faire que trois séances de méditation par semaine, dont le samedi, afin d'éviter d'être trop épuisé durant la semaine ce qui alerterait Ron et Hermione et il ne voulait surtout pas les inquiéter.

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné avec Cyan dans son cou, Fire enroulé sur son bras gauche et Hedwige sur son épaule droite. Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Hermione à table. Elle se levait toujours un peu plus tôt que lui, contrairement aux deux Weasley qui étaient pour la grasse matinée, mais ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup le matin. Par ailleurs, Harry ne parlait pas tellement en général. Mais Hermione acceptait son silence alors que Ron et Ginny, depuis deux jours, passaient leurs temps à essayer d'engager la conversation mais la plus part du temps, il ne se contentait que de répondre le stricte minimum ce qui les agaçaient légèrement et particulièrement Ron qui trouvait que Harry n'était déjà pas bavard depuis la mort de Sirius mais que depuis deux jours c'était pire sans qu'il en est la raison.

Ginny était également agacée par son mutisme mais le gérait mieux que son frère, ayant été témoin de la scène entre Dumbledore et Harry. Elle avait également tenu sa promesse et évitait de se poser les questions qui la hantaient.

Harry ne mangea pas beaucoup comme à l'accoutumer. Hermione ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil mais elle s'abstenait de tout commentaire au plus grand bonheur du jeune sorcier. Harry appréciait énormément la compagnie d'Hermione. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie et bien qu'il sache qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il parle un peu, elle contenait sa curiosité et ne montra aucun signe d'agacement bien qu'il soit certain qu'elle devait l'être. Mais le fait qu'il ne se parlait pas tellement ne leur empêchait pas de développer une certaine complicité. Ils arrivaient à se faire comprendre approximativement du regard et s'étaient énormément rapprochés durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler.

Avec Ron s'était différent : ils avaient ce lien qui les unissait. Harry considérait Ron comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. C'est ce qui aidait Ron à surmonter son caractère qui était tout de même légèrement susceptible.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, Harry et Hermione décidèrent, en attendant que leurs deux amis se réveillent, d'aller dans le jardin. Cyan s'élança pour rejoindre Pattenrond qui était très protecteur envers le chaton. Fire et Hedwige restaient tous deux dans la maison.

Les deux amis décidèrent de faire une bataille explosive pour s'occuper. C'est Harry qui menait au score mais Hermione n'était pas loin derrière. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi durant une petite heure. Au bout d'un moment, ils en avaient marre d'attendre les deux endormis.

« Dis moi Hermione, est-ce que ça te tenterais de faire un réveil glacé à ces deux lève-tard ? 'demanda Harry à la surprise de son amie.'

- Oh, pourquoi pas ? Après tout il est déjà onze heures passé, 'lui répondit-elle.'

- Alors, voilà comment on va procédé : on prend chacun un seau qu'on remplit d'eau bien froide et on se positionnera tous les deux devant une porte des portes et quand je sifflerais on les entrouvrira et sur un claquement de doigts on comptera jusqu'à trois et on leur jette l'eau en pleine poire.

- Bien, tu prends Ron puisqu'il est plus haut que Ginny et si tu dois siffler pour donner le signal, autant que tu sois le plus long à t'installer, 'continua Hermione.'

- Ok, mais je pense que l'on devrait être prêt à courir parce ça m'étonnerais qu'ils apprécient. »

C'est sur ces pensées qu'ils partirent chercher les seaux concernés afin de les remplir. Molly Weasley s'était absentée pour faire des courses au village voisin, ils étaient pour l'instant sans inquiétude pour que leur petite entreprise fonctionne. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se mit à siffler. Après avoir entrouvert sa porte, il claqua discrètement des doigts, en priant pour qu'Hermione l'entende. Il compta jusqu'à trois et………… Splasch !

Le cri de Ginny lui indiqua que Hermione l'avait entendu et réussi son coup. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en rigolant. Les cris de Ron et Ginny étaient hilarant. Les deux farceurs se rejoignirent dans le jardin et s'écroulèrent de rire. On pouvait encore entendre les cris des deux frangins ce qui accentuait leur fou rire. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient véritablement fous de rage.

Harry et Hermione, après s'être légèrement calmés, pensèrent qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller se trouver une planque pour éviter de subir les foudres des deux Weasley qui pourraient bien avoir des envies de vengeance. Hermione était littéralement ravie : non seulement elle avait réussi la blague mais en plus c'était Harry lui-même qui l'avait suggérée. Harry n'avait pas, depuis un certain temps, adressé un mot de sa propre initiative. Elle espérait qu'il continuerait sur cette lancée.

Harry était fier de son idée et d'autant plus puisqu'elle avait marché à merveille. Il se sentait légèrement mieux. Il sentait bien qu'Hermione était ravie de son initiative et même s'il n'avait rien à faire de l'opinion de ses amis à propos des humeurs qu'il pouvait avoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu. Ses amis faisaient tout pour l'aider et lui les envoyait se faire voir. Mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait aucune envie de les voir se mêler de ses sentiments. Après tout eux non plus ne lui avait pas tout dit l'été dernier et bien qu'il ne relançait plus ce sujet avec eux, il n'avait toujours pas entièrement pardonné. Peut-être que si il avait le directeur de Poudlard sous la main, ses amis en subirait moins puisque c'était à cet homme qu'il en voulait. Il aurait aimé que personne ne dirige sa vie et encore moins une prophétie. Il en voulait à Dumbledore de l'envoyer chez les Dursley même si dorénavant il en connaissait le raison. Mais est-ce qu'il concéderait le 4 Privet Drive comme sa maison ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment.

« Harry ? 'demanda Hermione.' Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es bien songeur tout à coup.

- Mmm… oh, je réfléchissais à propos de la rentrée. Je ne sais pas quelle tête va tirer Rogue quand il verra que je suis à apte à suivre ses cours de potion niveau ASPIC et d'autant plus que je les suivrai alors que j'aurais pu arrêter, 'mentit-il.'

- C'est sûr, sa tête vaudra le détour. Le nombre point qu'il pourra retirer sous n'importe quel prétexte aussi. »

Harry sourit en entendant sa meilleure amie qui se plaignait déjà des points qu'ils perdront dans l'année. Étrangement, il se sentait bien. Il se demandait pourquoi il lui avait donné une réponse, même si c'était un mensonge, alors que jusque là, il esquivait habilement ce genre de question. Mais bon, apparemment la réponse semblait satisfaire son amie.

Ils se planquèrent dans un placard légèrement éloigné du salon. On entendait Ron qui grognait.

« HARRY ! HERMIONE ! BANDE DE LACHES ! VENEZ ICI AU LIEU DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME DE VIL SERPENTARD ! »

Harry n'apprécia que très peu de se faire traiter de Serpentard. Il voyait qu'Hermione accusait également le changement de maison que Ron effectuait. Mais il était vrai qu'il n'était pas très courageux de se planquer au lieu d'assumer les conséquences de leurs actes. Malgré cela, Harry trouva cette situation ironique. Il s'était déjà battu contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts et il était là, dans un placard, redoutant la fureur des deux Weasley quand ils les trouveront. Ils étaient tous deux capable de leur faire regretter ce réveil désagréable.

« ALLEZ VENEZ ! VOUS AVEZ PEUR ? Z'AVIEZ QU'A PAS FAIRE CETTE STUPIDE BLAGUE. »

Les cris étaient toujours présents et les deux compères avaient le plus grand mal à se retenir de rire. Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Harry sentit son ventre le serrer légèrement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se sentit attirer vers son amie. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que la jeune demoiselle s'était rapprochée. Il pouvait sentir son souffle mais il était toujours entrain de se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle l'embrassa délicatement. Sur le coup, il ne répondit pas, puis sentant que c'était agréable il y répondit. Il comprit alors pourquoi il s'était sentit attirée vers la jeune fille. Il était amoureux. Cette sensation était semblable à celle qu'il ressentait, il y a quelques mois, pour Cho Chang, mais il avait l'impression que cet amour-ci était plus réaliste que le précédant. Il avait aimé Cho Chang. Mais était-ce elle qu'il aimait ou bien son apparence extérieur ? Il s'était rendu compte que son caractère ne lui plaisait pas quand l'AD avait été découverte. Depuis sa dernière dispute avec elle, il ne lui avait plus reparlé. Il sentait qu'avec Hermione, il aurait plus de chance. Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais et fut quelque peu déçu quand ils se séparèrent. Il remarqua qu'Hermione était toute rouge. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Les deux Weasley avaient du finir par se calmer. Ils sortirent du placard et dans un accord muet, ils décidèrent de ne rien sur leur nouvelle relation. Ils savaient tous deux que Ron le prendrait mal et ils ne voulaient pas briser leur amitié par une relation amoureuse. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine avec, toutefois, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ron en les voyant leur lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de leur petite blague. Ginny, quant à elle, souriait en voyant son frère. Elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être réveillée de cette manière, mais voir Ron dans un tel état l'amusait énormément.

« Je suppose que vous êtes fiers de vous, 'grogna Ron.'

- Allons Ron, fais pas le tête, vois le bon côté des choses, tu es déjà douché, » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Bien qu'énervé, Ron était plutôt ravi que son meilleur ami lui réponde et qu'il sourit également. Il lui rendit son sourire. Mais il n'était pas idiot et il sentait que quelque chose s'était passée entre eux et que la jolie couleur rouge sur leurs visages lui confirmait. Mais il voulait leur laisser le temps pour lui annoncer. Après tout, il était vrai qu'il avait aimé Hermione et il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas passé inaperçu. Mais ce temps était révolu. Ron était heureux pour ses amis et espérait que la bonne humeur de son ami continue dans ce sens.

Ginny était assez étonnée de voir Harry répondre à la question de Ron aussi simplement d'autant plus qu'il avait également un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était consciente qu'il y avait autre chose entre les deux réveils humains. Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Après tout, ils ne se mêlaient pas de sa vie amoureuse alors pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

Harry ne se rendait pas compte que lui et Hermione avait été découvert en moins de cinq minutes. Il était étonné que Ron se soit calmé d'un coup après les cris qu'il avait poussé. En pensant à sa blague, il se dit que pour éviter de se faire réprimander par Mrs Weasley, ils devaient nettoyer avant qu'elle ne revienne.

« Bon, il faudrait peut-être que l'on se bouge parce qu'il faut nettoyer les deux chambres avant que votre mère ne reviennent.

- Ouais, t'as raison, 'approuva Ron,' bien que j'ai une petite envie de te laisser te débrouiller seul, je vais t'aider. Les filles, vous vous occupez de votre chambre et moi de la mienne. Il suffit de prendre les serpillières ''Aspirent-tout'' pour éponger l'eau. En un quart d'heure, on devrait avoir fini. »

Tous approuvèrent et débarrassèrent la table pour mieux filer dans les chambres. Grâce aux fameuses serpillières, les chambres furent sèches en dix minutes. Heureusement pour eux puisque Molly Weasley arriva juste au moment où ils venaient de ranger les serpillières. Elle ne pu remarquer quoique ce soit étant donné que les chambres étaient impeccables.

Harry et Hermione se comportèrent normalement durant la journée. Seuls quelques regards amoureux prouvaient leur nouvelle relation et Ron et Ginny firent comme s'ils ne voyaient rien.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Mrs Weasley fit un excellent repas pour précéder le départ des quatre jeunes pour Poudlard qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Ils se couchèrent tôt et Harry évita de méditer ce soir-là afin d'être en forme le lendemain. Il avait traîné pour aller se coucher en voyant que Hermione faisait de même. Juste avant de se séparer ils s'embrassèrent délicatement et Harry rejoignit sa chambre. Il expliqua à Fire que le lendemain, ils partaient pour Poudlard. Fire fit comprendre à son jeune maître qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry s'endormit dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de finit. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse arranger la suite en conséquence.

Je remercie tous mes reviewers pour leurs petits mots qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Moietmoi : **je te remercie pour tes encouragements. Je vais essayer d'améliorer mes dialogues. J'ai relu mes autres chapitres et il est vrai que c'est un peu trop soutenu. Mais les dialogues ne sont pas ma partie favorite contrairement à la narration mais je ferais des efforts.

**Kwaaak :** j'espère que cette suite attendue t'a plue. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.

**Thealie :** je te remercie beaucoup pour ta deuxième review qui m'a bien amusée quand tu parlais de ta hargne contre Dumbledore. Je peux te dire que je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup mais il est tout de un grand sorcier donc je vais quand même limiter les dégâts.

**Natalia :** merci beaucoup pour cette review très amusante.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre à cause du déménagement puisque l'ordinateur sera débranché donc pas de Internet pas que de word pour taper le prochain chapitre. Sniff !


	5. Départ pour la rentrée

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je retirerais le petit mot d'excuse quand je publierais le chapitre 6. En espérant que ce 5ème chapitre vous plait._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions quoique vous pensez de ma fiction._

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous._

_Chapitre 5 : Départ pour la rentrée_

Le lendemain, Harry se leva très tôt. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et il se sentait en pleine forme. Il s'habilla rapidement et se prépara. Il s'habilla moldu comme tous les ans afin de passer inaperçu à la gare de King's Cross. Sa malle étant prête depuis la veille, il décida de la descendre. Il mit Cyan dans son cou comme il en avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'il se déplaçait, ainsi que Fire autour de son bras. Hedwige alla se poser sur l'épaule de son maître en ébouriffant ses plumes pour bien montrer au deux autres que malgré le fait qu'elle les ait acceptés, qu'elle reste avant tout la première arrivée.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il vit qu'il était le seul à être levé ce qui était assez normal puisque le soleil n'était pas levé. Il prit son petit déjeuner silencieusement. Il prit soin de donner à manger à ses animaux. Il mangea lentement comme pour savourer l'instant de répit qui lui était accordé. Après tout, sa cicatrice ne lui avait pas mal depuis son arrivée chez les Weasley ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au contraire, c'était comme ci Voldemort avait disparu durant ce mois d'août. En revanche, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'absence de réaction du mage noir. Il préparait forcément quelque chose mais le problème était la : qu'était ce quelque chose ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. De toute manière, il ne doutait pas un instant que ce que préparait son pire ennemi le concernait directement. Le fait que Voldemort prépare un plan le visant n'effrayait pas tellement le jeune sorcier. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'est que le mage noir s'en prenne de nouveau à ses proches. Ce qui le rassurait, c'est que le soir même, ils seraient tous à Poudlard qui est tout de même l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Mais quand Harry y pensait, Poudlard n'était pas infaillible : depuis sa première année, il avait eu toute sorte de problème à l'intérieur du collège. Mais Poudlard était tout de même sa maison, son foyer. Harry termina son petit déjeuner dans le silence absolu de la maison. Il voyait le soleil se lever peu à peu. Il se mit à sourire en pensant qu'il allait repartir à Poudlard dans quelques heures.

Une heure plus tard, il vit Mrs Weasley descendre les escaliers suivit par Hermione qui était encore légèrement endormit. Mrs Weasley avait l'air de bonne humeur comme à l'accoutumer. Ron et Ginny mirent plus de temps pour les rejoindre mais ils étaient réveillés et c'était l'essentiel. Une fois que Mrs Weasley eut finit de préparer les petits déjeuners, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

« Dis-moi Harry, tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui. As-tu passé une bonne nuit au moins ?

- Oui, répondit le concerné ce qui n'était pas faut puisque qu'il était en pleine forme, pourquoi cette question ?

- Je t'ai entendu quand tu t'es levé.

- Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?

- Allons Harry, tu es le seul que je n'ai pas eu besoin de réveiller. Je vois aussi que tu as déjà descendu toutes tes affaires et que tu es prêt.

- Maman ? demanda Ginny. Comment irons-nous à la gare ?

- Des voitures du ministère vont venir nous chercher vers dix heures. Vous avez donc intérêt à être prêt au moins cinq minutes avant leur arrivée. »

Il y eu quelques soupirs mais tous s'activèrent. Harry s'amusa à voir ses amis courir dans tout les sens. Heureusement que Mrs Weasley les aidait sinon ils y étaient encore pour Noël.

Environ dix minutes avant le départ, Rémus arriva au Terrier avec Tonks. Ils avaient été désignés pour escorter le petit groupe tandis que d'autres membres de l'Ordre étaient de garde sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ à la gare de King's Cross. Voyant que Harry était déjà prêt, Rémus l'interpella :

« Harry, puis-je te parler pendant que tout le monde est occupé ?

- Oui bien sûr. »

Harry se leva et suivit Rémus dans le jardin. Il remarqua que le loup-garou avait soucieux. Il était prêt à parier que Dumbledore avait parlé de sa réaction pour les cours d'occlumancie et qu'il allait avoir droit d'une leçon de moral de la part de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Dis-moi Harry, j'ai parlé avec Albus hier et il m'a raconté que tu semblais extrêmement réticent à continuer l'occlumancie.

- Et alors ? demanda prudemment Harry tout en se disant qu'il avait vu juste sur les intentions de l'ancien Maraudeurs.

- Et alors, tu ne peux pas décider d'arrêter l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie parce que ça ne te plaît pas.

- Je vais me gêner. Et puis même si je continue, j'ai décidé que je ne ferais aucun effort pour m'y exercer.

- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis est totalement égoïste ?

La voix de Rémus était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais Harry aurait préféré qu'il cri car on pouvait ressentir les effets de sa colère.

- Et le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas égoïste peut-être, répondit Harry avec une voix à glacée l'atmosphère.

Rémus fut pris au dépourvu par la réponse froide donné par le jeune griffondor. De toute manière, il ne voyait pas de quoi Harry parlait.

- Explique toi parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que tu sous entendais.

- Juste que je suis peut-être égoïste mais qu'il l'est encore plus puisque qu'il impose plusieurs choses à certaines personnes sans pour autant consentir à dire la vérité avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive.

- De quoi tu te plains puisque maintenant tu es au courant de la prophétie ? Je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? Très bien, alors je vais t'expliquer de manière à ce que tu comprennes du premier coup et en allant droit au but.

La voix de Harry était légèrement agressive mais Rémus ne s'en formalisa pas voulant à tout connaître les raisons du jeune homme.

- Dumbledore m'a uniquement dit la vérité parce que Sirius était mort et que les mangemorts m'avait déjà expliqué que c'était une prophétie qui me concernait que j'avais entre les mains. Mais si ça se trouve, il ne m'a pas tout dit mais il aura peut-être l'intention de m'en parler quand quelqu'un d'autre sera mort. Ou alors il me dira le reste quand tu mourras parce que tu es le dernier membre des Maraudeurs digne de ce nom encore en vie. Tu as compris ?

La voix du jeune homme était devenue amère au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Rémus, encore sous le choc, commença à comprendre : ce n'était pas contre l'occlumancie qu'il en avait mais après son directeur.

- Ecoute Harry, je ne vais pas te forcer à continuer l'occlumancie mais même si ton lien avec Voldemort a aidé à sauver Arthur, il faut que tu prennes conscience qu'à ce moment-là Voldemort n'avait pas conscience que tu puisses avoir accès à ses pensées. Mais maintenant qu'il a eu connaissance de ce lien, il n'hésitera pas à t'envoyer des pensées dans le but de te mener à ta perte comme en juin dernier même s'il ne sait toujours pas le contenue de la prophétie dans son intégralité. C'est justement pour cette raison que tu dois continuer les leçons d'occlumancie.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt à continuer ces leçons. En revanche, il est possible que je change d'avis et si c'est le cas, j'irais aux cours que Dumbledore veut que je prenne. Rogue m'a vraiment dégoûté de l'occlumancie et il faut dire que je n'ai pas très envie de passer mes samedis après-midi avec Dumbledore.

- Bon, je pense que tu ne changeras pas d'avis pour l'instant. Ah ! Au fait, Rémus baissa la voix, as-tu commencé à lire le livre que je t'ai offert ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai commencé la première étape et je commence à voir des ombres qui défilent dans mes méditations.

- Ok, est-ce que tu as parlé du livre à Ron et Hermione ?

Harry rougit légèrement en bégayant un ''non, j'avais pas envie'' en se disant que Rémus aurait voulu qu'ils soient au courant. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Rémus lui répondit :

- Tant mieux. Evite d'y faire allusion même dans les lettres que tu m'écriras parce qu'une lettre est vite intercepté et ça serait un excellent atout contre Voldemort et entraîne toi uniquement quand tu es sûr que personne ne te surprendra.

- De toute manière, je ne comptais pas en parler à quiconque par contre j'aurais voulu te tenir au courant à chaque fois que je franchirais une étape.

- Dans ce cas là, c'est faisable. Quand tu m'écriras, tu n'auras qu'à faire une étoile à coté de ta signature. De cette façon personne ne pourra savoir que tu parles d'une étape dans une formation en animagus.

- Pas de problème. On devrait aller rejoindre les autres avant que Mrs Weasley ne s'inquiète. »

Ils rejoignirent tout les autres alors que les deux voitures du ministère étaient en train de se garer devant la maison. Une fois garer, les chauffeurs se chargèrent des valises, qui avaient été déposées à coté l'entrée, pendant Harry montaient dans une des voitures à la suite de Rémus. Il fut rejoint par Hermione et Tonks. Aujourd'hui, Tonks avait des cheveux rose clair légèrement ondulés lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Elle était plutôt bien quand on était habitué à la couleurs de ses cheveux. Ron, Ginny et Mrs Weasley allèrent dans l'autre voiture.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross à 10h40. Les chauffeurs leurs trouvèrent des chariots et y chargèrent les grosses valises ainsi que les cages des hiboux. Harry vérifia que Fire et Cyan étaient bien sur lui et que la cage d'Hedwige était bien fermée. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux. Rémus décida que les Weasley passeraient en premier puis viendrait le tour de Harry et Hermione qui seraient suivis par lui et Tonks.

Les trois Weasley passèrent donc la barrière en premier. Harry et Hermione les suivirent et passèrent à leur tour la barrière pour arriver à la voie 9 ¾ où se dressait la fière locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express.

Une fois que Tonks et Rémus arrivèrent, ils s'avancèrent tous vers un des nombreux wagons du train lorsque Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui brûlé… BRAOUM !

_Je remercie Eiliss et Thealie pour leur reviews ainsi que Rebecca-Black._

_Sinon j'essaierais d'être régulière dans mes envois de chapitre mais comme je rentre en Terminal, je laisserais la priorité aux devoirs et révisions pour les contrôles._


	6. Un voyage à sens unique

_Bonjour à tous ! voici enfin le 6ème chapitre ! Mais je pense que j'aurais dû dire déjà puisqu'avec la rentrée les chapitres ne seront pas publiés très vite._

_je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic' gràce aux reviews !_

_Chapitre 6 : Un voyage à sens unique_

_(Chapitre précéden_t) Une fois que Tonks et Rémus arrivèrent, ils s'avancèrent tous vers un des nombreux wagons du train lorsque Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui brûlé… BRAOUM !

oO§0§Oo

BRAOUM ! Une explosion détona sur le quai. La panique se fit sentir parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Ceux qui le pouvaient transplanèrent alors la plupart de drigèrent par la barrière. La foule paniqua d'autant plus lorsqu'on se rendit compte que la voie était fermée. A ce moment là, un rire froid et sonore se fit entendre malgré les cris de panique : Voldemort était en train de faire sa première attaque publique depuis l'attaque du ministère. Harry se rendit compte que Ron, Hermione et lui-même avait été séparé de Rémus, Tonks, Mrs Weasley et Ginny. Ils sortirent tous trois leurs baguettes, prêts à se défendre voire même attaquer s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Les mangemorts, au nombre d'un centaine, attaquaient de tous les cotés. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de détraqueurs mais la présence du mage noir terrifiait la foule. Harry, Ron et Hermione réussirent tant bien que mal à se glisser dans la foule afin d'éviter que Voldemort ne trouve Harry rapidement. Ils avaient malgré tout conservé leurs chariots, comme la plupart des gens qui s'étaient aperçus qu'il n'y avait plus de fuite possible mis à part le transplanage.

Harry réussit à éviter que Fire ne se dévoile puisque que les gens auront forcément peur de lui ce qui dévoilerait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il lui avait autorisé à agir uniquement lorsqu'il serait découvert. Quand à Cyan, elle s'était roulée en boule dans le cou de son maître. Il essayait de se remémorer tous les sorts qui pourraient lui être utile. De toute manière, il ne risquait pas de mourir par la main d'un mangemort donc même si un mangemort le trouvait, il avait la possibilité de l'ignorer et de laisser Ron et Hermione s'en occuper pendant qu'il évitait de se faire voir par Voldemort. Le seul avantage de la prophétie à ce qui lui semblait. En espérant que ce soit bien le cas. De toute manière, il était inutile de nier l'évidence : il avait peur et il essayait de se rassurer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'allait pas avoir autant de chance qu'en juin dernier ou que l'année dernière. Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il avait toujours le Priori Incantatem pour contrer Voldemort même s'il doutait que le mage noir se ferait avoir une seconde fois au moins il aurait essayer. C'était sa seule chance de survit si Voldemort lui lançait un Avada Kedavra. Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix glacée de Voldemort :

« Où te caches-tu Potter ? Je sais pertinemment que tu planques dans cette foule. Aurait tu peur petit Potter ? Est-ce là le fameux courage des Griffondors ? C'est vraiment pathétique ! Allez, montre-toi jeune Potter que je m'amuse un peu. De toute manière, tu es fais comme un rat. »

Harry tremblait de fureur et Ron et Hermione avait du mal à le calmer. Mais malheureusement, trois mangemorts arrivèrent derrière les trois amis et les attrapèrent en appelant leur maître. Celui-ci arriva en face d'eux en transplanant avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Tous les mangemorts transplanèrent autour de leur maître formant un large cercle. Alors que plusieurs personnes, dont les membres de l'Ordre, s'apprêtaient à passer à l'offensive, les mangemorts agitèrent leurs en murmurant des paroles que Harry ne pu entendre. Un immense dôme d'un bleu translucide les isolait des autres. Les mangemorts lâchèrent leurs prisonniers pour rejoindre leur place dans le cercle. Harry remarqua qu'à aucun moment les mangemorts n'avait tenté de prendre leurs baguettes alors qu'elles étaient dans leurs mains. Il serra sa main sur sa baguette. Dire qu'il aurait pu stupéfixer le mangemort qui le retenait. Ça l'énervait. Il sentit que Ron avait également resserré sa poigne sur baguette et vu le grognement qu'il venait de pousser, il n'en pensait pas moins que lui et il fixait d'un regard haineux leur adversaire. Il sentit également Hermione s'accrocher à son bras. Quand à lui, il s'efforçait de rester calme et impassible. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Il se redressait de toute sa hauteur, pas grande en réalité par rapport à son adversaire, et fixa Voldemort dans les yeux.

oO§0§Oo

Apparemment Voldemort ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle réaction de la part d'un gamin de 16 ans. Mais cela ne fit que renforcer son sourire qui s'accentua en voyant en Hermione agrippée au bras du jeune sorcier. Il avait eu vent de cette jeune Sang-de-Bourbe et se ferait un plaisir de la tuer. Il observa longuement Ron et déduisit, d'après les informations que Pettigrow lui avait donné à propos des amis du jeune Potter et à la chevelure rousse, que ce garçon était un Weasley et que bien que c'était un famille au Sang Pur, ils n'en défendaient pas les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe et se ferait également un plaisir de le tuer. Il verrait ainsi la souffrance dans les yeux du petit Potter avant de le tuer à son tour. Il laisserait ensuite ses mangemorts s'amuser avec les spectateurs.

oO§0§Oo

Harry sentit la peur l'envahir, bien qu'il n'en montra aucun signe, lorsqu'il vit Voldemort sourire encore plus en observant silencieusement ses amis. A la lueur d'amusement qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait ses compagnons, il se douta qu'il voulait les tuer afin de le faire souffrir avant de le tuer. Il resserra encore plus sa prise sur sa baguette. Il se sentait impuissant surtout qu'il doutait que après l'avoir tuer, Voldemort rentrerait sagement chez lui. Au moins il serait mort avant de voir le massacre qui aura lieu sur ce quai.

« Tiens, tiens… tu es finalement plus courageux que je ne le pensais Potter. Et également en colère si j'en crois la manière dont tu serres ta baguette. Je commence par lequel de tes amis ? Le Weasley ou la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu as de la chance, tu as le droit de choisir. »

Harry resta impassible et ne bougea pas en continuant de fixer son adversaire. Il entendait Ron respirer de plus en plus fort mais c'était la seule chose qui trahissait son angoisse. Quand à Hermione, elle tremblait légèrement et avait resserré sa prise sur Harry mais s'était redressée et fixait à son tour l'héritier de Serpentard. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'être fier de ses amis.

« Ecoute moi jeune Potter, je t'ai peut-être laisser le choix mais je n'ai pas une patience infini. Tu ne réponds toujours pas ? Soit, dans ce cas là, honneur à la demoiselle. Galanterie oblige. Toi, il désigna un des mangemorts prend la fille et éloigne la des deux autres. Si le rouquin te gêne tu peux le tuer mais pas Potter. C'est moi qui le tuerais. S'il te gêne pousse le vers les autres.

- Bien maître. »

Il s'avança vers le trio mais comme l'avait prévu Voldemort, ils n'allaient pas ce laisser faire. Mais le mangemort avait esquivé les trois ''Experlliamus'' en lança un et toucha Ron. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Ron se jetterait sur lui. Pour Harry le temps s'était ralenti. Il vit le mangemort lever sa baguette et prononcer les deux mots qui seront fatals à son meilleur ami : Avada Kedavra. C'était comme si ça chute avait été ralentie. Il entendit Hermione criée à côté de lui. Il sentit qu'elle s'agrippait à lui et il la serra en retour. Il sentait ses larmes couler mais il n'avait pas la force de hurler.

oO§0§Oo

Fire sentit le désarroi de son jeune maître et décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il tomba à terre sous les cris des mangemorts. Le serpent s'enflamma aussitôt en posant les yeux sur le corps inerte de Ron et se mit à grossir jusqu'à mesurer trois mètres de longueur. Même Voldemort ne bougea devant cette apparition très inattendue. Le serpent entoura Harry et Hermione de son corps de feu. De toute manière il était dans son intérêt que son maître survive : il y avait un détail sur les serpent de feu que les humains ignoraient, les serpents de feu qui ont un maître ne pouvaient être tuer de manière directe. Ils mouraient en même temps que leur maître donc si quelqu'un parvenait à tuer le jeune Potter, il rendrait son dernier souffle en même temps que son maître. Et puis Fire aimait bien Harry Potter et pas seulement à cause de son don de Fourchelang. Il avait d'immense qualité contrairement à cet être qui cherchait à en finir avec son maître. Malheureusement, le jeune serpent de feu sentait ses forces déclinées : c'était la première fois de sa jeune vie qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs d'une telle ampleur. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen pour sauver son maître : quitter cette dimension temporelle et revenir dans le passé même si cela revenait à le modifier. Il se concentra sur ses dernières forces. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'il aurait eu besoin de cette option et il espérait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin une seconde fois car ça serait impossible puisqu'un serpent de feu ne peut utiliser ce pouvoir qu'une fois dans sa vie. Une lumière scintillante jaune orangée commença à recouvrir Harry, Hermione et malheureusement Voldemort qui avait avancé en voyant que ses mangemorts n'avait pas le courage de s'avancer.

oO§0§Oo

Harry vit Fire tomber au sol et s'enflammer quelques secondes plus tard. Heureusement qu'il avait lu le passage concernant les pouvoirs des serpents de feu sinon il aurait paniqué encore plus qu'il ne l'était en voyant son serpent prendre feu. Il fut un peu surpris de le voir s'agrandir autant mais il sentit étrangement en sécurité quand le serpent s'enroula autour de lui et d'Hermione. Mais, il sentait que son serpent n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il essaya de trouver un moyen de partir. Après tout, il avait encore sa baguette et Hermione aussi. Il se mit à repenser au portoloin de sa quatrième année. C'était faisable. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Hermione si elle pouvait tenter de faire un portoloin avec leurs valises quand une lumière jaune orangée attira son attention. Il s'aperçu que c'était Fire qui en était l'origine. Il se demanda ce que faisait son serpent parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu un passage sur ce genre de lumière et la tête d'Hermione lui indique que son amie n'en savait pas plus que lui. La lumière l'englobait lui et Hermione qu'il serra encore plus contre lui et à sa grande horreur, Voldemort s'approchait et se trouvait dans la lumière. Il se sentit tourbillonner d'un coup dans les airs et sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva de nouveau sur terre mais l'ambiance était très différente : il n'y avait plus de dôme qui les isolait et encore moins de mangemorts et le corps de Ron avait disparu. Par contre Voldemort était encore présent et en observant de près, il se rendit que la foule présente sur la voie 9 ¾ s'était immobilisée et qu'il n'y avait que de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de la plupart des personnes présentes. C'était comme si il avait quitté son époque.

A sa grande horreur, il remarqua que Fire commençait à rétrécir ce qui signifiait qu'il était vidé de toutes ses forces. Il récupéra son serpent, attrapa Hermione par le bras et profita de la confusion de son ennemi pour se faufiler dans la foule. Il pourra toujours demandé à Fire ce qu'il avait fait plus tard, bien qu'il en avait déjà une petite idée de ce qui c'était produit. Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage ce qui les aidaient à avancer mais c'était également gênant puisque Voldemort pouvait voir où ils se trouvaient et qu'il lui suffirait donc de transplaner pour les rattraper.

Et effectivement, une fois remit de sa surprise, le mage transplana juste devant les deux jeunes gens mais cette fois il ne souriait plus. Il n'avait apparemment plus envie de s'amuser avec les sentiments de Harry.

« Alors Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fabriqué aujourd'hui ? Au fait, joli serpent. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un griffondor se promener avec un serpent. »

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il avait mis Hermione derrière lui afin de la protéger au maximum et puis aucune des personnes présentes n'avaient l'air motivées pour les aider. Il tint sa baguette prête pour attaquer.

« Je vois que tu ne réponds pas. Soit ! Endoloris. »

Harry se mit à hurler de douleur. Il en tomba à genou mais Voldemort voulait le voir se rouler à terre sous la douleur. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins de cette manière, il arrêta le Doloris pour lui jeter d'autres sortilèges de sa création. Il continua ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heures et Hermione paniquait de voir son ami souffrir autant alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle espérait que quelqu'un vienne les aider mais toutes les personnes présentes ne faisaient que regarder sans savoir s'il fallait agir ou non.

Harry n'était qu'à demi conscient et totalement en sang quand Voldemort arrêta momentanément ses sortilèges. Il entendit vaguement Hermione lui dire que Dumbledore était arrivé sur le quai. A la mention de son directeur, il se redressa pour voir un Voldemort qui commençait à paniquer. Il vit son ennemi lever sa baguette vers lui et prononcé deux mots qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais entendre avant de transplaner :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Harry vit la lumière verte mortelle fondre sur lui. Il se dit que tout était fini pour lui et qu'il avait échoué. La mort venait droit sur lui et il l'affronterait de face de cette manière ses parents, Sirius et Ron pourront être fier de lui. Mais le sortilège de la mort ne le toucha pas : une ombre s'était glissé en lui et le sortilège. Mais avant de voir qui était son sauveur, il s'effondra sur le sol, évanouit suite à ses blessures.

à suivre !

_je remercie tous mes reviewers pour leurs encouragements et surtout Thealie qui m'envoie des messages depuis le début de ma fiction._

_Je suis désolée Hop'eyes mais Harry ne pourra pas communiquer avec le futur mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même._

_Rebecca-Black : le voyage dans le passé commence maintenant. j'y avais hâte moi aussi mais il fallait bien que je mette tous les éléments en place._

_voilà ! à la prochaine !_


	7. Explications et intégration

_Bonjour à tous ! voici le 7ème chapitre de cette fiction. j'espère que vous m'enverrez des reviews pour me faire partde vos impressions comme ça je pourrais envisager de modifier un peu la suite si ça ne vous plait pas._

_Bonne Lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 7 : Explications et intégration_

_(Chapitre précédent) _Harry vit la lumière verte mortelle fondre sur lui. Il se dit que tout était fini pour lui et qu'il avait échoué. La mort venait droit sur lui et il l'affronterait de face de cette manière ses parents, Sirius et Ron pourront être fier de lui. Mais le sortilège de la mort ne le toucha pas : une ombre s'était glissé en lui et le sortilège. Mais avant de voir qui était son sauveur, il s'effondra sur le sol, évanouit suite à ses blessures.

oO§0§Oo

Harry se demandait qui pouvait être la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie au détriment de la sienne. Peut-être qu'il en avait une idée et qu'il la refusait ou alors était-ce une personne qui lui était inconnu tout simplement. En tout cas, il trouvait qu'il faisait bien sombre et silencieux. Mais malgré les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, il était toujours apte à voir son corps comme en plein jour. Il était anormal de voir son corps dans le noir absolu. Il se mit à réfléchir sur sa situation. Son esprit était totalement embrouillé. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet endroit sombre et effrayant. Il avait peur mais il se sentait malgré tout en sécurité. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Comme dans un rêve. Un rêve… pour Harry, tout était devenu clair à présent. Il se souvenait de voir une ombre passer devant lui puis plus rien. Il en conclut qu'il avait perdu connaissance juste après. Il voulait se réveiller, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait puisque Voldemort ne risquait pas de l'avoir en sa possession parce qu'il s'était enfuit une fois son sort jeté.

Harry commença à remuer dans son lit. Les rares personnes présentes se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouis par la blancheur de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il vit des silhouettes autour de lui mais elles étaient floues et il se rendit compte qu'on lui avait retiré ses lunettes. Il demanda :

« Où suis-je ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

Il avait de nouveau l'esprit embrouillé. La voix qui lui répondit lui était étrangement familière mais il y avait quelque chose de différent :

« Vous vous trouvez à Poudlard, dans l'infirmerie plus précisément. Et pour ce qui c'est passé, ce sera à vous de nous l'expliquer.

- Euh… oui mais pourrais-je avoir mes lunettes avant ?

- Les voilà. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de cette école et voici à ma droite le professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe et directrice de la maison Gryffondor et Mme Pomfresh qui est l'infirmière de cet établissement. Je reviendrais avec le professeur McGonagall après le repas le temps que tu remettes tes idées en place. Mme Pomfresh sera dans son bureau en cas de problème.

- D'accord. Répondit le jeune homme. »

Dumbledore partit avec le professeur McGonagall tandis que l'infirmière partit dans son bureau laissant un Harry perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentit Fire et Cyan lui grimper dessus tandis qu'Hedwige se mit sur son épaule. Il se demanda où se trouvait Hermione et pourquoi elle n'avait expliqué qui ils étaient. Il commença à douter : et si c'était elle qui lui avait sauvée la vie au détriment de la sienne ? Il décida de demander à Fire ce qui c'était passé exactement, c'était la seule manière de pouvoir donner des explication à Dumbledore :

« Fire, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé exactement.

- Bien sûr maître, acquiesça le jeune serpent, il se trouve que les serpents de feu ont un pouvoir que les être humains ignorent : retourner dans le passé afin de pouvoir en modifier le futur. Nous ne pouvons utiliser se pouvoir qu'une fois dans notre vie et seulement si nous avons un maître. Il est donc rare que nous l'utilisions car nous devons l'utiliser en tout dernier recours. Malheureusement, lorsque j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir, le seigneur des ténèbres est entré dans la lumière qui est produite quand le pouvoir est activé.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, la lumière délimite le terrain à voyager dans le temps et toute personne s'y trouvant est également du voyage. Je suppose que je dois garder le secret au sujet de ce pouvoir ?

- Si cela ne vous est pas trop demandé.

- Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, heureusement que Voldemort ne t'ait pas lancé d'Avada Kedavra car sinon je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Vous vous trompez maître, les serpents de feu qui ont un maître sont invincibles jusqu'à que leur maître ne meurt car nous rendons notre dernier souffle en même que notre maître.

- Vraiment ? Au fait, où est passé Hermione ? Demanda le jeune sorcier anxieux de savoir si c'était elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie ou non.

- Elle est morte maître. Elle vous a sauvé du sortilège de la mort. Elle est dans la petite pièce de l'infirmerie en attendant que vous vous réveilliez. Le professeur Dumbledore a jeté un sort de conservation sur son corps puisque la durée d'un coma est indéfinissable.

- Elle est morte ? Répéta Harry qui se sentit désorienté. »

Il avait perdu toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il se retrouvait dans le passé avec peut être deux Voldemort aux trousses en fonction de l'époque où ils avaient atterrie. Il demanda donc à Fire :

« Tu nous as fait revenir de combien d'année exactement ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, je dirais de 20 ans.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que vous ne contrôlez pas le temps que vous traversez ? De toute façon je n'aurais pas donné plus de 30 ans puisque fait plus vieux que lorsque je l'ai vu dans le journal intime de Jedusor. Je demanderais confirmation auprès de Dumbledore. Pff, ça me fait chier de recourir de l'aide auprès de lui. Enfin, j'ai pas trop le choix mais c'est pas parce que je suis dans le passé que je vais lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a caché. De toute manière, passé ou futur c'est toujours le même homme.

- Nous ne contrôlons pas l'époque d'atterrissage et je vous demanderais de calmer vos ardeurs puisqu'il n'a aucune raison de vous croire surtout si vous vous énervez.

- D'accord je ferais un effort mais Dumbledore est capable de distinguer le mensonge de la vérité. De toute manière, il a dû reconnaître Voldemort même si c'était avec quelques années de plus, répliqua Harry. »

A ce moment là, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce mais sans le professeur McGonagall. Il sourit en voyant que les animaux de ce jeune homme n'avaient pas tardé à rejoindre leur maître. Il décida de s'approcher du lit :

« Alors jeune homme, avez-vous remis vos idées en place ? Je dois vous avouer que vous nous avez fait une arrivée plus que remarquée. Et puis si je n'avais pas vu Mr Potter au banquet hier soir, j'aurais pensé que vous étiez Mr Potter. La ressemblance est très flagrante.

- Je suis effectivement un Potter, commença Harry en saisissant la perche que lui avait tendu le vieil homme car il ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer.

- Si je n'étais pas légilimens, je ne vous aurais jamais cru malgré votre physique, répondit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur cette phrase bien étrange, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

- Ca à l'air de vous ennuyer que quelqu'un vous des choses, répondit Harry d'une voix glaciale. A charge de revanche professeur.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir. Vous aurais-je déjà rencontré ?

- Théoriquement non.

- Théoriquement ? Je ne vous cacherais pas que vous m'intriguez de plus en plus.

- Nous sommes en quelle année ? Je vous répondrais ensuite.

- En 1976, répondit Dumbledore qui commençait à comprendre d'où venait ce jeune homme.

- Merci. Je peux donc vous dire que je viens du futur. De 20 ans plus précisément.

- Je vois. En tout cas vous n'avez pas l'air de m'apprécier.

- Effectivement. Mais je crois qu'il est utile de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé en général dans le futur.

-J'allais vous le demander mais j'aimerais tout d'abord vous demander votre prénom et vos origines bien que je pense déjà connaître votre père.

- Je suis Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans Potter. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980, commença Harry.

- James Potter et Lily Evans ? Vraiment ? L'interrompit Dumbledore. Voilà un couple bien surprenant quand on connaît leur relation actuelle mais continuer je vous pris. »

Harry lui raconta alors la chute de Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981, survola son existence chez les Dursley, lui raconta comment il avait empêcher Voldemort s'emparer de la pierre philosophale durant sa première année, l'existence du basilic et l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets ainsi que son don de Fourchelang dévoilé au cours de sa seconde année, parla de comment il apprit pendant sa troisième année que Sirius Black avait été accusé à tord à la place Peter Pettigrow, lui expliqua qu'il avait participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier malgré la limite d'âge en quatrième année, le retour de Voldemort où il avait participé à la fin de cette même année, sa cinquième année avec l'AD, le ministère qui le faisait passé pour un fou et un menteur, ainsi que les évènement qui ont eu lieu au ministère le 21 juin 1996, la mort de son parrain et la révélation de la prophétie que Dumbledore lui avait faite et l'annonce officielle du retour de Voldemort. Et pour conclure, il parla de tout ce qui s'était passé à la gare en omettant le pouvoir des serpents de feu qui venait de lui être révélé ni qu'il s'entraînait à devenir un animagus.

Le professeur Dumbledore l'écoutait attentivement en fronçant les sourcils de temps en temps mais gardant le silence jusqu'à la fin. Une fois le récit terminé, il demanda :

« Tu ne m'avez pas dit comment tu t'étais retrouvé à cette époque. »

Harry nota qu'il était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement mais il était hors de question de tutoyer cet homme.

Harry décida de mettre en œuvre ses séances d'occlumancie en espérant que Dumbledore ne découvre pas la supercherie. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas raconté qu'il avait commencé à étudier l'occlumancie. Il vida son esprit comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à entrer en transe pour son entraînement d'animagus. Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'est Hermione qui a utilisé une incantation qu'elle avait trouvé dans un livre. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est une incantation interdite mais c'était notre dernière chance. Si je mourrais, il n'y aurait plus personne pour vaincre Voldemort et comme la prophétie s'applique dans toutes les époques autant essayer de rester en vie par n'importe quel moyen.

- Je vois. Et tu ne sais pas dans quel livre elle a pu trouvé cette invocation ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée car elle était vraiment très studieuse et lisait beaucoup de vieux livres. Je crois même qu'elle devait être une des rares élèves à avoir lu l'Histoire de Poudlard et elle était capable de nous le réciter, répondit Harry soulagé d'avoir réussit à cacher la vérité à Dumbledore.

- Je suppose que tu m'as tout dis. Je pense que tu aimerais assister aux funérailles de Mlle Granger, puisque tel est son nom, afin de pouvoir commencer ton deuil.

- Vous pensez bien. Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ?

- Dans dix jours. C'est le temps que tu resteras à l'infirmerie et qui me permettra de vous parler un peu de toi à tes nouveaux camarades. Je ne te ferais pas repasser le Choixpeau magique puisque que tu l'as déjà fait. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Au fait, puis-je me permettre de raconter tout ce que tu m'as dis à Minerva ? Elle n'a pas pu m'accompagner car elle avait beaucoup de travail.

- Oui mais uniquement à elle. Pas aux autres professeurs. Pour les autres contentez-vous du contexte général. Et pour la prophétie, il n'y aura que vous, le professeur McGonagall et moi au courant.»

Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie laissant Harry dans ses sombres pensées. Il avait cru ce jeune homme jusqu'au bout même s'il y avait quelque chose de changé quand il avait expliqué comment il était arrivé en 1976 mais ce n'était pas le sujet le plus préoccupant. La prophétie dont lui avait parlé ce garçon était bien lourde à porter pour un jeune de seize ans et il savait parfaitement pourquoi le Dumbledore du futur n'avait pas eu le courage de révéler cette prophétie avant qu'il ne découvre tout par lui-même.

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans que Harry ne reparle à Dumbledore. Il ne parlait qu'à Fire et disait quelques mots doux à Hedwige et Cyan et cela lorsqu'il n'y avait personne. Il allait voir le corps d'Hermione plusieurs fois par jour malgré les soupires de l'infirmière qui le laissait faire compte tenu des circonstances. Il lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant. Les autres élèves ne manquait pas de se blesser afin d'essayer d'apercevoir le fameux voyageur du temps. Harry en avait vraiment plus qu'assez et au bout du troisième jour, il décida de ne sortir de la chambre d'Hermione que pour se coucher le soir.

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva. Il eu lieu dans les alentours de Pré-au-Lard, le seul village uniquement sorcier de toute le Royaume Uni, dans un cimetière sorcier. Il n'y avait que les professeurs de Poudlard en plus de Harry. Le temps était orageux et Harry avait laissé Fire et Cyan dans l'infirmerie tandis qu'Hedwige avait déjà rejoint la volière. Dumbledore avait réussit à obtenir des prêtres sorcier de ne mettre que le prénom des deux amis de Harry afin d'éviter que les familles auxquels appartenaient les deux jeunes, surtout la famille Weasley, ne panique sur l'avenir de leur famille. Effectivement, malgré l'absence du corps de Ron, il aurait un enterrement avec Hermione. On pouvait lire sur la pierre tombale :

_Ici repose Hermione et Ron_

_Morts le 1er Septembre 1976_

_A la gare de King's Cross_

Harry était reconnaissant à Dumbledore d'avoir fait graver le nom de son meilleur ami. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient morts par sa faute tout comme Sirius. Pourquoi était-il resté à leurs côtés alors qu'il savait que Voldemort l'aurait fait souffrir avant de le tuer. Il ne pu retenir ses larmes et se mit à pleurer de toute les larmes de son corps. Il laissa sortir toute la tristesse qu'il avait contenue pendant les dix derniers jours. L'orage éclata et la pluie tomba. Harry n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était sous une pluie bien froide. Il avait fini par s'agenouiller devant la tombe lorsque les prêtres sorciers étaient partis sous le regard attristé des professeurs à la vue de ce jeune homme qui avait perdu ses amis et qui se retrouvait seul dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne.

Harry ne rentra au château que le soir pour le dîner. Parmi tous les professeurs, il ne restait que le professeur McGonagall puisque Dumbledore était parti annoncer que Harry allait enfin suivre les cours le surlendemain et qu'il aurait le dimanche pour apprendre à mieux connaître ses camarades. Heureusement pour le jeune sorcier, le professeur McGonagall lui avait passé les cours au fur et à mesure afin qu'il ne soit pas trop perdu en classe. Elle avait été ravie de voir que Harry lisait ses cours attentivement en s'exerçant discrètement pour les exercices pratiques. Il n'y avait qu'en potion qu'il n'avait pu s'exercer puisque pour la métamorphose elle lui avait apporté l'objet à transformer. Elle avait pu voir qu'il était très doué. En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, elle lui appliqua un sort de séchage ainsi qu'à elle même. La pluie avait légèrement effacée les traces de ses pleurs mais ses yeux étaient encore un peu gonflés. Harry se rendit compte du geste de son professeur et lui murmura un vague merci.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Harry pouvait voir que tous les yeux étaient voir braqués avidement sur lui aussi bien du coté des Serpentard que celui des Gryffondors. Il afficha un visage impassible voir même glaciale pour décourager ceux qui désiraient le harceler de question. Harry n'écouta même pas le discours qu'était en train de le vieux directeur et de toute manière, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il pouvait voir d'après les visages de ses nouveaux condisciples que Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas annoncé la maison à laquelle il appartenait et c'était apparemment ce qu'ils attendaient tous : quelle maison aura l'honneur d'accueillir le mystérieux jeune homme venu du futur. Il décida finalement d'écouter ce qu'il lui semblait être la fin du discours de Dumbledore afin de savoir quand il pourrait s'asseoir :

« … c'est donc à Gryffondor que notre nouvelle recrue terminera ses études. Je compte sur les gens de cette maison pour lui réserver un accueil chaleureux. Mais il est évident que les autres maisons peuvent également lui faire un excellent accueil dans notre prestigieuse école. »

Il y eu des applaudissements de toutes les tables bien que les Gryffondors soient, de très loin, les plus brillant et que les Serpentards soient beaucoup moins convaincant depuis que le nouveau était intégré à Gryffondor. Mais de toute manière, quel Potter ne va pas à Gryffondor ?

Harry alla s'asseoir entre sa mère, qu'il avait repérée de loin à cause de sa chevelure rousse et une première ou deuxième année vu son jeune âge. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dumbledore sourire. Il se doutait que le directeur avait compris que sa place ne s'était pas choisit au hasard bien que son visage ne montrait aucune indication sur le fait qu'il était assis à coté de sa mère.

Les questions commencèrent à fuser de partout. La plupart des Gryffondors s'étaient rapprochés et il savait que les autres tables étaient à l'écoute. Il allait exploser s'ils ne se calmaient dans la minute qui suivait. Il se leva et se mit à crier sous le regard stupéfait des professeurs :

« STOP ! FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL QUE L'ON VA VOIR DANS UN ZOO ALORS LACHEZ MOI LA GRAPPE ! »

Il se rassit tranquillement et se servit à manger. Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations tentant d'ignorer leur nouveau camarade. Les conversations reprirent et l'incident fut clos. La jeune rousse se tourna alors vers Harry et engagea la conversation à voix basse :

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis la préfète des Gryffondors de sixièmes années. Le deuxième préfet est Rémus Lupin qui est à côté de Sirius Black, le garçon avec ses grands airs mais je suppose que tu les connais puisque Potter est sensé devenir ton père. »

Harry se dit alors que Dumbledore n'avait pas révélé l'identité de sa mère.

« En face de toi, tu as Eloïse Villars et à côté de moi Helena Asdal. Nous sommes toute les trois en sixième année donc tu seras avec nous ainsi qu'avec les Maraudeurs.

- Mais comment tu sais que je suis en sixième année ? Demanda Harry totalement perplexe.

- Dumbledore l'a dit tout à l'heure. Tu n'as même pas écouté un discours qui te concernait ?

- J'avais d'autres choses en tête et puis je me connais suffisamment pour me permettre de ne pas écouter ce que l'on dit sur moi, marmonna Harry. Mais vous n'étiez que sept en sixième année de Gryffondor ?

- Non, nous étions neuf, dix avec toi, il y a Justine qui est la sœur jumelle d'Eloïse et Karine Midwol. Elles sont face à face à coté des Maraudeurs. Mais en première année nous étions onze. Il y a eut deux filles de notre année qui sont mortes : une pendant notre quatrième année et l'autre l'année dernière. D'ailleurs, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont interdites cette année. Question de prudence.

- Ca n'empêchera pas ceux qui le veulent vraiment de sortir du château et je parle d'expérience, répliqua Harry.

- Parce que tu connais des passages secrets que Rusard ne connaît pas ?

- Est-ce que j'ai parlé de passages secrets ? Il y a d'autres moyens.

- Si tu le dis mais n'en parle pas aux quatre zigotos qui partageront ta chambre parce qu'ils s'en feront un plaisir.

- Ont-ils déjà vu quelqu'un mourir ? Parce que sinon ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

- Non je ne crois pas. »

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à la fin du repas incluant également Eloïse et Helena. Harry observa les deux jeunes filles. Eloïse était aussi brune qu'Helena pouvait être blonde. Elles étaient toutes les deux très mignonnes et il sentit qu'il s'entendrait bien avec sa mère et ses deux amies. Il observa également les deux autres filles de Gryffondor. Justine ressemblait à sa sœur comme deux gouttes d'eau tandis que Karine avait des cheveux châtains foncés avec des mèches blondes. Par ailleurs, Sirius ne se privait pas de faire les yeux doux à la jeune fille. Dans sa contemplation de ses nouveaux camarades, Harry ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un qui l'observait discrètement.

« Harry ? T'es toujours avec nous ? demanda Eloïse en lui souriant gentiment.

- Euh… oui, oui, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme en voyant que les trois filles le regardaient en souriant.

- Tu as du avoir une très grosse journée de cours aujourd'hui pour t'endormir à table, se moqua Helena gentiment. »

Mais cette simple phrase suffit à Harry de revoir la pierre tombale de ses deux amis. Il reprit donc son masque d'indifférence malgré les larmes qui lui remontait aux yeux et répondit d'une voix calme et posée qui surprit les jeunes filles :

« J'ai effectivement eu une journée épuisante même si je n'ai pas eu de cours. Le problème est que je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même mais Lily avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourtant tu es allé dans ce qui est pour toi le passé. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as voulu dire.

- La personne qui m'a envoyé dans votre époque n'est plus apte à le faire, expliqua-t-il en choisissant bien ses mots de manière à dire la vérité sans dévoiler le secret de son serpent et qui soit compatible avec ce qu'il avait raconté à Dumbledore. Et puis comme ma présence ici modifie tout le futur que je connais, je ne pourrais même pas revenir à mon époque si je le pouvais.

- Et tu nous connais dans le futur ? Demanda Eloïse qui apparemment voulait absolument connaître ce qu'elle était devenue.

- Peut-être que oui… peut-être que non… en fait je crois que viens d'être atteint d'une amnésie concernant mes connaissances sur le futur, répondit Harry pour taquiner la jeune fille qui se renfrogna sous la moquerie voilée de son nouveau camarade. »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parlé des filles qui étaient en cours avec sa mère et n'avait jamais entendu leurs noms ou même leurs prénoms où que ce soit. Pendant le reste du dîner, il continua à discuter avec les filles de tout et de rien.

Lorsque Dumbledore annonça la fin de repas, Harry décida qu'il voulait retourner à Pré-au-Lard afin de continuer son recueillement mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de penser à la manière de partir de château puisque les six autres 6ème année de Gryffondor l'apostrophèrent :

« Harry, c'est ça, demanda Sirius, je suppose que je peux t'épargner les présentations puisque je pense que notre préfète ''préférée'' les a déjà faites.

- Tu penses bien, répliqua Harry qui n'appréciait guère le ton de son futur parrain.

- Je sais, répondit Sirius se moquant totalement de ce que pouvait penser l'adolescent, comme t'es avec nous en 6ème année, tu dormira dans notre dortoir, t'es ok ? »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et voyant que les Maraudeurs ne le lâcherait pas de la soirée, il décida de reporter sa petite excursion au lendemain. Ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie et Harry se souvint qu'il avait laissé ses deux compagnons à l'intérieur. Il poussa la porte sous la remarque moqueuse de son futur père :

« Tu trouves pas que t'as pas passé suffisamment de temps à l'infirmerie. T'es complètement barj, non ?

- Je fais ce que je veux et de toute manière je reviens puisque je dois récupérer quelque chose.

- Pff, les elfes t'ont sûrement déjà tout monté alors tu perds ton temps. »

Harry entra tout de même dans l'infirmerie et s'aperçu que Cyan dormait sur son lit sous le regard protecteur de Fire qui avait l'air enchanté de voir son maître revenir. Harry tendis son bras pour le serpent y monte et pris délicatement sa petite chatte dans ses mains. Il sortit de l'infirmerie silencieusement et il vit que les autres l'avaient attendu et que Lily et ses amies avaient rejoint le petit groupe. Les filles s'extasièrent à la vue de la petite boule de poils noirs que formait Cyan. Harry soupira et repartit en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec les neuf gryffondors qui l'accompagnaient. Il ne parla pas durant tout le trajet. Il voulait s'esquiver mais avec Lily qui lui parlait des cours et un James qui passait son temps à le regarder du coin de l'œil, il n'y avait aucun espoir de fuite.

Ils atteignirent la salle commune et les Maraudeurs emmenèrent Harry dans leur dortoir. Jusque là, les discutions n'avaient dévier ni sur le futur d'où il venait, ni sur son lien de parenté avec James et il doutait que cette réserve n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. Effectivement, une fois que Sirius eut vérifié que la porte du dortoir fut bien fermée et les murs insonorisés, il demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé de beau dans le futur ? »

Harry fut ébranlé par cette question. C'était pas croyable qu'il pose cette question sans se soucier de ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce t'en as à faire puisque ce futur est révolu ? Demanda Harry d'une voix morne.

- Et bin, j'veux juste savoir ce que je devenus. Tu dois forcément le savoir puisque t'es le gosse de James. Au fait, qui est ta mère ?

- Je ne répondrais à aucune des deux questions.

- Allez sois chouette quoi ! Dumbledore a juste dit que tu venais du futur et ce serais toi qui répondrait aux questions, argumenta James.

- N'aurait-il pas ajouté si je le désirais ?

- Ce détail nous a sûrement échappé.

- Et bien je vous le dis. »

Harry se tourna vers le lit qu'on lui avait indiqué en entrant dans le dortoir et montra ainsi que la discussion était close. Il mit Cyan sur son lit et laissa son serpent descendre de son bras. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude puisqu'il ne risquait pas de ressortir de la soirée.

Alors qu'il mettait son pyjama, il entendit un cri. Il sortit de la salle de bain torse nu pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir. Il voulu demander à Fire ce qui s'était passé mais il se rendit compte qu'il était également absent du dortoir. Il n'y a avait plus que Cyan sur son lit. De plus ses rideaux avaient été ouverts. Il n'avait aucun à savoir ce qui avait pu se passer : les Maraudeurs avait du vouloir fouiller dans ses affaires et Fire, veillant au grain, n'avait pas toléré que l'on se permettre de porter atteinte à son maître. Il descendit dans la salle commune sans avoir pris le temps de mettre un T-Shirt. Il vit que la plupart des Gryffondors étaient descendu dans la salle commune et qu'ils fixaient tous l'endroit où se trouvait les Maraudeurs. Harry trouva la scène à laquelle il assistait terriblement comique même si son visage ne montrait que de la contrariété. Contrariété due au fait que son père et ses amis n'avait pas essayé de respecter son intimité. Harry se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses nouveaux camarades. Il ignora les filles qui se mirent à glousser en voyant qu'il était torse nu. Il vit alors son serpent qui se tenait devant les quatre compères qui ne bougeaient pas d'un poil devant le regard jaune du reptile. Harry leur dit d'une voix glaciale :

« Je vois qu'il n'y a pas moyen de vous faire confiance. J'ai à peine le dos tourné que vous vous précipité sur mes affaires. Malheureusement pour vous, il y avait quelqu'un que vous n'aviez pas prévu, ajouta-t-il avec rire sans joie. »

Harry se mit à genou et tendit son bras au serpent comme il en avait l'habitude. Le serpent jeta un dernier regard aux quatre Gryffondors avant de s'enrouler autour du bras tendu.

« Tu te trompes complètement. C'est le serpent qui est sortit de ton lit pour nous attaquer, se défendit Peter.

- Tu oublies un détail : je doute qu'un serpent puisse ouvrir un rideau tout seul.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une bestiole pareille à Poudlard ? C'est interdit. Le règlement n'accepte que les hiboux, les chats et les crapauds, demanda un James tremblant qui ne quittait pas le serpent des yeux. J'arrive pas à croire que le moi du futur est accepté que t'es un truc pareil.

- Oh, excuse-moi mais il est vrai que tu ne risquais pas de me dire ton avis, cracha un Harry qui devenait très en colère.

- Et puis c'est de ta faute puisque t'as rien voulu nous dire, on a essayer de se renseigner, renchérit Sirius.

- On va continuer la conversation dans le dortoir et je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir mais venez pas vous plaindre si l'avenir n'est pas à votre goût ! Dit Harry en hurlant à moitié.»

Il retourna dans le dortoir suivit de James, Sirius, Rémus et de Peter. Il s'installa sur son lit et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit son deuxième rideau en grand. Les révélations allaient commencer.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous plait toujours ? Je suis vraiment navrée pour les amateurs du couple Harry-Hermione mais quand j'aurais fini cette fiction (et si j'en ai le courage), j'en ferais peut-être impliquant le couple Harry-Hermione mais je verrais en fonction du tome 6. Une copine doit me le prêter aujourd'hui même si c'est en anglais. pff ! j'aime trop pas l'anglais._

_Je remercie tous mes reviewers même en espèrant que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !_

_Harpiotte_


	8. Révélations plus ou moins déplaisantes

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le 8ème chapitre que vous attendiez tous (du moins parmi mes reviewers). J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Révélations plus ou moins déplaisantes_

_(Chapitre précédent) _Il retourna dans le dortoir suivit de James, Sirius, Rémus et de Peter. Il s'installa sur son lit et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit son deuxième rideau en grand. Les révélations allaient commencer.

oO§0§Oô

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas très rassurés en voyant le jeune sorcier très en colère surtout qu'il gardait son serpent sur ses genoux en train de le caresser. Il avaient rapproché les lits de Rémus et Peter d'un coup de baguette.

Il y avait un silence pesant dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Harry ne jette deux sorts dans le dortoir : _''Collaporta''_ en direction de la porte et _''Insonorus''_ sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait écouter la discussion sans y être invité, il commença :

« Bon je commence par qui ? Et qu'est que vous voulez savoir exactement ? Je vous accorde quarante minutes de récit soit dix minutes chacun. La prochaine fois, je laisserais Fire s'en prendre à vous comme il le désire.

- Fire ? Demanda Peter de manière totalement stupide.

- C'est mon serpent. Alors je commence par qui ? »

Harry commençait à s'impatienter et s'était un véritable calvaire pour lui de raconter à quelqu'un qu'il mourrait dans 5 ans surtout à son futur père. Il devait aussi oublier que Lily et James étaient ses parents. Après tout, ses parents à lui étaient morts lorsqu'il avait un an. Bien sûr, ce sont ses parents biologiquement mais il n'aurait jamais cet amour familial qu'il avait tant désiré. Ce fut Sirius qui le sortit de ses pensées :

« Tu n'as qu'à commencer par moi, dit-il joyeusement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Soit, répondit Harry. »

Harry raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur Sirius, puis vint le tour de Peter puisque l'annonce de la trahison les avait choqué, Peter également et Harry en conclut qu'il n'avait toujours pas rejoint les mangemorts, il continua avec Rémus pour terminer avec James. Il n'avait pas précisé le nom de sa mère ce qui avait déçu James mais qu'il soit mort dans ce futur même s'il était révolu le déprimait. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul, Sirius bien que déprimé par ce futur commença à s'énerver en disant que même si il n'était pas mort, qu'il ferait payer à sa cousine ce qu'elle lui aurait fait si le futur n'avait pas été modifier. Rémus essayait de penser à autre chose tout en rassurant ses deux amis que de toute façon ce futur n'existait plus. Peter était le seul à ne rien dire mais on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de ce futur. Il détestait les mangemorts alors pourquoi les avait-il rejoint ? Harry comprit le trouble de Peter et lui dit :

« Par la peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda James alors que Peter demandait du regard des explications.

- C'est par la peur que Peter a rejoint les mangemorts et je lui aie fait savoir puisqu'il avait totalement perdu par rapport à son avenir. Mais je dois te dire Peter que tu n'es sûrement pas le seul dans ce cas.

- Qu'est-ce que vais faire maintenant ? Si j'ai été un mangemort à ton époque, il y a des risques que j'en devienne un aussi dans ce nouveau futur. »

La voix tremblante de Peter fit réagir les trois autres Maraudeurs qui commencèrent discuter avec Peter afin de trouver un nouveau point d'entente et de pouvoir ainsi éviter les erreurs faites dans ce futur maudit.

Harry avait ressentit la peine du quatrième Maraudeur et même s'il avait gardé une voix neutre pendant tout son récit, il avait eu du mal à garder son calme. Il n'avait donc rien de mieux à faire que de pleurer sur son sort alors que deux qu'il disait être ses meilleurs amis étaient morts. Il savait que Peter n'avait pas encore rejoint les forces du mal. Il l'empêcherait de faire ça. Harry les regardait discuter vivement à voix basse tout en caressant machinalement son serpent qui les regardait d'un regard méfiant. Il refusait de voir ses personnes qu'il chérissait dans le futur souffrir à nouveau à cause d'un sal rat trop trouillard pour protéger ses amis. Il tuerait Voldemort, ou plutôt LES Voldemort, afin que toutes ses personnes aient un futur meilleur que Harry leur connaissait.

Fire n'avait pas quitté les yeux les quatre fouineurs qu'il avait surpris. Il garderait dorénavant les Maraudeurs à l'œil puisqu'ils avaient osé entrer dans l'intimité de son maître. Les serpents de feu sont plutôt du genre rancunier lorsqu'il s'agit de leur maître et Fire ne faisait pas exception. Et puis, comprenant très mal le langage des humains, il voyait mal le fait que ces quatre fouineurs complotent ensemble sans laisser son maître écouter mais le fait qu'il ne fasse rien pour montrer son mécontentement se résumait par le fait que Harry le maintenait dans ses bras et qu'il ne montre aucun signe d'agacement.

Harry avait sentit l'énervement de son serpent. Il l'obligea à rester dans ses bras afin qu'il n'aille pas venger l'affront que lui avait les Maraudeurs. Si ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre que Hagrid lui avait offert était vrai, les serpents de feu sont alors du genre très rancunier et susceptible dès que c'est de leur maître dont il s'agit. Harry se demanda si Hagrid était déjà le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Son esprit commençait à s'engourdir. Il s'effondra sur son lit, terrassé par le sommeil.

Fire, voyant son maître tomber de fatigue, se mit au pied du lit pour veiller sur son maître tout en gardant un œil sur les quatre autres qui ne semblait pas remarquer que leur nouveau camarade s'était endormi.

La discussion des Maraudeurs continua jusqu'à minuit passé jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous sur le lit de Peter et de Rémus sous le regard scrutateur du serpent.

oO§0§Oo

Harry se réveilla dans l'après-midi. Il se sentait éreinter et il aurait bien voulu ne pas se réveiller mais il se leva dans l'intention de retourner à la tombe de ses défunts amis. Il fit rapidement sa toilette et remis la robe noire qu'il portait la veille qui semblait avoir été nettoyée par les elfes. Ce n'était pas l'uniforme du collège mais il porterait cette robe même si les professeurs sont contre. Il ferait son deuil quoiqu'il arrive. Il était peut-être le ''Survivant'' mais il n'en restait pas moins humain et il avait donc des sentiments comme les autres.

Une fois prêt, il se tourna vers son lit et vit son serpent s'était endormit au pied de son lit mais que Cyan était réveillée et avait du mal à rester en place.

« Allez viens, on va sortir. Comme tu ne réveilleras pas Fire. »

La petite chatte ronronna de bonheur à la perspective d'avoir son maître pour elle toute seule. Elle sauta du lit et dévala l'escalier pour attendre Harry dans la salle commune.

Voir Cyan se défouler amusait beaucoup Harry même si ses sourires étaient à peine visibles. Il avait décidé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard par le passage de la sorcière borgne. Il ignorait royalement les personnes qui chuchotaient sur son passage ainsi que les filles qui gloussait. Il avait mit Cyan dans son cou afin que les autres élèves fassent moins attention à lui, ce qui n'était déjà pas facile.

Heureusement pour lui, le couloir où se trouvait le passage secret était vide et il se dépêcha pour entrer dans le passage avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Il décida de ne laisser Cyan à terre que lorsqu'il serait à Pré-au-Lard. Il mit une bonne demi heure pour arriver dans la cave d'Honeyduckes. Il mit sa capuche afin d'éviter qu'un professeur, qui aurait eu l'idée de venir de se promener dans le village, ne le reconnaisse. Et puis il se doutait que tout le monde sorcier était au courant de son arrivée plus que remarqué et que la plupart des élèves avaient du écrire à leurs parents pour leur rapporter les paroles de

Dumbledore. Et puis il se souvenait que Hagrid lui avait dit durant sa première année qu'il était fréquent de voir des personnes un peu bizarres à Pré-au-Lard.

Il alla droit au cimetière qui se trouvait à 100 mètres en dehors du village. Jusqu'à l'enterrement d'Hermione, il n'avait jamais su qu'il existait un cimetière à proximité de ce village. Il avait laissé Cyan se défouler les pattes une fois sortit du village mais il ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qu'elle faisait car plus il se rapprochait du cimetière, plus il sentait son cœur le serrer. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait perdu sa Hermione et Ron. Il refusait de se dire qu'il ne reverrait plus ses deux amis et que s'il devait les revoir, ils auraient 20 ans d'écart et malheureusement ils ne pourraient pas se souvenir de lui. Peut-être qu'il y a aura tout de même un nouvel Harry plus tard et qu'il sera de nouveau ami avec Ron et Hermione. Mais ça ne sera pas lui qui pourra en profiter. Et puis ce n'est pas sûr qu'un nouvel Harry naisse malgré tout.

Et puis il venait tout juste d'être intégré parmi les autres élèves qu'il s'était déjà énervé contre son père et son parrain. Par contre, même s'il semblait être indifférent à l'égard de Pettigrow, il n'en était rien : il voulait pouvoir garder un œil sur lui et ça lui faciliterait la tâche si ce sal rat lui faisait confiance. Ça lui répugnait de devoir essayer de devenir l'ami de ce traître.

Il arriva devant la tombe dédiée à ses deux amis. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la tombe, la capuche glissant de sa tête et la fixa d'un regard vide. Les larmes ne coulaient pas mais il était dur de les retenir. Après tout Ron était son tout premier ami puisque Dudley avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il n'en ait aucun durant toute son enfance. Et Hermione était la deuxième amie qu'il ait eu même si il avait eu le temps de sympathiser avait ses trois camarades de chambres. Il ne pouvait dire qu'elle avait été son premier amour puisqu'il avait eu Cho avant même si l'amour qu'il avait porté à cette fille était dû au fait qu'il avait idéalisé la jeune Serdaigle.

Il fixa ainsi pendant plusieurs heures la tombe tout en ruminant ses pensées noires. Il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Le fait que plusieurs personnes s'étaient déjà sacrifier pour lui le pesait. Il ne s'était pas montrer à la hauteur et il ne devait la vie qu'à d'autres personnes et non par lui-même. Alors qu'il se laissait sombrer dans le désespoir, il sentit une main sur son épaule droite qui le fit tressaillir.

oO§0§Oo

Quand James se réveilla, ses trois amis étaient déjà partit. Il s'en sentit un peu soulagé. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de digérer les paroles de Harry la veille et il avait besoin d'être seul pour le moment. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre fils venu du futur vous annonce que si sa présence à cette époque ne modifiait pas le futur, qu'il mourait d'ici trois-quatre ans avec celle qui serait sa femme par la trahison de celui qu'il pensait être son ami. Par ailleurs, il avait été décidé que Peter resterait avec eux mais qu'ils ne lui accorderaient qu'une confiance limitée.

Il vit que Harry dormait encore et que son serpent également. Qui aurait pu imaginer que celui qui serait son fils était Fourchelang. Il lui poserait la question lorsqu'ils seraient en meilleurs termes. Car c'était ça qui tracassait réellement le jeune Gryffondor. Mais il était vrai que les Maraudeurs ne lui avaient pas donné une bonne image et James culpabilisait d'avoir tenté de fouiller dans les affaires du jeune homme. D'autant plus que Harry ne voulait que les préserver d'un futur déplaisant qui n'existait même plus. Ce détail frappa James. Comment un adolescent de son âge peut-il être aussi mature. C'en était déconcertant.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il marcha dans les couloirs du château et alla de lui-même vers les cuisines. Une fois devant le tableau, il ouvrit la carte du Maraudeur afin de vérifier si il n'y avait personne dans les cuisines mais manque de chance, les trois autres avaient eu la même idée que lui et il ne se sentait pas prêt pour affronter Peter. Il décida de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard afin de manger quelque chose aux Trois Balais. Il prit le passage de la statue de la sorcière borgne. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il arriva dans la cave d'Honeyduckes. Il sortit rapidement de la boutique et dirigea vers les Trois Balais. Il se commanda à manger ainsi qu'une bièraubeurre.

Une fois repus, il se mit à flâner dans les rues du village pendant près d'une heure et demi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à Poudlard, il s'arrêta net. Il venait de voir Harry qui sortait de chez Honeyduckes et qui recouvrait sa tête de sa capuche. Il avait pu voir sur son visage une tristesse qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer. Il commençait à se demander ce qui s'était passé durant la vie de ce garçon pour la tristesse le ronge à ce point.

Bien qu'il est retenu la leçon de la veille, il ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre à distance afin d'éviter qu'il est un problème. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se dirigeait vers l'Est du village mais il avait décidé de suivre son futur fils et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Ce n'est qu'une fois hors du village qu'il découvrit le lieu où Harry se rendait : le cimetière. Il ne savait même pas qu'il y en avait un.

Une fois que Harry trouva la tombe qu'il cherchait, James le vit s'écrouler, la capuche tombant de sa tête. Le Harry qu'il voyait là semblait tellement différent de celui d'hier. Il s'assit à quelques mètres de lui, attendant qu'il décide de partir pour lui poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête et aussi pour s'excuser. Les heures passèrent et Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il ne restait plus que trois quarts d'heures avant le repas et il serait peut-être temps de réapparaître au château avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de leur absence.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas avoir vu et ne sachant quoi faire, James s'approcha de l'adolescent qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence alors qu'il n'était pas d'une discrétion exemplaire. Il se mit à lire l'inscription de la pierre tombale :

_Ici repose Hermione et Ron_

_Morts le 1er Septembre 1976_

_A la gare de King's Cross_

C'était la pierre tombale la plus étrange qu'il ait pu voir même s'il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup jusqu'ici. Il n'y avait que les prénoms sur cette pierre. Vu la date inscrite sur la tombe indiquait que la mort de ses deux personnes avait eu lieu le jour où Harry est arrivé à leur époque. Serait-il possible que ces deux personnes soient de l'époque de Harry ? Ainsi, non seulement il était séparé des siens mais en plus il avait vu mourir deux personnes auxquels il tenait à en croire l'expression de son visage.

Il se reprit et se décida de lui signaler sa présence. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et le sentit trembler sous le contact.

* * *

**I-Am-Lady-Voldemort : **voici la suite demandée ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours !

**Thealie :** merci pour ta nouvelle reviews ! Pour te répondre, il faut dire que Harry a du mal à supporter toute la pression : la perte de ses proches et la révélation de la prophétie ajouté à l'enterrement de la fille qu'il aime à de quoi renfermé quelqu'un. Pour moi, la froideur que je donne à Harry n'est qu'une couverture pour cacher toute la tristesse qu'il porte. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Maraudeurs, ils surmonteront cette épreuve ensemble comme chaque chose qu'ils ont pu faire depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

**Rebecca-Black :** je suis très contente que tu es aimé l'attaque de mon serpent. J'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'elle a été postée assez vite à ton goût.

**Elear Greenleaf :** merci pour ta review bien que tu saches très bien que je HAIS Rogue !

**Melody Evans :** je te remercie pour ta review. Il n'y aura pas de spoiler du tome six puisque étant donné que je lit le 6ème tome, je me rend compte qu'il y a beaucoup de différence et puis c'est la sixième année que j'écris donc ça ferait bizarre.

**légion: l'êtranger :** merci pour ta très très longue review. C'est bien la première que l'on m'écrit autant et ça m'a fait très plaisir. Pour les deux Voldemort, j'en reparlerais dans 3 ou 4 chapitres mais ce ne sera pas ce que tu t'étais imaginé. Sinon j'espère que tu aimera la suite autan que tu as aimé le début !


	9. Un début d’amitié

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le neuvième chapitre ! J'ai été moins rapide que les autres fois mais c'était à prévoir avec la reprise des cours. J'espère que ça vous plaira. +

* * *

_

_Chapitre 9 : Un début d'amitié_

_(Chapitre précédant du point de vue de Harry)_ Alors qu'il se laissait sombrer dans le désespoir, il sentit une main sur son épaule droite qui le fit tressaillir.

_(Chapitre précédant du point de vue de James)_ Il se reprit et se décida de lui signaler sa présence. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et le sentit trembler sous le contact.

oO§0§Oo

Harry se retourna prêt à attaquer si la personne présente était une personne indésirable. Il fut surpris de voir James à ses côtés. Il planta ses yeux verts dans les yeux marron de son père. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps James était à ses côtés. Pourtant la carte du Maraudeur ne montrait que Poudlard et il en était sûr et certain et il n'était pas dans les environs lorsqu'il avait franchit le passage secret. Peut-être était il déjà à Pré-au-Lard et qu'il l'avait suivit par curiosité. Après tout, James avait peut-être eut besoin de digérer les révélations que Harry avait fait la veille.

Ce fut Harry qui rompit le contact visuel pour retourner dans la contemplation de la pierre tombale. Le silence entre les deux jeunes hommes continua pendant quelques minutes lorsque Harry se résolut à demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

James pouvait sentir que Harry retenait ses larmes au ton de sa voix. Harry l'intriguait, hier il s'était montré vraiment froid voir même glacial. Comment avait-il fait pour masquer des sentiments aussi fort ? Il se souvint par ailleurs que lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'avenir des Maraudeurs, qu'il avait été surpris de la manière dont il avait parlé de la mort de deux des Maraudeurs et de la trahison d'un autre membre de ce groupe. C'était dit avec tellement d'indifférence qu'il avait cru que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de parler de ce sujet. Comme quoi les apparences sont tellement trompeuses. Ce fut la voix d'Harry qui le sortit de ses pensées :

« Je t'ai posé une question. J'aimerais que tu y répondes. »

James sentait que Harry essayait de reprendre le même ton que la veille mais c'était loupé.

« J'étais déjà à Pré-au-Lard quand je t'ai vu sortir de chez Honeyduckes et comme tu avais l'air assez abattu, je t'ai suivit. Répondit James. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait que James avait dit la vérité. Il savait que James lui poserait la même question dans les minutes à suivre. Mais que lui répondrait-il ? Il voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Parce qu'ils étaient malgré tout de la même famille ? Harry se sentait faible et cela le décourageait encore plus. La question attendue arriva :

« Et toi ? demanda James de manière hésitante.

- Mon amie a été enterrée hier. »

Ces mots étaient sortit tout seul. Pourquoi lui avait-il répondu ça ? Après tout ça ne regardait que lui, alors pourquoi le lui dire ? Harry se tourna vers James et se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était mit à sa hauteur. Quand c'était-il accroupi ? Sans qu'il le réalise vraiment, il sentit que James se rapprochait doucement de lui afin d'éviter que Harry ne le prenne mal. Après tout, Harry n'avait peut-être pas envie que son futur père ne tente de le consoler à cause de se qui c'était passé la veille. James, envoyant le désarroi du jeune homme, lui dit :

« Raconte moi ce qui te tracasse tant. Je sais qu'on est partit sur de très mauvaises bases tous les deux, par ma faute ainsi que celle des trois autres il est vrai, et le mieux que je puisse faire pour me racheter est d'essayer de te comprendre. Je sens que tu as besoin de laisser sortir tes émotions, la preuve, tu n'arrives à redevenir aussi inexpressif qu'hier soir. »

Harry hésitait à se confier. Après tout il devait apprendre à vaincre sa tristesse seul s'il voulait pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis étaient séparés de ses autres amis. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de s'adapter mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? Et puis au diable Voldemort, au diable le fait qu'il soit le survivant. Il avait le droit de vivre comme les autres au moins pendant quelques minutes.

Il se mit donc à lui raconter l'attaque du ministère, comment il avait vécu la mort de son parrain, de l'attaque sur la gare, du sacrifice de ses deux meilleurs amis. Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même et il ne pouvait pas les retenir. C'était comme si toute la peine qu'il avait conservée depuis la mort de son parrain ressortait ! Il ne savait plus où donnait la tête avec tous ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi devait-il subir tout ça ? Pourquoi lui ?

Il termina son récit tout en évitant de regarder James. Il se sentait étrangement affaiblit. Il sentit James le prendre dans ses bras. Il se raidit sur le coup de cette soudaine étreinte. Jamais il n'avait été prit dans une telle étreinte et étrangement, cela lui fit du bien malgré le fait que les larmes continuaient de couler d'elle-même. Il se laissa aller tout en pensant qu'il pouvait faire confiance sur coup la à James.

Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula lorsque Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de James. Il vit en se levant que James semblait paniquer en regardant sa montre. Harry lui demanda d'un ton redevenu à peu près neutre :

« Que se passe-t-il ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- On a plus qu'un quart d'heure pour être au château.

- Ah bon ? J'pensais que c'était plus grave que ça. Et puis je croyais que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas peur des retards ? »

James remarqua son ton montrait un certain ennuie à l'idée de rentrer au château. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer après tout ce qu'il lui avait été dit. Ce garçon, qui avait été son fils dans ce futur qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, avait vécu tellement de choses en dépit de son jeune âge.

Voyant que James, qui était perdu dans ses réflexions, ne semblait plus enclin à partir, Harry lui demanda d'une voix assez rude :

« Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer et tu bouges pas. Je t'attends au cas où tu n'aurais pas vu. »

Si James n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt et que les yeux rougis du jeune homme ne le trahissaient pas, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce garçon avait pleurer pendant près d'une demi-heure. C'était perturbant comme comportement. Il lui répondit néanmoins :

« Ok, on y va.

- Attend, j'allais oublier de faire quelque chose, lança Harry, _''Orchedius'', _voilà, ajouta-t-il en déposant le bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe. »

James devait avouer que les fleurs étaient magnifiques et il aurait bien voulu savoir faire ce sortilège aussi que celui-là.

Les deux garçons partirent en direction du château sans se presser dans un silence absolu. James remarque que Harry avait remit sa capuche et avait pris son chaton dans ses bras. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence :

« Je suis désolé si je me montre un peu brusque mais je pense que ça passera quand j'aurais repris les cours et que j'aurais réussit à m'intégrer dans cette époque.

- Ce n'est rien et puis je crois moi et les trois autres nous te devons des excuses pour hier soir. Ce n'est peut-être pas ça qui nous pardonnera mais mes excuses sont faites et à toi de voir si tu les acceptes ou pas.

- J'accepte les tiennes mais les autres n'auront qu'à les faire eux-mêmes. Ils sont assez grands pour assumer au même titre que toi leurs erreurs.

- Si tu veux. Au fait, pourquoi as-tu mit ta capuche ?

- Je te signale qu'à quelques différences près, nous avons la même tête et je ne doute pas que ce qui s'est passé à la gare n'est pas connu de toute l'Angleterre sorcière si ce n'est pas de tout le monde sorcier. J'ai déjà tout les regards bizarres de Poudlard qui se posent sur moi alors j'évite d'être reconnu à Pré-au-Lard.

- Mais pourtant il n'y avait rien sur ton identité dans les journaux.

- Les journaux ne sont pas la seule information dans le monde. Je peux te parier ce que tu veux que la plupart des élèves, surtout ceux de parents sorciers, ont écrit à leurs parents à mon sujet et leurs parents ont en parlé à leurs amis qui eux-mêmes en ont parlé.

- Effectivement… je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle. Mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te confier, tu peux toujours me faire confiance.

- Merci, par contre j'aimerais beaucoup que tu ne parles à personne de ce que tu as appris sur moi aujourd'hui.

- Compte sur moi. »

James lui fit un sourire de réconfort alors que Harry le regardait. Ce sourire le prit au dépourvu et il afficha une expression d'incrédulité ce qui renforça le sourire de James.

Ils continuèrent à marcher tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec un Potter souriant et parlant avec animation et l'autre Potter qui commença à montrer ses émotions même s'il ne décrochait toujours pas le moindre sourire à son interlocuteur mais celui-ci n'en tenait pas rigueur car il savait parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour lui faire retrouver un vrai sourire et le fait que l'autre adolescent avait fait tomber son masque d'indifférence constituer un énorme progrès. Un vrai sourire parce qu'il était évident qu'il ferait par la suite des sourires forcés pour faire plaisir.

Harry se sentit mieux, même s'il n'avait pas apprécié l'attitude du Maraudeurs la veille, aujourd'hui il trouvait que James se comportait mieux et que c'était un plaisir de discuter avec lui quand il ne se montrait pas arrogant. D'ailleurs il comprit très que l'arrogance qu'il pouvait avoir à Poudlard n'était qu'un masque pour enfouir des sentiments qu'il ne jugeait pas digne d'un Maraudeur. Ils ne mirent que dix minutes pour arriver jusqu'à Honeyduckes mais il était évident qu'ils auraient au moins vingt minutes de retard même s'il se dépêchait alors autant qu'ils prennent leur temps quitte à arriver avec quarante minutes de retard. Après tout ils auraient très bien pus avoir oublier l'heure alors qu'ils discutaient tous les deux.

Ils n'eurent aucun à atteindre la cave du magasin et à entrer dans le souterrain. Ils mirent une bonne demi-heure pour sortir du passage et d'un accord commun ils décidèrent d'entrer dans la Grande Salle comme s'ils étaient à l'heure. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle. James remarqua que Harry ne semblait plus avoir beaucoup de motivation pour apparaître au dîner. Il lui demanda :

« Harry ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

- Non, non… c'est juste que je voie déjà tous les regards de la salle se poser sur moi comme une bête de foire.

- Bah, c'est pas trop grave ! Hier t'as vachement bien ignoré alors que c'était pire que ce que tu risques d'avoir. Et au pire, tu pourras refaire la gueulante que tu nous as faite hier.

- Mouais, et de toute manière si je n'apparais pas au dîner, Dumbledore va vouloir à tout prix savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas venu mangé. Et puis j'ai faim. J'ai rien mangé ce midi.

- Alors on y va ! dit James en souriant. »

En disant ces mots, James entra dans la Grande Salle suivit par Harry qui avait reprit son masque d'indifférence dès qu'il avait vu James ouvrir les portes. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, James à coté de Sirius et Harry à coté de Lily tout en étant en face de James. Apparemment, elle s'était rapprochée des Maraudeurs en sachant que Harry se trouvait avec James. Elle engagea directement la conversation avec lui :

« Salut Harry, alors t'as fait quoi de ta journée ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir.

- Ah… pour le matin c'est normal, je dormais et je me suis réveillé en début d'après-midi et j'ai passé le reste de mon après-midi avec James. Et toi ?

- Je suis restée avec Eloise et Helena. On s'est avancé dans nos devoirs. Au fait, si tu veux que je t'aide à rattraper les cours tu peux compter sur moi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Sur nous tu veux dire Lily, répliqua Eloïse en souriant. Tu ne comptais pas le garder pour toi toute seule.

- Elle a raison Lil', pourquoi tu le garderais que pour toi ?

- Dites les filles, vous n'avez pas hontes de vous chamailler devant un jeune homme aussi sensible que moi ?

- Oh toi ! C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte de dire des choses pareilles, répliqua Lily.

- Mais oui, mais oui. T'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était servit de manière généreuse sous le regard amusé des trois jeunes filles. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant tranquillement, les filles essayant d'en savoir plus sur le futur d'où venait leur nouvel ami. Mais arrivée au dessert, elles devraient se rendre à l'évidence que Harry ne dirait rien sur ce sujet.

Vers la fin du dessert, un hurlement de terreur retentit à proximité des portes de la Grande Salle. Harry se leva brusquement, baguette à la main, prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait, mais il n'y avait rien à voir à coté des portes. Malgré tout, la panique semblait gagné du terrain même si les Gryffondors ne semblaient pas aussi effrayé que les autres. Harry remarqua que tous les élèves regardaient sur le sol. Il comprit ce qui effrayait tant les autres et il se rassit sans tenir compte des regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui au moment il avait décidé de ne pas bouger.

Fire le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et Harry vit tout de suite qu'il était de mauvais poil. Le serpent fixait Harry avec beaucoup de colère et Harry se souvint qu'il avait laissé son serpent dans le dortoir et il s'en voulu de ne pas être aller le chercher en rentrant au château. Le serpent se mit à siffler avec fureur :

« Maître ! Je vous ai cherché dans tout le château et je vous retrouve ici ! Où étiez-vous donc ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on se faisait gronder par son serpent. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus : pour être aussi énervé, Fire devait avoir sentit quelque chose de dangereux.

Fire, s'en tenir compte du silence de son maître, continua en étant un peu plus calme :

« A tout les coups vous êtes retourné au cimetière mais là n'est pas le plus important : il y a quelque chose dans les environs du château mais je n'ai pas réussit à identifier ce que c'était mais cette chose m'a tout l'air d'être maléfique. Il vous faut être prudent car nous savons tous deux que le seigneur des ténèbres n'arrêtera pas de vous menacer. Vous êtes en danger continuellement et vous ne devez pas l'oublier. La prochaine que vous désirez quitter le château à l'improviste, emmenez-moi avec vous afin que je puisse assurer un minimum de votre sécurité. »

Le ton du serpent était sans réplique et montrait combien les évènements qui se sont produits à la gare l'avaient marqué. Harry avait baissé les yeux pendant la leçon de Fire et il admit que Fire avait parfaitement raison et que ce n'était pas très raisonnable de quitter Poudlard sans penser à qui aurait pu arriver. Ce fut la voix du directeur qui sortit Harry de ses réflexions :

« Mr Potter, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais votre compagnon effraye vos camarades, si vous pouviez éviter qu'il vienne se dégourdir dans la Grande Salle, je vous en serais reconnaissant. »

Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie d'obéir à Dumbledore et lui répondit :

« Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me soyez reconnaissant. Je le garde avec moi jusqu'à la fin du repas et si les autres en ont peur, ils n'ont qu'à l'ignorer et tout se passera comme s'il n'était pas là. »

Les chuchotements se levèrent. ''Comment ce garçon osait-il parler à Dumbledore de manière aussi insolente ?'' Harry voyait que les autres professeurs n'étaient pas très satisfaits de la réponse de l'adolescent mais à sa surprise, Dumbledore souriait comme sa réponse était celle qu'il attendait. Harry ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude de Dumbledore et se pencha pour permettre à son serpent de s'enrouler autour de son bras. Harry entendit la plupart des élèves pousser des exclamations lorsqu'ils virent que le serpent s'avançait vers Harry que se remit face à sa table lorsqu'il eut récupéré son reptile. Alors qu'il donnait à manger à son serpent, Lily lui demanda :

« Euh… Harry ? C'est quoi ce serpent ?

- T'étais pas dans la salle commune hier soir ?

- Non, avec les filles, on est partis se coucher rapidement. Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il a fait une ravissante apparition hier soir. Mais puisque tu n'étais pas là, je vais les présentations : Lily, Eloïse et Helena, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Fire, mon serpent de feu. Il ne vous ferait aucun mal tant que vous n'aurez aucune envie de me tuer et je peux vous assurer que c'est un amateur de caresses.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Eloïse. Un serpent amateur de caresses ? C'est original ! Par contre, tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi il fixe les Maraudeurs comme s'il voulait les manger ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'est de leur faute si Fire est descendu dans la salle commune parce qu'ils avaient tenté de fouiller dans mes affaires pour en savoir plus sur ce qui aurait dû être leur futur mais c'était sans compter mon garde du corps.

- Ils ont essayé de fouiller dans tes affaires ? J'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama Lily. Je les savais immature mais à ce point là. Apparemment tu as pardonné à Potter puisque tu es venu avec lui.

- Oh ! Mais je me pardonne toujours à moi-même.

- Qu'est-ce que… Mais non je parlais pas de toi ! Je parlais de James Potter !

- Pff ! Fallais préciser parce que Potter est également mon nom de famille. Et puis si je lui aie pardonné c'est parce qu'il a su me présenté ses excuses en face. Mais hier, je dois avouer que j'étais très énervé.

- Tu l'as dit, répliqua James en s'immiscent dans la conversation, hier on était plus très sûr de notre coup. T'avais l'air vachement furax et on en menait pas large.

- Non mais vraiment Potter ! T'as pas honte d'avoir essayer de faire ça ? Fouiller dans les affaires des autres !

- C'est bon ! Je pense que j'ai eu mon compte hier soir !

- Ah ouais ? Et ben apparemment non puisque tu te permets d'écouter les conversations des autres.

- Dans ce cas t'as qu'à parler moins fort parce qu'au cas où t'aurais pas vu je suis assis juste en face de Harry qui est assis à coté de toi.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'incruster dans la conversation.

- J'ai entendu qu'on parlait de moi donc c'est une raison pour discuter avec vous.

- C'est la meilleure celle…

- SUFFIT ! Hurla Harry. On dirait des gamins de 5 ans qui se chamaillent pour un ours en peluche ! Donc vous vous calmez tous les deux et on parle d'autre chose. »

La dispute était close et ils commencèrent à parler des cours qu'ils auraient le lendemain et Harry apprit qu'ils commenceraient par trois heures de métamorphose avec une heure de libre le matin et deux heures de sortilèges l'après-midi. Mais la journée ne serait pas de tout repos malgré tout pour Harry puisqu'il devrait utilisé la plupart de son temps libre à rattraper le retard qu'il avait même s'il avait eut les cours grâce au professeur MacGonagall.

A la fin du dîner, il retourna dans son dortoir en compagnie des Maraudeurs et des cinq filles de 6ème année. Il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de parler avec Justine et Karine la veille et même s'il en avait eut l'occasion, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer que les jumelles Villars ne semblaient pas tellement ravies d'être aussi proche l'une de l'autre. D'ailleurs elles s'étaient mises à chacune des extrémités du groupe. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Karine semblait bien s'entendre avec les trois autres filles.

Ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry prit sa douche en premier et se coucha directement. Il s'endormit assez vite dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

_Voilà, alors ? Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Que ce soit critiques ou compliments (bien que je préfère les compliment comme tout le monde, lol). Au prochain chapitre !_

_Harpiotte_

**Thealie : **Effectivement Harry ne leur a pas tout raconté comme sa vie personnelle en quand il n'y avait rien qui les concernait ni la prophétie et je ne crois qu'il parlera de la prophétie tant que qu'il ne le jugera pas nécessaire. Pour Sirius, j'ai vraiment lui donné une image très immature pour ses débuts dans ma fiction parce que malgré ce qu'il a apprit, il essaiera de mettre une bonne humeur générale au sein des Maraudeurs même si son immaturité cache les sentiments qu'il peut avoir envers sa famille.

**légion : l'êtranger : **Merci pour ta deuxième gigantesque review ! ça me fait très plaisir de voir à quel point ma fiction de plait et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances malgré le temps que je mets à publier.

**Poignard :**Bien que je t'ais reconnue et bien que ta review me fasse plaisir, je ne te permets pas de critiquer mes fautes même s'il est vrai que j'en fais et qu'il m'arrive d'oublier des mots dans mes phrases mais malheureusement je ne sais pas comment corriger ma fiction.


	10. Première journée de cours

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le 10ème chapitre de ma fiction ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ! Mais pour me rattraper, le chapitre que vous allez lire est plus long que les autres. Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

Chapitre 10 : Première journée de cours

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla assez tôt et alla directement dans la salle de bain en évitant de réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Après tout il n'avait sympathisé qu'avec James, Lily, Eloïse et Helena alors qu'il n'avait pas reparlé aux trois autres Maraudeurs depuis le soir de son arrivée. Et puis, il était hors de question qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Il se prépara rapidement. Il réveilla Fire pour lui dire qu'il devrait rester toute la journée dans le dortoir avec Cyan et qu'il chargerait Hedwige de lui apporter à manger. Puis, il descendit dans la salle commune au moment où le réveil de Rémus se mit à sonner. Il était 6h30. Il avait encore une demi-heure avant d'aller manger et il n'avait pas envie d'aller aux cuisines d'autant plus que son absence serait plus que remarquer. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, son livre de métamorphose à la main. Il commença à lire la partie qui parlait des apparitions. Il se souvenait que McGonagall en avait parlé l'année précédente quand ils faisaient disparaître leurs escargots. Cela avait l'air assez compliqué mais ils ne l'aborderaient qu'en fin d'année. Il feuilleta donc son livre et tomba sur une partie qui traitait sur la métamorphose d'un animal en un autre. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait toujours pas avancé dans son entraînement en animagus. De toute manière il ne ferait ça que deux ou trois fois par semaine afin de ne pas trop être épuisé en fin de journée.

Une voix à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer le sortit de ses pensées :

« Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormis ? » Lui demanda Lily qui s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

Bien dormis ? Harry se posait la question. Il avait recommencé ses rêves de mort mais en revanche il avait pu faire une nuit complète ce qui était devenu assez rares ces derniers temps. Il lui répondit :

« Je ne sais pas. »

La réponse était honnête mais elle déstabilisa la jeune fille qui lui demanda malgré tout :

« Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas sûre de bien saisir mais si tu as des soucis tu peux m'en parler. C'est à toi de voir mais tu n'as pas l'air très joyeux. N'oublie pas que même si tu n'es plus dans ton époque, il y a quand même des gens en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Tu n'es pas seul ou du moins tu ne l'es plus. Il y a moi, Potter, Eloïse et Helena. Il y a peut-être les trois autres Maraudeurs mais je ne sais pas tes liens avec eux.

- Je sais et j'ai déjà tout raconté à James hier après-midi mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me tracasse.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Même si je te le disais, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider.

- Mais c'est totalement stupide de penser comme ça ! Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais remplacer les amis que tu avais à ton époque mais tu peux essayer de t'adapter à notre époque.

- Je ne sais pas si je m'en sens capable. C'est tout juste si je trouve le courage de vivre. Ma seule raison de vivre est celle de vaincre Voldemort. Ce n'est qu'un nom, ajouta-t-il un peu rudement en voyant que Lily avait laissé échapper un cri.

- Tu… tu… tu oses prononcer son nom ? Demanda-t-elle terrifiée.

- Ouais et je peux même recommencer : Voldemort ! Voldemort ! Voldemort !

- ARRÊTE ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Comment ça ? Harry commençait à s'énerver contre la jeune fille.

- Arrête de prononcer son nom. T'as pas à le faire. Peut-être que toi tu l'as pas connu mais pour c'est un signe de terreur permanente. Chaque jour nous sommes angoissés parce que nous avons peur qu'il s'en prenne à nos familles et toi de manière égoïste tu prononce ce nom maudit !»

Elle était vraiment en colère et elle ne semblait pas remarquer que Harry l'était encore plus et d'ailleurs celui-ci explosa :

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU SAIS DE MA VIE ? COMMENT PEUT TU ME JUGER ? JE SUIS ÉGOÏSTE ? ET BIEN JE VAIS L'ÊTRE ! DÉMERDEZ-VOUS AVEC VOTRE VOLDEMORT ! APRÈS TOUT JE N'AI RIEN À FAIRE À CETTE ÉPOQUE. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie et ajouta avant de partir de la salle commune :

« Et puis quoi qu'on puisse me dire, je pense que j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux même si ça ne plait pas aux autres ! »

Harry partit en courant. Il était déçu du comportement de sa mère. Qu'elle n'aime pas entendre le mot ''Voldemort'' était compréhensible mais qu'elle le juge comme ça, il n'en était pas question. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se dispute avec elle ? De toute manière, elle l'avait cherché et il s'était emporté. Ils étaient tous les deux fautifs mais il était hors de question qu'il aille s'excuser le premier. Elle était allée trop loin dans ses paroles et il ne se sentait pas prêt à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Il arriva devant la Grande Salle et il alla s'installer le plus loin possible de la sortie. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim mais il mangea tout de même une tartine et bu un jus de citrouille bien frais. La Grande Salle se remplissait rapidement et heureusement pour Harry, il tournait le dos au trois autres tables ce qui lui évitait de voir tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Le courrier arriva et Harry daigna à lever les yeux vers les hiboux et reconnu sa chouette blanche immédiatement parmi les autres hiboux. Elle se posa sur son épaule et Harry lui donna un peu de lard qu'elle mangea avec avidité. Harry prit plusieurs morceaux de viande qu'il mit dans un panier qu'il invoqua par la magie et le confia à sa chouette en lui disant que c'était pour Fire et Cyan. Il avait à peine envoyé Hedwige que James s'installa en face et lui demanda :

« Tiens, Rémus m'a chargé de te passer notre emploi du temps. On commence par 3 heures de métamorphose.

- Oui, je sais. Les filles me l'ont dit hier pendant le repas.

- En parlant des filles, qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Lily ce matin ? On vous a entendu crié mais sur le coup on était pas vraiment en tenu pour aller dans la salle commune et quand on est descendu tu étais en dire que tu avais le droit de dire ce que tu voulais même si les autres étaient pas content avant que tu ne partes de la salle commune. En tout cas, Lily s'est déchaînée sur des troisièmes qui la regardaient avec trop d'insistance.

- Pff, elle a juste poussé le bouchon trop loin et j'ai pété un câble.

- De quoi vous parliez ?

- C'est partit sur un '' Bonjour, bien dormi'' et ça a dérivé sur le fait que je prononce le nom de Voldemort et elle a commencé à dire que j'étais égoïste de prononcer ce nom parce que, selon elle, les gens d'ici vivent avec la terreur que peut inspirer Voldemort alors que moi je ne l'aurais jamais connu.

- Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle criait ?

- Ouais, et c'est juste après que je me suis énervé et que je me suis à crié. Ensuite je me suis cassé parce que j'aurais fini par tout faire explosé ou bien j'aurais fait ou dit quelque chose que j'aurais regretté par la suite.

- Mouais, enfin, c'est jamais agréable de se faire engueuler dès le matin, mais elle t'a vraiment dit ça ? Il est rare qu'elle parle de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaisse pas celle-là. Mais il est vrai qu'elle déteste entendre le nom de Voldemort comme beaucoup d'autres.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Pour en revenir aux cours, c'est toujours McGonagall qui fait les cours de métamorphose mais est ce que c'est toujours Flitwick qui assure les cours de sortilèges ?

- Tu devrais pas plutôt dire déjà ? Parce que tu es quand même dans le passé mais c'est bien lui qui assure nos cours de sortilèges. D'ailleurs on devrait y aller, le cours commence dans un quart d'heure et j'ai pas envie de courir ni d'arriver en retard et la McGonagall nous truciderait. »

Harry acquiesça et se leva pour suivre James au cas où la salle de classe aurait changé. Après tout il y avait quand même 20 ans d'écart entre leurs époques donc on ne savait jamais. Les deux garçons arrivèrent au moins 10 minutes à l'avance et Harry se rendit compte que les cours de métamorphose se faisaient toujours au même endroit que chez lui. En attendant, James lui résuma ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début et lui apprit que pour la métamorphose, ils étaient jumelés avec les Serdaigle ce qui était moins drôle que lorsque c'était les Serpentard, pour les Maraudeurs évidemment. Lily et ses deux amis arrivèrent et Lily prit soin de jeter un regard furieux à Harry avant de lui tourner le dos ce qui n'empêcha par Eloïse et Helena de le saluer de la main tout en souriant. D'ailleurs il répondit au salut des deux jeunes filles et retourna dans sa conversation avec James.

Le professeur arriva et fit entrer ses élèves dans la salle de classe. Harry pu ainsi remarquer que Karine et Peter étaient les seuls Gryffondor à ne pas faire Métamorphose et il pu compter sept Serdaigle dans la classe. Il s'assit au fond à côté de James afin d'être le plus loin possible de Lily qui était au premier rang. Mais l'attitude de James le tracassait et décida de lui demander :

« Au fait, tu évites les trois autres où quoi ?

- Pour être franc, oui un peu. En fait je ne me sens pas prêt à les affronter surtout Sirius et Peter.

- Pourquoi Sirius ?

- Parce que d'après toi, c'est parce que je l'ai pas prit en tant que gardien du secret qu'il a passé 12 ans à Azkaban.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Peter vous trahirait et crois moi, je le saurais tout de suite s'il faisait quelque chose qui pourrait me porter atteinte.

- Comment ça ?

- Fire est doué pour ce genre de chose.

- Messieurs Potter, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez le cours je vous pris, coupa le professeur McGonagall d'une voix sèche.

- Oui professeur, » répondirent les deux Potter en question.

Par la suite, le professeur McGonagall leur fit un cours théorique durant une heure et demi sur les transformations sur l'être comme la couleur des yeux, des cheveux… Ainsi, durant l'heure et demi de pratique, il devait changer la couleur des yeux de leur partenaire et s'ils en avaient le temps, la couleur des cheveux.

Harry et James se mit ensemble et d'un accord commun, décidèrent ''d'échanger'' la couleur de leur yeux puisque c'était leur principal différence physique mais Harry souligna un problème :

« Mais il faudrait d'abord changer la couleur de nos yeux avec des couleurs assez voyante.

- Bah pourquoi ? On peut le faire directement. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- L'ennuie est que dans ce cas là McGonagall ne manquera pas de le faire remarquer devant toute la classe au cas où nous réussirions.

- Ouais et une fois qu'elle a vu les premières couleurs, on échange les notre au lieu d'annuler la métamorphose. Mais, euh, pour ta cicatrice ?

- T'as qu'à faire comme moi, tu mets une frange à l'endroit où j'en ai une.

- Ok, on s'y met. »

Les deux garçons ne mirent qu'une heure avant de maîtriser la métamorphose et reçurent quinze points chacun pour leur performance. Harry avait changé les yeux de James en violet et celui-ci avait changé les yeux de Harry en orange. Quand McGonagall se fut éloignée, ils se relancèrent discrètement le sort mais pour, cette fois, inverser la couleur de leurs yeux. Ils se regardèrent satisfaits du résultat. Les deux Potter auraient pu se croire en face d'un miroir à quelque chose près et ils étaient certains que personne ne ferait la différence.

La sonnerie retentit et les deux Potter furent les premiers dehors. Ils avaient une heure de libre et ils comptaient en profiter. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de mettre leur œuvre en action : Dumbledore venait d'arriver au bout du couloir et paru ravi de voir les deux adolescents et demanda :

« Harry, peux-tu venir dans mon bureau ? J'aimerais te parler et je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Apparemment, le vieux directeur ne s'était pas aperçu de la supercherie. Harry fit signe à James de suivre le vieux directeur ce qu'il fit tout en ayant l'air un peu anxieux mais ça pouvait faire comme si il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Leur changement d'apparence tombait relativement bien puisque Harry n'avait pas une grande envie de voir le directeur en face à face. Heureusement qu'il avait raconté à James ce qu'il avait raconté à Dumbledore. Mais il était étonnant que le directeur demande à le voir alors qu'il lui avait déjà tout raconté. Mais bon, James lui racontera ce qu'il se passe. Il n'était pas inquiet de ce point de vue là. Le problème est qu'il devra se faire passer pour James le temps qu'il sera chez Dumbledore ou bien il se pourrait que Dumbledore apprenne qu'il avait un Harry dans son bureau et un autre se promenant dans les couloirs et il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour découvrir qu'il avait été berné et ça risquait de chauffer pour leur grade.

Harry décida de se rendre dans la salle sur Demande afin d'être sûr que l'on ne vienne pas le déranger et grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait mit dans son sac, il pourrait surveiller le moment où James sortirait du bureau. Il arriva devant la tapisserie sans encombre et vérifia qu'il n'y ait personne avant de passer trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant à un lieu agréable où il pourrait se détendre. La porte apparue et Harry entra dans la pièce. La forme était totalement différente que celle qu'il avait quand il faisait l'AD. La pièce semblait plus intime et accueillante. Il y avait un fauteuil qui n'attendait que lui. Il s'installa dans ce fauteuil et d'un _''accio Carte du Maraudeur'' _obtint son bien. Il prononça la formule pour l'activer et commença à surveiller si James sortait où non.

La discussion sembla durer au moins trois quarts d'heure quand il vit le point représentant James sortir du bureau du directeur. Harry sortit alors du bureau et descendit au troisième étage où il retrouva James. Harry lui demanda :

« Avant que tu me dises quoique ce soit, on ferait mieux d'annuler le sort de coloration pour les yeux, tu crois pas ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? T'as eu trois quarts d'heure pour le faire, remarqua celui-ci.

- Tout simplement que si quelqu'un m'avait reconnu Dumbledore aurait été au courant et ça aurait chauffé pour tous les deux. Au fait, il t'a démasqué ou pas ?

- Apparemment non mais ce qu'il m'a dit n'est pas beau à entendre et il faudrait que je puisse te le dire sans que l'on puisse nous surprendre.

- Pas de problème. _Finite, _ajouta Harry en direction de ses yeux tandis que James en faisait de même. On va dans la salle sur Demande, on y sera à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

- La salle sur Demande ? C'est quoi ?

- Suis moi et tu verras. »

Ils allèrent tous deux dans la salle sur Demande et Harry passa trois devant la tapisserie tout en pensant à de quoi déjeuner pour deux personnes et deux fauteuils comme celui qu'il occupait avant d'aller rejoindre James sous le regard à la fois curieux et dubitatif de ce dernier. Lorsque la porte apparue sous les yeux du Maraudeur, il laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur sous le regard amusé de Harry mais James remarqua que même si son regard était amusé, il n'y avait aucune trace de sourire sur son visage et par ailleurs l'amusement ne dura pas très longtemps. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle. James demanda en voyant le repas qui était sur une table :

« C'est quoi ce repas ? Et surtout, c'est quoi cette salle ?

- Cette salle est la salle sur Demande comme je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est un elfe de maison de ma connaissance qui m'a dit comment y aller. Tu te souviens ou pas quand je t'ai parlé de l'AD ?

- Ouais vaguement mais tu me réexpliqueras ça plus tard, ok ?

- Ok, je pense que tu peux me dire ce que Dumbledore t'a dit, non ?

- Je crois que ça vaut mieux aussi.

- Y a rien de grave au moins, s'inquiéta Harry.

- C'est à toi de voir.

- Vas-y raconte. Je m'attends au pire.

- Et bin, t'es arrivé à notre époque avec le Voldemort de ton époque, non ?

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ? Harry commençait à paniquer.

- Comment te dire… il paraîtrait qu'il est rejoint son lui de cette époque et qu'il aurait tout raconté à notre Voldemort la menace que tu représentes pour eux.

- Pas très étonnant. Je me doutais bien qu'il irait se rejoindre.

- Attend, c'est pas finis. D'après ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, il a des espions qui sont dans les rangs des mangemorts et les Voldemort leur ont exposé le projet qu'ils ont établit et ça te concerne… »

Harry voyait que James était très mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce projet et se prépara au pire. De toute manière avec Voldemort, il faut toujours s'attendre au pire.

« Apparemment, ils veulent faire un rituel de magie noire afin de fusionner. Non seulement leur puissance sera additionnée mais le nouveau Voldemort aura les connaissances des deux qui vont fusionner. S'ils réussissent, on aura un Voldemort deux fois plus puissant sur le dos.

- Ça sera effectivement très dur à gérer mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire dans cette affaire.

- C'est-à-dire que pour le rituel, il leur faut un sacrifice humain et il paraîtrait que plus la personne choisit hait les personnes à fusionner, plus le rituel sera efficace et cette haine pourra également permettre d'augmenter la puissance des personnes concernées. Et… euh… comment dire…

- C'est moi qu'ils veulent sacrifier n'est-ce pas ?

- … oui…

- Mais je savais pas que les fusions étaient possible.

- Moi non plus mais Dumbledore m'a expliqué que c'est normalement impossible sauf si les deux personnes concernées ne sont qu'une seule et unique personne ce qui est le cas des deux Voldemort.

- Je vois… donc ils vont tout mettre en œuvre pour m'avoir n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact, d'ailleurs les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront supprimés et Dumbledore dira uniquement qu'il ne sera pas très prudent de se mettre à découvert avec un sorcier comme Voldemort qui n'attend que le moment de pouvoir tuer en toute impunité les sorciers de souche moldue.

- Et pour les vacances ? Je doute que beaucoup d'élèves veuillent passer Noël au château. Et rien n'empêche Poudlard d'être attaqué.

- Effectivement, mais Dumbledore a dit que tu viendrais chez moi pour les vacances et qu'il nous servirait de Gardien du Secret. T'es d'accord ou pas ?

- Oui, ça peut le faire mais s'il y a une attaque alors que nous sommes au château, il sera hors de question que je n'aille pas me battre. Je ne suis pas du genre à regarder les autres se faire tuer par ma faute.

- Il n'a pas évoqué ça mais je pense que j'aurais dit la même chose. Autrement, il a demandé à ce que tu te méfies des Serpentards dont tu es sûr qu'ils seront des mangemorts. Il est possible qu'ils le soient déjà et qu'ils fassent des rapports sur toi à leur maître. Voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Et si on passait à table ? T'as qu'à me raconter plus en détail le truc de l'AD. Parce que t'en avais parlé mais vaguement. »

Harry lui raconta alors ce qu'était l'AD, les raisons pour lesquelles cette association s'est formée clandestinement et ce qui avait causé une fin assez brusque de l'AD. James l'écoutait attentivement et en oubliait presque de manger.

Les deux Potter ne voyaient pas le temps passer et ce n'est que lorsque James daigna jeter un œil sur sa montre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne leur restait que douze minutes pour être en cours de Sortilège. Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs respectifs et foncèrent dans les couloirs afin de ne pas arriver en retard.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe cinq minutes avant l'heure mais il y avait déjà les Serpentards qui se trouvaient devant la porte. Le groupe de Serpentards se composait de Bellatrix Black, Rosier, Wilkes, Rogue, Parkinson, Avery et quelques filles que Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui semblaient être de la même trempe que leurs congénères. Ce fut Bellatrix qui ouvrit les hostilités :

« Tiens, tiens, Potter et Potter bis ! Mais quelle mauvaise surprise ! Quel mauvais vent vous amène ?

- Le même qui t'a amené ici, répliqua Harry d'une voix froide.

- Oh, tu sais autre chose que sauter les repas et hurler dans la Grande Salle ? Je pense que je t'ai sous-estimé. »

Elle avait cette voix de bébé que Harry détestait tant et apparemment sa réplique fit rire les autres Serpentards présents. Il lui dit d'une voix ironique :

« Moi je vois que tu arrives à parler en changeant ta voix en même temps. Ça doit être drôlement dur pour une Serpentard comme toi, faire deux choses à la fois. Ça remonte le niveau de Serpentard si ça peut te rassurer.

- Mais c'est qu'il se croit drôle le Potter bis. T'en as d'autre des comme ça ? »

Bellatrix avait repris sa voix normale et ne semblait pas avoir apprécier les paroles d'Harry. D'ailleurs celui-ci répliqua :

- Tiens ? T'as arrêté ? C'est vraiment dommage, je plaçais de très grands espoirs en toi mais bon, les miracles n'existent pas mais ça valait la peine d'espérer. Je crois que je t'avais surestimé. »

James éclata de rire tandis que les Serpentards bouillaient de rage contre Harry. D'ailleurs Bellatrix sortit sa baguette. Harry la regarda avec un sourire en coin et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es déjà à court d'arguments ? Pff, c'est un peu désolant de voir que tu es incapable de discuter gentiment avec quelqu'un.

- _Experliamus ! »_

Harry esquiva en se décalant sur la droite. Il la félicita d'une voix faussement joyeuse :

« Finalement, t'es peut-être pas un cas désespéré mais il y a encore des progrès à faire question sorts.

- Oh toi ! Tu vas voir…

- Harry ne verra rien du tout, l'interrompit James. Donc tu fermes ta sale gueule et tu te fais oublier.

- Je finissais par croire que notre Potter national ne savait pas s'imposer face à Potter bis, murmura Rogue suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Au fait Potter, tu t'es fait abandonné par Black, Lupin et l'autre crétin ? C'est beau l'amitié.

- Bien sûr que non mon cher Servilo. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise ? Intervint Sirius qui arrivait avec les autres Gryffondors.

- Du renfort pour Potter et Potter bis.

- Pourquoi t'as peur ? Demanda James.

- Pourquoi aurait-on peur de vous ? Répliqua Rogue.

- Tout simplement parce que nous sommes… »

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le professeur Flitwick leur fit signe d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Tous s'installèrent tout en se lançant des regards noirs. Tous les Serpentards se mirent sur le coté droit de la classe et les Gryffondors sur le coté gauche.

Le cours fut relativement calme, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'ignorant royalement. Il y eut une heure sur la partie théorique sur l'ensorcellement des objets l'autre heure pour la pratique. L'objet à ensorceler était une boite qui devait devenir une boite à musique. Les Maraudeurs, hormis Peter, Harry et Lily n'étaient pas loin du résultat demandé à dix minutes de la fin du cours. Ils obtenaient des sons qui n'avaient rien de musical mais au moins ils avaient quelque chose. Du coté des Serpentards, seuls Avery, Rosier et une des filles dont Harry ignorait le nom obtenaient un son comme ceux des autres.

Ils étaient à dix minutes de la fin de l'heure lorsque Dumbledore entra dans la salle où ils avaient cours et annonça :

« Excuse moi de déranger ton cours Filius mais j'ai une annonce à faire à vos élèves avant qu'il ne quitte leur cours en pensant avoir fini leur journée.

- Mais faite donc Albus. Je vous en pris.

- Merci, mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir, ou le déplaisir selon les points de vue, de vous annoncer que vous aurez dorénavant un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal juste après votre cours de Sortilège le lundi à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je compte sur vous pour avertir vos camarades qui ne font pas Sortilège et qui font Défense Contre les Forces du Mal afin qu'ils viennent en cours malgré tout. Vous serez bien sûr toujours groupé en Serpentard/Gryffondor. Sur ce bon après-midi. »

Le directeur sortit sous les protestations des élèves aussi bien Gryffondor que Serpentard. Non seulement ils avaient un cours en plus mais ils étaient toujours avec la maison qu'ils haïssaient le plus. Le professeur Flitwick ne pu calmer sa classe durant les dix dernières minutes.

Lorsque la sonnerie sonna, tous partirent de la salle en vitesse quelques uns partirent à la recherche de ceux qui n'étaient pas en Sortilège dont Lily qui allait prévenir Justine qui ne faisait pas de sortilèges. Les deux Potter partirent tous les deux en direction de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quand Sirius les rejoignit à moitié essouflé.

« La vache, vous êtes rapide tous les deux. Rémus est avec Peter et nous rejoindra devant la salle de classe à la fin de la récré. Sinon Harry, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir. Après tout c'était mon idée même si les autres m'ont suivit dans l'action. Il faut que tu saches je suis un Maraudeur jusqu'au bout des ongles et donc tout ce qui n'est pas le respect des règles et ma passion même si d'habitude je sais m'arrêter.

- Mais que vois-je ? Un Black qui s'excuse ? Incroyable ! Se moqua James. Tu ne t'étais jamais excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Harry, tu devrais l'enregistrer parce que ça vaut de l'or.

- Effectivement, c'est vraiment incroyable ! Renchérit Harry. Non, sérieusement, j'accepte tes excuses mais comme je l'ai dit à James, vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer. De toute manière, Fire vous tient à l'œil. Il est plutôt du genre rancunier.

- Pas de problème !

- Pour changer de sujet, comment s'appelle le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- C'est Mr Milandros, répondit James.

- Mais le problème est qu'il est vraiment naze ce prof. Même Lily l'admet et pourtant c'est pas du tout son genre de critiquer un prof, ajouta Sirius.

- Dans ce cas là je veux bien vous croire. Qu'est ce que vous avez vu depuis le début de l'année ?

- Pas grand-chose. Le sort du bouclier et le sortilège d'entrave. Limite s'il voulait pas nous coller un épouvantard et des strangulots.

- Non ? A ce point là ? C'est pas vrai ! Vous me faites marcher tous les deux. J'y ai presque cru. »

Mais quand Harry vit les regards que s'échangeaient les deux adolescents, il se dit que s'il le fallait, il montrerait au professeur ce qu'était un cours.

« J'aurais bien voulu te dire une phrase du genre ''tu m'as cru'' mais là je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, lui répondit James d'un ton légèrement morose.

- Mais si tu veux on te le fera une autre fois, ajouta Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue un peu lourde.

- Ok, s'il le faut je prendrais les rênes du cours. Après tout j'ai déjà donné des cours de défense l'année dernière et je peux très bien recommencer. En tout cas je suis rassuré pour les trois premières années.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les deux Maraudeurs.

- Tout simplement parce que les épouvantards et strangulots sont au programme de troisième année.

- C'est bien vu. »

Durant leur discussion, ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de classe et ils s'assirent à côté de la porte et continuèrent à discuter sur les sorts qu'ils pourraient apprendre et améliorer. Ils furent interrompus quand Lily de mauvaise humeur arriva avec Eloïse et Helena.

« Potter ! »

Ce fut James qui réagit le premier :

« Que puis-je pour vous jeune damoiselle ?

- Pas toi, l'autre !

- Harry, je crois que tu as une jeune fille qui n'attend que toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lily ? Si c'est pour me faire part de ton mécontentement au sujet de ce matin, ce n'est même pas la peine.

- Dans ce cas là, t'as pas de chance parce que je voulais justement avoir des explications pour ce matin.

- Oh mais bien entendu, répondit Harry d'une voix étrangement douce sous le regard étonné des deux Maraudeurs qui étaient avec lui. Ce matin, moi et une certaine jeune Gryffondor avons débuté une conversation à peu près normale jusqu'à ce que ça dérive sur moi et mes problèmes. La jeune Gryffondor s'est vexée parce que je jugeais inutile de lui parler de mes problèmes et le gros dérapage a été quand j'ai prononcé Voldemort qu'elle ne supportait pas d'entendre _(joli regard noir de Lily à l'énoncer du nom du mage noir et accompagné de sursauts des deux autres filles) _et elle a commencé à crier comme une folle et commencée à me dire des choses qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder dans ta tête et ça m'a énervé et je me suis cassé. Voilà ! De toute manière tu sais déjà tout ça puisque c'est avec toi que je me disputais ce matin. Des questions ou la mémoire t'es revenue ? »

Harry avait tout dit de la même manière dont il aurait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps hormis sa dernière question qui avait été prononcée d'une glaciale. Lily était rouge de colère et semblait prête à exploser quand les Serpentards arrivèrent avec Nott qui déclara :

« Peut-être que Potter bis n'est pas aussi désespéré que ça finalement. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la Sang de Bourbe. Qu'est-ce t'en pense Bella ?

- Effectivement, il a l'air d'être plus intelligent de Potter.

- Mais Potter bis aimerait que vous vous la fermiez parce que rien qu'à vous entendre il en a de grosses migraines, ajouta Harry de manière agacée. »

Les Serpentards n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que le professeur Milandros fit entrer ses élèves. Harry remarqua que Rémus avait du les rejoindre pendant qu'il parlait à Lily. Harry et James s'installèrent une nouvelle fois au fond de la classe et Sirius et Rémus juste devant eux. Le professeur commença :

« Bien pour notre voyageur temporel, je vais me représenter à moins qu'il ne me connaisse déjà, dit-il voulant jouer la carte de la plaisanterie. Mr Potter, si je ne m'abuse, avez-vous rattrapé ce que nous faisions en votre absence ? Le sort du bouclier et le sortilège d'entrave ?

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de rattraper puisque je sais déjà faire ces deux depuis ma quatrième année, répondit Harry laissant échapper dans sa voix combien il trouvait son nouveau professeur stupide ce qui fit ricaner une bonne partie de la classe, Serpentard comprit.

- Très bien, pouvez-vous nous faire une démonstration de vos talents puisque vous avez l'air si sûr de vous ?

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. »

Harry se leva et se mit devant le professeur qui le ''prévint'' :

« Bon je vais vous lancer un sort assez difficile à contrer. _Tarangella !_

_- Protego, _lança Harry qui trouvait ridicule que son professeur trouve sort difficile à contrer. »

Le sort fut absorbé par le bouclier sous le regard admiratif du professeur. Harry se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si passionnant à admirer d'une tête aussi ridicule que faisait le professeur qui s'exclama :

« Magnifique jeune homme ! Vous avez arrêté mon sort _(il y eut plusieurs ricanements et soupirs qui montraient le désarroi des élèves face à un professeur aussi nul)_, que diriez-vous d'un duel avec moi pour voir votre niveau ?

- Bien professeur.

- Je commence. Vous avez le droit d'attaquer bien entendu. _Dentesaugmento ! »_

Harry n'invoqua pas de bouclier mais se décala sur la gauche pour éviter ce sort qu'il jugeait ridicule. Comme s'ils allaient combattre Voldemort ou ses mangemorts avec des _''Dentesaugmento''._ Pourquoi pas un _''Furonculus'' _tant qu'il y était ? Harry décida d'attaquer pour qu'il comprenne ce que ça signifiait :

« _Experlliamus ! »_

Mais malgré le fait que le professeur tenta de se protéger derrière un bouclier, le sortilège de désarmement l'envoya valser en toute beauté contre le mur et en fut assomé et Harry obtint sa baguette qui était venu à lui. Il dit d'une voix qui pouvait passer pour inquiète :

« Oups ! Le pauvre a dû avoir mal. J'espère qu'il n'a pas abîmé le mur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est nul ce prof ! C'en est désespérant et je suis que Gryffondor comme Serpentard sont d'accord avec moi, non ? Demanda Harry en s'adressant à sa classe. Sinon je crois avoir le plaisir de vous annoncer que le cours est fini n'ayant plus de prof disponible pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. _Mobilicorpus, _ajouta-il en direction du corps de Milandros. Allez, direction l'infirmerie professeur. »

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, tout le monde était en train de quitter la salle de classe. James, Sirius et Rémus le rejoignirent et Rémus commença :

« Je m'excuse pour le soir et je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus.

- Tu es tout excusé. »

Rémus semblait surpris de la rapidité à laquelle Harry avait pardonné aux trois Maraudeurs mais il se demandait si son pardon serait aussi rapide avec Peter. Après tout c'est à cause de lui que Harry n'avait pas eut une vie facile. Harry n'avait rien évoqué de la vie qu'il avait eut jusque là mais Rémus étant un loup-garou n'avait aucun mal ressentir certaines émotions même si la personne essayait de les camoufler. D'ailleurs il se demandait par quelle épreuve ce garçon était passé. Ce fut la voix de Harry qui le sortit de ses pensées :

« Il était toujours comme ça ce prof ? Parce que sérieux, même Lockart était sûrement meilleur que lui. Quoique…

- Lockart ? Gilderoy Lockart ? Mais il est qu'en troisième année ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Sirius ? Devine d'où je viens ? Je viens d'un endroit où toutes les personnes que tu considères comme des camarades de classe sont des adultes pour moi, lui répondit Harry de manière ironique.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Il était si nul que ça ? Il est tellement arrogant que j'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oh mais il était vraiment un prof très nul mais il était aussi un escroc qui demandait à certaines personnes qui avaient accomplis des exploits de les lui raconter et les soumettait au sortilège de l'oubliette. Ensuite, il écrivait des livres où il racontait que c'était lui qui avait accomplit les exploits. Durant toute l'année scolaire on a eu le droit à des cours du genre ''Harry viens au tableau pour que je puisse un démonstration sur la manière dont j'ai vaincu le machin ou bien telle ou telle créature'' et il disait ça avec un grand sourire. La seule chose pour laquelle il nous a été utile durant l'année c'est quand on a voulu prendre un livre dans la réserve.

- Il vous a vraiment signé un mot ? Demanda Rémus.

- Bien sûr ! Il signait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il a même pas lu le titre du livre qui traitait sur les potions alors qu'on lui fait croire qu'on voulait approfondir nos connaissances sur la manière dont il aurait résolu une affaire concernant une passoire ou je ne sais plus trop quel objet.

- En tout cas il devait beaucoup t'aimer s'il ne faisait venir que toi au tableau.

- Euh… oui et non, Harry était mal à l'aise puisque Sirius et Rémus n'étaient au courant que dans son époque il était célèbre et que c'était pour cette raison que Lockart l'admirait tant.

- Comment ça oui et non, demanda Sirius.

- Pour je vous explique mais vous gardez ça pour vous, ok ?

- Pas de problème, répondirent les trois Maraudeurs car même James ne savait pas grand-chose sur l'affaire Lockart.

- Alors, le soir où mes parents ont été tués, Voldemort a voulu me tuer également mais grâce à la protection que ma mère m'avait donnée en mourant, le sort a rebondit sur moi et Voldemort se l'est pris en pleine face. Il est resté à demi-mort jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

- Comment ça ''jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne'' ? Demanda Rémus.

- Je vous le dirais une autre fois, toujours est-il que à cause de cet évènement, je suis célèbre dans le monde sorcier de mon époque. Donc si Lockart m'aimait beaucoup, c'était surtout ma célébrité qu'il aimait vraiment. D'ailleurs la première fois que je l'ai vu, il était entouré de journaliste et ça ne l'a pas dérangé de faire en sorte que je sois pris en photo avec lui. Vous imaginez ? Le célèbre Harry Potter rencontre le célèbre Gilderoy Lockart. Ça lui a fait une de ces pubs. Il en était tout content.

- Moi j'ai une très bonne idée, s'exclama Sirius.

- Laquelle ? Demanda James.

- On peut une bonne blague à ce petit con, non ? Et puis c'est pas parce que Harry est ici que nous allons cesser de travailler.

- Euh… Sirius ? Pour moi travail ne signifie pas blague, déclara Harry.

- Oh que si, contredit James. Tu vas voir qu'il n'est pas si simple de faire une bonne blague et que c'est un art, un métier même !

- Pour l'instant, on dépose le prof à l'infirmerie et si vous voulez, on va ''travailler à votre manière'' à la bibliothèque pour trouver quelques idées, décida Harry à la grande des trois autres. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et entrèrent sous le regard effaré de Mrs Pomfresh. Elle s'écria :

« Mon dieu ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Mr Milandros ?

- Il s'est frotté à quelqu'un de plus fort que lui et ensuite il a vécu une histoire d'amour avec un mur de sa classe, répondit Harry.

- Je suppose que je ne saurais rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact, au revoir ! »

Une fois sortis, Harry remarqua que les trois autres étaient morts de rire. Il se doutait que leur hilarité était due à ce qu'il avait dit à l'infirmière.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et quand ils entrèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils commencèrent leurs recherches pour la blague à venir.

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**légion : l'êtranger : **merci encore une fois pour ta très longue review ! je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Je ne ferais pas de rapprochement Harry/Narcissa désolée ! J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Drago Malefoy et je ne sais pas encore si sa naissance sera réalisable ou non. Et puis je doute que Harry apprécie beaucoup que Narcissa soit la sœur de la meurtrière de son parrain. Je pense effectivement faire revenir Régulus du bon côté mais les dénonciations des futurs mangemorts Harry a déjà lui dire plusieurs noms quand il lui racontait ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce futur révolu. Pour les protections contre les Voldemort c'est surprise +_

**_DoraB :_ **_merci pour ta review. Je dois t'avouer que je me suis éclatée avec le passage du serpent qui engueulait son maître. Bye !_

**_Rebecca-Black :_ **_merci également pour ta review. Comme je l'ai dit à DoraB plus haut, le passage du serpent était très amusant à écrire. J'espère que ça te plait toujours autant. Biz._

**_Thealie :_ **_merci pour ta review ! Comme tu as dû le voir avec le passage dans la salle commune, la plupart des Gryffondors savent que Harry est un fourchelangue mais la rumeur ne propagera pas. Je ferait en sorte que tout le monde le sache de manière plus spéciale ! Je suis contente que le rapprochement de Harry et James te plait et j'espère que le fait que Harry est pardonné à Sirius et Rémus te plait aussi._

_**Hop'eyes : **effectivement, je crois que si Harry aurait parlé fourchelangue, toute la salle aurait été encore plus refroidit si c'était possible. Mais Harry n'est pas du genre à se faire remarquer. Sinon comme je l'ai dit à DoraB et Thealie, je me suis amusée à écrire ce passage et pour dévoiler le fourchelangue à tous, ce sera pour plus tard._

_**Eowyn : **merci beaucoup pour ta review très encourageante et j'espère que la suite est à ton goût. Bye !_

**_tchaye :_ **_je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Merci !_


	11. Emploi du temps

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous mets à disposition ci-dessous l'emploi du temps de Harry pour ma fiction. Je promets de mettre très très vite le chapitre 11. Juste le temps que je l'écrive et même si ce sont les vacances j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire ce qui me retarde un peu. _

_Harpiotte.

* * *

Lundi :_

Métamorphose ; Métamorphose ; Métamorphose ; Perm ; REPAS ; Sortilège ; Sortilège ; DCFM ; Perm

Mardi :

Botanique ; Botanique ; DCFM ; DCFM ; REPAS ; Potion ; Potion ; Potion ; Potion

Mercredi :

Perm ; Sortilège ; Botanique ; Botanique ; REPAS ; Métamorphose ; Métamorphose ; Potion ; Potion

Jeudi :

DCFM ; DCFM ; DCFM ; DCFM ; REPAS ; Sortilège ; Sortilège ; Sortilège ; Métamorphose

Vendredi :

Sortilège ; Métamorphose ; DCFM ; DCFM ; REPAS ; Potion ; Botanique ; Perm ; Perm


	12. Morale de Maraudeurs

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voici pour mon onzième chapitre ! J'ai mis l'emploi du temps afin que vous ayez une meilleure compréhension pour la suite de l'histoire (et je ne passe pas trois heures à trouver des horaires ! Au moins, c'est fait et j'aurais moins à réfléchir. Lol._

_Je vous à la lecture de mon chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

_Harpiotte

* * *

_

_Chapitre 11 : Morale de Maraudeurs._

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Harry avait commencé les cours dans sa nouvelle époque. Il s'entendait très bien avec les trois Maraudeurs mais pour Peter, Harry ne lui toujours pas reparlé depuis le soir de son arrivée. De toute manière Peter évitait de se trouver trop près de Harry, James, Sirius et Rémus ce qui ne dérangeait pas Harry. Les autres élèves s'étaient bien sûr demandés pourquoi Peter ne restait plus avec les trois autres Maraudeurs mais quand ils posaient la question à Peter, celui-ci les envoyait chier au plus grand étonnement de tous. Depuis quand Peter envoyait-il les autres se faire voir. Harry pensait que le fait qu'il se renferme sur lui-même lui donnait une certaine forme de courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu et les effets s'en ressentaient sur son comportement.

Mais l'absence de Peter chez les Maraudeurs avait été remplacée par Harry et même si ce dernier semblait toujours un peu sceptique au niveau des blagues prévues, ils faisaient tout de même souffrir les Serpentards. Mais l'arrivée de Harry chez les Maraudeurs avait changé certaines choses : il y avait désormais deux personnes pour contenir James et Sirius dans leurs blagues ce qui limitait parfois les dégâts. James et Sirius étaient déçus de voir que Harry se rangeait plus souvent de l'avis de Rémus et ce dernier semblait ravis d'avoir un soutient devant ces ''deux gosses avec leurs idées foireuses'' comme il le disait souvent même si la plupart il les suivait dans leur entreprise.

La blague sur Lockart qui avait eu lieu une semaine après que Harry eut repris les cours au petit déjeuner, avait fait rire tout le monde sauf Lily qui trouvait la blague totalement immature et les Serpentards de manière générale qui trouvaient ce genre de blagues purement Gryffondors soit totalement ridicule même s'ils étaient plutôt ravis de ne pas être la cible pour une fois mais leur soulagement fut de très courte durée puisque dans les minutes qui suivait la transformation de Lockart en paon, ils furent également métamorphosés en des animaux particulièrement horribles avec des lettres qui scintillaient au-dessus de leur table qui disaient _''Voici nos chers amis les Serpentards qui nous dévoilent leurs véritables apparences.'' _La blague avait eu beaucoup de succès parmi les élèves des autres maisons. De plus les professeurs n'avaient aucunes preuves pour accuser les trois Maraudeurs et ils étaient loin d'imaginé que le jeune Harry Potter, qu'ils avaient vu en larmes durant l'enterrement de ses deux amis et qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un sourire depuis qu'il était chez eux, pouvait participer une blague des Maraudeurs.

Harry s'était malgré tout bien amusé quand il avait vu le résultat de la blague. Selon lui, aucun animal ne pouvait aussi bien représenter Lockart que le paon. James et Sirius était des génies aux niveaux des blagues mais il devait avouer que certaines auraient pu dépasser les bornes si lui et Rémus ne les avaient pas arrêté à temps. Mais Harry était tout de même heureux de voir ses deux adolescents si heureux et insouciants malgré le futur que Harry leur avait raconté et il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour les voir conserver cette gaîté. Harry avait également rencontré tous ses autres professeurs. Il avait le professeur Schnick en potion et avait l'air d'être un professeur insupportable mais au moins il ne favorisait aucune maison selon les dires de James. En botanique, le professeur Chourave commençait sa deuxième année mais elle semblait tout aussi pour enseigner sa matière qu'à son époque où elle avait tout de même plus de vingt d'expérience. Sinon le professeur Milandros repris les cours le lendemain de son accident mais s'abstenait de faire des exercices avec ses 6ème années Gryffondor/Serpentard ce qui commençait à énerver sérieusement Harry.

Il avait tout le temps cours avec Lily, James, Sirius, Rémus, Lily, Eloïse et Helena. D'ailleurs il appréciait beaucoup Helena et Eloïse. Lily n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Harry et ne semblait pas prête de le faire et Harry voyait bien que ça l'énervait de voir ses deux amies parler avec lui, même si elle ne disait rien. Au moins elle n'était pas du genre à obliger ses amies à faire uniquement ce qui lui plaisait. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que Lily et lui se fassent la gueule alors qu'ils avaient bien débuté. En plus, jeudi dernier après le repas, il avait même essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était ridicule d'être fâchés pour une raison aussi stupide mais elle lui avait crié dessus au milieu du couloir des choses qui avait profondément blessé Harry. D'ailleurs il ne s'était pas montré en cours tout le jeudi après-midi et le vendredi matin et avait daigné se pointer (plus ou moins volontairement) en cours de Botanique au bout de 40 minutes de cours, l'après-midi après avoir sauté les potions.

James, Sirius et Rémus, qui s'étaient inquiétés durant de l'absence de leur nouveau camarade puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé depuis la dispute à laquelle ils avaient assisté sans compter qu'il avait passé la nuit hors du dortoir, avaient été très soulagés de le voir arrivé en plein cours de botanique mais leur inquiétude était très vite revenu quand ils virent le teint blafard qu'avait Harry. Apparemment il n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit et d'après son air renfrogné, il ne s'était pas rendu en cours volontairement.

À la fin du cours de botanique, James attrapa Harry par le bras alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à filer on ne savait où. Sirius et Rémus les rejoignirent en courant. Ils allèrent s'installer au bord d'un lac, James tenant toujours Harry par le bras sentant que celui-ci profiterait de la moindre opportunité pour partir en vitesse même s'il ne faisait rien pour se dégager. Une fois assis, Harry demanda d'une voix un peu agressive :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Te parler, répondit Rémus sans se laisser impressionner par la colère de Harry.

- Ah ouais et de quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'a manqué des cours hier et ce matin ainsi que les potions tout à l'heure et que t'es arrivé en plein milieu du cours de botanique ? Demanda James.

- J'ai pas fait exprès de venir en cours de botanique mais Dumbledore m'a retrouvé et m'a obligé à aller en cours alors que j'en avais pas envie, pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que nous étions inquiets, répliqua James.

- Y avait pas de quoi ! Après tout je suis encore vivant et en un seul morceau.

- Apparemment tu n'as pas vu ta tête et puis t'avais vraiment pas l'air bien quand Lily t'a dit les trucs sur comme quoi tu serais un mec sans cœur et sans sentiment et que si ça se trouvait tu ne ressentirais rien si quelqu'un qui t'est proche mourrait.

- Sirius ! S'écrièrent James et Rémus silmutanément.

- Quoi ! Ça sert à rien de tourner autour du pot pendant des heures donc autant lui poser la question directement, répondit Sirius.

- Il a raison, ajouta Harry qui s'était légèrement calmé, ça sert à rien de tourner autour du pot, on a déjà Dumbledore qui nous fait ça tout le temps.

- Alors ? Demanda Sirius. Et puis où t'étais ? On t'a cherché partout dans le château et on t'a pas trouvé.

- Vous risquiez pas de me trouver. J'étais à Pré-au-Lard, ajouta-t-il en regardant James qui comprit aussitôt ce que Harry voulait dire par Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu connais les passages secrets pour sortir du château ?

- Tu as l'air d'oublier qui est sensé être mon père ! Répondit Harry en faisait un très léger sourire ce qui laissa les trois Maraudeurs sans voix : Harry avait fait son premier sourire depuis son arrivée même si ce sourire ne dura pas longtemps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Rémus. Quand on voit ta tête, il est évident que tu n'as pas dormit…

- Attend ! Tu as dit que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a forcé à venir en cours, coupa James. Ça veut dire qu'il est venu te chercher à Pré-au-Lard, non ?

- Euh… oui, c'est vrai ! Mais bon il était pas très content.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais il a dû te demander comment t'es sortit du château, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sirius qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Ouais mais je lui aie dit que j'étais sortis par la porte principale du château.

- Mais je croyais que Dumbledore savait quand on lui mentait.

- J'ai une maîtrise assez limitée de l'occlumencie mais si je l'utilise sur un temps assez court, je peux réussir à lui cacher la vérité. Mais bon, c'est assez difficile.

- Ouf ! S'écria Sirius.

- T'avais eu peur que Dumbledore est découvert votre laissez-passer pour Pré-au-Lard ?

- Ben ouais. Sinon tu peux expliquer pourquoi ce que t'as dit Lily t'a autant bouleversé ? Je sais qu'elle aurait jamais dû dire ça mais ta réaction nous a un peu surpris.

- Non, tu le sauras pas, enfin pas tout de suite. Mais les paroles de Lily m'ont totalement chamboulé et j'avais besoin d'être seul. C'est tout et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux changer de sujet.

- Si tu veux mais pourquoi tu dis ça aussi subitement ? Demanda Rémus.

- Tout simplement que je vois une furie rousse qui arrive vers nous et qui n'a pas l'air très contente et je suis sûr que c'est moi qu'elle vient voir parce que j'ai manqué des cours.

- Non ? Tu crois qu'elle t'en veut parce que t'as loupé quelques cours ? Ironisa James. Non je crois plutôt qu'elle est furax contre toi et que si t'es pas suicidaire tu ferais mieux de te mettre à l'abris avant que la tempête n'éclate.

- Pff, voyons James ! S'exclama Sirius. C'est pas la peine de le rassurer. En fait, Harry, elle veut t'écorcher vif parce que non seulement t'es pas venu en cours mais en plus quand tu es parti elle te parlait…

- Elle lui criait dessus, le corrigea James.

- Ah oui, excuse, donc je disais qu'elle te criait dessus quand tu es parti et que tu as eu l'audace de ne pas l'écouter jusqu'au bout. À ses yeux, tu as presque commis un sacrilège.

- Pff, j'essayais de m'excuser parce qu'il est vrai que j'y avais été mais elle me hurle des choses qu'elle aurait mieux fait de taire. Si elle continue comme ça, elle finira l'année à l'infirmerie soit pour un accident magique tout à fait involontaire ou tout simplement parce qu'elle aura tellement crié qu'elle en aurait perdu la voix. Tu me dirais ça serait pas si mal de temps en temps.

- Fusée rousse à dix secondes des Maraudeurs. Les quatres pauvres jeunes hommes vont-ils survivre à cette rencontre plus qu'explosive ? Vous le saurez après la pub ! Déclara Sirius en ricanant.

- POTTER ! Rugit Lily.

- Ah bonjour ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Je ne t'avais pas vu arrivé, lui dit Harry alors que les trois autres pouffèrent.

- Vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous étiez en train de parler de moi.

- Voyons Mlle Evans, lui dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur. Nous ne parlions pas de vous. Nous parlions d'une furie rousse qui s'est transformée en fusée rousse qui s'apprêtait à exploser sur quatre magnifiques jeunes hommes et on se demandait si les pauvres garçons survivraient à cette explosion. Mais malheureusement, il faut attendre la fin de la pub. Et puis pour se foutre de ta gueule, c'est fait depuis notre première année donc…

- Black ?

- Oui, ma chère ? Vous disiez ?

- La ferme ! Toi Potter, continua-elle en montrant Harry tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer James et Rémus qui ricanait dans son dos. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours hier après-midi et aujourd'hui hormis les vingt dernières minutes de botanique ?

- Oh bien sûr ! Alors voilà, hier midi, quand nous nous dirigions pour aller en cours de Sortilège, j'ai tenté de m'excuser pour le lundi où j'ai commencé les cours. Mais il se trouve que tu es un grosse tête de mules et tu t'es de nouveau cru autorisée à parler de choses dont tu ne sais rien de tout et tu m'as énervé et sache que si j'étais allé en cours hier après-midi, il n'était pas sûr que tu finisses entière. Encore des questions Mlle la préfète ?

- Justement je suis préfète, j'irais voir McGonagall pour que tu es une retenue.

- Si tu veux mais j'irais pas, répliqua Harry.

- Oh, tu préfères donc être viré ?

- Dumbledore ne virera pas puisqu'il n'y a qu'à Poudlard où je suis réellement en sécurité. Et puis si Dumbledore avait eu une retenu à m'offrir pour avoir séché les cours, il l'aurait déjà fait.

- Parce que tu as peut-être eu le temps de discuter avec lui. C'est sûr que le directeur n'a que ça à faire.

- Apparemment, en tout cas, pourquoi penses-tu que je suis venu en botanique. T'as pas pensé que peut-être que je n'avais pas le choix ?

- Attend ! T'es en train de me dire que tu ne serais pas venu en botanique si on ne t'y avait pas obligé, s'écria Lily.

- Bravo tu as tout compris ! Le choipeaux ne t'aurais pas proposé Serdaigle pas hasard ? Se moqua Harry.

- T'a fini, oui ? Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire que Dumbledore ne te virera pas ? Tu te crois peut-être une personne suffisamment importante pour avoir besoin que d'autres se sentent en sécurité quand tu l'es ? Ou bien tu es sûrement aussi arrogant que l'autre Potter et tu te crois donc plus important que les autres, c'est ça ?

- Franchement non et je veux que tu saches que tu ferais mieux de te la fermer avant que je fasse quelque chose que je risque de regretter ensuite. Au fait pourquoi t'es venu nous rejoindre ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça ? Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi à mon époque et on racontais que durant ta scolarité tu étais une fille intelligente. Mais apparemment ils avaient tous torts !

- Vraiment ? Tiens depuis quand tu parles du futurs ?

- Depuis que tu me fais chier, s'énerva Harry. »

Il se leva et partis en courant vers la Forêt Interdite sous les cris de protestation. Avant d'entrer dans la forêt il lui cria :

« La prochaine fois que tu viendrais me parler, je t'écouterais uniquement si tu te montre un peu plus aimable et si tu évites de t'énerver parce que sinon n'espère même pas que je t'écoute. Je vous rejoindrais pour le repas ou au pire dans la salle commune si j'oublie l'heure, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des Maraudeurs. »

Et il entra dans la forêt sous le regard un peu inquiet des trois Maraudeurs. Il parcouru la forêt pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Pourquoi Lily refusait de comprendre qu'elle ne savait rien sur le sujet et que parfois elle aurait mieux fait de se taire ? De toute manière, il avait décidé qu'il ne ferait plus d'effort pour se réconcilier avec elle. Mais la veille, elle avait totalement dépassé les bornes. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de lui ? En tout cas elle n'en savait sûrement pas assez pour se permettre de tel propos à son égard. Harry commençait à en avoir marre qu'elle lui crie dessus chaque fois qu'elle l'abordait. Elle disait que lui et James étaient arrogants mais c'était à croire qu'elle ne s'était pas vue.

Au fur et à mesure, Harry se sentait faiblir et se dit qu'il était temps de retourner au château. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'était vachement enfoncé dans la forêt et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où il était et ni comment il allait retrouver son chemin puisque tout les sentiers se ressemblaient tous. Il commença à rebrousser chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un carrefour et il n'avait aucune idée sur le chemin à prendre. Il y en avait sept (sans compter le sien) mais il pouvait éliminer les trois qui les plus proches de son chemin puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de très gros virage mais il y en avait tout de quatre en face de lui. Il tira au sort et partit sur la droite. Il continua à marcher tout en se doutant qu'avec ''la chance'' qu'il avait, il allait se retrouver à l'opposé du château. La nuit commençait à tomber et Harry pensa que cela faisait au moins quatre/cinq heures qu'il errait dans la forêt depuis sa dispute avec Lily. Il décida de se reposer un instant au pied d'un grand chêne. Il avait faim et sentit qu'il commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Enfin, il survivrait comme toujours alors pas de raison de paniquer. Une fièvre, ça se guérit tandis qu'une fois au château il pourra manger. Il devait de toute façon rester positif parce que sinon ce n'était pas la peine de continuer. Il se releva et s'apprêta à continuer de marcher quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement la baguette brandit en direction de l'individu. Il fut surpris en voyant qui se tenait devant lui.

oO§0§Oo

_(Du coté des Maraudeurs)_

« La prochaine fois que tu viendrais me parler, je t'écouterais uniquement si tu te montre un peu plus aimable et si tu évites de t'énerver parce que sinon n'espère même pas que je t'écoute. Je vous rejoindrais pour le repas ou au pire dans la salle commune si j'oublie l'heure, ajouta Harry à l'adresse des Maraudeurs. »

James le regarda entrer dans la forêt. Bien qu'il fût inquiet pour Harry, il se tourna malgré tout vers Lily. Après Harry était un grand garçon et il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir les trois Maraudeurs sur son dos en permanence.

« Tu sais te la fermer parfois, gronda James à Lily qui recommençait à pester contre Harry. Tu vois pas qu'il n'a pas besoin que tu viennes lui dire des horreurs ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si un jour, parce que tu lui auras crié des choses qui l'auront totalement détruit de l'intérieur, il décide de tenter un suicide ? Tu nous traites d'arrogants, de gamins totalement immatures à chaque blague mais toi tu rends compte de ce que TU fais ?

- Toi, tu vas… commença Lily en rage.

- La ferme, coupa James. Cette fois tu es en tord que ça te plaise ou non. Nous, on fait des blagues, certes, mais il n'y a rien de grave dans une blague. Il y a rarement des conséquences même si certaines personnes le prennent mal. Mais toi, c'est pire que nos blagues ce que tu fais. Hier, il a essayé de s'excuser et toi tu lui hurles des choses que tu aurais mieux fait de taire. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce que tu lui as dit. Avec Sirius et Rémus, on avait réussit à lui faire son tout premier sourire depuis qu'on le connaît. Et par ta faute on va devoir attendre combien de temps avant qu'il ne nous sourît de nouveau ? Finalement, t'es peut-être pas aussi intelligente qu'on le raconte.

- Comment oses-tu ? Cria Lily en coupant James par la même occasion.

- Je t'ai déjà de te la fermer. Tu dis encore un mot avant que je ne finisse ou tu subis un sortilège de mutisme. Après tu pourras dire ce tu veux mais sans hurler. Je disais donc que finalement t'étais pas si intelligente que ça. Tu l'aurais été, tu aurais vu qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi bien qu'il veut le faire croire. Même tes copines l'ont remarqué mais toi tu ne vois que ce que tu veux. Il est dans une époque qui n'est pas la sienne, il a passé un temps fou à l'infirmerie ce qui signifie qu'il devait être sacrément abîmer en arrivant à notre époque. Tu peux essayer de comprendre ça au moins. Et puis pourquoi t'es venu nous faire chier ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il s'est permis de sauter des cours ! T'as quelque chose contre ça ? Je suis préfète je te signale et c'est donc mon rôle de m'en occuper.

- Attend ? C'est quoi ton rôle ? De savoir pourquoi il était absent ? Rémus était également apte à le faire puisqu'il est aussi préfet aux dernières nouvelles. De continuer les hurlements que tu avais commencé hier ? Ça me semble plus juste et t'as pas ton pareil pour ça.

- Lupin remplit tellement bien son rôle de préfet qu'il vous laisse faire vos conneries et je suis sûre qu'il y participe.

- Tu veux assumer tes fonctions de préfètes tout en pensant que je fais rien, n'est ce pas, répliqua Rémus qui perdait son calme ce qui était assez rare. Et bien dorénavant, assume les toutes seules, mais ne viens pas te plaindre par la suite. Ah oui, je conserve au moins mes fonctions de préfet pour tout ce qui concernera Harry. Je n'ai pas envie que tu décides de te défouler sur lui en utilisant des prétextes comme ton statut de préfète. Et si ça peut te rassurer je remplirais ma tâche à merveille. Bon, les gars, ajouta-t-il en s'adressa à James et Sirius, nous allons cesser d'importuner cette jeune demoiselle qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que nous la contredisions.

- Attends deux secondes Rémus, dit Sirius. Lily, je veux que tu saches que je suis très déçue par ton comportement envers Harry mais je vais tout de même te proposer un marché.

- Pourquoi je marcherais avec toi Black ? Répliqua Lily hargneusement.

- Parce que c'est tout dans ton intérêt, tu acceptes de l'entendre ou pas ? Lui sourit Sirius pour lui montrer qu'il ne se sentait pas intimidé elle.

- Vas-y je t'écoute et je verrais si j'accepte le marché ou non.

- C'est très simple, il suffit que tu fasses comme si tu n'avais pas vu entrer Harry dans la forêt ou sinon j'ai bien peur que Dumbledore ou McGonagall ne soit au courant de la manière dont tu traites Harry.

- Je ne vois pas mon intérêt là-dedans. Il n'est pas interdit de dire la vérité à certaines personnes et crois je connais le règlement intérieur parfaitement, répondit-elle avec dédain.

- Oh mais moi aussi vois-tu, la contra Sirius. Seulement il est également écrit dans ton cher règlement que nous nous devons d'obéir au membre du personnel de Poudlard et surtout à Dumbledore.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cette partie du règlement vient faire là-dedans.

- Tout simplement que le soir où Dumbledore a décidé que Harry reprendrais les cours, il a été dit de nous montrer ''tolérant'', de ''l'aider à s'intégrer'', et plein d'autres trucs de ce genre. Ah oui, il a dit aussi que ceux qui ne se montreraient pas indulgent envers lui seraient sévèrement sanctionnés. Cela m'étonne que notre préfète nationale première de classe n'ait pas retenu les paroles de notre cher directeur. Alors ? T'acceptes le marché ou non ? Je pense que ton statut de préfète serait légèrement compromis si McGonagall apprenait ce qui c'est passé surtout qu'elle a l'air d'apprécier Harry.

- Et tu voudrais que j'accepte un marché aussi débile ?

- Bien sûr, et puis si tu l'acceptes, tout le monde sera content ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Soit, je ferme les yeux pour cette fois-ci.

- Merci beaucoup ma chère ! Rémus, James, on peut y aller, merci pour cette magnifique conversation Mademoiselle en espérant pouvoir remettre ça mais de manière moins agitée si possible, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire charmeur. »

Ils s'en allèrent en direction du château et décidèrent d'avancer leurs devoirs tant que Harry serait absent. Ils avancèrent très vite dans leurs devoirs et ils descendirent manger en espérant que Harry n'ait pas oublié l'heure. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de le voir pendant le repas. Il retournèrent vite dans la salle commune et avancèrent de nouveaux leurs devoirs mais ce n'était qu'un moyen d'oublier leur inquiétude naissante. Le temps passait et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Harry. Était-il encore dans la forêt ? Dix heures, onze heures, les Maraudeurs étaient vraiment très inquiet et n'arrivaient plus à se concentrer sur autre chose. Où pouvait bien être Harry à cette heure ci ? Avait-il eu un problème ou un accident dans la forêt ? Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire et le lendemain, il y avait des chances que Dumbledore demande où il était s'il n'était pas rentré. Bah, il avait promit de rentrer dans la soirée et il sera sûrement là le lendemain, ils devaient avoir confiance en qu'il disait. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher laissant derrière eux, une salle commune vide.

* * *

_Voilà, mon chapitre est fini. Je l'ai écris le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir compenser les retards que j'aurais par la suite et j'en suis désolée d'avance mais les devoirs et révisions en prio !_

**Thealie : **Merci pour ta review et sache que je pense exactement comme à propos du fait que c'est toujours James que l'on fait passé pour un petit arrogant et un abrutit. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. +

**Rebecca-Black : **Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas pour les confidences. Celle que j'ai fais me semble un peu sans importance comparé à d'autre. Seul James en sait un peu plus que les autres mais il va vite se rendre compte qu'il n'en sait pas tant que ça finalement. J'espère autrement que la suite te plaira toujours. Bye.

**tchaye : **Merci pour ta review très encourageante et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. +

**Hop'eyes : **Je suis désolée mais Harry et Lily ne se mettrons pas d'accord dans ce chapitre et pour la blague sur Lockart, tu n'en liras pas grand-chose puisque je l'ai survolé mais tu as parfaitement raison sur le fait que les Serpentards en verront de toutes les couleurs. Bye.

**Funnygirl0531 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Malheureusement pour toi, les actions Harry/Voldemort ne seront pas pour tout de suite. Mais je me dépêche d'écrire mes prochains chapitres en fonction de mes horaires. J'en suis même à écrire mes idées pendant mes cours de Maths, mdr.

**dragonise : **Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Merci !

**légion : l'êtranger** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et effectivement les vacs m'ont permises de pondre un nouveau chapitre (tu serais pas devins pas hasard ?). Je programme effectivement la renaissance de l'AD car c'est un truc qui m'avait vachement plu dans le 5ème tome. Pour ce qui est des futurs mangemorts, je pense que Harry les hait trop pour se laisser démonter par eux et il tente de se contrôler quand il y est confronté. Mais sache que je ne ferais jamais un couple Harry/Bellatrix. Et puis je pense que des futurs mangemorts comme elle qui ont tout de même passé 14 ans à Azkaban ne sont pas près de renoncer à leur maître Ce serait trop horrible à mes yeux. Pour les attaques contre Harry, je ne dirais rien. Tu verras en temps et en heure. J'avais déjà réfléchit pour le basilic mais le problème est normalement seul Voldemort peut le contrôler, non ? Enfin bref, je verrais. Voilà, je pense t'avoir tout dit. +

**panthere : **Merci pour ta review. Je m'excuse de te contredire mais la ressemblance entre la fiction de Tobby (que j'ai effectivement lu) est totalement involontaire. Si le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est incompétent, c'est pour permettre la renaissance de l'AD. Je te dis ça pour éviter les malentendus puisque comme je l'ai dit à Légion un peu plus haut, l'AD est une des choses que j'ai adorée dans le tome 5. Sinon, je ne compte pas faire de dispute entre Harry et James pour l'instant. La dispute actuellement est Harry/Lily et puis ça change un peu parce que les disputes sont toujours des Harry/James. Il faut changer un peu, tu penses pas ? En espérant que ce chapitre t'es plu ! Bye.

**dragonise : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et non il vont pas changer de prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ça va permettre la reconstruction de l'AD. Et oui, malgré ma terminale je suis inspirée +

_Voilà ! Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !_

_Harpiotte._


	13. Une journée éprouvante de chaque côté

_Bonjour à tous ! Je pense avoir fait un très gros effort pour ce chapitre. C'est le plus de tous ceux que j'ai écrit jusque là et je l'ai fait assez vite selon moi. Quand je pense que pour les premiers chapitres j'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver assez d'inspiration pour cinq pages. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous._

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 12 : Une journée éprouvante de chaque côté_

_(Chapitre précédent du point de vue de Harry) _Il se releva et s'apprêta à continuer de marcher quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement la baguette brandit en direction de l'individu. Il fut surpris en voyant qui se tenait devant lui.

_(Chapitre précédent du point de vue des Maraudeurs) _Bah, il avait promit de rentrer dans la soirée et il sera sûrement là le lendemain, ils devaient avoir confiance en qu'il disait. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher laissant derrière eux, une salle commune vide.

oO§0§Oo

_(Point de vue de Harry)_

Jamais Harry n'avait imaginé que ces êtres existaient réellement. Dans la plupart des livres qu'il avait lu, ils indiquaient toujours que c'était une légende mais un des leurs se tenait en face de lui ou plutôt une des leurs. Devant lui se trouvait une elfe des bois. Enfin c'est ce que Harry pensa en remarquant ses oreilles pointues, sans compter qu'elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Cette vision le calmait et le rassurait. Il s'écroula sous la fatigue et la fièvre. Il perdit conscience en gardant l'image de cette elfe qui se penchait sur lui. Peu importe si elle lui voulait du mal ou du bien, il ne pouvait plus résister. De toute manière, les elfes sont censés être gentil, non ?

Harry se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Il se redressa difficilement pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans une chambre aux couleurs pâles. Il y avait une fenêtre en face de son lit et le reste de la chambre était joliment meublée. Harry se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être à Poudlard et la fenêtre était un bon moyen de vérifier. Il se leva donc avec difficulté afin de rejoindre la fenêtre.

La vue était vraiment splendide. On y voyait comme une ville dans les arbres et Harry avait la confirmation qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard. Apparemment, c'était le petit matin car il ne voyait personne. Il se demandait si c'était la fille de la veille qui l'avait amené ici. Enfin, s'il n'y avait que la nuit qui s'était écoulé. Et cette fille était-elle vraiment une elfe comme il l'avait imaginé ? Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus son uniforme du collège mais il était dans un pyjama en soie. Il trouva son uniforme tout nettoyé sur le dossier de la chaise d'un bureau. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de la chambre. Il se trouvait à présent dans un grand couloir et il ne savait pas par où aller. Mais était-il donc tombé ? Il partit sur la droite à pas de loup tout en essayé de repérer le moindre bruit mais tout était silencieux. Même ses pas ne résonnait pas. Il prit malgré tout le temps d'observer et il trouvait que tout était grandiose. Au bout de cinq minutes, il vit la fin du couloir et sortit. Le paysage était magnifique. Les maisons dans les arbres étaient relié par des ponts et des terrasses en bois faisaient office de chemin autour des troncs afin de regagner la terre ferme. C'est d'ailleurs vers la terre ferme qu'il se dirigea. Les trois Maraudeurs devaient être drôlement inquiet puisqu'il n'était forcément pas à l'heure et si Dumbledore apprenait qu'il avait encore fait des siennes, il passerait de nouveau un très mauvais quart d'heure. Déjà que la veille, enfin, ce qu'il pensait être la veille parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, Dumbledore lui avait fait une bonne leçon de moral que Harry avait plus ou moins écouté mais la seule chose dont Harry était sûr était que Dumbledore ne lui pardonnerait pas une autre excursion. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que Dumbledore soit au courant ou non. Une fois que Harry eut finit de descendre, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être la sortie. Il devait rentrer au château et puis il valait mieux qu'il ne s'attarde pas trop dans cette ville étant donné qu'il ignorait de quel côté ils étaient. Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait été emmené ici dans le but d'être offert à Voldemort même si Harry en doutait un peu mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. La preuve, il se retrouvait de nouveau dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas avec en prime un énorme mal de tête et de la fièvre s'il en jugeait par son front brûlant et malgré tout il fallait qu'il rentre au château.

Il pénétra dans la forêt et il eut l'impression qu'il était toujours dans la forêt interdite même s'il ignorait où exactement. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il avait quitté la ville forestière qu'il fut intercepté par un homme qui portait une cape verte et qui avait sa capuche rabattue. Harry pensa tout de suite à un mangemort. Qui d'autres que ces personnes rabattaient leurs capuches de telle façon à ce les autres ne voient pas leurs visages. Puis il se rendit vite compte qu'il était encerclé par d'autres personnes semblables à la première. Mais le plus étrange pour Harry est qu'ils n'avaient pas de baguettes mais des épées autours de leurs tailles et qu'ils avaient bandé leurs arcs dans sa direction. Il déglutit. Jamais il n'avait affronté quelqu'un autrement que par magie et là il devait faire face à il ne savait combien de personnes armées. Il tira sa baguette. S'il devait mourir, il le ferait en se battant. Hors de question qu'il s'avoue vaincu même si la situation lui semblait désespérée. Après tout, il avait une dizaine de flèches qui pouvait l'atteindre à n'importe quel moment et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il y avait d'autres archers dans le coin. Le premier qui s'était montré s'adressa à lui avec un léger accent :

« Si tu tentes quoique ce soit avec ton bout de bois, tu peux être sûr de ne pas finir vivant l'humain. »

Harry ne répondit. Il se contentait de fixer celui qui avait parlé. Il ne fit pas un geste non plus gardant sa baguette prête à l'usage. De plus il l'avait appelé humain ce qui renforçait sa théorie sur les elfes. Jusque là, il n'y avait que les centaure qui disait des termes comme ''l'humain'' et il était sûr que ces êtres n'étaient pas des centaures. Harry vit que celui qui avait parlé semblait être le chef. Harry le vit s'avancer un peu puis il l'entendit déclarer :

« Bien, je vois que tu as compris. Maintenant répond, que fais-tu là ?

- Je cherche à retourner à Poudlard, pourquoi ? Répondit Harry.

- T'as pas eu l'air de comprendre ma question, l'humain. Je vais te la reformuler : que fais-tu aux alentours de notre village ?

- J'en viens et je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais là-bas. Maintenant je peux partir ?

- Tu viens du village ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question à laquelle Harry devait répondre et il le savait bien. Il conserva donc le silence. Le chef semblait hors de lui. Apparemment il n'appréciait pas qu'un humain ait pu se promener dans son village sans avoir été inquiété. Il dit alors d'une voix peu rassurante aux oreilles de Harry :

« Si tu étais dans notre village, tu ne peux être qu'un mangemort. Seul les mangemorts se risquent dans ce village pour y rapporter des informations à leur maître chéri. »

Avant que Harry n'ait pu le contredire, il ajouta :

« Vous autres, attrapez le et ne le laissez pas s'enfuir. Prenez lui son bâton et ne le tuez pas. Le roi décidera de son sort. »

Mais Harry n'était pas décidé à se rendre comme ça. Il commença par en expulser plusieurs avec des _''Experlliamus'' _mais sa fièvre l'épuisait et il se retrouva très vite à bout de souffle. Ses attaquants en profitèrent et l'attrapèrent en lui prenant les bras pour les lui attacher dans le dos. Harry n'avait plus la force de résister et dû se laisser faire sous leurs poignes puissantes. Le chef de ce groupe tenait sa baguette. Harry devait admettre que cette fois-ci, il avait perdu. Il vit que les gardes (Harry ne trouvait pas d'autre moyen pour les définir) qui ne le maintenaient pas immobile, semblaient vérifier les corps de ceux que Harry avait envoyé balader. Quand ils semblèrent avoir fini, un des gardes annonça à leur chef :

« Ils sont tous seulement assommés.

- Assommés ? Répéta le chef qui semblait surpris d'un tel bilan.

- Oui, il n'y a aucun mort et aucun blessé si on oublie les bosses qu'ils auront à la tête suite à leurs vols planés.

- Vraiment aucun mort ? Ce n'est pas possible quoique cet humain m'a l'air totalement épuisé et ça serait pour cette raison qu'il n'a tué personne.

- Que fais-t-on ? Demanda un autre. Le prisonnier semble à bout de force.

- Qu'on l'emmène ! Pour les autres, je pense que nous sommes assez pour en porter un chacun. On y a ! »

Harry, vaguement conscient, sentit qu'on le menait de force en direction du village. On le mena jusque dans la maison d'où il était partit et fut jeté dans ce qui ressemblait à une cellule. Le chef lui annonça :

« Tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce que le roi daigne te faire justice. »

Il partit. Harry se redressa un peu afin de s'adosser au mur mais avec ses mains liées, ce n'était pas évident. Il réussit à rester éveiller jusqu'à ce que deux gardes viennent le chercher. Harry remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas mit leurs capuches et il pu ainsi voir que les deux avaient les oreilles pointues et qu'ils étaient tous les deux très beaux. Ainsi il était bien dans un village elfique. Chacun des deux gardes lui prirent un de ses bras et ils partirent dans un silence qui mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui allait lui arriver. Il se força à penser à autre chose. Il regarda par une des fenêtres devant laquelle ils passèrent. D'après le soleil, il devait à peu près trois heures mais il ignorait toujours depuis combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait vu cette fille dans la forêt.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle toute illuminée. Harry en fut soufflé. La beauté des lieux était incroyable et tout lui semblait magique. Le soleil éclairait la salle par les grandes fenêtres qui étaient à sa droite. Il sentit que les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent et il regarda en face de lui. Il vit alors deux elfes qui semblaient être les deux monarques de ce village. Tout autour d'eux, il y avait des elfes que l'on aurait qualifiés de nobles chez les Hommes. Leurs vêtements étaient somptueux et Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place surtout quand il vit les regards haineux que ceux-ci lui lançaient. Harry se souvint aussi qu'ils le prenaient tous pour un mangemort. Mais comment leur expliquer qu'il n'était pas venu dans leur village de lui-même ? Il remarqua que les deux gardes s'inclinaient face à leurs souverains mais il était hors de question qu'il s'incline. Un elfe qui se trouvait le plus près du roi lui ordonna d'une voix haineuse :

« L'humain, incline-toi devant leurs majestés le Roi Melanion et la Reine Elanora.

- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici et je crois que au contraire j'ai le droit de savoir comment je me suis retrouvé dans votre village, répliqua Harry d'une voix glaciale.

- Comment oses-tu ? Sache l'humain que tu n'es pas en position de force au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Après tout, les humains ne sont pas réputés pour leur intelligence, ajouta l'elfe en déclanchant quelques rires dans l'assemblée.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas en position de force ou intelligent mais je ne m'abaisserais jamais devant quelqu'un qui n'a aucun respect pour les autres. »

La fin de la phrase déclancha des murmures indignées et ce fut le Roi lui-même qui prit la parole :

« Aucun respect pour les autres ? Tu veux peut-être nous faire croire que ton maître en a ?

- Je n'ai aucun maître et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je ne suis pas un mangemort.

- Ne mens pas l'humain ! Seul les mangemorts osent profaner nos lieux.

- Je n'y suis pas venu de moi-même.

- Bien sûr puisque mes gardes t'ont attrapé ce matin mais tu leur avoué en sortir quand il t'ont trouvé ce matin.

- Et j'ai dit la vérité, dit Harry en haussant la voix malgré lui. Je me suis réveillé ce matin dans une chambre de votre demeure alors que je m'étais écroulé dans la forêt interdite où je me suis perdu.

- Dans une chambre du château ? Demanda la Reine qui semblait plus compréhensive que son mari et parlant ainsi pour la première fois.

- C'est exacte madame mais avait de perdre conscience dans la forêt, j'ai vu une jeune fille qui devait être une elfe, car c'est ce que vous êtes non ? Répondit Harry de manière poli, après tout la Reine ne l'avait pas agressé.

- C'est exact jeune homme. La jeune elfe que tu as rencontré n'avait des cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleu-vert ?

- Les yeux, j'en sais trop rien mais les cheveux étaient effectivement très blond. Mais c'est assez vague.

- Bien ! Imaril ? Va chercher Mariwë, ordonna le Roi. Vous deux, détachez mais maintenez le tout de même. »

Alors que le dénommé Imaril partit, sentit ses liens se défaire et il devait avouer qu'il était content de pouvoir masser ses poignets. C'est qu'il serrait vachement. Les chuchotements, qui s'étaient arrêtés durant sa conversation avec les deux souverains, reprirent en grande ampleur et Harry était sûr que très peu devait le croire. Surtout quand il vit les regards de certains des elfes. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur sa baguette. En avaient-ils pris soin ? Il l'espérait de tout cœur mais de toute façon, sa baguette était encore en vente chez Ollivander puisque théoriquement, il ne l'avait pas acheté. Mais théoriquement, les voyages dans le temps sont impossibles, alors…

Le garde revint assez vite avec la jeune elfe et Harry était presque sûr que c'était elle qu'il avait vu la veille. Par contre, celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu puisque qu'elle avait le regard fixé sur les deux souverains et Harry nota qu'elle ne s'inclina pas. Le Roi lui demanda d'air sévère :

« Mariwë, est-ce que tu t'es rendue dans la forêt un soir ces temps ci ?

- Oui, hier soir, répondit-elle en déglutissant.

- Et tu n'aurais pas ramené quelque chose de cette forêt, par hasard ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Harry n'apprécia guère d'être traité de chose mais il garda le silence.

« Alors ? Tu réponds ou aurais-tu perdu l'usage de la parole ? Gronda le Roi.

- Non, répondit alors Mariwë.

- Tu es sûr, demanda la Reine d'un air sévère.

- Certaine. Je n'ai pas ramené quelque chose mais quelqu'un.

- Tu as ramené un humain et tu n'en as parlé à personne, s'énerva le Roi.

- Peut-être mais tu te souviens des présages que Ronan est venu nous apporter ?

- Pff, un humain qui serait venu du futur et qui serait destiné à vaincre Voldemort ? Ne me dis pas que tu y as cru ?

- Non seulement j'y ai cru mais en plus, hier quand je me promenais, j'ai rencontré Bane et Firenze qui m'ont dit que cet humain n'était pas loin que je devais aller l'aider. C'est ce que j'ai fait et je l'ai donc ramené.

- Et tu ne t'ais pas rendu compte qu'il avait disparu de là ou tu l'avais mis ? Demanda la Reine d'une douce.

- Non, puisque je n'avais pas le temps de passer le voir dans la chambre. Mais ? Comment vous savez ça ?

- Imaril et ses hommes l'ont trouvé dans la forêt et l'ont pris pour un mangemort.

- Mais, mais… il est où maintenant ?

- Tu n'as qu'à te retourner. Vous pouvez le lâcher, ajouta le Roi à l'adresse des deux gardes.

- Il est encore plus pâle qu'hier soir, estima Mariwë. Je suis désolée que tu ais subit tout ça, dit-elle à l'adresse de Harry en se rapprochant de lui.

- C'est rien, j'ai connu pire, répondit vaguement le concerné.

- Par contre, nous ne connaissons toujours pas votre nom, lui dit le Roi de manière beaucoup plus amicale qu'au début.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un élève de Poudlard.

- Et bien Mr Potter, pour nous faire pardonner, acceptez donc de rester quelques jours au château le temps que vous ayez une meilleure mine. Notre fille va vous montrer vos appartements.

- Merci beaucoup votre altesse mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais rassurer quelques personnes qui doivent être inquiète puisque je leur avait que je rentrerais pour le dîner hier soir ou au plus tard dans la soirée.

- Certes vous pourrez confier vos lettres à un garde ou même à Mariwë. Nous vous verrons donc ce soir pour le repas.

- Euh… votre majesté, risqua Harry.

- Oui, je vous écoute.

- Ma baguette. Je veux dire, ce matin quand vos gardes m'ont arrêté, ils m'ont pris ma baguette et j'aimerais beaucoup la récupérer, demanda Harry en étant très mal à l'aise.

- Ah oui, où avais-je la tête. Imaril vous l'apportera dans votre chambre. Vous devez vous doutez que nous ne gardons pas les baguettes à porter de nos prisonniers. Nous l'avons fait une fois et le mangemort l'appelé avec de la magie sans baguette et résulta, plusieurs morts jusqu'à ce que nous l'abattions. Pour le repas, je suis sûr que notre fille se fera un plaisir de venir vous cherchez. La séance est finie. »

Harry regarda le Roi se lever gracieusement et offrir son bras à la Reine qui l'accepta. Une main se posa sur son bras. Il se tourna et s'aperçu que c'était Mariwë. Ainsi il s'était fait enlevé par une princesse elfique. C'était assez amusant à penser que dans les contes se sont justement des princesses elfiques qui se font enlevées. Il la suivit alors. Elle engagea la conversation :

« Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? »

Harry vit qu'elle était très mal à aise et encore plus que lui. Il répondit alors :

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez.

- Merci, et je veux que tu saches que tu peux également m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer. J'ai horreur d'être vouvoyée ou d'être appelée ''Altesse'' ou ''Princesse''.

- Si vous… euh… si tu veux. »

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et Harry la trouva encore plus jolie quand elle souriait. Il lui demanda :

« Pourquoi m'avoir emmené… c'était hier soir, non ?

- Oui. Pour te répondre, Voldemort cherche à détruire notre peuple parce que nous représentons une menace pour lui et quand le centaure Ronan est venu avec ses présages, on s'est dit, même si on n'y croyait pas trop qu'il faudrait aider cet humain comme nous le pourrons. Et là tu avais besoin d'aide. Tu n'aurais pas pu tenir très longtemps dans la forêt avec une fièvre pareille. J'ai réussit à faire baisser ta température durant la nuit mais il va falloir que tu te reposes pour guérir totalement. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu sorti de ta chambre ?

- Parce que je ne savais pas quelles étaient les intentions des habitants de ce village et qu'il valait mieux pour moi de partir.

- Tu pensais qu'on t'aurait fait quoi ? Demanda la jeune elfe en rigolant légèrement.

- Si vous auriez dans le camp de Voldemort, vous m'auriez livré à lui et je ne pense avoir envie de me retrouver à sa merci.

- Il est vrai que j'aurais dû te laisser un message.

- Je serais parti quand même. Je n'aurais pas eu une grande confiance dans le message.

- Oh, tu es du genre méfiant.

- Je pense qu'on peut le dire comme ça où alors on peut dire que je suis prudent mais quand je suis déjà dans le pétrin.

- Ce n'est pas mal. Tiens, voilà ta chambre. La mienne est juste à côté. Je vais te trouver des vêtements à ta taille pour ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je connaît déjà ta taille grâce à ton uniforme, ajouta-t-elle en voyait que Harry allait dire quelque chose. Bon je te laisse. Il y a du parchemin, de l'encre et des plumes dans le premier tiroir du bureau. On les postera ce soir avant d'aller manger, d'accord ? Ah oui, je crois que tu devrais éviter de parler de nous.

- Pas de problème. De toute façon, je comptais uniquement leur dire que je suis en sécurité et qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter et de me chercher.

- Si tu veux. À tout à l'heure Harry. »

Elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Harry se dirigea vers le bureau et y prit de quoi écrire. Il rédigea une lettre pour les trois Maraudeurs et une autre pour Dumbledore afin qu'il évite de fouiller toute l'Angleterre à sa recherche. Il écrivit :

_Cher Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard,_

_Je vous écris afin de vous rassurer sur mon absence. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours mais en attendant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en sécurité là où je suis donc inutile de me chercher. J'ai également envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore._

_À bientôt._

_Harry. P._

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je vous envoie cette lettre afin de vous prévenir que je serais sûrement absent durant quelques jours mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en sécurité et je pense qu'il vous serait inutile de me chercher._

_Merci d'avance._

_Harry. P._

Une fois ses lettres écrites, il alla s'allonger sur le lit. La fièvre diminuait lentement et il se sentait donc toujours un peu faible. Il passa à peu près deux heures à se reposer quand on frappa à sa porte. C'était Imaril qui venait lui rendre sa baguette. Harry se redressa et regarda cet elfe qui l'avait attaqué le matin. Il avait les cheveux courts châtain clair et Harry le trouvait super beau. Comme tous les autres elfes, il était très beau. Il semblait beaucoup plus amical que ce matin. Imaril lui tendit sa baguette en souriant. Il lui dit :

« J'ai nettoyé ta baguette et je t'apporte les vêtements que la princesse t'a choisit. Elle ne pouvait pas te les apporter.

- Merci, répondit Harry un peu mal à l'aise face à lui.

- Sinon je voulais m'excuser pour la brutalité de ce matin mais le problème est que nous avons plein de mangemorts qui grouillent dans les parages et si on se montre un peu gentil avec eux, on est sûr de tous mourir. C'est pour ça que j'ai été un peu surpris quand Farniril m'a annoncé qu'il n'y avait aucun mort.

- À ce moment là, je n'étais plus vraiment en état de vous écouter. J'étais totalement épuisé mais si vous voulez savoir si un humain est un mangemort, vous regardez son avant-bras et si c'est un mangemort, vous y verrez une marque des ténèbres en tatouage.

- Vraiment ? Ils ont tous ce genre de tatouage ?

- Tous ceux qui ont fini leurs études à Poudlard mais j'ignore si ceux qui ne les ont pas fini ont la marque ou non.

- Je vois. J'en ferais part au Roi. Ah oui, tant que j'y suis, il faut que tu saches que plusieurs elfes de la haute noblesse déteste les humains donc attends à recevoir quelques paroles plus ou moins méchante ou quelques bousculades quand tu seras seul.

- Je vois. Il est vrai que les regards que je recevais étaient très loin d'être amical.

- Par contre évite de faire de la magie. La magie est très mal vue ici surtout quand les notre se font tuer à cause de ça.

- Bien. Merci… euh… commença Harry ne sachant pas comment l'appeler.

- Imaril. Tu peux m'appeler Imaril. Je suis le chef de garde de sa majesté. Mais là, je suis en repos. Je termine tous les à 17h00.

- Pour bien recommencer, alors je suis Harry Potter, élève à Poudlard à Gryffondor en 6ème année dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris maintenant c'est aussi ton époque.

- Peut-être mais pour l'instant je ne m'y fais pas tellement. C'est assez dur et j'aurais aimé rester chez moi, avoua Harry.

- Tu finiras par t'habituer. Peut-être que tu ne considéreras jamais cette époque comme la tienne mais tu accepteras ta situation beaucoup mieux qu'actuellement.

- Je crois que je commence déjà à accepter que je ne reverrais plus les miens. Je me ferais une raison.

- C'est le bon état d'esprit à adopter. Sinon je pense que nous te ramènerons à ton école dès que tu seras en forme.

- Merci. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Finalement, Imaril était quelqu'un de sympa quand on ne représentait pas une menace pour les siens. Apparemment les elfes avaient de sérieux problèmes avec Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il y en avait deux…

« Voldemort… dit il à haute voix en faisant sursauter l'elfe qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le garçon prononce ce nom maintenant.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Imaril.

- Deux Voldemort, continua Harry les yeux dans le vague.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On a déjà pas mal de problèmes avec un mais deux on peut tout de suite mourir. »

Harry releva la tête un peu surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé dire ça à haute voix mais il fallait tout de même leur dire.

« Le Voldemort de mon époque est également là. Je peux me battre contre celui de votre époque mais pas le mien.

- Comment ça ? Demanda l'elfe très curieux de comprendre.

- Oui, celui de cette époque ne peut théoriquement pas me toucher mais l'autre a mon sang qui coule en lui et la protection que ma mère m'a offerte avant de mourir sera inefficace contre lui.

- Attend ! Tu serais en train de dire que nous nous retrouvons avec deux Voldemort aussi puissant l'un que l'autre ?

- Euh… oui, c'est ça.

- Viens avec moi. Tu vas essayer d'expliquer ça au Roi et à la Reine. Tu n'as qu'à prendre tes deux lettres sur le bureau, on les postera en route. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire est très important. Change toi avant. Les autres elfes feront moins attention à toi si tu es habillé comme nous. Je t'attends devant ta porte.

- Bien, je me change et je te suis. »

Imaril sortit laissant Harry se changer tranquillement. Il trouvait finalement le jeune humain bien sympathique. Ses yeux semblaient tristes quoiqu'il fasse et cela perturbait un peu l'elfe. C'était à croire que ce garçon n'avait jamais eut de moment heureux.

Harry tenta de se changer en vitesse mais les vêtements elfiques étaient assez durs à enfiler et il mit bien dix minutes à les mettre correctement. Il attrapa ses deux parchemins et mit sa baguette dans une des poches de sa tunique. Il sortit rejoindre Imaril. Il le trouva en discussion avec l'elfe qui avait pris la parole en premier au côté du couple royal. Imaril, en le voyant sortir, lui déclara :

« Voici Rödoër le conseiller royal. Je ne pense pas qu'on te l'avait présenté mais tu dois te souvenir de lui.

- Monsieur, dit Harry d'une voix polie mais sans plus car il n'avait pas digéré l'affront que cet elfe lui avait fait.

- Mr Potter si j'ai bien retenu votre nom, dit l'elfe en rendant le salut poli de Harry. Imaril vient de m'informer de ce que vous lui avez dit. Je vous accompagnerais donc chez le Roi et la Reine. »

Harry ne répondit rien. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il suivit donc les deux elfes dans un silence pesant. Ils entrèrent dans une salle qui ressemblait à un salon privé. Il y avait le couple royal, Mariwë et deux garçons (elfes bien entendu), l'un semblait plus jeune que Mariwë et l'autre semblait plus âgé bien qu'il était difficile de définir l'âge d'un elfe. Le Roi se leva quand il les vit arriver et demanda :

« Que ce passe-t-il Rödoër ? Y aurait-il un problème avec le jeune Mr Potter ?

- Mr Potter vient de nous dire des choses fort inquiétantes majesté. Mr Potter, si vous voulez vous donner la peine de raconter au Roi ce que vous avez appris à Imaril…

- Je vous écoute, lui dit le Roi. »

Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait dit au chef de la garde et il pu voir le regard horrifié de la famille royale à la fin de son explication. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, Harry n'osant rien dire de plus. Ce fut le Roi qui rompit le silence au bout de dix minutes :

« L'heure est donc très grave. Mais toi jeune humain, le centaure Ronan nous a dit que l'humain venu du futur serait le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Si tu pouvais nous éclairer afin que nous puissions t'aider dans ta quête. La vie de notre peuple dépendra si Voldemort vivra ou non. »

Harry déglutit. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de la prophétie et surtout pas ici. Et puis il voyait mal comment les elfes pourraient l'aider. Il garda donc le silence et avait baissé les yeux en sentant tous les regards posés sur lui. Le conseiller le reprit :

« Sa majesté vous a demandé quelque chose et il serait plus que convenable que vous y répondiez. »

Harry ne répondit rien mais fixa le conseiller avec un énervement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux des autres elfes. Le Roi reprit en faisant signe à Rödoër de se taire :

« Si tu ne dis rien, nous ne serons pas en mesure de t'aider.

- Je ne pense pas que vous seriez en mesure de m'aider, murmura Harry. Et en parler m'est très difficile. Je n'ai appris cette prophétie ce qui était pour moi, juin dernier.

- Une prophétie ? Répéta le Roi surpris. »

Comprenant qu'il avait dit un mot de trop, Harry se tu et regarda le sol avec un très grand intérêt. Le Roi allait continuer à l'interroger quand la Reine posa sa main sur le bras de son mari lui intimant silencieusement de se taire et lui dit :

« Laisse Melanion. Il nous en parlera quand il se sentira près à le faire. Tu n'as pas à lui forcer de parler de choses qui lui font mal. C'est son choix alors respecte le. »

Harry en entendant ces mots, releva la tête et regarda la Reine. Elle avait compris ce qu'il ressentait et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Tu as raison Elanora. Mon garçon, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, sache que tu trouvas toujours ici un endroit où tu pourras te confier alors n'hésite pas. Fais les choses à ton rythme. Je crois qu'il va être l'heure de dîner. Mariwë, Farowë et Mirowë, accompagnez Mr Potter à la salle. Il mangera à notre table. Votre mère et moi avons deux petites choses à faire avant. Au fait Harry, as-tu écrit à tes amis ?

- Oui, par contre soyez assuré que je n'ai pas mentionné votre existence. Je leur aie seulement dit que j'étais en sécurité.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. As-tu tes lettres avec toi ?

- Euh… oui.

- Je peux te les envoyer si tu le désires. Mon épouse et moi-même allons passer aux alentours de la volière.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'accepte votre offre. »

Sur ces mots, Harry passa les deux parchemins au Roi. Il s'en alla avec Mariwë et ses deux frères. Le plus âgé des deux entama la conversation :

« Moi je suis Farowë, prince héritier du royaume elfique. Tu dois déjà connaître ma sœur Mariwë d'après ce que j'ai entendu et voici notre jeune frère Mirowë. Pour que tu te fasses une idée, j'ai presque 50 ans, Mariwë a 16 ans et Mirowë a 7 ans.

- Harry Potter, dit celui-ci tout en étant conscient que le prince héritier le savait déjà.

- Oui. On parle beaucoup de toi chez les elfes de haut rang et les avis sont très partagés.

- Ah… c'était un peu prévisible. Mais sache que si mes parents ont confiances en toi, j'aurais également confiance en toi.

- Euh… merci, répondit Harry qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Mais j'ai une question qui change totalement de sujet.

- Vas-y Harry, l'encouragea gentiment Mariwë.

- Apparemment, vous avez une vie plus prolongée que les humains mais quand je vous vois tous les deux _(il désigna les deux aînés) _on croirait que vous avez le même âge. Donc… euh… je voulais… savoir… jusqu'à quel âge les elfes grandissent-il de la même manière que les humains ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Farowë.

- J'ai remarqué que… Mariwë…

- Tu peux également nous appeler par nos prénoms, précisa Farowë amusé par l'hésitation assez courante d'Harry.

- D'accord, vous de même. Donc je disais que Mariwë, qui a 16 ans, et Mirowë, qui a 7 ans, feraient exactement leurs âges chez les humains alors qu'à 50 ans, on fait beaucoup plus vieux que ça chez l'être humain. Donc il y a forcément une croissance similaire entre les elfes et humains jusqu'à un certain âge.

- Tu as raison. La différence de vieillesse entre l'elfe et l'humain commence à 20 ans. »

La discussion s'arrêta là puisqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Harry appris par Mariwë et Ferowë que certains elfes de haut rang étaient parfois invités à déjeuner en compagnie de la famille royale mais on dépassait rarement les dix invités par soir. Parfois, il n'y avait personne d'autre que les membres de la famille royale. Mais ce soir, il y avait six elfes d'invités et quand Harry les vit, il en reconnu certains qui n'avaient pas oublié de lui lancer des regards noirs et si les regards pouvaient tuer, il en aurait été mort une bonne vingtaine de fois. Mais Harry se rendit vite compte que la tolérances n'était pas une qualité innée chez eux puisqu'il avait déjà le droit à des regards qui n'avaient rien d'amicaux mais qu'il ignora superbement.

Le dîner se passa en toute tranquillité, les souverains discutant avec les autres elfes et Harry n'avait aucun mal à deviner le sujet de leur conversation suite aux regards fréquents qui convergeaient vers lui. Mais il les oublia et se contenta de discuter calmement avec Mariwë et Ferowë mais le jeune Mirowë n'osa dire le moindre mot et Mariwë lui avoua qu'il intimidait le jeune elfe. Leurs conversations dérivèrent sur la vie d'Harry en tant normal à Poudlard et les us et coutumes des elfes.

oO§0§Oo

_(Point de vue des Maraudeurs)_

C'était le matin et James se réveilla en fin de matinée. Il était tellement rongé par l'inquiétude qu'il en avait mal dormi. Il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que lui dans le dortoir. Harry était-il rentré ? James l'espérait mais quelque chose au fond de lui venait lui dire le contraire. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune et y retrouva Sirius et Rémus. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormit eux aussi. Il ne vit pas Harry. Il demanda quand même bien qu'il sache la réponse :

« Pas de nouvelle de Harry ?

- Aucune et la grosse dame m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis jeudi matin.

- Par Merlin, s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, y a une préfète qui va le regretter.

- Laisse Evans en dehors de ça. Tant qu'elle nous emmerde pas, tu t'occupes pas d'elle, ok ? Dit Sirius d'un sérieux qui surpris James.

- Pff, d'accord. Et qu'est ce qu'on à Dumbledore s'il nous pose des questions ?

- On dit qu'on ne sait pas, répliqua Rémus.

- Mais si Evans rapporte qu'il s'est cassé dans la forêt ?

- On a fait un marché avec elle, le rassura Sirius.

- Il y a un hic.

- Lequel ? Demandèrent Rémus et Sirius simultanément.

- A ton avis, si elle décide de tout raconter en modifiant l'histoire à son avantage, qui les professeur croiront ? Une jeune demoiselle première de classe préfète et certainement préfète en chef l'année prochaine ou bien trois garçons, qui malgré leurs excellents résultat en cours, ne font que des blagues et passent leurs temps à ne pas respecter le règlement intérieur ?

- Mais Rémus est préfet, se défendit Sirius.

- Peut-être mais les professeurs sont bien conscients que son statut de préfet ne l'empêche pas de faire tout ce qu'on peut faire.

- Il a raison Sirius, dit Rémus. À nous de faire en sorte que l'absence de Harry passe inaperçu au moins jusqu'à lundi. Et si Dumbledore nous pose la question, on ne sait rien du tout et de toute manière nous ne sommes pas sa nourrice attitrée.

- T'as raison Lunard, approuva Sirius.

- Bien, on descend manger ? Demanda James. C'est pas que j'ai faim mais j'ai déjà sauté le petit déj' alors je en voudrais pas rater en plus le repas de midi.

- Bien, allons satisfaire ton estomac, se moqua Sirius. »

Ils partirent de la salle commune. Ils prirent leur temps pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Leur discussion portait sur le quidditch. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, ils s'installèrent le plus loin possible de Lily afin d'éviter toute discussion avec elle. Ils jetèrent tous les trois un regard sur la table des Gryffondors afin de vérifier si Harry était là ou non mais ils n'eurent satisfaction. Ils ne parlèrent pas de lui afin d'éviter les soupçons. Par contre ils avaient remarqué que Dumbledore les regardait en fronçant les sourcils mais ils jugèrent plus prudent qu'ils se concentrent sur leurs assiettes afin d'éviter que leurs nervosités les trahissent.

Le repas se passa sans encombre et les trois Maraudeurs sortirent en même temps que la plupart des Gryffondors. Heureusement, Dumbledore ne vint pas les interroger sur l'absence de Harry et ils en étaient soulagés.

Pendant une partie de l'après-midi, ils s'amusèrent tous les trois sur des balais et cela leur permis de se calmer. Il retournèrent dans le dortoir et y découvrirent un Fire pas très ravi et sifflait sans s'arrêter. Le problème était que aucun des trois ne parlaient le fourchelang et merlin sait ce qu'ils auraient donné en cet instant pour comprendre le serpent afin d'être tranquille sur ses intentions. Heureusement pour les nerfs des trois garçons, Fire cessa de siffler et retourna dans le lit de Harry. Ils remarquèrent que la jeune chatte était en train de s'amuser avec les rideaux du lit de Sirius au grand déplaisir de ce dernier qui lui dit en rigolant :

« Non, non petit chat. On ne joue pas avec les rideaux de tonton Sirius. Il faut jouer uniquement avec les rideaux de tonton James.

- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ''tonton Sirius''.

- J'ai rien. Je récite le règlement intérieur.

- Ah oui ? Et cette partie est dans quel chapitre ?

- Dans le tout dernier chapitre, celui que je viens juste de créer. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord, grogna James.

- T'as vraiment le choix, regarde. Petit, petit, petit ! _(Sirius attrapa le chat et l'emmena près des rideaux de James) _Ça lui plait déjà, ajouta-t-il en voyant Cyan se défouler sur les rideaux de James.

- Sale cabot, marmonna James sous le sourire victorieux de Sirius. »

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident notoire. Malgré leur angoisse grandissante, les trois Maraudeurs tentèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était ce qui n'était pas facile quand une préfète de mauvaise humeur vous surveillez du coin de l'œil. James avait du mal à se retenir d'aller lui dire ses quatre vérités mais les regards insistants de ses deux amis l'en dissuadèrent.

Il n'y avait toujours pas de signe de Harry au moment du dîner. Les Maraudeurs se demandait vraiment si Harry avait eu un problème ou si c'était toujours à cause des paroles de Evans qu'il ne se montrait pas. Après tout elle avait été blessante dans ses propos et il était parfaitement compréhensible qu'il soit bouleversé. James aurait bien voulu savoir où il se trouvait mais apparemment, il avait quitté le château puisqu'il n'apparaissait pas sur la Carte du Maraudeur et on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient étudié la carte sous toute ses coutures mais aucun ''Harry Potter'' n'était apparu sur la carte.

De retour dans la salle commune, ils s'installèrent près du feu en espérant le voir débarquer durant la soirée mais rien n'y firent. Ils restèrent au moins une heure de plus que le dernier monté puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils passèrent une nuit difficile mais parvinrent tout de même à se reposer convenablement.

Il se levèrent juste à temps pour le petit déjeuner. Harry n'était toujours pas là mais il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient déjà renoncé de le trouver assis en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. L'heure du courrier et les trois Maraudeurs reçurent une lettre à leurs noms mais ils se détournèrent très vite, comme les autres élèves, en direction du directeur qui avait également reçu un hibou. C'était bien la première que Dumbledore recevait son courrier dans la Grande Salle en même temps que les élèves. Quand il eut lu sa lettre, il la replia calmement et annonça :

« Je désire voir Messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin dans mon bureau à 10h30. »

Il se rassit sous le regard peu assuré des trois concernés. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour être convoqué par le directeur d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi de ce qu'il avait lu. Mais bon, ils verraient plus tard. Ils s'occupèrent de leur lettre commune. Ce fut Rémus qui fut désigné pour la lire à haute voix :

_Cher Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard,_

_Je vous écris afin de vous rassurer sur mon absence. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours mais en attendant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en sécurité là où je suis donc inutile de me chercher. J'ai également envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore._

_À bientôt._

_Harry. P._

Ce mot les rassura énormément. En tout cas, ils savaient pourquoi Dumbledore voulait les voir. Mais où était Harry ? Ils disaient être en sécurité et l'écriture était bien la sienne et qui d'autre à part lui pouvait utiliser leurs surnoms en guise d'introduction même si tout Poudlard les connaissait. Ils quittèrent rapidement la Grande Salle et décidèrent d'attendre qu'il soit 10h30 devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau. Ils avaient normalement encore une heure à patienter mais il semblerait que Dumbledore rejoignait son bureau cinq minutes après leur arrivée. Il commença :

« Puisque vous êtes en avance, pourquoi ne pas aller dans mon bureau tout de suite ? On aura fini plus tôt. »

Les trois jeunes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et suivirent le directeur jusqu'à son bureau. James trouvait le bureau de Dumbledore fascinant avec tous ses objets argentés qui bourdonnent sans cesse et les tableaux qui paraissaient dormir 24h/24h mais James savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait déjà vu les tableaux contestés les sanctions de Dumbledore à son égard parce qu'ils les trouvaient trop légères. Mais ce qui intéressait le plus James, c'était le phénix. Il l'avait déjà vu renaître et il devait avouer que c'était très impressionnant. Dumbledore commença à parler d'une voix dure :

« Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Harry et j'aurais préféré que vous soyez venus me faire part de son départ avant. Mais bon, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour savoir les raisons de son départ et son lieu puisque vous le savez, j'en suis certain.

- Nous sommes désolés professeur mais nous ne savons pas grand-chose de plus que vous.

- Vraiment ? N'y a-t-il eut aucune raison de son départ ? D'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu au repas vendredi soir.

- Il y a eut un malentendu avec Harry, dit vaguement Sirius.

- Et avec vous je présume ?

- Pas du tout, répliquèrent les trois Maraudeurs en force.

- Vraiment ? Avec qui alors ?

- Avec Lily, avoua James.

- J'espère que vous dites la vérité Mr Potter parce que je dois vous avouer que j'ai du mal à imaginer Miss Evans commettre du tort à quelqu'un.

- Et bien on dit la vérité. Et dans sa lettre, Harry précise qu'il reviendra dans quelques jours, donc il n'y a pas de problème, s'énerva James.

- Vous rendez vous compte de la gravité de vos paroles Mr Potter ? Harry court à chaque instant un très grand danger et la dernière dont nous avons besoin est qu'il se fasse capturer par Voldemort.

- Vous pensez peut-être au bien de la communauté sorcière professeur, commença James, mais essayez de penser à lui en tant que personne et non en tant que sauveur du bien.

- Si vous pouviez vous expliquer un peu mieux, ce n'est pas de refus.

- Je sais que Harry en a marre d'être considéré comme un pion qu'utilisera pour le bien des sorciers. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est vivre comme les autres et c'est très compréhensible.

- Le problème est qu'il ne pourra pas avoir une vie normale tant qu'il aura deux Voldemort qui feront tout pour l'avoir. Vous pouvez comprendre cela Mr Potter ?

- Non.

- Je vois que vous tenez à lui, ça fait plaisir à entendre.

- C'est justement parce que je tiens à lui que je vous ai dit non, contredit James.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas en le maintenant sous surveillance et enfermé dans Poudlard que vous le protégerez.

- Je vois que vous êtes un expert en la matière jeune homme, dit Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas apprécier les paroles de James.

- Non, mais je peux vous assurez que si vous voulez le maintenir enfermé à Poudlard qu'il vous faussera compagnie avant même que vous ayez le temps de comprendre.

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Je tiendrais compte de votre remarque mais je compte sur vous trois de faire en sorte à l'avenir qu'il reste dans l'enceinte de Poudlard jusqu'à Noël. J'ai contacté vos parents par cheminée Mr Potter et je peux vous annoncer qu'ils sont d'accord pour prendre Harry en plus de Sirius chez eux. Mais la règle d'or sera de ne pas sortir sans adulte. Si cette règle n'est pas respectée, vous serez tout de suite ramenés à Poudlard tous les trois même s'il n'y en a qu'un qui tente l'expérience. Voilà, vous pouvez y aller. Et dites à Harry quand il rentrera de passer me voir immédiatement. Merci. Bonne journée. »

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent du bureau. James était sur les nerfs et les deux un peu choqués par ce qu'ils avaient entendu et James sentit qu'il pouvait au moins leur raconter la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore à la place de Harry. Ses deux amis ne prononcèrent aucun mot pendant le récit. Quand James eut terminé, Rémus et Sirius avaient le regard qui s'était assombris. Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune sans parler et afin d'éviter les regards des autres Gryffondors, ils allèrent dans leurs dortoirs.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par reviews (critiques ou compliments). Merci !_

**Hop'eyes : **Merci pour ta review. Et oui, Lily n'est pas une sainte et même si elle est tolérante en générale, il se peut qu'elle se retrouve dépassée par les évènements et comme elle ne supporte très mal d'entendre le nom de Voldemort, elle a très mal vécu la provocation de Harry quand il a prononcé ce nom plusieurs fois d'affilés. Bye !

**dragonise : **Voilà, la page de pub est passé et tu sais maintenant qui est derrière Harry. J'espère que ce chapitre te plait au même titre que les autres. +

**eiliss : **Je suis contente que ma fiction te plait toujours autant, moi qui croyait que tu l'avais abandonné, je suis vraiment enchantée de voir que tu aimes ma fic'. Bye !

**Thealie : **Merci pour ta review. Maintenant tu sais qui Harry a rencontré et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Sinon Harry ne pourra jamais se résoudre d'exploser totalement sur Lily puisqu'il garde tout de même en tête que c'est sa mère et que même si pour l'instant il ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, c'est tout de même grâce à elle qu'il est vit. Voilà. +

**Touone : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review très encourageante.

**légion : l'êtranger : **Merci encore une fois pour ta très longue review ! J'ai pris en compte ce que tu m'as dit pour le basilic et je vais réfléchir pour le mettre en scène. Pour le flirt Harry/Bellatrix, je n'en ferais pas et je pense conserver plusieurs futurs mangemorts dans un rôle d'apprentis mangemort car je pense que même si Harry leur raconte leur futur auprès de Voldemort, ils sont forcément au courant qu'il y a désormais deux Voldemort ce qui ne sera pas pour leur déplaire. Mais les cas comme Peter sont à revoir puisque c'est par peur qu'ils se sont enrôlés chez les mangemorts. par contre je trouve ton raisonnement sur la chambre DES secrets très intéressant et si tu me le permet, je l'utiliserais bien pour le dénouement de ma fic. Pour le reste, je te laisserais découvrir par toi-même. Bye !

**Rebecca-Black : **Merci pour ta review en espérant que ce chapitre t'ais plu. +

**tchaye : **Merci pour ta review. Maintenant tu sais qui Harry a rencontré et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop ruminé quand même mais un peu de suspense ne fait jamais de mal, lol. Voila, bye !

_Harpiotte_


	14. Retour à Poudlard

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon 13ème chapitre que j'ai réussit à finir malgré la tonne de travail que j'ai. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Sinon je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que j'ai réussit à passer la barre des 60 reviews. Mon nouvel objectif : passer la barre des 100 reviews mais je pense avoir le temps, non ?_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 13 : Retour à Poudlard_

_(Chapitre précédent du point de vue de Harry) _Leurs conversations dérivèrent sur la vie d'Harry en tant normal à Poudlard et les us et coutumes des elfes.

_(Chapitre précédent du point de vue des Maraudeurs)_ Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune sans parler et afin d'éviter les regards des autres Gryffondors, ils allèrent dans leurs dortoirs.

_(Point de vue de Harry)_

Harry passa cinq jours chez les elfes et certains, comme la famille royale, se montraient sympathique à son égard mais d'autres se montraient vraiment exécrables. Heureusement qu'il ne se promenait jamais seul car les regards de la seconde catégorie elfique étaient très peu rassurant. Mariwé et Farowë restaient souvent avec lui afin qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul. Par contre, les elfes avaient sacrément surpris Harry. Les légendes, moldues ou sorcières, parlaient des elfes comme des êtres aux visages impassibles alors que les elfes qu'ils croisaient n'hésitaient pas à montrer leurs sentiments. Les deux souverains lui avaient dit qu'il rentrerait à Poudlard dans deux jours, soit le dimanche. Il aurait passé une semaine complète dans le village elfique. Ce que craignait Harry, c'était que Dumbledore le convoque dès son retour aussi se prépara-t-il à recevoir tout un tas de remontrance à son égard et il y avait des chances pour que Phineas Nigellus en rajoute comme il en avait l'habitude. D'ailleurs il en avait parlé à ses deux nouveaux amis et bien que Farowë est 50 ans, son état d'esprit (du moins quand il parlait avec Harry et sa sœur) s'accordait avec les deux autres. Mariwë avait la moue comme si elle désapprouvait qu'une personne comme Harry doive se faire engueuler parce qu'il avait besoin de prendre du recul. Quant à Farowë, il aurait bien aimé assister à la scène afin de voir les différentes réactions de Harry durant l'entretien qui aurait inévitablement lieu.

Harry ne voyait le plus jeune prince que durant les repas et ce dernier n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot en présence de Harry. Imaril, le chef de la garde royale, venait souvent discuter avec Harry quand il n'était pas de service et que Harry était seul dans sa chambre. Harry avait découvert en Imaril, un elfe qui se soucie de son peuple en priorité et qui avait une très grande loyauté envers ses souverains et il l'admirait pour ça. Et puis cet elfe avait un bon humour et Harry ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui. En plus, il avait appris que ce serait Imaril qui le raccompagnerait au château. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui avait raconté que la princesse avait piqué une grosse colère en apprenant qu'elle ne pourrait accompagné son ami et que malgré ses cris, elle n'avait pas obtenu satisfaction.

Le jour du départ arriva très vite et Harry était à la fois triste et soulagé de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les regards noirs d'une bonne partie de la population elfe bien qu'il ne s'en est jamais plaint puisqu'il s'était malgré tout fait deux très bon amis. Quand Mariwë vint lui dire au revoir, il eut droit à toute une série de recommandation pour sa santé et autres choses que Harry ne jugea pas utile de retenir. En revanche, ce qu'il retint était les regards amusés de la famille de la jeune elfe et d'Imaril et ainsi de Farniril qui accompagnait également Harry jusqu'à Poudlard. Juste avant de partir, la Reine Elanora fit quelque chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu : elle l'enlaça affectueusement et Harry trouva agréable de se trouver dans une étreinte qu'il pouvait presque juger de maternelle. C'est donc un peu chamboulé qu'il partit avec Imaril et Farniril.

Pendant le trajet, Harry remarqua que les deux elfes marchaient très prudemment comme s'ils s'attendaient à une attaque. Après tout, Harry avait bien compris qu'il y avait souvent des mangemorts dans les environs du village elfique. Harry portait automatiquement sa main à sa baguette afin d'être prêt à aider les deux elfes en cas de besoin. Précaution qui ne se révéla pas vraiment utile pour cette fois ci.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc le soir pour le repas après avoir marché près de six heures. Le parc était désert et Harry en fut heureux. Il ne devait pas être loin de 19h30. Les deux le quittèrent à l'orée de la forêt et Harry se dirigea vers le château. Le hall était désert et les portes de la Grande Salle fermées. Il n'avait pas très envie de faire un retour aussi remarqué que de débarquer dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry sursauta et se retourna baguette brandit. Il fut très surpris de voir Farowë qui le regardait avec un sourire goguenard. Il lui expliqua :

« J'ai réussit à échapper à ma famille et aux autres nobles. Pour rien au monde j'aurais manqué un retour aussi sensationnel et un sermon qui te serait adressé.

- Et pourquoi cet intérêt pour ce sermon ? Demanda Harry.

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai des échos sur la manière dont tu répondais le jour de ton arrivée alors que tu étais vraiment très loin d'être en position de force alors avec quelqu'un que tu connais bien et qui risque de t'énerver, ça promet d'être amusant.

- Si tu le dis.

- Par contre, est-ce que tu connais une formule pour me rendre invisible ?

- Non mais je connais une formule pour faire disparaître quelque chose mais je doute que ce soit approprié.

- Tant…

- Par contre, le coupa Harry, j'ai une cape d'invisibilité qui pourrait convenir.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. Comment tu fais pour te moquer des gens comme ça sans sourire ? Tu m'as vraiment eu.

- C'est ça le talent, lui répliqua Harry. »

L'elfe remarqua une fois de plus qu'il ne souriait pas mais que ses yeux montraient qu'il s'amusait. La voix de Harry le sortit de sa réflexion :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va pas passer la nuit ici.

- J'arrive mais tu vas où ?

- On va dans la salle commune de Gryffondor chercher ma cape. À moins que tu es changé d'avis. Après tout ce n'est totalement sûr que Dumbledore demande à voir je te le rappelle.

- On verra. Bon on y va ? Au fait, tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda l'elfe avec un regard suspicieux.

- Si, un peu. Bon je sais ce qu'on peut faire.

- Je t'écoute mais il faut éviter que l'on s'aperçoive de ma présence.

- Je m'en doute. On va aller récupérer ma cape d'invisibilité dans mon dortoir et on va aux cuisines.

- Moi, j'en ai une autre d'idée. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ta baguette pour amener l'objet jusqu'à comme le jour où je t'avais tes lunettes. Par contre je ne me souviens pas de la formule.

- Pff, t'as surtout la flemme de marcher. Avoue le tout simplement.

- C'est vrai. Tu appelles ta cape ou pas ?

- _Accio cape d'invisibilité._ »

Ils durent attendre cinq minutes et Farowë commençait à croire que Harry avait loupé son sort. Il lui dit :

« Tu as dû rater ton sort.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Harry un peu perplexe.

- Tout simplement parce que ta cape n'est toujours pas arrivée.

- Elle doit parcourir tout le château pour nous rejoindre. Il me faut bien cinq/dix minutes de marche voir un quart d'heure pour aller de la salle commune à ici.

- Elle est où ta salle commune ? Demanda l'elfe un tout petit peu curieux.

- Au dernier étage. La salle commune de Gryffondor se trouve dans une tour du château, répondit Harry négligemment.

- Et les cuisines ?

- Du côté des cachots.

- Et tu voulais me faire un aller/retour inutile pour ensuite retourner dans ta tour.

- Comment tu sais que je comptais retourner dans ma salle commune après notre repas ?

- C'était un peu évi… »

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de la cape de Harry. Celui-ci attrapa l'étoffe et les recouvrit tous les deux. Farowë râla :

« Mais pourquoi tu te fous aussi dessous ?

- J'ai pas envie de me faire choper par Rusard. C'est le concierge et je suis sûr qu'il trouverait une excellente occasion de me mettre en retenu s'il me voyait traîner dans les couloirs pour aller aux cuisines alors que c'est l'heure du repas.

- Je vois. La personne qui me servait de nourrice quand j'étais gamin était un pareil. Mais il faut dire que je n'étais pas un ange avec elle. Elle saisissait la moindre faute pour me punir.

- On arrive, déclara Harry. »

Ils retirèrent la cape mais Farowë restait vigilent pour le cas où il aurait du remettre sa cape en urgence. Il observa les lieux et tout ce qu'il vit était des murs de pierre sans décoration mis à part un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruit qu'il ne trouvait pas super beau. Il remarqua que Harry s'était approché du tableau et s'était mis à chatouiller la poire. Sur le coup, le prince trouva ce geste ridicule mais il revint tout de suite sur son jugement quand il vit une poignée se former. Il trouvait un peu stupide de cacher la porte d'une cuisine mais le système était ingénieux aussi ne fit-il aucun commentaire.

Harry avait remarqué le regard d'incompréhension de Farowë quand ils arrivèrent, aussi se dépêcha-t-il d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine sous les yeux curieux du jeune elfe. Il se chargea de demander à manger pour eux deux puisqu'il sentait que l'elfe ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec les elfes de maison. Mais il ne savait si il savait le nom de ces créatures et donc si c'était le fait que des ''elfes'' de maison soit considéré comme des esclaves pour les sorciers ou si il avait déjà vu une de ces créatures. Les elfes de maison se firent un plaisir de servir les deux garçons et Farowë semblait un peu impressionner par leur efficacité. Ils mangèrent rapidement et rejoignirent la salle commune rapidement.

Une fois arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Harry prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'ils devaient donc être encore en train de dîner. Il dit à Farowë de garder la cape au cas où puisqu'il ne savait pas à quelle heure les autres rentreraient. Il alla dans son dortoir et pris les cours de Rémus, ce qui était plus prudent pour les recopier que les cours de James et Sirius, et prit ses affaires et descendit. Il remarqua que Farowë avait tout de même retiré la cape mais qu'il s'était installé dans un fauteuil près du feu de façon à ne pas être vu depuis l'entrée de la salle commune. Ainsi il aurait le temps de remettre la cape avant d'être découvert. Harry s'installa alors en face de l'elfe soit face à l'entrée.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry amena une table afin de pouvoir s'étaler. Farowë, en voyant tous les parchemins que Harry ramenait, lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Recopier mes cours en attendant les autres pourquoi ?

- Tu as pris des parchemins pour écrire mais pas de plumes et ni d'encre.

- Je vais transcrire les cours de Rémus sur mes parchemins par la magie. Mais pour pouvoir utilisé le sort de transcription, il faut lire le sujet à haute voix après avoir lancé le sort. Par exemple (Harry prit les cours de métamorphose et un de ses parchemins et dit en pointant sa baguette sur son parchemin) _Translatum_. »

Il commença à lire le parchemin de métamorphose tandis que Farowë observait le parchemin recopier les paroles de Harry. Mais l'elfe se lassa vite et demanda quand Harry eut fini de lire toute la métamorphose, soit au moins 10 minutes plus tard.

« Est-ce que tu peux tout de même apporter une plume et de l'encre ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'aimerais m'occuper.

- _Accio plume et encre_, lança Harry négligemment. »

Harry remarqua que son ami avait pris un de ses parchemin ainsi que les cours de botanique de Rémus. Il demanda curieux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec la botanique ?

- Te la recopier comme ça tu en auras moins à faire.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Ils passèrent une heure à tout recopier grâce de Farowë qui écrivait vraiment vite. Il s'était occupé de la botanique, des potions tandis que Harry avait fait la métamorphose, sortilèges et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry avait remarqué en lisant ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que le professeur n'avait pas du tout amélioré son cours. La seule chose qui aurait pu faire un cours de 6ème année était le passage sur les détraqueurs mais il était vraiment très court et Harry se dit tout de suite que le professeur ne savait pas grand-chose sur eux. Il n'y avait même pas la formule du patronus. Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient presque honteux. Non, pas presque, ils étaient honteux tout simplement et c'en était vraiment désespérant.

Il n'était pas loin de 21h30 _(ils ont finis de recopier leurs cours à 21h00) _quand les premiers élèves débarquèrent dans la salle commune. Harry vit Farowë remettre rapidement la cape afin de ne pas être vu. Puis il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'ils étaient trois. Ce qui le dérangea fut le chuchotement et le départ d'un des trois Gryffondor au moment où ils le virent. Il fronça les sourcils. Il entendit Farowë lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Ton retour sera vite connu si mon intuition est bonne.

- Je crois aussi, lui murmura Harry en évitant de trop bouger ses lèvres. »

Harry releva la tête en entendant le portrait s'ouvrir de nouveau et quand vit qui arrivait, il se mit à penser qu'il aurait préféré être hors de la salle commune quand la personne le repéra. En effet, Lily Evans s'avançait vers lui avec une expression pas très ravie sur le visage. Elle lui dit en se contenant :

« T'es de retour à ce que je vois.

- Tu es observatrice, lui répondit Harry en faisant mine de relire ses cours.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, siffla-t-elle, tu était où durant toute la semaine ?

- Je ne l'ai pas dit à James, Sirius et Rémus alors pourquoi je te le dirais ? Répliqua Harry toujours plongé dans un parchemin.

- Tout simplement parce que je suis préfète.

- Rémus est préfet et je ne lui ai rien dit. Après tout, ça ne concerne pas. Mais c'est gentil de t'être inquiété, termina-t-il avec une voix ironique.

- Ne prend pas tes airs avec moi parce que je te jure que…

- Evans ! »

La voix de James avait coupé Lily. Harry arrêta sa ''lecture'' du parchemin et regarda les quatre arrivants. Il y avait James, Sirius et Rémus suivit du Gryffondor qui était sortit de la salle commune en apercevant Harry. Apparemment, il était partit les prévenir de son retour. La voix de Lily le sortit de sa réflexion :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ?

- Je crois que tu as la mémoire très, mais alors vraiment très, courte. Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié notre discussion de la semaine dernière ?

- Je suis préfète Potter et c'est mon rôle de m'occuper des élèves qui ont été absent sur une longue période.

- Mais, nous n'avions pas précisé que c'était Rémus qui s'occuperait dorénavant de Harry en cas de besoin ?

- Peut-être mais…

- STOP, intervint Harry. Je suis là alors ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais ailleurs. De plus je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de moi. J'ai été absent, et alors ? Je suis un grand garçon dont je sais ce que je fais et si je veux sécher les cours je le fais.

- Je laisse tomber mais gare à toi si nous prenons du retard à cause de toi, lui lança Lily.

- Lily, lui lança Harry d'un air ennuyé. Je viens juste de lire et recopier vos cours et de toute manière je doute que les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Schnick fasse prendre du retard à leur classe simplement parce qu'un élève a été absent quand au professeur Milandros, je peux te parier que je t'apprend au moins trois fois plus de choses en une heure que lui en une semaine. Et encore, je pense être gentil. »

Les trois Maraudeurs pouffèrent quand Harry parla du professeur Milandros mais il entendit également Farowë qui tentait de se retenir de rire. Lily semblait offusquée du manque de respect que Harry faisait preuve envers leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne sont peut-être pas très instructif mais je crois que tu exagères énormément quand tu dis surpasser un adulte.

- On dirait que tu as oublié où j'ai envoyé ce cher professeur désespérant lors du premier cours.

- Non je n'ai pas oublié mais tu l'as pris de court. C'est tout, défendit Lily.

- Bon, tu veux que je te fasse un cours sur les détraqueurs. Un vrai cours je veux dire. Pas les cinq phrases totalement minable que le prof vous a dit.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, le défia Lily qui doutait énormément. »

Harry lui fit un cours détaillé sur les détraqueurs sous le regard moqueur des trois Maraudeurs. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment s'opposer à Lily mais elle le cherchait et il devait lui prouver qu'il avait raison. Une fois qu'il eut finit, Lily lui dit :

« Le professeur n'a jamais parlé des sensations que tu as décrit et il affirme en avoir déjà rencontrer.

- Vraiment ? Alors il n'a aucun mauvais souvenir puisque moi-même j'en ai déjà rencontré et je n'ai fait que décrire ce que je rencontre quand je suis à leurs côtés.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu as déjà rencontré à ton âge, lui dit-elle.

- Oui et même plusieurs si tu veux vraiment savoir. J'ai eu à faire à eux au moins trois fois durant ma 3ème année et une autre fois durant l'été qui précédait ma 5ème année.

- Si tu en avais vraiment rencontré, tu ne serais plus là.

- Tu m'as écouté ou non ? Il y a un sortilège qui permet de repousser les détraqueurs.

- Je sais, le patronus mais c'est un sortilège de très haut niveau et il y a peu de sorcier qui le maîtrise.

- Et si je te dis que je maîtrise le patronus depuis ma troisième année, lui dit-il guettant la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Impossible, déclara-t-elle mais on pouvait sentir qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je te ferais une démonstration demain dans la matinée. Après le petit déj ? Ça te convient ?

- Ok, bonne soirée, elle s'éloigna nettement moins énervée que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. »

Harry se tourna vers James, Sirius et Rémus. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient tous les trois soulagés de le revoir. Il leur dit :

« Alors, c'était bien cette semaine de cours ?

- Magnifique, surtout que Dumbledore nous surveille de près depuis qu'il a reçu ta lettre et il voulait que t'aille le voir dès ton retour, répondit James. Au fait, j'ai été obligé de dire à Sirius et Rémus ce que Dumbledore m'avait dit quand je me suis fait passé pour toi. Dumbledore avait dit des trucs et il valait mieux qu'il soit au courant pour comprendre ce que Dumbledore sous entendait, ajouta-t-il précipitamment quand il vit Harry froncer les sourcils avec un regard accusateur.

- Je vois. Mais gardez ça pour vous.

- Compte sur nous. Au fait, Dumbledore m'a dit que mes parents étaient d'accord pour que tu viennes à la maison avec Sirius. Je m'arrangerais pour que Rémus viennent passer quelques jours à la maison mais on n'aura pas le droit de quitter la maison sans adulte ou sinon nous sommes tous renvoyés à Poudlard.

- C'est drôle, remarqua Harry.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Rémus qui ne voyait rien de drôle dans les paroles de James.

- Jusqu'à c'était : si tu fais des bêtises, t'es renvoyé de Poudlard et maintenant c'est : si tu fais une bêtise, tu retournes à Poudlard. Quel crétin, cracha-t-il avec colère.

- Donc tu n'iras pas voir Dumbledore, c'est ça ? Demanda Sirius. »

Harry réfléchit mais il sentit que Farowë, qui s'agitait à cette question, ne serait pas très content. Il répondit alors :

« Si, j'irais. Maintenant même. James, c'est quoi le mot de passe ?

- _Haribo,_ répondit James.

- Ok, Rémus, tes cours sont là. Je les ai pris pour les recopier. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'attendre pour vous coucher, ajouta-t-il. »

Il se leva et sentit que l'elfe se dépêchait pour rejoindre la sortie avant lui. Les Maraudeurs le saluèrent et Harry sortit de la salle commune. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, il reprocha à Farowë :

« C'est beau de ne pas vouloir te faire remarquer mais si tu veux vraiment que Dumbledore ne remarque pas ta présence, soit beaucoup plus discret que dans la salle commune.

- D'accord. Mais dis-moi. La rouquine, Lily je crois, elle n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs c'est de sa faute si je suis partit dans la forêt interdite. Elle m'avait vraiment énervé.

- Et pourquoi elle t'a énervé ? Lui demanda l'elfe pas curieux pour un sou.

- Tout simplement parce que la veille (le jeudi midi), elle m'avait énervé et j'ai séché les cours et je suis allé en botanique, dernière heure de cours du vendredi, et elle est venu me retrouver pour me crier dessus et j'ai fini par aller dans la forêt.

- Et pourquoi vous vous disputez autant ?

- Parce que j'ai osé dire le nom de Voldemort devant elle et elle a fini par me traiter d'égoïste et de je ne sais plus trop quoi.

- D'accord, répondit simplement l'elfe. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la gargouille menant au bureau de directeur. Harry prononça le mot de passe et après avoir vérifier que Farowë était bien dissimulé sous la cape, il s'engagea dans l'escalier. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et quand le directeur répondit, il entra dans la pièce en prenant de faire entrer l'elfe avec lui.

Le directeur fixa Harry d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le jeune homme. Le directeur lui dit tout de même :

« Asseyez-vous. »

Harry s'exécuta. Farowë lui signala d'un coup de tête qu'il s'était assis par terre à côté de lui. Harry attendit que le directeur commence à parler ce qu'il fit très vite :

« Je tiens à vous dire que je suis très déçu de votre conversation Mr Potter.

- Je m'en doute, répliqua Harry, sinon je ne serais pas là.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air conscient du danger que vous encourez dès le moment où vous quittez Poudlard.

- Non, juste un peu.

- Pourtant vous avoir déjà rappeler à l'ordre la semaine dernière.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, j'aurais aimé que vous écoutiez quand je vous demande quelque chose.

- Attendez monsieur. Je n'ai pas à me priver pour votre contentement. Je me retrouve ici sans le vouloir et vous me demandez de faire comme si j'étais à mon époque. Mais c'est impossible. Essayez de comprendre un peu.

- J'aurais aimé Harry mais le problème étant que si tu m'as bien répété la prophétie, tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

- J'aurais mieux de rien dire sur cette foutue prophétie. Et sachez que malgré la prophétie, je vivrais comme je l'entends. Si pendant mon séjour chez les parents de James j'ai envie de sortir me promener seul, je le ferais et ce n'est pas pour autant que je retournerais à Poudlard. Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'interdire quelque chose en dehors du collège.

- Je ne me gênerais pas et Mr et Mrs Potter sont entièrement d'accord avec moi. Et je pense que si tu veux mériter le cadeau qu'ils te réservent, la moindre des choses serait de rester calme durant les vacances de Noël, non ?

- C'est du chantage que vous me faites ! S'énerva Harry. Et sachez que je ne fonctionne pas au chantage. Si je cédais au chantage, cela longtemps que je serais au service de Voldemort.

- Et quelle était sa proposition ? Demanda Dumbledore curieux de savoir cet épisode.

- J'avais le choix entre mourir en restant contre lui ou vivre en le servant et en lui donnant la pierre philosophale. J'ai refusé, je me suis défendu et je suis malgré tout en vie. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je ferais ce que je veux pendant mes vacances.

- Arrête de te conduire en enfant gâté.

- Moi ? Enfant gâté ? Vous délirez professeur. Je suis loin d'être un enfant gâté. Déjà à mon époque, c'était pas la joie mais ici on me prive de ma liberté et je devrais me faire traiter d'enfant gâté, s'écria Harry. »

Les tableaux sur les murs avaient de faire semblant de dormir et écoutaient la dispute avec un grand intérêt. Phineas Nigellus s'écria :

« Espèce de jeune insolent ! De mon temps, on ne se permettait pas de lever la voix sur le directeur.

- Mettez la en veille Phineas, lui dit Harry d'une voix tranchante.

- Oh mais regardez moi ce jeune imper…

- _Silencio, _le coupa Harry, je vous avais dit vous taire.

- Harry, je te conseille de te calmer, dit doucement le directeur. J'avoue que je suis allé trop loin mais prend conscience que tu ne dois rien faire d'irréfléchis. Et j'insiste pour que tu te tiennes tranquille durant les vacances de Noël. Mr et Mrs Potter veulent juste passer un Noël en famille et il serait bien que tu essayes de réaliser leur vœu.

- J'aviserais le moment venu. Mais sachez que je m'obtiendrais au moins une journée de sortie.

- Nous verrons le moment venu. Je pense que tu peux y aller.

- Au revoir. »

Il sentit Farowë se lever précipitamment. Harry avait totalement oublié la présence de l'elfe et il fallait qu'il puisse sortir sans problème. Il eut une idée. Il ouvrit la porte et au lieu de passer, il se retourna et lança un _''Finite'' _sur le tableau de Phineas et se dépêcha de sortir. Une fois dans le couloir, Farowë laissa apparaître sa tête et lui dit :

« Je pensais pas que tu hurlerais à ce point. Mais il y a été drôlement fort.

- J'en avais même oublié que tu étais là.

- Non ? Sérieusement ?

- Si je te le dis. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Je vais rentrer. Je vais garder ta cape au cas où. Je te la renverrais par hibou. Et si je veux revenir je t'écrirais pour que tu me la renvoies. Si tu veux venir passer encore quelques jours, tu n'auras nous écrire. Où alors tu demandes aux centaures dans la forêt. Ils nous feront parvenir ton message. Allez, je te laisse.

- Salut et soit prudent.

- Pff, qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver ?

- Je pense avoir retenu qu'il y avait souvent des mangemorts qui rôdent autours de ton village.

- C'est sûr que tu as dû retenir ça. À plus Harry. »

Il remit la cape sur sa tête et s'en alla laissant Harry au milieu du couloir. Celui-ci rentra directement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et il remarqua que les Maraudeurs étaient toujours là. Ils lui posèrent des questions plus approfondies sur son absence mais Harry ne leur avoua rien. Il leur raconta simplement son entrevu avec Dumbledore et Sirius et James étaient mort de rire en imaginant les répliques tandis que Rémus était légèrement désapprobateur. Sirius avoua qu'il aurait bien voulu voir le tableau de son ancêtre réduit au silence. Harry se résolu à demander à James s'il savait ce que ses parents lui réservait pour Noël mais James n'en savait pas plus. De toute manière, ils avaient le temps d'y penser puisque la semaine suivante aurait lieu le banquet d'Halloween.

Ils montèrent se coucher après avoir discuté des cours et des essais pratiques que Harry ferait le lendemain afin de pouvoir mieux suivre les cours la semaine suivante.

* * *

_Voilà ! Un chapitre de plus de terminer. Vive moi ! Et vive mes lecteurs puisque je dois avouer que je doutais énormément pour mon chapitre 12 et j'étais vraiment ravies de voir que les elfes vous plaisent autant qu'à moi ce qui m'a encouragée à continuer d'avancer ma fiction le plus vite possible._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**légion : l'êtranger : **Merci pour ta nouvelle review. En tout cas tu n'as pas d'inquiéter au sujet des elfes puisque que Harry n'aura plus de nouvel d'eux pendant un bout de temps après avoir récupérer sa cape. Par contre j'avais pas pensé le coup du combat à deux baguettes mais ça pourrait être drôle. Je pense pouvoir le faire. Tu es vraiment une source d'idée incroyable. Quand aux Voldemort, tu auras de ses nouvelles dans les prochains chapitres. Je reste sur une période calme pour le moment. + en espérant que ce chapitre t'es plu !_

_**Hermignone13 : **merci pour ta review. La suite que tu attendais est maintenant ! bye._

_**Dragonise : **merci pour ta review. Malheureusement je ne peux pas faire tout le temps faire des chapitres marrants mais si je le pouvais, je le ferais. Mais bon, il faut bien que ma fiction soit construite, non ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. +_

_**Eowyn : **merci beaucoup pour ta review très encourageante. Pour te répondre, pour l'instant je ne prévois aucune histoire d'amour entre la princesse elfe et Harry. Mais je verrais. Je pense plutôt faire un amour à sens unique mais cette idée n'est pas encore en route dans mes méninges. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bye._

_**Tchaye : **Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire pour répondre à ta review sauf qu'elle m'a fait très plaisir. +_

_**Thealie : **merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas puisque Lily va maintenant commencer à se calmer sans pour autant se réconcilier avec Harry. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle sera réconciliée avec Harry. Voilà en espérant que ce chapitre t'es plu ! bye._

_**Arathorn : **Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que merci ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu._

_**Vilarie : **merci pour ta review et voilà la suite que tu attendais en espérant que ça t'a plu !_

_**Rebecca-Black : **merci pour ta review et malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit à Légion : l'étranger, je ne parlerai plus des elfes pendant quelques chapitres afin de me consacrer à d'autres aventures dont je vous fais la surprise. +_

_Voilà ! À la prochaine !_

_Harpiotte._


	15. Les choses s’arrangent un peu

_Bonjour à tous, voici mon quatorzième chapitre. Malgré tout mon travail scolaire, j'ai réussit à vous le poster avec en plus un premier de chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction. Vive moi, lol._

_Je ne vais pas vous faire plus attendre donc bonne lecture._

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 14 : Les choses s'arrangent un peu_

_(Chapitre précédent) _Ils montèrent se coucher après avoir discuté des cours et des essais pratiques que Harry ferait le lendemain afin de pouvoir mieux suivre les cours la semaine suivante.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla après ses compagnons de chambre. Il se prépara assez vite, n'ayant pas oublié la promesse qu'il avait fait à Lily. Juste avant de sortir du dortoir il entendit :

_« Où étiez-vous passé durant cette semaine maître ? »_

Fire se tenait derrière lui apparemment peu ravi d'avoir été délaissé durant une semaine. Harry lui répondit :

_« Je suis désolé Fire, je n'avais pas prévu de rester longtemps absent mais je me suis perdu dans la forêt._

_- Vous avez l'air plutôt en forme pour un humain qui a passé une semaine dans la forêt._

_- C'est-à-dire, je… Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler des elfes à un serpent._

_- Les elfes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Fire pas sûr de lui._

_- Oui. Tu connais leur existence ? Demanda Harry surpris._

_- Tous les serpents de feu les connaissent. Seulement à notre époque, l'espèce était presque éteinte. Par contre, je vous avais demandé d'être prudent dans vos déplacements. Je n'ai toujours pas réussit à identifier cette chose maléfique qui rôde aux alentours du château. Et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à vous maître._

_- Et si je te proposais que tu ailles observer ce que c'est, tu penses pouvoir savoir ce dont il s'agit. Pendant ton absence, je promets d'être sage, termina Harry en ironisant._

_- Maître, vous n'êtes pas sérieux. _

_- Au début, je l'étais. Après tout tu ne risques rien tant que tu n'es pas en danger, non ?_

_- Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Puis-je vous donner ma réponse ce soir ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Merci maître. Puis-je vous accompagner ou dois-je rester au dortoir ?_

_- Je pense que tu peux venir. »_

Sur ces mots, Harry s'accroupit et tendit son bras afin que Fire s'y enroule ce qu'il fit avec joie. Il allait se relever quand un miaulement retentit. Apparemment, Cyan voulait être de la partie et d'une petite caresse, il engagea le jeune animal à descendre. Harry descendit ensuite et eut la surprise de voir que les Maraudeurs l'avaient attendu mais également Lily, Eloïse et Helena. Il dit en s'adressant à Lily :

« On prend notre petit déj' et je te fais une joli démo de patronus, ok ?

- Bien.

- Parfait, Sirius ?

- Mouis.

- Est-ce que tu connais une salle de classe où nous pourrions être tranquille toute la matinée voir même la journée ?

- Oui, bien sûr. James et moi y avions déjà réfléchit pendant que tu roupillais.

- Et pourquoi toute la journée ? Demanda Lily qui ne semblait pas enchantée à la perspective de rester la journée entière avec les garçons.

- Parce qu'après la démonstration, j'ai l'intention de commencer à pratiquer ce que j'ai raté pendant mon absence. Quelque chose contre ou ton règlement est d'accord ? Ajouta Harry en voyant que la jeune fille allait répliquer.

- D'accord. »

Ils descendirent manger tous les sept. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry fut soulagé de voir que toutes les personnes présentes étaient plus occupées sur leurs assiettes ou en train de parler à leur voisin pour faire attention à lui. Mais bon, à l'heure qu'il était, tous les Gryffondors devaient être au courant de son retour et comme le lui a dit Eloïse sur le chemin, son absence avait été plus que remarquée et donc que son retour le serait encore plus.

Harry était assis à côté de James tandis que Sirius et Rémus étaient en face. Les filles s'étaient mises à la droite des garçons et discutaient entre elles. Rémus, pour casser la bonne humeur comme le fit remarquer Sirius, parla des cours à Harry et des pratiques que Harry devrait savoir faire en priorité. Mais le sujet ne tint pas longtemps puisque Sirius et James avaient réussit à dévier le sujet sur le quidditch. Au bout d'un moment, Harry sentit Fire se déplacer en direction de James et en le regardant, il fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Ce qui surprit le plus Harry fut que Fire levait des yeux que l'on pourrait qualifier de suppliant et James, avec un sourire amusé, lui donnant à manger. Harry lui dit :

« On dirait qu'il vous a adopté. Quand je pense qu'il se jurait de garder ses distances avec vous et de vous surveiller. Le voilà en train de mendier.

- Vraiment, c'est amu… Comment ça ''il se jurait'' ? Demanda James n'était pas sûr de bien avoir compris. »

Ce fut Rémus qui répondit pour Harry d'une basse afin d'évité d'être entendu :

« James, j'aurais pensé que tu avais compris que Harry était un Fourchelang.

- Non, Sirius avait parlé en même temps que James.

- Sirius ! C'est pas vrai. Toi aussi tu l'avais pas deviné ? Vous êtes désespérant. À votre avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il possède un serpent ? Et puis le dimanche où le serpent s'est rendu dans la Grande Salle et qu'il semblait peu ravi. Je pense que Harry devait se faire remonter les bretelles pour quelque chose et Harry semblait comprendre. Et puis un serpent de feu se lie rarement avec un humain qui n'est pas un Fourchelang. Je me trompe Harry ?

- Non, ton raisonnement est juste. Et puis je dois avouer qu'à mon époque, peu de personnes n'étaient pas au courant et je pense que l'idée que vous le sachiez était naturelle.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? James n'est pas Fourchelang et personne dans sa famille ne l'a été avant toi, dit Sirius éberlué. James a épousé une Fourchelang alors ?

- Même pas. Le fait que je sois un Fourchelang restera un mystère pour vous jusqu'à ce que je juge que l'heure est assez grave pour vous en parler. »

Les Maraudeurs ne parlèrent plus de ce fait en sentant dans la voix de Harry aucun appel possible. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Une fois que les trois filles eurent finis, ils allèrent dans une salle au quatrième étage. Harry fit apparaître sept coussins afin qu'il soit tous convenablement installés.

Avant de commencer, Harry prévint Lily :

« Par contre, je te préviens que je ne te ferais qu'une démonstration. Ok ?

- Compris.

- Bien, _Spero Patronum ! »_

Un grand cerf argenté sortit de la baguette et fit le tour de la pièce passant devant chaque adolescent et se volatilisa face à Harry. Harry sourit légèrement devant la tête des six personnes présentes. Apparemment aucun ne l'avait pas prit au sérieux concernant le patronus. Mais c'était compréhensible. Après tout, s'il n'y avait pas eu de détraqueurs posté à Poudlard durant sa troisième année, il n'aurait jamais eut à apprendre à faire un patronus pour se défendre contre eux.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de silence, Harry, qui s'impatientait, demanda :

« Maintenant que j'ai prouvé ce que j'ai dit, on peut commencer à travailler ou vous comptez rester la bouche ouverte ? »

Les filles réagirent ainsi que Rémus mais James et Sirius semblaient dans la lune et Harry compris qu'ils avaient fait le lien entre Cornedrue et son patronus. Il tenta alors pour les faire réagir :

« Dis moi Rémus, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ressemblent à des Serpentards comme ça ?

- Mais, c'est que tu as raison. S'il n'y avait pas eu le blason de Gryffondor sur leur uniforme, j'aurais pas réussit à les reconnaître. On croirait voir Rogue. »

Les filles rigolèrent légèrement et attendirent les réactions des deux garçons. D'ailleurs ils réagirent immédiatement : ils regardèrent Harry et Rémus avec un regard noir puis, sans prévenir, ils sautèrent simultanément sur Harry. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et il oublia de se défendre. Il sentit un des deux garçons lui pendre sa baguette et il les traita de tous les noms jusqu'à ce que Sirius le bâillonnes de sa main. Il sentit alors qu'on le chatouillait et il se mit à rire.

Rémus le regarda d'un air ahuri. Harry rigolait et franchement. Jusque là, il n'avait décroché qu'un seul sourire alors que là, à cause de quelques chatouilles, il rigolait et on aurait dit que tous ses soucis s'étaient évaporés. Il décida alors de prêter main forte aux deux Maraudeurs qui commençait à avoir des difficultés à résister aux coups que Harry leur donnait plus ou moins volontairement. Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois Maraudeurs jugèrent que Harry avait eut sa punition. Malheureusement pour Rémus, James et Sirius ne l'avaient pas oublié et ils se jetèrent sur lui de la même manière que pour Harry. Au bout d'un moment, Rémus cria pour demander à Harry de l'aider mais celui-ci lui répondit mort de rire qu'il n'avait qu'à l'aider avant ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Quand ils eurent finis de rigoler, les garçons remarquèrent que Lily était partie mais que Eloïse et Helena étaient encore assises sur leurs coussins, morte de rire toutes les deux.

Harry décida alors :

« Je pense que le moment est bien choisi pour commencer à travailler. Enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi j'ai du retard à rattraper. »

Les cinq adolescents se regardèrent. Ils avaient tous remarqué que Harry avait repris ce visage indifférent qu'il avait habituellement. Dire qu'ils avaient réussit à le faire rire. Mais tout n'était pas perdu puisque s'il avait rigolé, cela signifiait qu'il en était encore capable. De toute manière, ils avaient le temps puisque Harry passerait ses vacances au manoir Potter.

Les garçons allèrent rejoindre Harry pour l'aider dans son travail tandis que les deux filles annoncèrent qu'elles allaient tenter de retrouver Lily. Les garçons travaillèrent le reste de la journée, Harry rattrapant très vite son retard. Ils firent une pause le midi où Sirius alla chercher des sandwichs aux cuisines et une autre le soir où ce fut Rémus qui alla chercher de quoi nourrir le petit groupe. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune vers 21h30 et allèrent se coucher directement.

oO§0§Oô

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en même temps que James. Sirius terminait de s'habiller tandis que Rémus et Peter étaient déjà partis du dortoir. Les deux Potter se dépêchèrent de se préparer afin d'éviter de faire patienter les deux autres trop longtemps. Une fois prêt, Harry dit à James :

« Dis aux autres d'attendre, je dois parler deux minutes à Fire.

- T'inquiète pas, je reste là.

- Si tu veux. _Fire, tu es réveillé ?_

-_ Bien sûr maître. Que voulez-vous de si bon matin ? _Demanda le serpent curieux.

- _Est-ce que tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'aie proposé hier ?_

-_ Oui maître et j'accepte la mission. Mais avant puis-je me permettre de remplir mon ventre ?_

- _Oui, bien sûr. Quand le petit déjeuner sera fini, je te déposerai devant les portes du château._

- _Merci, maître._

- _De rien. _James, on peut y aller. »

James ne répondit, trop occupé à regarder le serpent monter sur le bras de ton maître. Il demanda, pas trop sûr de lui :

« Tu vas l'emmener en cours ?

- Non, je vais le laisser se promener dans les environs de Poudlard. McGonagall me tuerais si je le ramenais durant son cours et je n'en ai pas très envie.

- C'est compréhensible, dit James en souriant. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers et rejoignirent les deux autres qui patientaient dans les fauteuils près du feu. Dès que Rémus et Sirius les virent arriver, ils se levèrent et ils partirent pour la Grande Salle en papotant joyeusement.

Tandis que James et Sirius parlaient des pronostics du championnat de quidditch, Rémus demanda à Harry en murmurant :

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander mais qui était avec toi samedi soir. J'ai presque faillit ne pas sentir sa présence.

- Les sens renforcés du loup-garou ?

- Exact. Alors ? Sache que les deux autres ne sont pas au courant.

- Merci. Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire qui c'était. Mais sache que cette personne est digne de confiance. Est-ce que je peux compter sur ta discrétion au cas où l'envie lui viendrait de venir faire un tour ?

- Je comprends et tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci. »

Harry avait paniqué quand Rémus lui avait dit avoir ressentit la présence de Farowë mais il avait été très soulagé quand il s'était montré compréhensif. Mais que le prince elfique lui renverra sa cape, il lui renverrait le hibou avec un mot indiquant que Rémus avait découvert sa présence et que celui-ci lui avait promis de ne rien dire.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et Harry pu remarquer que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Par étonnant quand on reste absent une semaine entière. Il reprit automatiquement le visage indifférent qu'il avait avant son absence. Il s'installa entre Sirius et Eloïse avec James en face de lui. Lily se contenta de l'ignorer mais James et Sirius ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et ils lui dirent simultanément :

« Alors Lily, on a oublié la politesse. Tu sais qu'il faut dit bonjour à tout le monde ? Même à Harry.

- La ferme vous deux, répliqua Lily de mauvaise humeur.

- Tiens ? S'étonna Sirius. Mlle Evans serait-elle de mauvaise humeur ? Allons de profiter de cette mauvaise humeur si… mince je ne trouve pas les bons mots, ajouta Sirius en regardant James avec un regard amusé.

- Moi j'en ai plein, lui dit James.

- C'est vrai ? Lui demanda Sirius avec un air faussement admiratif. Tu m'en dires quelques uns ?

- Je pense que je peux faire ça. Voyons… énervant, chiant, agaçant.

- Ouah ! T'en connais des choses, fit Sirius sous les rires de James, Rémus, Eloïse et Helena. »

Lily, par contre, ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que l'on se moque d'elle de cette façon et elle ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir :

« Et vous deux, interpella-t-elle, vous vouliez que je laisse Harry tranquille, je le fais, alors me faites pas chier.

- Oh oh ! Fit James. Mais quel est ce langage si vulgaire qui sort de la bouche de notre préfète si parfaite ? Vous me choquez miss Evans, continua-t-il en essayait d'imiter le professeur McGonagall ce qui eut un petit succès auprès de ses amis et même Harry goûta à la plaisanterie en perdant son masque d'indifférence.

- Tu te crois drôle Potter ?

- Je crois oui, lui dit James avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

- Et bien au risque de te contredire, tu ne l'es pas, lui répliqua la rouquine.

- Et bien au risque de te contredire, tout le monde rigole sauf toi. »

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à James. Elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle sous l'œil amusé de James et Sirius. Ils avaient gagné et ils en étaient plutôt fiers. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas toujours le dernier avec elle.

Le courrier arriva et Harry reçu un hibou qui avait un paquet avec lui. Il comprit immédiatement d'où provenait ce paquet et le dissimula aux autres. Il lu la lettre :

_Salut Harry,_

_Comme promis je te rends ta cape. C'était super pratique pour évitant mes parents et les gardes. Je te renverrais un hibou si l'envie d'une visite me prenait._

_Porte toi bien._

_Farowë_

_PS : je n'ai pas dit à ma sœur que je t'ai accompagné car elle m'aurait fait une crise donc je compte sur ta discrétion._

Harry n'était pas étonné que Farowë n'ait rien dit à Mariwë. Il demanda à Rémus qui avait déjà sortit de quoi écrire :

« Rémus ? Je peux t'emprunter une plume et de l'encre ainsi qu'un parchemin ?

- Mmm… ah oui, bien sûr.

- Merci. »

Il rédigea rapidement :

_Salut Farowë,_

_Merci pour la lettre et de m'avoir rendu ma cape. Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion à propos de Mariwë._

_Sinon je devais te dire que Rémus, le garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs que tu as vu en compagnie des deux bruns, a décelé ta présence mais il m'a promit qu'il ne dirait rien donc soit tranquille. C'est une personne de confiance, je peux te l'assurer._

_Je te laisse car je dois aller en cours._

_A la prochaine._

_Harry._

Il plia la lettre et la passa au hibou en lui recommandant de donner la lettre à Farowë que quand il serait seul. Il lui donna un peu de jambon et le hibou hulula de contentement et s'en alla. Harry croisa le regard de Rémus qui comprit immédiatement à qui Harry envoyait la lettre mais James avait également remarqué que Harry avait envoyé un hibou, ce qui était étonnant puisque que théoriquement, il n'avait pas de correspondant à cette époque. Il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« A qui tu as écris ?

- A personne. Pourquoi ?

- N'importe quoi. Alors ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu.

- Gnagnagna…

- C'est ça.

- Hey ! Les deux Potter, les coupa Rémus. Il est temps d'aller en cours.

- Oh non, soupirèrent les deux concernés avec Sirius. »

Ils se levèrent malgré tout pour aller faire leurs 3 heures de Métamorphose avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.

Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure devant la salle de Métamorphose. Le professeur les fit entrer et commença son cours directement comme à l'accoutumer. Le but du jour était de transformer des escargots en chaton. La théorie prit une bonne demi-heure puis elle fit passer le cours à la pratique en précisant que c'était un exercice difficile et qu'il faudrait donc ne pas se décourager dès les premières tentatives. Puis, laissant ses élèves s'exercer, elle s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda :

« Mr Potter, avez-vous eu le temps de rattraper votre retard ?

- En grande partie professeur, répondit Harry déconcerté par sa question.

- Je crois que de 11h00 à 12h00 vous n'avez pas cours n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement. Voudriez-vous que je reste durant cette heure afin que vous m'évaluiez sur ce que vous avez enseigné durant mon absence professeur ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, oui.

- Bien professeur. »

Satisfaite, le professeur McGonagall alla d'élèves en élèves afin de voir comment ils s'en sortaient. Harry et James ne discutèrent pas durant tout le reste du cours, trop occupés à leur Métamorphose.

A la fin du cours, seuls quatre élèves de Serdaigle et trois de Gryffondor avaient réussit leurs Métamorphose. Parmi ces Gryffondors, il y avait Harry, qui était le premier étonné par sa performance, Lily et James. Harry pensa alors que si à son époque au lieu de discuter avec Ron, il avait suivit les cours aussi sérieusement qu'ici, il aurait pu avoir de meilleurs résultats surtout que ceux qui étaient censés devenir ses parents excellaient dans cette matière. Mais les pouvoirs d'un sorcier étaient-ils héréditaires ? Après tout, il y avait des enfants de famille de sang pur qui étaient des cracmolls tandis que des enfants de moldus pouvaient être d'excellents sorciers comme l'était Hermione. Ron… Hermione… Harry refoula ses larmes. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquaient terriblement. Après tout Ron avait été son tout premier ami et l'avoir perdu était comme si on lui avait quelque chose en lui. Et c'était la même chose pour Hermione. Il commença à se remémorer tous ce qu'ils avaient pu faire à Poudlard. Il restait ainsi, les yeux dans le vague avec un sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à la sonnerie. Il ne remarquait pas les regards surpris que lui lançaient ses nouveaux amis et n'entendis pas plus les chuchotements des autres élèves. Il était dans son petit monde et le reste n'avait plus tellement d'importance.

Malheureusement, James le tira de ses pensées en le secouant légèrement en lui annonçant que le cours était fini et McGonagall l'attendait. Furieux d'être dérangé, Harry lui lança un regard glacial et presque haineux qui fit déglutirent James ainsi que Sirius qui se trouvait à ses côtés tandis que Rémus les attendait devant la salle. James lui dit malgré tout d'une voix mal assurée :

« Je te disais juste que… euh… le cours était fini… et que… euh… McGonagall t'attendait pour… t'évaluer… »

Harry se leva donc pour rejoindre son professeur sans piper mot. Sirius lui dit alors d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée que James :

« Si tu fini avant midi, nous serons dans la salle commune autrement tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle. »

Harry hocha la tête sans regarder les deux garçons et rejoignit son professeur. Les deux garçons sortirent rapidement de la salle et allèrent dans la salle commune avec Rémus.

Le professeur McGonagall ne mit qu'une demi-heure à vérifier les capacités de son élève et l'aida à faire les exercices qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de pratiquer. Elle était surprise de voir que Harry maîtriser si vite ses formules et elle lui permit de rejoindre ses camarades dix minutes avant la sonnerie de midi.

Harry décida de se rendre directement dans la Grande Salle. Les trois quart d'heure de Métamorphose qu'il venait d'avoir l'avait calmé. Il avait la flemme d'aller jusqu'à sa salle commune. Une fois devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il fut interpellé par le groupe de serpentard de 6ème année mais avec quelques membres de différentes années en plus. Il se tourna vers eux avec un regard qui exprimait son ennuie d'être dérangé. Il reconnu Bellatrix Black, Lestrange à son époque, Rogue, Nott, Rosier, Wilkes mais ils ne connaissaient pas les autres. D'une voix froide et assurée, il demanda :

« Je connais cinq d'entre vous et je pense que j'apprécierais que vous me présentiez au trois que je ne connais pas. Qu'en penses-tu Bellatrix ?

- Oh pauvre Potter bis. Tu ne connais donc pas tous tes camarades ? Mais tu devrais en connaître six, non ? Se moqua Bellatrix.

- Non, je sais compter. La preuve, toi : 1, Rogue : 2, Nott : 3, Rosier : 4 et Wilkes : 5. J'ai oublié quelqu'un ?

- Ne me dis pas que mon cher et bien aimé cousin gryffondorien ne t'a pas présenté sa famille ? C'est une honte ! Fit elle déclenchant le rire des autres.

- Pas vraiment. Si toute sa famille est comme toi, alors c'est compréhensible. Alors, ces présentations ?

- Bien, voici Régulus Black, mon cousin et accessoirement frère cadet de l'autre, il est en 4ème année _(elle lui montra le plus jeune du groupe et Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait plus à sa cousine qu'à son frère)_, ensuite Jack Malerne en 5ème année _(Harry n'avait jamais entendu ce nom à son époque) _et enfin Rodolphus Lestrange en 7ème année. Satisfait Potter bis ?

- Mouais. Tous futurs mangemorts je présume. Pff… c'est désespérant.

- Comme si rester auprès d'un vieux ne l'était pas, cingla Rosier.

- Peut être mais au moins on ne se prend pas des doloris quand quelque chose ne plait à Dumbledore. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai faim. Bye ! leur dit Harry en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Attend un peu, grogna Wilkes.

- Plus tard, après manger peut être, termina Harry en passant les portes de la Grande Salle. »

Les huit Serpentards ne supportaient pas qu'un minable de Gryffondor les plante là juste après avoir insulté leur maître et Harry en était parfaitement conscient. Il s'assit vers le milieu de la table en tournant le dos aux trois autres tables, ne voulant être pas trop près ni de la porte, ni de la table des professeurs. Les trois Maraudeurs ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre et vinrent s'installer autour de lui. James se mit à sa gauche, Rémus en face de lui et Sirius face à James. Quand Sirius vit Karine et Justine arriver, il leur fit signe de venir et Harry se souvint que le soir de son arrivée, les deux jeunes discutaient avec les Maraudeurs. Karine s'installa à côté de Rémus et Justine à côté de Harry. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et Harry fit une meilleure connaissance des deux puisque depuis qu'il avait repris les cours, il ne leur avait pas beaucoup parlé. Elles étaient toutes les deux très sympathiques mais Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Justine semblait plus froide que sa sœur jumelle. Quand il vit que la discussion tournait autour du Quidditch, il demanda :

« Il y a des places vacantes ou pas dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

- Oui. Une pour le poste de gardien et une au poste de poursuiveur. Ça t'intéresse ? Lui demanda James.

- Je suis attrapeur et je peux te promettre que mis à part pour quelques échauffements, je n'ai jamais touché à un souaffle.

- Il faudra voir. Ici c'est moi l'attrapeur mais contrairement à toi, j'ai déjà fait quelques matchs amicaux au poste de poursuiveur.

- Et puis tu te débrouillais vachement bien James, lui dit Rémus.

- Merci, mais ce que je te propose, c'est duel d'attrapeur. Le gagnant aura le poste et le perdant aura trois choix.

- Qui sont ? Demanda Harry bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

- Alors, soit être poursuiveur, soit être gardien ou bien ne pas faire de Quidditch cette année. Ah non, j'ai un quatrième choix, être un attrapeur remplaçant.

- Je pense que si je perds, je prendrai le quatrième choix.

- Ok, si je perds, je prendrais le premier choix. On le fait ce soir après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ça nous fera du bien après un cours aussi naze.

- Moi, je pensais à un truc, le dernier prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que j'ai eu à mon époque nous faisait seulement lire son fichu bouquin et comme Voldemort était de retour, on trouvait ça un peu stupide donc on a monté l'AD. »

Harry passa dix minutes à leur expliquer le principe de l'AD. Quand il eut fini d'expliquer, il laissa ses camarades réfléchir à propos de l'AD. Il était étonné de son initiative. A son époque, jamais il n'aurait osé proposer une telle idée de son propre chef. Mais il faut dire qu'avec deux Voldemort sur le dos, il fallait entraîner les élèves un peu plus sérieusement que ce crétin de professeur. De toute manière, avant la fin de l'année, il ne sera plus là. Comme tout les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il sortit des ses réflexions en entendant James qui l'appelait :

« Harry ? Allo ? La terre appelle Harry. Me recevez-vous ?

- Oui. Quoi ?

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, lui dit James. On voulait te dire que c'était une très bonne idée de faire un autre AD ici et que si tu voulais, on pourrait recruter nous-même des personnes de confiance.

- Je pense qu'on devrais proposer à Peter de venir, non ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda James d'un air ahuri.

- Tout simplement parce que de cette manière, il pourra se défendre en cas de besoin et il n'aura pas à se laisser entraîner bêtement chez les… enfin tu vois, dit Harry mal à aise sous le regard des deux filles qui cherchait à comprendre le problème avec Peter.

- D'accord, je lui proposerais. Il est l'heure d'aller en Sortilège, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. Je lui en parlerais à la fin du cours.

- Bien.

- Et c'est partit pour deux heures de Sortilège, dit James. »

Ils sortirent tous de la Grande Salle pour se rendre en sortilège. Justine les quitta en cours de route, ne faisant pas de Sortilège. En arrivant, ils virent que Lily, Eloïse et Helena étaient déjà arrivées. Les Serpentards arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Le cours se déroula calmement et la fin du cours arriva assez vite même trop vite quand on imaginait le cours qu'ils auraient juste après les Sortilèges.

A la sonnerie, Harry, James, Sirius et Rémus se rendirent dans le parc pour profiter de la récréation et avec une certaine envie d'arriver en retard au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et encore, ils n'avaient même pas envie de s'y rendre mais bon, Dumbledore ne serait pas très content de savoir que Harry, à peine rentré, se mettait à sécher ses cours. Bien que Harry se foutait royalement de ce que dirait Dumbledore, il se rendit à ce cours, qu'il qualifiait de désespérant, uniquement sur l'insistance de ses amis. Ils ne rentrèrent au château que lorsque que la sonnerie eut retentit et arrivèrent ainsi en cours avec une dizaine de minutes de retard sous le regard moqueur des Serpentards, amusé de la plupart des Gryffondors et furieux de celui de Lily qui ne voyait en ce retard qu'un moyen de faire perdre des points.

Durant le cours, Harry s'endormit tandis que les Maraudeurs débattaient de qui pourraient intégrer l'AD. Ils étaient au moins d'accord pour n'intégrer aucun Serpentards pour le moment. Ils ne choisiraient que des personnes qu'ils jugeaient dignes de confiances avec la confirmation de Harry. Ils décidèrent de commencer le recrutement le lendemain puisque après les cours, il y aurait la confrontation entre Harry et James pour le poste d'attrapeur.

Une fois le cours terminer, Sirius réveilla Harry discrètement. Ils sortirent alors rapidement de la salle de classe et les deux Potter foncèrent dans leur dortoir pour y prendre leur balai.

Harry sortit de sa malle son Éclair de Feu et y trouva également le Brossdur 500 de Ron. Il avait oublié qu'il avait récupéré certaines affaires de ses deux amis afin de les leurs restituer anonymement quand ils seront à Poudlard. Enfin, si son arrivée dans le passé n'a pas empêché leur naissance. En attendant, le Brossdur 500 était un balai de très haut dans cette époque où ce balai n'existait pas. Ne parlons même pas de l'Éclair de Feu. Harry décida que James pourrait toujours l'utiliser. Quand il lui proposa en lui expliquant les propriétés de ce balai, les connaissant par cœur puisque Ron en avait fait l'éloge toute la soirée du jour où il l'avait eut. James, en entendant la vitesse maximum que le balai pouvait avoir, sourit et ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il prit délicatement le balai des mains de Harry de peur de l'abîmer et fonça hors du dortoir, impatient de l'essayer. Harry le suivit également en courant et ils arrivèrent tous les deux essoufflés sur le terrain, les joues rosies.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur les balais et il fut décidé que ce serait Rémus qui arbitrerait le duel d'attrapeur. La plupart des Gryffondors étaient sur les lieux mais il n'y avait pas de Poufsouffles ni de Serdaigles et encore moins de Serpentards. Le match commença.

Harry donna un coup de pied au sol pour décoller, geste qui lui avait toujours été naturel lui semblait-il. Le vif d'or avait été lancé avant que lui et James n'arrivent sur le terrain ainsi ils partaient tous les deux à égalité. Il remarqua vite que lui et James avait plus ou moins la même façon de voler si on omettait le fait que Harry était avantagé par son balai. Harry voulut voir les réflexes de James et tenta une feinte de Wronsky comme il avait vu Viktor Krum le faire. C'était stupide étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais tenté. Il fonça en piqué en mettant la vitesse de son balai au même rythme qu'un Brossdur. Il vit que James l'avait suivit mais ses yeux avaient de chercher où était le vif d'or. Vers la fin, Harry accéléra et remonta avec toute la puissance de son Éclair de Feu. James comprit la feinte au dernier moment et se redressa en frôlant le sol des pieds. Harry n'était pas déçu de la performance de James. Malheureusement pour lui, le temps qu'il remonte, Harry avait repéré le vif d'or et le poursuivait. Le temps que James remarque que Harry avait vraiment vu le vif d'or, celui-ci l'avait déjà attrapé.

Ils redescendirent sur la terre ferme et James félicita Harry sincèrement et s'appliqua un sonorus afin d'annoncer :

« Chers camarades de Gryffondor, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter notre nouvel attrapeur, Harry Potter. Je prendrais le poste de poursuiveur resté vacant suite au départ d'Emilia Bunsk. Est-ce qu'un membre de l'équipe aurait une objection ? »

Les membres de l'équipe, dont Sirius faisait partit en tant que batteur, s'approchèrent de leur capitaine et vinrent féliciter Harry de sa performance. James prit ce geste comme une approbation et annonça :

« Ce soir, c'est la fête à Gryffondor. On va fêter l'arrivée de notre nouvel attrapeur et nos futures victoires. Ce soir après le repas ! Manger peu si vous voulez avoir de la place pour les gâteaux. On annoncera le choix des postes attrapeur et poursuiveurs à McGonagall demain.»

Les acclamations fusèrent des gradins où s'étaient mis les Gryffondors. Tous se levèrent pour aller soit dans la salle commune ou dans la bibliothèque en attendant le repas. La plupart voulaient faire leurs devoirs avant le repas afin de pouvoir faire la fête tout le week-end.

Les trois Maraudeurs semblaient ravis que Harry, même involontairement, ait fait un pas pour son intégration au sein de ses nouveaux camarades de Gryffondor. Jusque là, Harry ne s'était contenté que de parler à ses camarades de 6ème de Gryffondor ou de Serpentards, mais beaucoup plus rarement avec ses derniers et sans être vraiment aimable. Finalement, il finira sûrement par s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation. Lentement mais sûrement.

Le repas se passa gaiement pour tous les Gryffondors en général et bien qu'ils mangèrent peu, ils furent les plus bruyant.

À la fin du repas, ils partirent les uns après les autres dans la salle commune tandis que Harry fut entraîné par James, Sirius et Rémus aux cuisines pour aller chercher de quoi nourrir tous les Gryffondors. James et Harry proposèrent à Peter de venir avec eux, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Ces dernières semaines avaient été dures pour lui mais il avait réussit à s'affirmer et il était plutôt fier.

Durant le trajet, James expliqua à Peter le projet de l'AD et lui demanda s'il accepterait d'y participer. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il y réfléchirait, étant assez en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée et qu'il leur dirait sa réponse le lendemain.

Les elfes de maison se firent un plaisir de servir les cinq jeunes. Ils leurs founirent quatre panier plein de nourritures et de boissons à chacun et ils repartirent gaiement vers leur salle commune où tout le monde les attendait avec impatience. Ils firent la fête jusqu'au petit matin, Harry et James ayant jeté des sorts de silence autour de la salle commune afin que personne dans les couloirs ne les entendent ainsi que devant les escaliers menant au dortoir afin que ceux qui voulait se coucher puissent dormir sans être dérangé. Lily avait apprécié cette initiative et n'était donc pas intervenu contre les fêtards. Bref, la soirée avait été parfaite.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 14_

_RAR pour les non-inscrits :_

_**Lunicorne :** merci pour ta review très compréhensive. Voilà mon 14ème chapitre en espérant que tu aimeras. +_

_**Eowyn :** j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre. En tout cas, voici mon nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu ais aimé. Biz._

_**Luluflo4 :** merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je ne pense pas faire de romance entre Harry et la princesse mais plutôt un amour à sens unique que Harry ne pourrait pas rendre à la princesse. Mais bon, il y a des chances que je change d'avis. On verra bien. +_

_**légion : l'êtranger :** contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Sur tes conseils, j'ai commencé à lire '''Harry Potter : La destiné d'un Veela'' et je trouve ça vraiment bien. J'enverrais une review plus que positive quand je l'aurais finis. En tout cas, voici du Quidditch et des Serpentards. Il faut aussi savoir que pour l'instant , Harry n'a pas vraiment conscience qu'il peut éviter à des Serpentards de devenir des mangemorts mais l'idée lui viendra assez vite, pas d'inquiétude. Je ferais Halloween sûrement dans le prochain chapitre et bien sûr pas un Halloween calme, lol. J'adore aussi l'idée de Harry sur le basilic avec ses deux baguettes. Ça serait trop fort et crois moi, je réfléchis à comment mettre en œuvre cette merveille. Voilà ! en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu. +_

_**vilarie :** merci pour ta review en espérant que ça t'ait plu. Biz_

_Voilà, à la prochaine._

_Harpiotte._


	16. Halloween

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec mon 15ème chapitre. Je n'imaginais même pas en écrire un depuis mon chapitre 13 et voilà que j'en ai fait deux. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 15 : Halloween_

Le lendemain, James avait annoncé au professeur McGonagall les changements effectués dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle semblait étonné par l'annonce mais devait admettre que si Harry était meilleurs que James en tant qu'attrapeur, ils étaient sûrs d'avoir la coupe cette année.

Halloween approchait et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard devait avoir lieu l'après-midi avant le banquet malgré le fait que Dumbledore avait dit le contraire en début d'année. Il avait annoncé qu'il y en aurait une autre juste avant Noël pour les achats des cadeaux mais il avait précisé que c'était uniquement si il n'y avait pas de danger. Les Maraudeurs étaient les premiers ravis.

Harry avait réussit à convaincre James de se rendre au cimetière. Dumbledore avait exigé que Harry reste avec les trois Maraudeurs et que s'il n'obéissait pas, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seraient interdites à tous. James et Sirius avaient insisté pour que Harry reste avec eux afin qu'ils puissent toujours profiter des ballades à Pré-au-Lard. De plus, Harry était inquiet. Fire n'était toujours pas revenu de son exploration et cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était partit. Fire avait assuré qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps mais apparemment plus de temps que prévu. Harry avait peur que son serpent se soit fait prendre même si normalement, il lui était impossible de mourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Le jour de la sortie arriva assez vite. Harry n'avait pas commencé les séances de l'AD et avait décrété qu'elles commenceraient après Halloween. Il avait annoncé qu'il y aurait trois heures le dimanche après-midi et une heure le mardi à 20h00. Les Maraudeurs, qui s'occupaient des adhérents, en avaient fait part aux concernés et tous avaient acceptés. Il y avait des élèves de la 4ème à la 7ème année. Bien entendu, Harry n'en avait pas parlé à Dumbledore et utilisé les lettres AD, non pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais pour Association de Défense.

Pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, Harry prit la même diligence que James, Sirius et Rémus. En descendant, il avait caressé les deux sombrals qui semblaient contents des soins que Harry leur apportait. Puis, sans consulter les autres, il prit la direction du cimetière. De toute manière, il savait pertinemment que même si les autres étaient contre son choix, ils le suivraient quand même de peur de ne plus avoir de sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver au cimetière et après un instant d'hésitation, il y pénétra. Il se dirigea droit vers la tombe de ses amis. Il s'assit devant la tombe et observa silencieusement. Il n'avait pas vu que les autres étaient restés en arrière pour le laisser se recueillir silencieusement. Par contre, il remarqua que les fleurs qu'il avait mit la dernière fois étaient encore là et fanées. Il les retira doucement comme si le moindre geste pouvait déranger ses amis. Il lança ensuite un _''Orchedius'' _et posa les fleurs à la place des précédentes. C'était des fleurs de lys qui étaient sorties de sa baguette et il les trouvait magnifique. Il resta encore dix minutes avant de se lever pour rejoindre les autres. En se levant, il constata que James l'observait ainsi que Rémus tandis que Sirius faisant les cent pas montrant son ennui. Il fit un léger signe de tête, montrant qu'il avait fini.

Sirius, tout content, attrapa le bras de Harry pour l'entraîner hors du cimetière en courant avant que ce dernier ne change d'avis. Abasourdi, Harry ne songea même pas à se défaire de la poigne de Sirius. De toute manière, Sirius était plus fort que lui et il aurait eut du mal se libérer de Sirius. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait bien. Il sentait qu'il s'adaptait lentement mais sûrement dans le groupe des Maraudeurs et cette perspective le réjouissait. Peut-être que finalement, il pouvait espérer avoir une vie dans cette époque. Enfin, s'il arrivait à vaincre les deux Voldemort car sinon ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Il décida de se débarrasser de ses sombres pensées. Aujourd'hui, il devait tout faire pour être heureux afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette sortie.

Le groupe de garçons alla chez Honeyduckes, Zonko, les Trois Balais ainsi que plusieurs autres magasins. La journée était ensoleillée et c'était un plaisir de ce promener par ce temps bien qu'il fasse un peu froid. C'est avec des bourses très allégées, qu'ils reprirent la direction du château en milieu d'après-midi. Harry commençait à en avoir marre des regards de la plupart des passants et bien qu'il eut rabattu sa capuche, les gens en voyant James, le cherchait automatiquement des yeux. L'arrivée à Poudlard fut un soulagement pour Harry et James. Rémus avait prit le temps d'expliquer à Harry qu'un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier hors série était apparu quelques jours après l'évènement à la gare où lui et Voldemort apparaissait sur la une. Et il ne fallait pas omettre que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard avaient dû parler de lui à leurs parents et que personne ne devait ignorer son existence.

Harry acquiesça et il eut une idée :

« Ça vous tente d'aller dans la salle sur Demande afin de préparer la première réunion. Et on les fera où les réunions ?

- Pourquoi ? On a qu'à les faire dans la salle sur Demande tout simplement, dit James.

- C'est hors de question. La salle sur Demande est le seul endroit où je peux aller tranquillement sans risquer de me faire espionner par les autres, s'opposa fermement Harry.

- Harry a raison James, intervint Rémus. Tu as bien combien c'était lourd de se faire observer à longueur de matinée. Pense que Harry a le droit à ça depuis qu'il a été intégré aux autres élèves.

- Je suis d'accord avec Lunard, ajouta Sirius. Par contre, je proposerais la salle qui se trouve derrière le miroir. Elle est vachement grande et si on demande gentiment à Koulis, il nous arrangera la salle à notre aise.

- Et qui est Koulis ? Demanda Harry suspicieux.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas encore, dit James en souriant. C'est un elfe de maison. On l'a trouvé à l'entrée de Poudlard alors qu'il venait chercher du travail. On l'a mené au bureau du directeur. Depuis on peux lui demandé n'importe quoi.

- Seulement, continua Sirius, à chaque que nous sommes allés aux cuisines avec toi, il n'y était pas.

- D'accord. Mais, est-ce qu'il y a un risque qu'il répète tout à Dumbledore ?

- Je ne pense pas, assura Rémus. Et puis dans le cas contraire, rien ne nous empêche de continuer les réunions dans une autre salle.

- C'est vrai. En tout cas, je vous fais confiance pour l'organisation des réunions et moi je m'occupe des cours. »

Sur ces mots, les garçons se dirigèrent vers la salle sur Demande. En passant devant la tapisserie, Harry demanda des livres sur les sortilèges de Défense classé par ordre d'apprentissage. Il ouvrit le livre avec les sorts de plus au haut niveau afin de voir ce qu'il pourrait enseigné à ceux qui se montreraient doué. Et puis il avait l'intention de les apprendre pour lui-même. Après tout, il risquait d'en avoir besoin. Les quatre garçons passèrent donc le reste de leur après-midi à préparer les premières réunions. James, Sirius et Rémus avaient approuvé quand Harry leur avait dit vouloir commencer par des sorts de base comme le sortilège de désarmement, le sortilège d'entrave ou encore de stupéfixion. C'était vraiment les sortilèges indispensables à connaître par les temps qui court. Puis, Harry observa leur maîtrise de quelques sorts afin d'être sûr qu'ils soient aptes à l'aider et l'expérience se révéla très concluante.

À 19h00, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que Harry devait éviter de sauter les repas car Dumbledore serait prêt à croire qu'il était de nouveau partit du château.

Les quatre garçons allèrent s'installer aux côtés de Peter. Les trois Maraudeurs avaient l'intention de faire renaître une fragile amitié avec lui mais ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à lui confier leurs vies. Et puis, Sirius était intéressé par le fait que Peter avait acquis du répondant en restant à l'écart. Rémus, lui, culpabilisait sur le fait que Peter avait été exclu du groupe alors qu'à cette époque il n'avait encore rien fait. Mais il est qu'apprendre qu'un de vos proches allait vous trahir si le futur n'avait pas été modifié restait un choc terrible en soi. James, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi pensé et avait accepté de renouer avec Peter mais en gardant ses distances un minimum. Harry ne s'était pas prononcé et la seule chose qu'il avait dit sur le sujet était qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient et qu'il n'était pas là pour les empêcher de vivre.

Une fois installée, la discussion dévia sur les réunions de l'AD afin de dire à Peter ce qu'il y aurait pour les premières réunions. Peter se acquiesça pour le programme et ajouta qu'il était plus prudent de commencer par là.

Le repas était succulent. Les bavardages allaient de bon train et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Karine et Justine s'installèrent non loin des Maraudeurs et de Harry. Lily et ses deux amies étaient installées un peu plus loin mais restaient à porter de voix des garçons.

La Grande Salle avait été décoré avec des citrouilles géantes et des chauves-souris magiques qui se promenait dans la Grande Salle en restant à une certaine hauteur. Les fantômes se promenaient entre les tables ou bien flottaient à la même hauteur que les chauves-souris.

Le dessert ne se fit pas attendre. Des gâteaux ornaient désormais les tables et personne ne s'en privait. La plupart des discussions tournaient sur la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui avait eu lieu. Les Maraudeurs et Harry discutaient pour la prochaine contre les Serpentards qu'ils pourraient faire. James et Sirius voulaient quelque chose d'humiliant, drôle et qui durerait très longtemps. Harry et Rémus s'y opposèrent et voulaient quelque chose de bref mais de mémorable.

À la grande surprise de tout le monde, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand. À l'entrée, se trouvaient deux personnes encagoulées. Des mangemorts. Quelques cris de panique s'élevèrent à leurs vues. Dumbledore avait sortit sa baguette ainsi que la plupart des professeurs et Harry constata que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne l'avait pas sortit et qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied. C'est dans un reniflement de dédain destiné au professeur que Harry se tourna vers les mangemorts, sa main tenant sa baguette sous la table. Les mangemorts s'étaient avancé de quelques pas et n'avaient plus fait un geste. On aurait dit qu'ils scrutaient la Grande Salle et Harry comprit très vite ce qu'ils tentaient de repérer, lui. D'ailleurs, un des mangemorts le repéra et le montra à son camarade. Dumbledore, percevant l'échange, demanda d'une voix glaciale :

« Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Nous venons délivrer un message à l'un de vos élèves, répondit celui qui avait repérer Harry d'une voix sûre de lui. Nous ne sommes que des messagers et notre maître attend la réponse avec une très grande impatience.

- Je vous laisse deux minutes. Si vous dépassez ce délai, vous pouvez vous préparer à Azkaban.

- Bien, Harry Potter, continua le mangemort en se tournant vers le concerné. Notre maître vous impose ce choix suivant : Rendez-vous en nous accompagnant à lui ou bien rendez-vous coupable de la mort d'une centaine de sorciers. Leur survie ne dépend que de vous. »

Le message laissa un grand vide dans la Grande Salle. Tous regardaient Harry, inquiet pour la réponse qu'il donnerait. Harry se leva et se mit au milieu de la Grande Salle pour toiser les deux mangemorts. Il ne prononça aucun mot et des exclamations stupéfaites s'étaient élevées en même temps que lui. Dumbledore se leva également et se plaça derrière Harry. Il s'adressa aux mangemorts d'une voix excessivement calme :

« Que ce passerait-il si Voldemort ne voyait aucun de ses deux messagers revenir ?

- Les otages mourront, ricana le mangemort qui n'avait rien dit pour le moment.

- Et qui me dit que Voldemort tiendrait sa promesse de les relâcher si je me rendais, gronda Harry à la surprise de tous.

- Soupçonneux gamin ? Serait-ce une manière de cacher ta peur ? Ou bien approuverais-tu l'extermination de tous ces Sangs-de-Bourbes ?

- Tu vas voir si j'ai peur, répliqua Harry hargneusement. »

Harry s'avança sous les exclamations étouffées de plusieurs élèves. Dumbledore, prévoyant la colère de Harry, lui mit une main sur l'épaule afin de l'empêcher de faire une très grosse bêtise et menaça les deux mangemorts de sa baguette. Ceux-ci ricanèrent une nouvelle, celui qui avait parlé en premier reprit :

« J'ai oublié de préciser que le maître désire que le jeune Potter décide par lui-même et il me semble qu'il est prêt à venir avec nous.

- Sachez messieurs que à Poudlard, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui est le directeur et non Voldemort, contredit Dumbledore. Donc si je désire que mon élève reste au château, il y restera.

- Soit, cracha l'autre mangemort, mais sachez que chez lui, c'est notre maître qui dirige et s'il veut tuer, il tuera, et c'est ce qui va arriver. Vous êtes prêts à sacrifier la vie de cent personnes pour un gamin. C'est votre dernier mot Dumbledore ?

- J'affirme que c'est mon dernier mot. Ce jeune homme se doit de terminer ses études et il le fera. »

En disant ses mots, Dumbledore raffermi sa prise sur Harry qui avait tenté de se libérer afin de pouvoir sauver les otages. Les mangemorts, un peu déçu, s'en allèrent par le portoloin prévu à cet effet.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Dumbledore lâcha Harry qui s'éloigna du directeur. Harry se tourna alors vers Dumbledore et commencé à crier :

« Comment avez-vous osez ? Vous sacrifiez des personnes afin de me préserver. Je vous interdis de prendre des décisions à ma place. Vous n'aviez pas le droit. À cause de vous, certains de vos élèves deviendront orphelins.

- Peut-être. Mais je pense t'avoir déjà expliquer ce qui te concernait dans mon bureau. Les morts seront beaucoup plus nombreux si tu te retrouves aux mains de Voldemort.

- Des Voldemort vous voulez dire, fit Harry d'une voix faible. »

Il réalisa alors les regards qui l'observaient sous toutes les coutures. Il recula alors de quelques pas en direction des portes et finit par se retourner violemment pour courir hors de la salle. Il alla dans la salle sur Demande. Il ne pensait qu'aux morts qu'il y aurait ce soir là par sa faute. S'il n'existait pas, il n'y aurait pas eut cette prise d'otage. Sirius ne serait pas mort par sa faute. Ses parents ne se seraient pas sacrifier pour lui. De même pour Ron et Hermione. Cédric aussi. Pourquoi devait-il rester le survivant ? Pourquoi devait-il voir les autres mourir alors que lui restait en vie ? Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : il était maudit.

Il arriva dans la salle sur Demande et la pièce dans laquelle il déboula contenait un lit sur lequel il s'allongea aussitôt. Il s'endormit longtemps après s'être couché. Il craignait fortement ce qu'il verrait dans ses rêves. Heureusement, il avait demandé à la salle qu'elle soit insonorisé au cas où. Et il avait bien fait.

_Harry tapotait l'accoudoir de son fauteuil de ses mains blanches. Il était passablement énervé ainsi que l'autre homme qui était en face de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait envoyé ses messagers et aucun des deux n'étaient revenus. Son impatience était immense et il se doutait que la personne en face de lui devait être dans le même état._

_La porte de la pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrit au grand contentement des deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Deux mangemorts entrèrent et le plus grand des deux annonça :_

_« Vos seigneurs ? Je viens rendre compte._

_- Rends compte Heaven. Et dépêche toi, gronda l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'autre fauteuil._

_- Le garçon, Harry Potter, se trouve effectivement à Poudlard. Dumbledore le surveille de près. Nous avons fait selon vos ordres et une fois entrée dans la Grande Salle, nous avons prit le temps de le repérer et quand le vieux a compris que c'est le gamin qu'on voulait repérer, il s'est levé, baguette levée._

_- Donc ici encore, Harry Potter profite de la protection du vieux fou, constata Harry. La suite Heaven et ne nous fait pas attendre._

_- Oui maître. Le vieux a consentit à nous laisser deux minutes pour faire passer le message. Une fois cette tâche achevée, le silence s'est abattu sur la salle et le gamin s'est levé pour se planter devant la Grande Salle. On pensait que la partie était gagné mais Dumbledore s'est levé juste après Potter et s'est posté derrière lui. On a tenté de provoquer Potter pour qu'il vienne avec nous mais le vieux s'en est mêlé et a retenu le gamin par l'épaule. Puis après quelques provocations, nous sommes partis selon vos ordres._

_- Bien, allons dans la salle de torture. Venez tous les deux, ordonna l'autre. »_

_Harry se leva en même que l'autre. En le regardant, Harry vit un Voldemort plus jeune que celui qu'il connaissait et il en conclut qu'il était celui de son époque. Il tenta de se faire aussi discret que possible ce qui était très compliqué quand on imaginait la scène à laquelle il allait assister._

_Ils traversèrent des couloirs et des escaliers et c'est au bout d'un couloir désert que Harry vit la porte qui les mènerait à la salle de torture. Heaven et l'autre mangemort ouvrirent les portes pour leurs maîtres. Ce qu'il vit en entrant dans la salle horrifia Harry. Il devait y avoir en effet une bonne centaine de personnes qui était tenues en respect par une cinquantaine de mangemorts. Parmi les prisonniers, Harry pu y voir des vieillards, des enfants trop pour aller à Poudlard ou d'autres qui en sortaient juste. Il y vit également des nourrissons qui se trouvaient dans les bras de leurs mères. Hommes, femmes et enfants allaient être exécutés et il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Il allait être le simple spectateur et cela le dégoûtait. Il s'entendit rire dans un ricanement :_

_« Mes chers mangemorts, ce soir c'est Halloween. Vous avez la permission de vous amusez avec nos invités ici présents. Ce soir, c'est la fête ! »_

_Les mangemorts applaudirent leur maître et se jetèrent sur leurs prisonniers comme des bêtes affamés. Harry entendait des Doloris de droite à gauche et voyait des éclairs vert apporter la mort, d'autres mangemorts avaient des nourrissons et les faisaient saignés. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Tout cela l'écoeurait et il voulait quitter les pensées du mage noir. Malheureusement, il dû attendre la fin du massacre et ce qu'il vit comme dernière image fut les corps des morts et les mangemorts qui trinquaient leur réussite._

Harry se réveilla hurlant de douleur. Il avait assisté au massacre de gens et leurs morts avaient été causés par sa simple présence dans cette époque. Il en était malade et il se résolu à passer le reste de la journée dans la salle sur Demande. Inutile d'aller à l'infirmerie et puis Pomfresh préviendrait sûrement Dumbledore et c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

* * *

_Voilà ! Chapitre 15 terminé !_

_RAR aux non-inscrits :_

_**Eowyn :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ça va s'arranger entre Lily et Harry ne t'inquiète pas mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Voilà. +_

_**légion : l'êtranger** merci une nouvelle fois pour ta longue review. Même si tu m'as laissé ton adresse mail, je te réponds ici car j'ai un peu la flème. La prochaine je prendrais le temps pour te répondre convenablement. Par contre, je pense que tu as dû être déçu pour l'Halloween mais c'est un peu comme l'introduction du retour des Voldemorts Brothers dans la vie active. Ce qui rôde est encore une surprise (niark) et il en va de même pour Cyan. Voilà. Bye !_


	17. L’AD recommence !

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, **BONNE ANNEE A TOUS** ! Voici enfin mon 16ème chapitre ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu l'achever durant les vacances mais malheureusement, j'étais très malade et je n'étais vraiment en état de taper. Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit 10 pages Word ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 16 : L'AD recommence !_

_(Chapitre précédent)_ Harry se réveilla hurlant de douleur. Il avait assisté au massacre de gens et leurs morts avaient été causés par sa simple présence dans cette époque. Il en était malade et il se résolu à passer le reste de la journée dans la salle sur Demande. Inutile d'aller à l'infirmerie et puis Pomfresh préviendrait sûrement Dumbledore et c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

oO§0§Oo

Harry était retourné en cours plus renfermé que jamais. Il n'adressait un mot à personne. Les personnes qui lui parlaient ne recevaient retour qu'un silence et un regard pénétrant qui conseillait à l'interlocuteur de se taire. Personne ne parlait des événements du soir d'Halloween et cela rendait Harry encore plus mal à l'aise. Il aurait été plus normal que quelqu'un le tienne responsable pour ses malheurs. Il y avait forcément des élèves qui avaient perdu des proches dans ce massacre. Dumbledore ne devait pas être étranger à la paix qu'avait Harry et cette pensée le rendait furieux. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se mêler de ses affaires ? Après tout, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller face aux autres élèves. Mais apparemment, le vieux directeur l'en pensait incapable. Il redoublait d'effort dans les cours et régulièrement il était le premier à terminer les travaux imposés par ses professeurs.

Fire n'était toujours pas revenu de son enquête et cela commençait à inquiéter Harry. Il commençait à se demander sérieusement quel genre de créature rodait aux alentours de Poudlard et qui prenait tant de temps à son serpent. Harry avait également envoyé Hedwige à Farowë pour lui parler des événements d'Halloween. Intérieurement, ça lui avait fait du bien de parler de ça à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assisté aux évènements. Et puis, il était de son devoir de tenir les elfes au courant. Il leur avait également envoyé un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui racontait que l'on avait retrouvé la moitié des corps à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Londres et l'autre moitié aux alentours de Pré-au-Lard. L'article avait choqué Harry et les reporters du journal ne s'étaient pas gênés pour rapporter les messages magiques laissés à cotés des lieux qui parlaient de la raison de ses morts. Les deux messages avaient été pris en photos et brillaient au-dessus des corps. Ces deux photos avaient même été mises en couleurs et l'on pouvait voir que les messages étaient de couleurs rouges. On aurait même pu croire qu'ils avaient été fait avec le sang des victimes mais des experts avaient étudié la question et assurait que ces deux messages étaient de la même constitution que celle de la marque des ténèbres qui flottaient par ailleurs quelques centimètres au-dessus des messages.

Les trois Maraudeurs, malgré le mutisme de Harry, restaient avec lui. Harry, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, était touché par l'amitié qu'ils lui montraient. Il évitait de leur adresser des regards qui les auraient fait taire comme les autres parce qu'au fil des semaines qu'il avait passé avec eux, il s'était vraiment attaché à eux et il ne voulait pas trop les blesser par son attitude. Ils supportaient déjà son mutisme et ce n'était pas pour qu'il en rajoute une couche. Malgré tout, il avait confirmé d'un signe de tête que l'AD serait mis en place à James quand il lui avait posé la question. Les trois Maraudeurs avait demandé à Koulis, l'elfe de maison qu'ils avaient finit par présenter à Harry entre deux cours, d'installer confortablement la salle derrière le miroir. L'elfe s'était exécuter tout content de rendre service aux quatre garçons. La première réunion était prévue pour le dimanche suivant à 14h00 et il fallait tout mettre au point. James et Rémus avaient été chargés de demander aux participants de se trouver une excuse valable pour expliquer leur absence durant les trois de réunions. Harry avait trouvé dans des livres les sorts qu'Hermione avait utilisé au bénéfice de l'AD et il avait ensorcelé une feuille et de cette manière, il verrait tout de suite si quelqu'un les trahissait. Et si quelqu'un les trahissait, Harry lui promettait mille souffrances. Il avait également jeté un sortilège de protéiforme et avait réussit au bout d'une dizaine d'essaies. Il avait récolté, par le biais de James et Rémus, un gallion de chaque participant pour jeter le sortilège. Harry avait bien fait précisé que les gallions leur seraient rendus à la première réunion et pour ceux qui n'en avait pas les moyens, Harry leur en faisait un à partir de son argent personnel.

Harry avait également commencé l'apprentissage de sorts dangereux et même l'apprentissage de la magie noire. Après tout, s'il utilisait la magie à noire à bon escient, ce ne devait pas être plus mal que la magie blanche. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de lire les gros livres qu'il trouvait. Cette magie ne devait pas être noire pour rien et il se devait d'être prudent. Heureusement, aucun des trois garçons ne venaient le déranger pensant qu'il avait seulement besoin de solitude mais il s'était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il faisait vraiment et Harry était sûr qu'il aurait droit à des morales visant à le décourager d'apprendre la magie noire quand les trois garçons l'apprendront. Et puis Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi ils seraient au courant.

Le samedi précédent la première réunion, Harry reçu une réponse de Farowë. Celui-ci lui annonçait qu'il se trouvait à l'orée de la forêt interdite et qu'il apprécierait que Harry lui envoi la cape d'invisibilité. Seul Rémus avait vu que Harry avait reçu une lettre et Harry lui faisait confiance pour ne rien dire. Il donna à manger à Hedwige et se leva sans avoir pris de petit déjeuner. Il fila dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller chercher sa cape et l'apporter à son ami ainsi que sa carte du Maraudeur au cas où. Il fit attention pour ne pas se faire remarquer par quelqu'un. Comme c'était le samedi, il risquait de croiser quelqu'un et ce n'était pas du tout son désir. Pour plus de sûreté, il avait caché sa cicatrice sous sa frange et changé la couleur de ses yeux afin qu'on le prenne pour James. Il annulerait le sort une fois dans la parc.

Il arriva tranquillement dans le parc et après avoir le sort des yeux, il alla rejoindre Farowë. Il ne le vit pas et décida d'entrer un peu dans la forêt tout en jetant des coups d'œil dans les sens afin d'être sûr de ne pas être suivit.

La forêt était sombre comme à l'accoutumée. Soudain, il entendit comme un craquement et il se pétrifia. Avait-il été suivit ? Ou bien était-ce un centaure ? Harry frissonna à cette idée. Sa dernière expérience avec les centaures n'était pas très rassurante bien qu'à cette époque Firenze n'avait pas quitté le troupeau. Tout à coup, il sentit quelqu'un le mettre sol et en se débattant, il vit que c'était Farowë qui lui souriait d'un air goguenard montrant ainsi qu'il était fier de sa blague. Harry lui dit avec une mauvaise humeur évidente :

« Ça va pas la tête ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille !

- Allons, allons… le but était justement de te faire peur. Ta tête était trop forte.

- Très drôle. Vraiment très drôle. Sérieusement, c'est pour une blague comme ça que tu es venu ? Si c'est ça, tu n'es pas obligé de rester.

- T'es de mauvais poil. Tss, tss… bon, quand j'ai reçu ta lettre avant-hier, je me suis tout de suite arrangé pour être jusqu'à lundi. Mariwë n'a pas eut conscience de ta lettre. Elle a déjà du mal à se retenir de venir te voir alors imagine si on lui lit le contenu de ta lettre.

- La lettre t'était adressée. Pas à elle. Elle avait déjà eut du mal à accepter qu'il fallait que je retourne à Poudlard alors je n'avais pas envie de lui donner une raison pour qu'elle me ramène chez vous. Et puis la lettre n'aurait fait que l'inquiéter.

- Ravi de t'entendre dire ça. Par contre j'en ai parlé à père et mère. Ils sont en droit de savoir ce que fait Voldemort.

- Je sais. Le but de la lettre était de vous tenir au courant. Tiens la cape. Tu veux qu'on passe aux cuisines ? Parce que j'ai reçu ta lettre avant que je ne mange et j'ai faim.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai faim aussi, 'répondit le prince elfique en prenant la cape des mains de Harry.' Mais on ne risque pas de se faire prendre ? Parce que ton ami m'avait repéré l'autre soir donc…

- Oui mais pour Rémus, c'est différent. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu penses des loups-garous ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais vu. C'est comme si je te demandais ce que tu penses des nains.

- D'accord. Et bien Rémus est un loup-garou et donc il a les sens plus sensible que les autres. Mais il est digne de confiance et il ne te trahira pas. Il m'a promit de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là si tu revenais. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il se doutait que la lettre venait de toi mais il a fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. James et Sirius devaient penser que Hedwige venait seulement pour grignoter quelque chose comme d'habitude. Au fait, comment tu as fait pour prendre Hedwige ?

- Parce que c'est la seule chouette blanche que j'ai trouvée dans la volière et elle a hululé de contentement que j'ai dit son nom.

- Mouais. Je vois, c'est vrai que j'avais décrit mes animaux à Mariwë et que tu étais là. Tu as une sacrée mémoire pour retenir des trucs pareils.

- Merci du compliment. Allez, j'ai froid. On rentre ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que Farowë mettait la cape. Il était tout de même content qu'il reste tout le week-end. Par contre, il avait très intérêt à se faire discret. Mais Harry lui faisait confiance sur ce point. Par contre, Farowë risquait de s'ennuyer durant l'après-midi puisque Harry avait promit à James de participer à l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'après-midi. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fois qu'il avait adressé la parole à quelqu'un de la semaine. D'ailleurs, Harry fit part à l'elfe de son programme de l'après-midi et celui-ci fit part de son enthousiasme à découvrir ce sport sorcier. Voyant l'enthousiasme évident de son ami, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et continua à avancer vers les cuisines. Il avait activé la carte du Maraudeur afin de pouvoir surveiller les alentours.

Ils arrivèrent sans problèmes aux cuisines. Les elfes de maison se firent un plaisir de les servir et Koulis vint saluer Harry en demandant qui était la personne avec lui. Malgré tout, Harry arriva à lui soutirer la promesse de faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec Farowë pour des raisons importantes.

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement. Harry avait emmené Farowë dans la salle sur Demande afin qu'ils y soient tranquilles pour discuter. Et puis, l'elfe pourrait rester dans la salle pendant que Harry irait manger. Il ne fallait pas que Dumbledore est des doutes sur ce que faisait Harry au point de manquer les repas. Surtout que le vieux directeur avait tendance à veiller à ce qu'il soit bien à table avec les autres depuis Halloween. À croire qu'il avait peur de le voir se rendre aux Voldemort après les derniers évènements.

Harry resta silencieux durant le repas bien que Rémus l'interrogeait du regard. Il fit comme s'il ne voyait rien afin d'éviter les questions embarrassantes. James et Sirius étaient deux gros curieux et s'ils voyaient que lui et Rémus parlaient de choses qu'ils ignoraient, ils s'en mêleraient et c'était la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin.

Quand Harry se leva de table, James lui rappela que l'entraînement commençait dans une heure. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'en alla. Il partit rejoindre Farowë qui mangeait dans la salle sur Demande. Pendant une demi-heure, Harry se mit à lire un de ses livres de magie noire ce qui ennuyait Farowë qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Puis, avec l'elfe sous la cape, Harry alla chercher son balai dans son dortoir et se rendit au terrain de Quidditch.

L'entraînement se passa très bien. Harry se sentait bien dans le ciel. Le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard était dans deux semaines et Harry se sentait prêt à les affronter. Il se sentait motivé pour le match et cela lui faisait du bien de penser à autres choses qu'à Voldemort et les cours.

À la fin de l'entraînement, il resta sur le terrain et attendit que tout le monde se soit éloigné. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être tranquille grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, il alla rejoindre Farowë dans les gradins en balai. L'elfe semblait émerveillé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Harry lui proposa de voler un peu avec lui ce que Farowë accepta avec joie. Ce serait sa première promenade en balai et il était tout excité. Harry se souvenait de l'excitation qu'il avait eut avant d'apprendre à voler et cette image le fit sourire malgré lui.

Ils volèrent pendant dix minutes tous les deux et ensuite, Harry laissa Farowë piloter le balai. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry jugea plus prudent pour leurs survis de reprendre les commandes du balai. Ils avaient faillit heurter un des poteaux de but du terrain en plus du nombre de fois où il avait faillit tomber du balai. Farowë ne semblait pas fait pour piloter un balai mais apparemment, il avait beaucoup aimé l'expérience. Tandis que l'elfe parlait avec animation de sa première expérience, Harry se promit de ne jamais être sur le même balai que son ami si c'était lui qui le pilotait. Il avait vraiment eu trouille et s'ils avaient continué, il n'y aurait pas eu besoin de Voldemort pour le retrouver mort.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle sur Demande et Harry avait prit soin de demander à Farowë s'il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait lui faire passer le temps s'il l'avait. Une fois que Farowë lui eut répondu, il passa trois devant la porte et ils entrèrent. Farowë semblait heureux d'avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper et il devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par cette salle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans la salle sur Demande hormis le moment où Harry descendit pour manger et rentra se coucher. Mais auparavant, il avait demandé à la salle de se changer en chambre à coucher afin que Farowë soit logé confortablement.

Le lendemain matin se passa tranquillement. Harry prit son petit déjeuner dans la salle sur Demande mais il descendit malgré tout à midi. Il n'appréciait pas le fait de laisser Farowë tout seul. Après tout, il était venu pour lui tenir compagnie et bien que Harry ne le lui dirait jamais, il avait été très heureux de le voir à ses côtés. Depuis une semaine, il n'avait parlé à personne et voilà que depuis que Farowë était arrivé, il n'arrêtait pas de discuter avec lui. En tout cas, il se sentait prêt pour la réunion de l'AD.

Vers 13h45, les deux garçons se rendirent vers la salle de la réunion. Il était prévu que Farowë reste durant toute la réunion dans un coin de la salle afin de ne pas se faire découvrir. Harry faisait confiance à Rémus pour qu'il garde secret la présence de l'elfe.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle après les quatre Maraudeurs (Peter ayant accompagné les trois autres pour la réunion). Rémus lui envoya un regard interrogateur et Harry lui fit signe qu'il l'éclairerait plus tard. Hors de question de parler de ça devant les trois autres. En attendant que les membres n'arrivent, Harry se mit à améliorer l'organisation de la salle. Il avait également vu un des coussins disparaître dans un coin de la salle. Il faudrait donc qu'il se mettent de ce côté afin que personne n'ait l'idée de s'installer dans ce coin.

Les autres élèves (un peu plus d'une vingtaine environ) arrivèrent entre 13h50 et 14h05. Harry approuvait le fait qu'ils n'arrivent pas tous en même temps même si cela entraînait des retards. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Harry commença à parler :

« Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter et que James, Sirius et Rémus vous ont expliqué ce que nous ferons ici. »

Harry avait parlé directement et les autres hochèrent la tête pour donner leurs accords pour ses paroles. James, Sirius et Rémus étaient assis aux côtés de Harry et ils devaient avoué que Harry faisait là une belle entrée en matière. Et bien que plusieurs regards paraissaient sceptiques, tout le monde se tu quand Harry reprit la parole :

« Par contre, je vais mettre en place les règles à suivre. Vous êtes tous ici pour apprendre à vous défendre convenablement quelque soit votre niveau. Il sera donc hors de question qu'il y ait des moqueries ou d'autres remarques sur une personne qui présentera des difficultés. Je veux également de la bonne volonté quelque soit l'exercice magique que nous effectuerons. D'autres parts, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de mettre le directeur au courant. Si quelqu'un a des objections, qu'il le dise maintenant. »

Harry se tu un instant et attendit. Personne ne présentait l'envie de discuter les règles et Harry s'en trouvait heureux. Il déclara alors comme Hermione l'avait fait l'année précédente :

« Bien, je demanderais alors à tous les participants de signer cette feuille comme preuve de votre engagement et puis ça me permettra de mémoriser vos noms. »

Tout le monde signa la feuille sous le regard impassible de Harry. Certains étaient malgré tout réticent mais personne ne fit d'objections à haute voix. Une fois que tout le monde eut signé la feuille, Harry la plia et la mit dans une de ses poches. Il se mit alors à expliquer le fonctionnement des gallions de la même façon qu'Hermione l'avait fait. Ils parurent un peu dubitatifs sur ce moyen de communication et pour les convaincre, Harry fit une démonstration une fois que tous les gallions eurent été distribués.

Puis la séance débuta. Harry commença exactement comme il l'avait fait à son époque, soit par le sortilège de désarmement. Bien que les protestations remplir la salle, ils s'exécutèrent en voyant le regard noir de Harry. Et ils devaient reconnaître qu'ils avaient accepté de mettre de la bonne volonté quelque soit l'exercice magique. Rares étaient ceux qui doutaient des connaissances du jeune Gryffondor. Pourquoi Voldemort le voulait-il s'il n'était pas un sorcier puissant ? Harry se mit à étudier les différents sorts et remarqua que le niveau était encore plus bas qu'à son époque avant que l'AD ne commence. Apparemment, il y avait du travail à faire. Certains n'arrivaient même pas à lancer le sort tandis que d'autres, au lieu de désarmer leur adversaire, désarmaient un autre élève qui se trouvait trois mètres plus loin que leur cible. Heureusement, Harry avait mit un bouclier autour de Farowë. Plusieurs fois, Harry dû se faire un bouclier afin de ne pas se prendre de sorts. Mais c'était plus un réflexe qu'un acte réfléchit et cette manière de faire avait achevé de convaincre les plus soupçonneux. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, Harry prit les noms à côtés desquels il mit une image du concerné afin de pouvoir les reconnaître et à côté, le niveau qu'il semblait avoir. Harry devait s'arranger pour diviser le groupe en quatre ce qui ferait six personnes par groupe en comptant les Maraudeurs. Harry avait remarqué qu'aucunes filles de 6ème année de Gryffondor n'étaient venues. Il demanderait à James si elles avaient été mises au courant pour le projet. Une fois qu'il eut finit la liste, Harry soupira en voyant que personne ne se démarquait vraiment mis à part quelques 7ème année. Même James, Sirius et Rémus n'étaient pas tellement bons par rapport à ce que Harry s'attendait. Harry se demandait vraiment comment les 6ème et 7ème année avaient pu passer leur BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en la réussissant. Parce que malgré tout, la plupart participaient encore aux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce qui aurait été impossible s'ils n'avaient pas eu leur BUSE. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont eut uniquement grâce à la théorie ? Harry pensait à cette hypothèse de plus en plus souvent et se résolu à demander à chacun les notes qu'ils avaient à leurs derniers examens. Puis, il demanda à James s'il avait conservé le sujet de leur BUSE de cette matière. James lui ria au nez :

« Tu rigoles ? Comme si j'avais conservé un truc aussi ennuyeux. Crois-moi, dès que les vacances sont arrivées, j'ai brûlé tous mes sujets d'examens afin que mes parents ne regardent pas les questions que j'avais. Ils auraient été capables de me faire refaire l'examen comme révisions pour les vacances. Peut-être que si tu demandais à un Serdaigle…

- Pourquoi un Serdaigle ?' Le coupa Harry.'

- Parce qu'ils sont réputés pour être des bosseurs et comme tous les bosseurs gardent les sujets de leur contrôles…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?' Demanda Harry les yeux plissés.'

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder notre chère préfète Evans. Tu peux aussi lui demander, je suis sûr qu'elle les a les sujets mais comme vous ne vous parlez pas, je pensais qu'ils valaient mieux te guider auprès des Serdaigles.

- Même Rémus ne les a plus ?' S'étonna Harry sachant que Rémus travaillait beaucoup plus que les deux autres.'

- Ouais,' répondit James avec une once de fierté qui étonna Harry.'

- Tu as l'air plutôt fier de ça. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Naturellement ! Pour les deux premières semaines de vacances, mes parents devaient s'absenter pour aider une vieille tante, d'ailleurs je te souhaite de ne jamais la rencontrer…

- Tu t'éloignes du sujet mais on pourra parler de ta famille plus tard si tu veux. »

James fut surpris par cette annonce. Jusque là, Harry avait toujours refusé qu'on lui parle de ce qui aurait pu être sa famille si Voldemort n'avait pas existé. Quelque chose en Harry avait bougé et cela depuis Halloween. Bien qu'il paraissait plus fermé que jamais, James sentait que Harry essayait de faire des efforts et cette impression, c'était la première fois qu'il la ressentait pour Harry depuis qu'il le connaissait. Jusque là, il aurait dit que Harry restait parmi eux comme un prisonnier qui reste dans sa cellule.

James sursauta en voyant la main de Harry passer devant ses yeux :

« James ? Ça va ?' Lui demanda Harry, l'inquiétude étant évidente sur son visage.'

- Ah oui, oui ça va merci. Je disais donc que donc mes parents s'absentèrent et il était prévu que, comme chaque été depuis que nous à Poudlard, nous passerions toutes nos vacances entre Maraudeurs. Un quart des vacances chez chacun d'entre nous et le premier quart était chez moi. Mes parents sont partis le lendemain de notre retour et on a décidé de faire un feu de joie comme chez les moldus. Evans m'avait passé un briquet en montrant comment on s'en servait afin de me démontrer que les moldus, même s'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, sont beaucoup plus futés que moi. Bref, on a profité du moment où Rémus était aux toilettes pour lui subtiliser ses sujets d'examens et au moment où il nous a rejoint, le feu était déjà allumé et on lui a bien mit tous les sujets en évidence avant de les mettre au feu. Il était sacrément pas content le Lunard mais pour nous, c'était la fête en quelque sorte. Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'il nous aime. Et puis, on l'a pas regretté puisque dès leur retour, mes parents ont cherché si nous avions les sujets pour nous les faire refaire. Même Rémus a admit que nous avions bien agit ! Après tout, nous étions en vacances et on avait déjà nos devoirs à faire.

- C'est du beau,' commenta Harry.'

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que notre action humanitaire ne te plait pas tellement.

- Bah, ce n'est qu'une impression,' répliqua Harry. »

Leur discussion fut interrompu par un sort qui passa trop près des deux Potter et seul les excellents réflexes de Harry les empêcha de se faire toucher par un second sort mal lancé. Harry se retourna et vit que l'élève en question était un 5ème année d'après les dires de James. Puis, sans crier gare, Harry lança un Sortilège de désarmement parfaitement exécuté. Le garçon vola à travers la salle et atterrit sur des coussins que Harry avait déplacés d'un coup de baguette. La baguette du 5ème année alla directement dans la main de Harry. Sur le coup, tout le monde s'arrêta. Harry s'adressa alors à ses ''élèves'' :

« Voilà comment agit un Sortilège de désarment bien exécuté et loin de moi de vous critiquer, vous êtes bien loin du résultat à commencer par toucher votre cible. Et je pense que pour la prochaine séance, nous travaillerons sur ce dernier point car même si vous savez lancer vos sorts à la perfection, ça ne sert strictement à rien si vous ne savez pas viser. Avez-vous des questions ? »

La plupart des élèves firent non de la tête et Harry annonça alors :

« Bien, la séance est fini. Je vous préviendrais pour la prochaine séance grâce aux gallions. Car je ne sais pas si mardi j'en aurais le temps comme je l'avais dit. Vous n'êtes pas obligés à assister à toutes les séances. Par contre, si vous ne venez, arrangez-vous me prévenir ou bien James, Sirius ou Rémus. Merci d'être venu. »

Les élèves partirent les uns après les autres et au moment où il ne restait plus que James, Sirius et Rémus, Harry sentit Farowë lui serrait le bras. Harry jeta un coup d'œil significatif à Rémus qui l'observait avant dire à haute voix :

« Je vous rejoindrais pour manger. Je vais me promener un peu dans le château.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi,' demanda James.'

- C'est bon. Je pense pas que je me perdrais dans le château. Merci quand même. »

Sirius allait contester quand Rémus le dissuada d'un regard ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant. Harry aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire la vérité mais il avait promit de ne rien et il tiendrait sa promesse. Il était hors de question de trahir les elfes. Car mis à part sa rencontre avec eux, il avait été très bien traité et il aimerait vraiment rester toujours en très bon terme avec eux. Il sortit de la salle le premier avec Farowë. Ils se rendirent dans la forêt interdite afin de prendre l'air. Et puis l'elfe, se disant rassurer au sujet de Harry, désirait rentrer chez lui et tenter des recherches pour le serpent. En effet, Harry lui avait parlé de son inquiétude au sujet de Fire et Farowë s'était proposé de le trouver. Harry avait été tout toute suite avec la proposition de son ami et l'elfe désirait se mettre à la recherche du serpent le plus rapidement possible. Les paroles du serpent que Harry lui avait rapporté l'inquiétait énormément car chez les elfes, il était normal de savoir que les intuitions des serpents de feu sont toujours vérifiées bien qu'aucun elfe ne parlait le fourchelang. Mais ces serpents, très intelligents, s'efforçaient de montrer leur panique afin de faire comprendre aux autres que le danger arrivait.

Ils restèrent tous les deux dans la forêt jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit jusqu'à ce que Harry juge plus prudent d'aller rejoindre ses camarades pour le dîner avant que James et Sirius n'utilisent la carte du Maraudeur qui risquerait de trahir la présence de Farowë.

Quand Harry arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il su tout de suite qu'il était en retard et au moment où il voulu entrer, il entendit Sirius l'interpeller :

« Enfin de retour ! Je savais pas que le parc faisait parti du château,' ajouta-t-il avec un très grand sourire. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait. Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que les trois garçons l'avaient attendu. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, il avait été désagréable toute la semaine et les avait totalement délaissé le temps de la visite de Farowë et malgré tout, ils se préoccupaient de lui.

« Tu pourrais répondre,' fit Sirius en faisant semblant d'être vexé.' On t'a cherché partout et au moment où on décide d'aller manger, tu rentres au château. Le destin voulait vraiment que tu manges avec nous.

- Dis plutôt que vous m'avez attendu là où vous êtes afin d'être sûr que je ne saute pas le repas.

- J'ai gagné Sirius,' s'exclama James.' Je t'avais dit qu'un Potter, quelque qu'il soit, n'est jamais assez stupide pour croire aux divagations d'un Black.

- Tu pouvais pas faire semblant de me croire,' fit Sirius à l'adresse de Harry d'un air faussement sévère.' Les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus croire leurs aînés et c'en est désespérant.

- Pff, on a que quelques mois de différence,' répliqua Harry.'

- Non ! Nous avons plus de vingt ans de différence. Alors ?

- Tu es stupide,' répondit Harry.' J'ai ton âge et comme tu es né en début avril, on a que quatre mois de différence.

- Gnagnagna… toute manière, vingt ans ou pas, tu restes le plus jeune de nous quatre. Comme ça le problème est réglé.

- Tu as raison,' dit Harry d'une voix qui montrait qu'il pensait tout le contraire et avant que Sirius pu répliquer, il ajouta,' bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai faim.

- Vas-y change de sujet petit. C'est pas comme si tu pensais que j'ai réellement raison.

- Au fait James, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait eu aucune des filles de notre maison de 6ème année dans l'AD. Tu ne leur as pas proposé ?

- Bah non.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne leur fais pas confiance ?

- Je pensais juste que ça te plairait d'avoir Lily parmi tes ''élèves'' et comme je sais que si Helena et Eloïse viennent, et bin, Lily aussi.

- Il est vrai que Lily et moi ne nous entendons pas bien mais je n'en suis pas au point de ne pas vouloir lui apprendre à se défendre. Si tu as l'occasion de leur parler, dis leur qu'elles peuvent toutes venir.

- Ok. Pas de problème. »

Sur ces mots, ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle avec un très gros retard. Heureusement, les retards de Harry aux repas devenaient courant et tout le monde retourna très vite dans leur discussion.

Durant le repas, alors que Harry et Sirius terminaient leur sujet de leurs âges, Sirius n'ayant pas apprécié que le sujet eut dévié, James alla trouver les filles pour leur parler de l'AD en précisant que toutes les cinq pouvaient venir en regardant Lily qui semblait dubitative mais elles étaient toutes d'accord pour venir à la prochaine réunion. James leur avait promit de les prévenir de la date de la prochaine réunion. Il passa le reste du repas à leur dire ce qui s'était passé durant la réunion du jour et leur répéta les règles de Harry. Toutes acquiescèrent montrant ainsi qu'elles acceptaient de se soumettre aux règles de l'association. James, quant à lui, était plutôt ravi puisqu'il arrivait à avoir une véritable conversation Lily car bien qu'il n'ait pas apprécié ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry, il l'aimait toujours et il espérait encore d'avoir une chance avec elle.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini ! Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçu mais je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre qui sera je ne sais pas quand ! Désolée d'avance pour le temps que ça prendre mais les devoirs et les cours en prio ! Merci de votre compréhension !_

_Harpiotte._


	18. Situations

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin mon 17ème chapitre. Je vous préviens maintenant que ce chapitre est très court mais c'est normal. Il me permet de faire le pont en les précédents chapitres et ceux qui seront publiés par la suite. Je viens juste de le finir au bout de presque un mois et demi. Je suis nulle ! Mais j'espère quand même que vous l'apprécierez malgré certains passages un peu répétitifs. Ce chapitre est là pour résumer l'adaptation de Harry à l'époque de ses parents._

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_

_Chapitre 17 : Situations_

Les jours et les semaines passaient et l'hiver approchait. Les membres de l'AD progressaient et Harry en était ravi car leur niveau de départ était vraiment lamentable. Mais il devait tout de même avouer que tous les membres faisaient des efforts et c'était ce qui faisait que l'AD était aussi efficace. Ils avaient tous réussit à faire un sortilège de désarmement impeccable ainsi le sortilège du bouclier, le sortilège de réduction et avait entamé le sortilège d'entrave qui donnait beaucoup de mal à ses ''élèves''. Les cinq filles de 6ème année de Gryffondor avait rejoint l'AD durant la seconde séance. Bien que Harry et Lily ne s'entendait pas vraiment, Harry faisait quant même des efforts et la traitait de la même manière que les autres. Il reconnaissait également qu'elle devait être une des plus douée et ne le cachait pas, espérant ainsi baisser les tensions qui régnaient entre eux. Car bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Harry se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec elle de la même manière qu'avec les autres. Après tout, s'il n'était pas venu à cette époque, elle aurait été destinée à être sa mère puis elle se serait sacrifiée par amour pour lui. Par contre, Harry avait remarqué que James s'était rapproché de Lily et il en était heureux car bien que James n'ait rien dit, Harry avait sentit qu'il lui était difficile de remette Lily à sa place. Et puis, il n'était pas dans le passé pour dicter la conduite de chacun et James pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et Harry le lui avait bien fait comprendre en le prenant à part un soir. Sur le coup, James avait rougit et Harry l'avait trouvé très différent de ce que James était d'habitude. Habituellement, Harry trouvait James très sûr de lui et il avait parfois une petite pointe d'arrogance mais là il paraissait comme un enfant prit en faute et il ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Farowë et il était très inquiet pour lui et son serpent. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry regrettait d'avoir emmené Fire en mission. Mais il l'avait fait et il s'en mordait les doigts. Il était sensé rentré au bout d'une semaine et il était absent depuis la mi-septembre alors qu'on entrait au mois de décembre. Tout les matins, il guettait sa chouette qu'il avait envoyé à Farowë afin qu'elle l'aide dans sa tâche. Il espérait qu'elle lui serait utile car c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour assister son ami. Dumbledore le surveillait du mieux qu'il pouvait et il ne doutait pas un instant que le directeur ne décide de l'obliger à Poudlard pour les vacances à la moindre bourde du Gryffondor. Et Harry était bien décidé à aller chez les Potter durant les vacances car si d'ici là il n'avait aucune nouvelle, il était bien décidé à aller aidé son ami à retrouver son serpent. Il n'était pas normal à ses yeux que ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui cherche son animal à sa place.

Les cours semblaient très faciles à Harry. Cela l'étonnait car il n'avait jamais particulièrement brillé les années précédentes et là, il avait des facilités dans toutes les matières et cela même en potion (bien qu'il y avait encore un peu plus d'effort à fournir dans cette matière). Le professeur Schnick est, selon l'avis de Harry, aussi désagréable que Rogue à son époque, même pire si possible mais au moins, il restait un professeur impartial. Les seuls élèves sur qui il s'acharnait étaient James et Sirius mais en voyant leur attitude, Harry comprenait parfaitement que le professeur de potions les ait prit en grippe. Depuis qu'il avait reprit les cours, Harry avait dû assister à pas moins d'un quinzaine d'explosion de chaudron dont James et Sirius étaient à l'origine. Sans compter les débordements de potions et les fontes de chaudrons. Mais bon, Harry avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Être pendant cinq ans la tête de turc de Rogue était largement suffisant à son goût et il préférait se faire oublier. D'ailleurs, il s'était mit entre les jumelles Villars avec qui il s'entendait. Il avait souvent remarqué, que malgré leur mésentente évidente en dehors des cours, elles se mettaient souvent à proximité pour les cours mais elles préféraient tout de même avoir quelqu'un entre elles et d'après ce que Harry avait comprit, il n'était pas très amusant d'être entre ces deux là quand elles entamaient une dispute. Heureusement pour lui, les deux jeunes filles semblaient faire des efforts pour se tolérer en sa présence. Et puis Harry découvrit très vite qu'elles étaient très douées en Potion et elles n'hésitaient pas à l'aider et les progrès se faisaient de manière fulgurante. À plusieurs reprises, sa potion recevait des Efforts Exceptionnels et il eut même quelques Optimals. Résultat, il avait de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières et Dumbledore n'avait aucune raison de le priver de son Noël. Après tout, Harry était bien conscient que le directeur n'acceptait qu'à contre cœur qu'il aille chez les Potter pour les fêtes et ne doutait pas une seconde que le moindre prétexte pourrait l'obliger à rester au château. Au pire, il enverrait une lettre à Farowë pour qu'il vienne le chercher ou alors Dumbledore ignorait l'existence de deux passages pour allez à Pré-au-Lard et il n'hésiterait pas à les utiliser.

Harry avait du mal à s'empêcher de quitter le château pour partir à la recherche de son serpent mais la moindre de ses conneries obligeraient James et Sirius à passer les fêtes à Poudlard et ils n'avaient rien faits pour mériter ça. Aussi, il se résigna à la patience.

Voldemort avait lancé d'autre attaque avec d'autres messages rouges sang désignant Harry comme étant le seul à faire cesser ses massacres. D'ailleurs, Harry avait souvent aperçu des journalistes mais heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore les empêchait de venir l'importuner. Mais plus d'une fois, il était arrivé qu'un reporter échappe à la surveillance du directeur mais dans ce cas là, Dumbledore ou McGonagall avait vite fait de le mettre à la porte de Poudlard. Les Serpentards ne se gênaient pas pour lui lancer des piques plus ou moins horribles mais il avait du répondant et les Serpentards commençaient à se lasser de leur nouveau jeu. Mais Harry en avait profité pour les observer et avait que quelques uns de ceux qui deviendraient des mangemorts ne semblaient pas sûrs de leur choix et Harry trouva intéressant de penser à les rallier à sa cause. Il est sûr que Voldemort souffrirait de la perte de plusieurs espions à Poudlard. Mais certains, comme Bellatrix Black, étaient des cas désespérés. Mais d'autres, comme Régulus Black, devraient être assez facile à persuader. Mais Harry avait décidé de se mettre en action après les fêtes afin de ne pas commettre d'erreurs. Après tout les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, Harry s'était beaucoup rapproché de Sirius. James passant de plus en plus de temps avec sa Lily qui avait commencé à être raisonnable en ce qui concernait Harry et qui avait cessé de rembarrer James à chaque occasion. Sirius s'ennuyait donc terriblement et d'autant plus quand Rémus devait accomplir ses devoirs de préfet. Harry avait donc décidé de faire des efforts pour paraître un peu plus joyeux et Sirius était ravi de l'avoir pour préparer ses mauvais coups. La bonne humeur constante de son parrain aidait Harry à se sentir réellement mieux. D'ailleurs Sirius faisait tout pour entraîner Harry dans des entreprises aussi folles les unes que les autres et celui-ci n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

* * *

_Voilà ! Le chapitre est déjà fini mais rassurez vous, le prochain sera plus long, promis !_

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre aux reviews encore une fois. D'ailleurs quand on voit le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire un aussi petit chapitre mais les devoirs avant tout. J'essaierais d'en finir un autre pendant les vacances (qui sont pour moi dans une semaine). Voilà !_

_Harpiotte._


	19. Heureuse nouvelle et rencontre familiale

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas vraiment pressée mais j'avais quand même beaucoup de choses à faire et beaucoup de devoirs pendant les vacances d'hiver. En espérant que vous apprécierez mon chapitre et qu'il me pardonnera de mon retard.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 18 : Heureuse nouvelle et rencontre familiale_

Les vacances de Noël commençaient. Harry était dans le dernier wagon en compagnie de Sirius et Rémus, James étant en train de faire la cours à Lily. D'ailleurs Sirius s'était énervé en hurlant à James qu'il en avait marre que celui-ci les délaisse à toute heure de la journée pour être avec ''une sale rouquine qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son livre'' pour reprendre ses propres termes. James avait donc prit la défense de la jeune fille et une violente dispute avait suivit.

oO§0§Oo

_Flash back :_

_« Qu'est que ça peut te foutre que je traîne avec Lily ?' S'énerva James.'_

_- Ce que ça me fout ?' Demanda Sirius.' Ça me fout que ce rat de bibliothèque me pique mon meilleur pote et j'en suis réduit à le voir uniquement au réveil, où je dois dire que tu n'es pas approchable avec ton sale caractère, et au coucher où tu es ''trop crevé'' pour parler à tes amis comme tous les soirs de cette semaine. Par contre, tu te trouves le temps de passer ton temps avec cette fille._

_- Est-ce que notre Patmolichou ne serait pas en train de nous faire une crise de jalousie ?' Demanda James moqueur.'_

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Patmolichou ?_

_- Non, mais je sens que Patmolichou va bientôt me le dire._

_- Et bien Patmolichou te dit que si tu te casses pour voir l'autre crétine, ce n'est pas la peine que tu remettes le pied dans ce compartiment, même si tu te fais jeter par ta ''dulcinée'' et entre nous, j'espère qu'elle te jettera. De cette manière, elle fera sa première bonne action de l'année._

_- Très bien,' éclata James qui à présent ne souriait plus,' je m'en vais. Et puis je vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Tu as un autre Potter pour t'amuser maintenant._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tout simplement que tu as trouvé un nouveau Potter pour faire tes maraudes. C'est pas comme si t'avais besoin de moi. »_

_Harry, qui s'était arrêté de discuter avec Rémus au moment où James l'avait mentionné, fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas être impliqué dans une dispute où il n'avait rien à faire. Il écouta la suite de manière plus attentive :_

_« Attends James, tu es en train de me dire que si tu n'es pas avec moi, je ne dois plus m'amuser un peu ? Mais pour qui tu te prends !_

_- Tu aurais pu me mettre dans le coup ! Voilà ce que je te dis ! _

_- Non mais ça va pas où quoi ? Les trois premières fois, Harry et moi t'avons proposé de faire la blague avec nous mais tu nous as envoyé chier de manière monumentale ! Et maintenant ça serait ma faute !_

_- Et comme par hasard, tu me remplaces. Après tout, un Potter en vaut un autre._

_- En fait, je crois que Harry vaut mieux que toi. Donc quoi de plus naturel que je prenne avec moi le meilleur des Potter que j'ai sous la main ?_

_- Donc tu admets ?_

_- J'admets quoi ? Que t'es qu'un sale lâcheur et que je devrais me faire chier tout seul pour ton bon plaisir ?_

_- Y a Rémus aussi !_

_- Rémus avait beaucoup à faire avec ses devoirs de préfet ! Et puis, c'est pas parce que tu ne te fiches de Harry qu'il doit en être de même pour moi ! Tu l'as laissé tomber alors que Voldemort s'occupait à lui pourrir la vie pendant deux semaines._

_- Qu'est-ce tu me chantes là ? _

_- Ne me dis pas que t'as pas ouvert le journal durant deux semaines,' souffla un Rémus consterné pas la réaction de James.'_

_- Et si c'était le cas ?' Répliqua James hargneusement.'_

_- Et bien tu aurais dû,' répondit Harry.' Maintenant vous vous la fermer. Sirius tu t'assoies et tu laisses tomber s'il te plait. Quant à toi James, t'as qu'à aller rejoindre Lily si tu en as envie. Après tout, c'est toi qui gère ta vie pas nous. Tout ça pour dire que si l'un de vous se mets à hurler encore une fois, je lui colle un silencio ou un autre sortilège quelconque. Pigé ? »_

_Aucun des deux concernés ne répondit mais ils firent comme Harry l'avait demandé._

_Fin du Flash back_

oO§0§Oo

Dans le compartiment, Rémus lisait le livre sur les serpents de feu que Harry lui avait prêté tandis que Sirius et Harry faisait une partie d'échec. Quand James était partit, Sirius avait jeté un regard gêné à Harry et s'excusa qu'il ait été impliqué dans la dispute. Harry ne répondit pas mais Sirius avait bien que ce n'était pas à lui que Harry en voulait pour ce fait mais à James. Après tout, James n'avait pas ménagé ses paroles et Sirius les avait hyper blessantes à l'égard de Harry.

Le voyage se déroula tranquillement et James n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de vie. Mais les trois garçons s'en moquaient car comme l'avait dit Harry, c'était vie et il en faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Londres vers 19h00. Rémus alla rejoindre ses parents et il en profita pour présenter Harry à ceux-ci. Harry su tout de suite que c'était des gens bien. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder le jeune loup-garou souriant. Il était rare de voire une telle expression de bonheur sur ce visage qui était le plus souvent sérieux avec seulement un léger sourire à l'occasion. Sirius avait engagé la conversation avec Mr et Mme Lupin et Harry avait remarqué qu'il jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil du côté de James et il en déduisit que Sirius avait décidé de faire attendre James.

Les minutes passèrent et la discussion entre Sirius et les Lupin continuait tandis que James s'impatientait. Heureusement, ses parents étaient là sinon Harry aurait parié qu'il aurait gueulé après Sirius sans se retenir.

Les Lupin les quittèrent dix minutes plus tard et Sirius n'eut que le choix de rejoindre les Potter. De toute manière, il avait décidé d'ignorer James tant que celui-ci ne se serait pas excuser auprès de Harry. Il avait peut-être commencé la dispute mais c'était James qui y avait mêlé Harry. Ils furent chaleureusement salués par Émilia et Manfred Potter. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à serrer Harry dans leur bras. Surpris par ce geste, Harry se raidit au contact de ses grands-parents. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle démonstration d'affection de la part de gens qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Mais à son grand soulagement, le couple Potter ne sembla pas se vexer de sa réaction. Au contraire, Émilia Potter le garda contre lui tandis que Manfred Potter lui fit un sourire encourageant. Harry vit James et Sirius attraper chacun un bras de Mr Potter et sans attente, ils transplanèrent. Harry se sentit un peu étourdis par cette expérience. C'était son premier transplanage et il trouvait cela franchement désagréable. Émilia Potter remarqua le léger trouble du garçon et elle l'emmena dans la cuisine où son mari et les deux autres garçons étaient allés.

La famille Potter étant une des plus riches familles sorcières, ils avaient à leur service trois elfes de maison. Comme l'appris Harry par la suite, le manoir ancestral des Potter était celui où ses parents avaient vu la mort. Il se trouvait donc au village de Godric's Hollow. Émilia Potter était une très belle femme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux noirs. Manfred avait les cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille et les yeux marron clair. Harry put constater que malgré les cheveux et la couleur des yeux, James (et lui-même) ressemblait plus à sa mère. Par contre, Harry ne trouvait pas à qui sa grand-mère ressemblait et ça le chiffonait.

Harry espérait qu'il aurait l'autorisation de se promener seul en dehors du manoir. Il n'était pas de ses habitudes de rester tranquillement confiné quelque part. De toute manière, il avait prévu de passer les premiers jours à faire ses devoirs afin d'avoir le reste des vacances pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

Les premiers jours des vacances se passèrent tranquillement. Sirius restait la plupart du temps avec Harry, quitte à bosser avec lui. James n'ayant pas fait d'excuse à Harry, Sirius se maintenait dans sa résolution d'ignorer James. Mais d'après ce que Harry pouvait constater, James ignorait également Sirius et semblait à peine se rendre compte de la présence de Harry.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir blessé par l'attitude de James. Après tout, James restait le seul au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé au ministère et à la gare. Et puis, il n'y était pour rien si James et Sirius s'était disputé.

oO§0§Oo

Mr et Mme Potter ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur fils semblait bouder les deux autres mais ils ne firent rien, considérant qu'ils n'étaient pas de leur devoir de se mêler des affaires des trois jeunes. Mais ils faisaient attention pour ne pas trop s'occuper de Harry puisqu'ils avaient remarqué la lueur de jalousie dans les yeux de leur fils. Mais pour Émilia Potter, il était difficile de ne pas céder à l'instinct maternel envers Harry. Dumbledore leur avait raconté tout ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop surpris des différentes humeurs du garçon. Émilia Potter, médicomage à Ste Mangouste, avait posé deux semaines de congé pour s'occuper des trois garçons tandis que Manfred Potter, langue-de-plomb au département des mystères et auror volontaire en cas de besoin, avait posé ses congés du jour de Noël au lendemain du jour de l'An.

Malgré le froid qui semblait perdurer en les deux jeunes Potter, ils espéraient de tout cœur que James ne voient pas d'un mauvais œil ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour Harry. Il annoncerait leur proposition à Harry le jour de Noël. Harry pourra accepter ou refuser. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas à le forcer d'accepter.

oO§0§Oo

Le quatrième jour des vacances _(le 23 décembre)_, pendant le repas du midi, Hedwige débarqua dans la salle à manger des Potter. Les deux adultes parurent surpris ainsi que Sirius tandis que James jeta juste un coup d'œil avant de continuer son repas. Harry, quant à lui se leva de table, attrapa un morceau de poulet pour sa chouette et partit dans sa chambre. Il espérait que la lettre que sa chouette portait venait de Farowë lui apportant des nouvelles de Fire.

Il mit le morceau de poulet dans la cage de la chouette et décacheta la lettre. Elle était bien de son ami elfique :

_Harry,_

_J'ai retrouvé ton serpent à l'aide de ta chouette. Heureusement qu'elle était là car je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait fait confiance dans le cas échéant._

_Pour faire bref, il est mal en point mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai ramené au château pour le soigner. C'est à se demander comment il peut encore être en vie. Par contre, comme je parle le Fourchelang, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a mit dans un tel état. _

_Penses-tu pouvoir venir au château prochainement ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de le laisser te rejoindre tout seul d'autant plus que tu ne dois pas être à ton école durant la période de Noël. Si tu peux te libérer quelques jours, dis-moi où je pourrais venir te chercher._

_En espérant que tu vas bien et que cette lettre t'ait un tant soit peu soulagé._

_Farowë._

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son serpent était sauf. Qu'importe ce qu'il avait rencontré. Le plus important était qu'il avait été retrouvé. La prochaine fois, il ne le laisserait pas aller au devant du danger. Par contre il ne savait pas quand il pourrait rejoindre le village elfique. Par contre, il pouvait s'arranger pour faire venir Farowë chez les Potter. Une légère métamorphose sur ses oreilles et personne ne pourrait deviner ses origines elfiques. Peut-être lui envoyer une robe de sorcier pour qu'il fasse plus crédible. L'elfe étant plus grand qu'Harry d'un ou deux centimètre, Harry pouvait toujours lui envoyer une des ses robes de sorcier trop grand pour lui. Mr et Mme Potter lui avait préparé une garde-robe complète mais ne connaissant pas la taille du garçon, ils avaient pris des vêtements de la même taille que ceux de James qui était un peu plus grand que Harry. Il écrivit sur le champ la proposition :

_Salut Farowë,_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir retrouvé Fire. Tu peux pas savoir combien je suis soulagé de le savoir en vie. _

_Concernant ton invitation, je ne pense pas pouvoir l'accepter car je n'ai même pas le droit de sortir en dehors du manoir Potter. Par contre, je peux te faire venir ici. Le 27 décembre, il a été convenu que j'aille au cimetière de Pré-au-Lard pour que je puisse me recueillir. On pourrait se retrouver là. _

_Cette année, en cours, on a appris à métamorphoser certaines parties du corps humain. Donc si tu es d'accord, je pourrais te changer un peu la forme de tes oreilles ainsi ils croiront que tu es un humain. Si tu es d'accord, je t'enverrais une robe de sorcier et une cape avec capuche. De cette façon, tu pourras te promener à Pré-au-Lard sans que quelqu'un remarque quoique ce soit avant que je ne t'applique la métamorphose. _

_Si tu juges préférable de changer de prénom et de nom, préviens-moi pour pas que je fasse de bourde._

_Encore merci d'avoir retrouvé Fire,_

_Harry._

Harry relut sa lettre afin d'être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Vu l'animosité qu'éprouvait les elfes pour les humains, Harry craignait que Farowë refuse de se faire passer pour l'un deux pour quelques jours. Une fois l'enveloppe cachetée, Harry renvoya Hedwige qui s'exécuta de bon cœur bien qu'elle soit épuisée.

Harry redescendit dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un jeu. Il devina que Mr et Mme Potter avait dû imposer une partie de Trivial poursuite (version sorcière) afin d'alléger la tension qui régnait entre les adolescents. Visiblement, ils l'attendaient.

La partie dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi et ce fut Mme Potter qui gagna la partie suivit de près par son mari et Harry qui était ex æquo tandis que James et Sirius se partageaient les dernières places.

oO§0§Oo

Le 24 au soir, Harry se préparait pour le réveillon tout en étant très anxieux. Manfred Potter avait annoncé le matin même que tous les membres de la famille Potter passeraient le réveillon avec eux. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il y en avait une quinzaine mais seul la famille de James et la famille d'un cousin de Mr Potter (qui comptait quatre personnes) vivaient en Angleterre. Apparemment, les autres membres étaient partis au Canada ou aux États-unis suite à l'ascension de Voldemort. Par contre, on ne verrait personne de la famille d'Émilia Potter durant les fêtes.

Sirius avait expliqué à Harry que la famille de Mme Potter était opposée au mariage de leur fille avec un Potter. Harry eut la surprise de sa vie quand il apprit que sa grand-mère était une Malefoy, et qui plus est, la tante de Lucius Malefoy mais elle avait été a Gryffondor malgré tout. Il était horrifié de découvrir qu'il était un cousin éloigné de cet abrutit de Drago Malefoy. Il comprit alors pourquoi l'air de sa grand-mère lui semblait familier. En tout cas, il était soulagé à l'idée qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance physique entre lui et Drago Malefoy. D'ailleurs, le Serpentard était-il au courant du lien familial qui les unissait malgré eux ? Il espérait que non. Puis, Harry avait mit cette révélation de côté. Après tout, Émilia Potter était une femme remarquable, et Malefoy ou pas, il en faudrait beaucoup à Harry pour revenir sur son jugement.

Toujours est-il que Harry allait rencontrer sa famille ''grand-paternelle'' si l'on peut dire. Ils étaient allés durant l'après-midi faire des achats sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry avait pris une robe de soirée verte brodée de fil dorée avec un dragon également dorée dans le dos. Harry l'avait trouvé magnifique et n'avait pas hésité très longtemps. Il avait vu James et Sirius grimacer à l'idée que Harry choisissent l'autre robe identique à celle qu'il avait choisit mais le fil doré était argenté sur l'autre robe. Et Harry comprenait parfaitement leur réaction puisque c'était des couleurs ''serpentardes'' pour reprendre les termes de Sirius. Il avait ensuite acheté une quinzaine de boîtes de chocolats en plus des cadeaux achetés à Sirius, Rémus, James et le couple Potter. Il avait également acheté un bracelet en argent pour Mariwë, une jolie dague pour Farowë et un rapeltout. Il avait également acheté une bouteille d'hydromel pour Imaril ainsi que deux broches en forme de griffons (une verte foncée et une bleu ciel) pour le roi Melianon et la reine Elanora. Il avait acheté des chocolats aux filles de Gryffondor, Lily comprit. Il avait utilisé des hiboux du chemin de Traverse pour envoyer les cadeaux aux filles et envoyé Hedwige (qui était revenu la veille au soir avec un mot de Farowë disant qu'il acceptait la proposition d'Harry) avec les cadeaux ainsi que la robe et la cape pour Farowë avec l'heure du rendez-vous. Tous les cadeaux avaient été emballés par magie et Sirius avait aidé Harry pour les noms à mettre sur les boîtes. Sirius l'avait aidé à choisir les chocolats car il connaissait les goûts en matière de chocolat de toute la famille Potter. Les paquets étaient à présent au pied du sapin recouvert d'un sortilège d'invisibilité. De cette manière, il n'aurait pas à remonter pour aller les chercher et il savait que Sirius en avait fait de même.

Une fois habillé, Harry descendit rejoindre les autres dans le salon en attendant que les invités arrivent. Il était en d'appréhender cette rencontre tout en se pliant les doigts de manière à en faire craquer les articulations. À en juger les expressions des autres, ils n'appréciaient pas tellement entendre le bruit des articulations qui craquent. Il remarqua également qu'Émilia n'avait pas l'air d'approuver ce genre de chose mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Vers 20h00, les premiers invités arrivèrent. Harry les observa tout en restant un peu en arrière. Ils étaient cinq et à première vue, c'était la mère des trois enfants qui était une Potter. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux marron clairs que Manfred Potter. Son mari avait les cheveux châtains foncés avec des yeux noirs. Leurs enfants, dont deux qui semblait être des faux jumeaux, ressemblaient plus à leur mère qu'à leur père. Sirius, qui s'était rapproché de lui, lui souffla :

« La femme brune c'est Alexandra Thundrike, née Potter. C'est la cousine de Manfred. Son mari se nomme William. C'est un américain. Les trois jeunes sont Miles et Flora, des jumeaux de 7 ans, et Paul le petit dernier de 2 ans. Ils habitent à Los Angeles en Californie.

- On dirait que tu sais tout sur la famille Potter toi.

- Bien sûr. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je passe mes vacances chez les Potter alors que mes parents étaient persuadés que les passait à Poudlard. C'est la troisième que je vais assister à un repas de la famille Potter de ce genre. Et cet été je les voyais quand ils venaient ici. Donc forcément, je finis par retenir qui est qui.

- Ok. »

Harry reporta son attention sur les arrivants. Apparemment, aucunes de ses personnes ne semblaient se soucier de lui et Sirius. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert et tout un groupe de Potter arriva. Harry remarqua vite qu'il devait y avoir les dix membres de la famille qui manquaient. Sirius continua son exposé ''Potterial'' :

« Alors de gauche à droite : tu as Cynthia et Markus Potter et leurs fils, Frank et Daniel qui ont respectivement 18 et 15 ans. Frank fait une formation d'Auror et Daniel est en cinquième année à Durmstrang. Ils habitent à Douglas sur l'île de Man. Ce sont les seuls autres Potter habitant en Angleterre. Markus est le cousin de Manfred.

- Pourquoi Daniel est-il à Durmstrang ?' Coupa Harry.'

- Même s'ils sont restés en Angleterre, Cynthia et Markus redoutent la menace de Voldemort. Ils ont alors envoyé Daniel à Durmstrang en pensant que Poudlard avait beaucoup plus de chance d'être pris pour cible que Durmstrang. Frank était à Poudlard puisque Voldemort n'était pas encore là quand il a débuté sa scolarité.

- D'acc'…

- Bon ensuite t'as la vieille tante Agathe. C'est la tante de Manfred. C'est une vraie vipère donc arrange toi pour ne pas manger à côté d'elle. James m'avait mis la première fois entre elle et lui et c'était limite si j'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi. J'ai dû passer le pire repas de réveillon de Noël de ma vie. Elle passe son temps à te rabrouer. Elle habite à Salem. C'est tout ce que je sais d'elle. Après tu as Delphine et Milan Potter. Milan est un autre cousin de Manfred. Ils viennent de se marier. Comme tu peux le constater, Delphine attend un heureux évènement prévu pour mars. Ils habitent à Thunder Bay au Canada. Enfin, tu as Léopold et Myriam Potter, les parents de Manfred, avec Julien Potter qu'ils ont recueillis quand Voldemort a tué ses parents. Il a notre âge. Il était à Poudlard et il a dû aller à l'école de sorcellerie de Salem quand il est allé rejoindre ses grands-parents à Bridgeport en Connecticut aux États-Unis. C'est le cousin de James et son père était le frère aîné de Manfred. Je crois que je t'ai présenté tout le monde. Y plus qu'à attendre qu'on nous remarque. Ça prendra sûrement 2-3 heures, peut-être moins puisque tu es là et qu'ils ne te connaissent pas encore. L'année dernière, ils ont mis 2 heures, 7 minutes et 27 secondes pour me remarquer.

- Tu chronomètres ce genre de chose ?' S'étonna Harry.'

- Et comment, la première je me suis bien fait avoir et quand j'ai fait remarqué à James que ça faisait près de 3 heures que j'attendais, il m'a que j'étais trop impatient et qu'il était impossible qu'autant de temps ce soit passé. Alors depuis, je chronomètre afin de passer le temps et de montrer le temps que j'ai passé à me faire chier. Dès que les premiers arrivent, je jette le sortilège du chrono.

- Et tu l'a jeté ?' Lui demanda Harry amusé.'

- Bien sûr ! Juste avant de te rejoindre. J'ai faillit oublier que nous serions deux à nous emmerder ce soir. »

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et entraîna Harry dans la bibliothèque des Potter. Si Harry était gêné de quitter le salon, Sirius l'entraîna de force avec lui tout en lui disant que lorsqu'ils remarquaient leur absence, on les appellerait et ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Comme l'avait prédit Sirius, ils passèrent deux heures tranquille dans la bibliothèque avec Cyan et une petite balle en mousse que Harry avait acheté pour jouer avec elle quand James et ses cousins du même âge entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Harry et Sirius se turent et même la petite chatte ne poussa aucun miaulement. Comme il y avait quatre rangés d'étagères entre eux et la porte, les nouveaux venus ne pouvaient pas les remarquer.

Les quatre garçons parlaient de livre de magie ancienne. Harry et Sirius, devinant qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour eux, recommencèrent leur jeu au grand plaisir de l'animal.

Les miaulements attirèrent les autres garçons qui trouvèrent Sirius et Harry assis par terre entre de faire rouler la balle entre eux avec le chat poursuivant l'objet. Harry était dos aux garçons et ne les vit donc pas arriver au contraire de Sirius qui leva les yeux vers les autres pour les baisser à nouveau vers la balle. Harry sursauta quand il entendit :

« Alors Black ? On ne salue plus les invités ? »

Tandis que Harry se retournait pour voir savoir qui avait parlé, Sirius répondit avec indifférence :

« Mon pauvre Frank, les études d'Auror ne te réussissent pas. Normalement, ce sont les invités qui sont chargés de saluer leurs hôtes et comme tu m'as, comme d'habitude, ''oublié'' si j'ose dire, et bien je t'ai également oublié.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?' Fit Frank mécontent de cette familiarité.'

- Depuis qu'il y a cinq Potter dans la même pièce.

- Non seulement t'es un crétin mais en plus tu ne sais plus compter. Pathétique. Pour moi, il y a quatre Potter.»

Harry, qui s'était levé en même temps que Sirius pour se mettre à ses côtés, fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait beaucoup le ton que prenait Frank. De plus, il lui semblait évident que l'aîné des quatre cousins ne considérait pas Harry comme un Potter ce qui énerva Sirius :

« Effectivement, j'ai quatre Potter devant moi plus un Potter à mes côtés. Si je sais encore compter, 4 + 1 5. À moins que tu ne considères plus comme un Potter peut-être ?

- La ferme Black !

- J'adore quand tu dis ça Frank ! Ça veut dire que je t'ai clouer le bec de manière prodigieuse. »

Le ton moqueur avait énervé Frank Potter au plus au point et il avait sortit sa baguette. Son frère, Daniel, fit la même chose tandis que James et Julien ne firent aucuns gestes pour soutenir leurs cousins ou pour les en empêcher. Harry n'apprécia pas l'initiative des deux frères Potter et attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche afin d'être prêt à s'en servir. Sirius avait déjà la sienne de sortie et menaçait les deux autres avec un sourire suffisant. Mais Frank n'était pas d'humeur à laisser un tel sourire sur les lèvres du jeune Black et cracha en pointant Harry :

« Qui t'a dit que je considérais ce mec comme un Potter ? C'est une plaie. À cause de lui, Vous-Savez-Qui assassine de plus en plus. Si ça peut ramener la paix, il a qu'à crever comme ça l'autre sera content. Après tout, les Potter étaient tranquilles sans lui et on peut continuer.»

Son ton était haineux et les autres garçons présents dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle. Même Daniel semblait choqué par les paroles de son frère. Après tout, même si Daniel partageait l'animosité de son frère pour Sirius, il reconnaissait tout de même que Harry était un Potter. Pas de cette époque mais un Potter tout de même.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à Frank et regarda son visage où se trouvait un large sourire victorieux à l'idée d'avoir fait mouche. Puis, contre toute attente, Harry abattit son poing sur son nez et un craquement indiqua que celui-ci s'était brisé sous le coup. Harry lui annonça d'une voix étrangement calme :

« Déjà le ''mec'', comme tu le dis si bien, à un prénom et je doute que tu ne le connaisses pas. Ensuite, tu n'as pas besoin de me considérer comme un Potter car je me casse. Et sache que quelqu'un qui n'est pas apte à prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Oh ! Ce nom te fait trembler ? Pathétique, entre nous six, t'es le seul à ouvrir ta gueule mais tu es aussi le seul à trembler quand je dis Voldemort ! Tu me dégoutes. Sirius,' ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné qui semblait trop choqué par les paroles de son ami,' tu n'as qu'à remonter les paquets dans ma chambre mais laisse ceux prévu pour toi, Mme et Mr Potter, James et les petits. Pour les autres, à toi de voir. Par contre, évite d'ébruiter mon départ s'il te plait. Je t'enverrais Hedwige pour que tu m'envoies quelques unes de mes affaires que je vais laisser. Merci pour tout. Je te tiendrais au courant. Si Dumbledore demande quelque chose, dis lui que je suis hors de danger. Je te reverrais sûrement à Poudlard. Et désolé si vous devez retourner à Poudlard par ma faute.»

Sur ces mots, Harry laissa les cinq garçons profitant de leur surprise après que Sirius eut hoché la tête en signe d'approbation, faute de pouvoir faire plus. Il alla dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, sa carte du Maraudeur, sa chouette, son chat, une robe de rechange et quelques petites bricoles comme ses derniers cadeaux d'anniversaire et l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait offert afin d'éviter que dans un excès de curiosité, ils découvraient l'identité de celle qui aurait dû être sa mère, ce qu'il avait réussit garder sous silence.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit rétrécir le tout et il s'empara d'un stylo et se souvenant de ce qu'il avait appris dans un des livres de la salle sur Demande, il prononça clairement en visualisant l'entrée du village elfique. Après tout, le Roi et la Reine elfiques lui avait bien dit de revenir quand il le désirait ou en cas de besoin et là, il en avait besoin.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est fini ! Le chapitre seulement, pas la fiction, lol. Je ne sais vraiment pas quant je posterais le prochain chapitre mais je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps qu'il mettra à venir. A cause de toutes ces grèves et blocus, on a pris beaucoup de retard sur les cours et je mets donc les bouchés doubles. Surtout avec le BAC Blanc qui approche. En tout cas, réponses aux reviews :_

**Thealie :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Tchaye :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre (qui est beaucoup plus long que le précédent) me pardonnera totalement du minuscule chapitre de la dernière fois.

**Rebecca-Black :** Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

**Lisou52 :** Et voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review.

**Légion l'étranger :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a laissé sans voix quant j'en ai vu la longueur. En tout cas elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu es rassuré à propos de Fire quand au ''déclic'' de Harry, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je compte laisser Bella en tant que ''méchante'' même si la fiction ''Le compte du Nord'' (que j'apprécie beaucoup) m'a donné à réfléchir sur elle. Quant au reste, je te laisse la surprise. Bisous !

Je suis d'accord qu'il n'est pas évident que James aime Lily mais je vais faire évoluer ce point dans mes prochains chapitres puisque dans les précédents, James faisait passer la famille avant l'amour mais sa dispute avec Harry et Sirius va le pousser à inverser cet ordre.


	20. Le réveillon de Noël

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon 19ème chapitre. Même si j'ai eu moins de reviews que la dernière fois, j'étais vraiment très contente de voir que le chapitre précédent avait beaucoup plu. J'espère que celui-là sera à la hauteur du précédent sinon tant pis, j'aurais fait de mon mieux._

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps :_

_Bonne Lecture à tous !_

_Harpiotte

* * *

_

_Chapitre 19 : Le réveillon de Noël_

_(Manoir Potter)_

Sirius n'arrivait pas à y croire. Harry était partit malgré les mises en gardes de Dumbledore. Même s'il se voyait forcé à retourner à Poudlard, il admirait le courage de son ami. Le seul problème était qu'il se retrouvait face à cinq Potter dont un qui ne semblait pas apprécier l'affront qu'il venait de subir. Personnellement, si Harry n'avait pas parlé de partir, il aurait éclater de rire en voyant Frank en train de se faire casser le nez sans réagir. Cette image lui avait énormément plu mais ne sachant la réaction qu'allait avoir les autres, il décida de rejoindre le salon avant qu'ils ne reprennent contenance. Au moins, ils n'oseraient pas lui causer du tort devant Mr et Mme Potter et les autres adultes.

Son entrée dans le salon passa inaperçue et il s'installa dans un coin tout en prenant soin de rester à porter de voix si Frank venait à lui chercher des ennuis. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Par contre il y avait un problème dans les paroles de Harry. Il lui avait demandé d'éviter d'ébruiter son départ mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'il avait cassé le nez de Frank et que les quatre autres Potter avait entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit ainsi sa fuite ne restera pas un mystère très longtemps. Par contre, Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la manière que Harry utiliserait pour partir. Il espérait qu'il réussirait à partir si, comme il l'avait promit, qu'il irait dans un endroit où il serait vraiment hors de danger. Après tout, il s'était drôlement attaché au jeune Gryffondor et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Restait à savoir comment il allait occuper le reste de ses vacances puisque James et lui ne s'étaient plus vraiment adressés la parole depuis leur dispute dans le Poudlard Express.

L'arrivée fracassante de Frank suivit de son frère et ses cousins, tous trois morts de rire au grand étonnement de Sirius, sortit ce dernier de ses pensées. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que James, Julien et Daniel se dirigeaient vers lui tandis que le plus âgé allait directement vers Manfred Potter, sûrement pour se plaindre. Ce fut James qui engagea la parole d'une voix légèrement hésitante compte tenu de la tension qui avait régné entre les deux jeunes :

« Sirius ? Je voulais te dire que je… euh… m'excusais de… euh… mon atti… tude… envers toi et Harry depuis quelques semaines. J'ai agit comme un idiot, je le reconnais.

- Mouais,' répondit Sirius en réfléchissant,' j'accepte tes excuses pour la soirée au moins mais on discutera de ça plus sérieusement plus tard si tu veux bien.

- Merci Patmol. Frank est allé se plaindre du poing de Harry. Mais Julien, Daniel et moi sommes d'accords sur le fait qu'il l'avait bien chercher. Mais résultat, le départ de Harry sera vite découvert.

- Peut-être mais devant l'air assuré qu'il avait, il avait déjà dû préparer son coup pour le cas où ça se passerait mal. Je pense qu'il doit être au même endroit où il s'était rendu après que Lily l'ait énervé.

- Et c'était où,' demanda Julien.' Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris de mes parents, vous allez avoir des problèmes avec votre dirlo quand il sera au courant.

- En plus,' continua Daniel,' Oncle Manfred et Tante Émilia risque d'être extrêmement peiné de son départ. Surtout avec le cadeau qu'ils lui avaient prévu.

- Parce que vous êtes au courant tous les deux ?' Demandèrent les deux Maraudeurs hébétés car ils n'avaient jamais réussit à savoir quelle était la surprise réservée à Harry.'

- Il faut apprendre à écouter aux portes,' répondit Daniel avec un léger sourire.'

- Que comptaient-ils faire,' demanda Sirius.'

- Ils voulaient l'adopter,' répondit Julien.'

- Frank le savait aussi,' ajouta Daniel mal à l'aise,' et je crois qu'il n'avait pas apprécier que l'adolescent le plus recherché par Voldemort soit adopté par notre famille, bien qu'il soit tout de même un Potter à part entière. »

À ces mots, James et Sirius pâlirent légèrement. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé un tel cadeau de la part du couple Potter et le fait que Harry loupe ce moment les mettait très mal à l'aise. Sirius sentait que James se sentait encore plus coupable que les autres puisqu'il n'avait pas été très sympa avec lui ces derniers jours. En tout cas, ils allaient devoirs affronter Dumbledore comme l'avait si bien dit Julien. Mais avant Dumbledore, il y avait Manfred Potter à affronter puisqu'il s'avançait en ce moment même vers les quatre jeunes. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un Auror volontaire, Manfred Potter savait se montrer légèrement effrayant et dans ces cas là, il valait mieux se tasser sur soi-même pour se faire oublier. Manfred demanda d'une voix énervée :

« Que s'est-il passé avec Frank ? James, répond.

- Voyez-vous père… avec Julien, Daniel et Frank… je suis allé rejoindre Harry et Sirius dans la bibliothèque… afin de… présenter mes cousins à Harry.

- Je ne savais pas les présentations cassaient le nez des gens,' coupa Manfred.' Continue.

- Euh oui… donc… euh… quand on les a retrouvé… Sirius et Frank ont commencé une dispute qui ne concernait qu'eux.

- Pour changer,' fit l'adulte avec un regard mécontent vers Sirius qui baissa la tête.' Ensuite ?

- Frank a… commencé à…', hésita James en jetant un œil vers Daniel et Julien qui le rassurèrent d'un signe de la tête,' il a commencé à… s'en prendre à Harry.

- Comment ça ?

- Euh… père ? Frank vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ou pas ?' Demanda James incertain.'

- Il a essayé mais on ne comprend rien avec son nez,' lui répondit Manfred.' Alors ?

- Mon frère a commencé à s'en prendre à Harry quand Sirius à parler de cinq Potter dans la même pièce, ce qui était vrai, et Frank lui a dit qu'il n'y en avait que quatre, soit moi, lui, James et Julien. J'avoue avoir au début soutenu mon frère quand il a sorti sa baguette après que Sirius lui ait fait un ''cours de Mathématiques'' si j'ose dire. Sirius a donc sortit la sienne au cas où tout en souriant mais Frank n'a pas aimé le sourire de Sirius. Il a donc dit à Sirius que Harry n'était pas réellement un Potter et que… et que… et que c'était de ça faute si Voldemort tuait et que donc Harry n'avait qu'à mourir si ça pouvait ramener la paix parce que ça rendrait Voldemort heureux. Harry n'a pas du tout apprécié ces paroles bien évidemment et s'est approché de Frank pour le frapper. C'est là qu'il lui a cassé le nez. »

Daniel avait tout raconté d'un seul trait, reprenant à peine son souffle si on omettait le moment où il avait hésitait sur ce qu'il devait dire. Manfred n'avait pas apprécié le fait que Daniel ne parle sans qu'il l'ait demandé mais il devait avouer que s'il avait laissé son fils parlé, il en aurait eut pour toute la soirée. Heureusement, il était un légilimens et un occlumens accomplit il savait donc que les deux garçons avaient dit la vérité. Il demanda alors :

« James, va me chercher Harry.

- Tout de suite père ?' Risqua James.' Il est peut-être encore énervé.

- Je ne me répèterais pas deux fois James,' répliqua Manfred.'

- C'est que… il y a un problème père,' avoua James.'

- Tu ne sais plus où se trouve la chambre d'Harry peut-être ?

- Si, mais c'est-à-dire que HarryestpartitaprèssadisputeavecFranketilapasl'intentionderevenir.

- Pardon ?' Demanda Manfred.' Si tu pouvais parler moins vite, je serais peut-être en mesure de comprendre ton charabia.

- Harry est partit après sa dispute avec Frank et il a pas l'intention de revenir,' répéta James tout en culpabilisant de trahir Harry.'

- Partit ? Comment ça partit ?' S'énerva Manfred.'

- Il a dit qu'il partait car de cette manière, Frank n'avait pas besoin de le considérer comme un Potter. Il a aussi dit qu'il tiendrait Sirius au courant et qu'on n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter car il allait dans un endroit où il sera hors de danger.

- Bien, merci les garçons. Suivez-moi. »

Les garçons obéirent et ils allèrent rejoindre le reste de la famille Potter. La voix de Manfred Potter les firent sursauter :

« FRANK MARKUS POTTER ! VEUILLEZ-VOUS PRESENTER A MOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Émilia s'avança vers son mari et lui dit :

« Frank se repose dans le petit salon. Il avait quand même le nez cassé. Je l'ai soigné mais il a besoin de repos. Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non. Je veux le voir tout de suite.

- Mais…

- Émilia, j'ai dit que je voulais voir Frank immédiatement alors je le verrais tout de suite. Et je crois qu'il est préférable que TU ailles le chercher parce qu'il n'est pas sûr que je le ramène en entier dans le salon.

- D'accord, mais après tu m'expliques. J'aimerais éviter que Noël soit gâché à cause d'une dispute des enfants.

- De toute façon, je crois que Frank nous a déjà gâché Noël. Tu comprendras que je le ramènerais.

- Manfred ?' Demanda Markus Potter, le père de Frank.' Puis-je au moins savoir ce qu'a pu faire mon fils ?

- Vous le saurez en même temps que les autres mon cher cousin. Vous quatre,' continua Manfred en se tournant vers les garçons,' je vous défends de raconter quoique que ce soit. Je vous fais confiance. »

Manfred prit alors la direction du petit salon. Il était hors de question que Frank reste impuni après les torts qu'il avait causés à Harry.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, anxieux. Le père de James n'avait pas parlé de la fuite de Harry. Il n'avait même pas à chercher à savoir de quelle manière il était partit. C'était déstabilisant.

Manfred revint assez vite en traînant Frank par le bras. Visiblement, le jeune homme semblait se douter du pourquoi de sa présence dans le salon. Manfred le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse se rassembler autour de lui dans les canapés et autres fauteuils. Une fois tout le monde installé, mis à part les trois plus jeunes qui étaient train de faire des puzzles moldus, Manfred attaqua :

« Que s'est-il passé avec Harry ?

- J'ai rien fait,' mentit Frank avec véhémence,' c'est lui qui m'a mit son poing dans la gueule !

- Jeune homme, votre langage !' Gronda Markus Potter.' Et cessez de mentir. Pour que mon cousin soit énervé contre vous, vous avez dû faire beaucoup plus que rien. Alors dites la vérité du premier car je vous rappelle Manfred et moi sommes légilimens. Alors ? »

Frank baissa la tête avant de la redresser fièrement tout en disant ce qu'il s'était passé sachant que mentir ne le mènerait pas bien loin. Et puis il était conscient que son frère avait déjà dû témoigner contre lui.

À la fin de son récit, tous les adultes étaient plus ou moins choqués. La plus choquée restait Émilia. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Harry partirait pour le réveillon de Noël. Elle s'était agrippée au bras de son mari tentant de refouler les larmes qui lui venaient. Malgré le fait que Harry ait dit aux garçons qu'il irait dans un endroit où il serait hors de danger, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Manfred la sortit de ses pensées en lui murmurant :

« Nous avertirons Dumbledore demain soir afin de passer Noël avec les garçons. James et Sirius viennent de me dire qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'il aille là où il s'était réfugié lors de sa dispute avec Mlle Evans.

- Mais, Manfred, et s'il était attaqué en chemin ?

- Je n'ai pas entendu dire que les portoloins pouvaient être déviés,' lui répondit son mari avec léger pour la rassurer.'

- Un portoloin ? Comment le sais-tu ?' Demanda Émilia suspicieuse.'

- J'ai sentit l'énergie du portoloin au moment où les garçons me disaient justement que Harry était partit. J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il sache faire une telle chose. »

Pour toute réponse, Émilia hocha la tête, un peu secoué par les dires de son mari. Elle demanda malgré tout :

« Et pour l'adoption ? Nous n'allons annuler notre proposition à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je t'en pris Manfred. Harry a besoin d'une famille qui l'aime et qui s'occupe de lui. Nous ne pouvons pas le rejeter parce que Frank à dit des choses très peu correct et que Harry s'est sentit blessé au point de vouloir quitter le manoir sur le champs. Sans compter le fait que…

- Stop, Émilia, je n'ai jamais eut l'intention d'annuler notre proposition d'adoption. Et puis, d'après ce que nous avais dit Dumbledore, je doutais franchement qu'il reste chez nous sagement pendant les deux semaines. Il a besoin de liberté mais elle ne lui est jamais accordée.

- Merci. »

Manfred prit sa femme dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il était aussi inquiet pour Harry mais il évitait de montrer à quel point afin de rassurer sa femme. Il avait peur qu'Harry n'est loupé son sortilège du portoloin.

Markus Potter consigna son fils aîné dans la chambre qui lui était assigné durant son séjour chez James.

Le réveillon chez les Potter reprit mais de manière plus sobre.

oO§0§Oo

_(Du côté de Harry)_

Harry fit un atterrissage raté à l'entrée du village elfique. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant quand il neige, et qu'il n'avait pas prit de cape plus chaude. Il décida de risquer le tout pour le tout :

« _Accio Manteau d'hiver de Farowë._ »

Harry espérait que l'elfe n'avait pas son manteau sur lui car il risquait d'avoir une sacrée surprise. Heureusement, le manteau vint seul. Il la mit en savourant la chaleur qu'il lui apportait. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander au professeur McGonagall s'il existait une formule pour métamorphoser un objet en cape d'hiver. Ce serait hyper pratique.

Il s'avança prudemment, se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'il lui était arrivé alors qu'il voulait partir. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'accueil qui était réservé aux humains voulant entrer. Mais là, il était en forme, pas comme la dernière fois. Il posa Cyan dans la neige tandis qu'Hedwige allait chercher quelqu'un. Normalement, elle était censée chercher Farowë mais il y avait des chances pour que ce soit Mariwë ou Imaril qui viennent le chercher. Après tout, c'était un réveillon de Noël et il y avait de fortes chances pour la famille royale est organisée un bal ou un banquet et dans ce cas là, il serait difficile à son ami de venir le chercher sans lèche-botte. Harry trouvait difficile de se déplacer dans la neige mais il remarqua avec amusement que Cyan était à chaque fois obliger de sauter pour sortir du trou de neige qu'elle formait pour en former un autre mais elle refusait de se faire aider. Visiblement, même les chats ont leur fierté.

Au bout de dix minutes à peiner dans la neige, il vit Farowë, visiblement mort de froid, accompagné d'Imaril s'avancer vers lui tout en étant guidé par Hedwige. Harry esquissa un sourire à la vue de son ami qui grelottait puisque c'était lui qui avait son manteau d'hiver, très confortable au passage. Farowë lui fit signe de venir. Harry lui suivit de bon cœur et ils se rendirent dans le hall du château assez vite après que Harry ait reprit Cyan dans les bras.

Une fois arrivés dans le hall désert, Farowë demanda à Harry :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais venir. Quand j'ai vu que ta chouette semblait pressée, je me suis demandé si tu ne t'étais pas fait attaqué. »

Pendant que Farowë parlait, Harry avait baissé les yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter son ami. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il s'aperçu que les deux elfes le regardaient avec inquiétude. Harry répondit alors pour les rassurer :

« Y a rien de grave. En fait, je n'avais pas prévu de quitter le manoir Potter. Je suis venu ici parce que c'était le seul endroit auquel j'ai pensé. Je ne connais personne d'autre qui pourrait me loger jusqu'au nouvel an. Enfin seulement si ça dérange pas,' rajouta Harry totalement incertain.'

- T'inquiète pas pour ça,' le rassura Farowë.' Mais pourquoi t'es plus chez ta famille ? Ils t'ont viré ? Vous avez été attaqué ?

- Non. Rien de tout ça. J'ai juste fugué.

- Fugué ?' Répéta Imaril pas sûr d'apprécier ce que cela impliquait.' Mais votre famille va s'inquiéter en ne vous trouvant dans la maison.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai eu six ''témoins'' de mon départ.

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous partis Harry ?' Demanda le garde rassuré sur le dernier point.'

- J'ai craqué. Je suis partit après avoir cassé le nez d'un membre de ma famille. C'est le fils du cousin de mon grand-père. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis partit,' rajouta rapidement Harry en voyant le regard mécontent d'Imaril.' De toute manière, je suis sûr qu'il est déjà guérit à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis il l'avait cherché.

- Pourquoi tu te justifies ?' Demanda Farowë qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard désapprobateur du garde.' J'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

- Je me justifie parce qu'Imaril n'a pas l'air d'apprécié les nez cassés.

- Oups.

- Comme vous dites mon prince,' rétorqua Imaril.' Mais vous avez raison Harry. Pour ce que j'ai apprit de vous en une semaine, cette personne a dû vraiment vous énerver pour que vous en veniez à de telle manière. Que faisons-nous mon prince ? Nous n'allons pas passer le reste du réveillon dans le hall. De plus, il va falloir que vous vous changiez. La neige a mouillé une partie de votre costume. Vous auriez dû prendre votre manteau.

- Pas de ma faute,' grommela Farowë.' Je l'ai pas trouvé. »

Amusé, Harry retira le manteau en question et le tendit à Farowë en disant :

« Il ressemblerait pas à ça ton manteau par hasard ? »

La tête que tirèrent les deux elfes était vraiment trop forte. Farowë lui demanda alors :

« Comment t'as fait ?

- Simple. De la même manière que pour ma cape d'invisibilité. J'avais froid.

- D'accord. Mais résultat je me les suis caillé. Mais je trouverais un moyen pour que tu puisses me revaloir ce service.

- Mouais. Ma cape d'invisibilité dès que t'en as besoin ? Ça te suffit ou pas ?

- Je pense que ça peut faire l'affaire. Une fois par semaine, t'es d'accord ?' Se moqua le prince elfique.'

- Et une fois par an ? Moi je trouve ça plutôt correct,' rétorqua Harry peu ravi à l'idée de dissimuler un elfe une fois par semaine.'

- Je plaisantais, tu connais les blagues ?

- Non,' répondit Harry fier de lui.' Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? Moi, je connais les termes humour ou moquerie mais jamais le mot blague ne me vient à l'esprit… quand je suis en ta présence.

- Tiens, tiens. Voilà un jeune humain qui me semble bien arrogant,' fit une voix froide étrangère à Harry. »

Les deux elfes et Harry sursautèrent. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient vu arriver l'elfe. Pour une raison que Harry ignorait, Imaril s'était rapproché de Harry tandis que Farowë s'était placé entre Harry et le nouvel arrivant. Visiblement, cet elfe ne semblait pas être très sympathique. L'elfe reprit la parole d'un ton faussement respectueux :

« Mon prince. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer en cette soirée de Noël. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous raccompagner dans la salle des fêtes où je dois m'entretenir avec sa Majesté votre père, le Roi Melanion.

- Merci Duc de Flormorrandes mais je ne compte pas retourner dans la salle des fêtes dans l'immédiat. Vous me voyez attristé de devoir refuser votre offre.

- Je comprends parfaitement mon prince. Vous me voyez également attristé de vous voir en compagnie d'un vulgaire humain. Si je m'étais attendu à ça…

- Je vous présente Harry Potter qui est pour les prochains jours l'invité de la famille royale. Tentez de ne pas l'oublier messire.

- Harry Potter ? Vraiment ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Mr Potter. En bien et… en mal. Pour votre information Mr Potter, je suis le Duc Synagus de Flormorrandes et je dirige les terres du même nom. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excusez mon prince, le Roi m'attend et je ne suis pas très en avance. »

L'elfe s'éloigna d'une démarche que l'on pourrait qualifier de Malefoy chez les sorciers. Farowë ricana et murmura à Harry :

« Ses derniers mots signifiaient qu'il était en retard de 4 heures. Il aurait dû être un des premiers à venir à la réception et il est le dernier arrivé. Même toi t'es venu avant lui alors que tu n'étais pas prévu.

- En tout cas il a pas l'air commode.

- Ça tu l'as dit. Franchement, évite de te retrouver seul avec lui. Père et Mère ont même des doutes sur sa loyauté. En tout cas, ta présence ici ne sera un secret pour personne maintenant. Je te paris que demain matin, tout le royaume elfique sera au courant de ta venue.

- De toute manière, je suppose que ça aurait mit deux jours maximums s'il n'avait pas été là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui. Bon viens, je t'emmène dans ma chambre. Je vais sûrement réussir à trouver dans mes habits de soirée quelque chose qui soit à peu près à ta taille. Tu penses pouvoir ajuster avec ta magie au cas où ?

- Oui, je dois savoir faire ça. Pourquoi ?

- Puisque mes parents vont être mis au courant par ce duc de malheur, autant que tu te présentes à la réception. Pour ton serpent, tu le verras demain. Il a besoin de faire des nuits complètes. C'est plus sûr pour son état.

- Comme tu veux,' répondit Harry.'

- Imaril, tu viens avec nous ou tu préfères retourner à la réception ?' Lui demanda Farowë.'

- Je viens avec vous, on se sait jamais,' répondit le garde sans aucune hésitation.'

- En fait,' traduisit le prince elfe à Harry,' il a horreur des réceptions et moins de temps il y reste, mieux il se porte.

- Je dois avouer que je le comprends,' avoua Harry.' J'ai horreur des réceptions, des bals ou des banquets qui durent trop longtemps.

- Pff… aucun goût. Je suis sûr que vous devez vous entendre à merveille.

- Hey ! Je te signale qu'il n'est pas courant de vouloir assister en permanence à des disputes pour t'amuser.

- Bah quoi. Franchement, je m'étais drôlement amusé la dernière fois avec toi dans le bureau de ton directeur.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ceci mon Prince,' fit Imaril d'un ton mielleux qui ne trompait personne.' Si je pouvais en savoir plus…

- Oups. Tu ne diras rien à personne ? N'est-ce pas Imaril ? S'il te plait !

- On verra. Tu racontes, et je jugerais après.

- Sadique ! »

Ils prirent donc tous le chemin de la chambre de Farowë. Ce dernier racontait dans les moindre détail la dispute du jeune sorcier avec son directeur tout en embellissant les faits à sa manière. Il parlait du fait que Harry avait essayé de jeter une chaise sur le vieil homme, ce que le sorcier démentit aussitôt. Il était certes énervé mais pas à ce point là quand même. Imaril écoutait le récit, amusé par l'audace de son prince pour assister à des scènes qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Mais il devait avouer qu'à l'âge du prince, il aurait fait la même chose s'il en avait eut la possibilité.

À peine arrivés dans la chambre de Farowë que celui fonça sur sa penderie afin de choisir la tenue la plus adaptée à son ami. Les deux autres attendaient patiemment que Farowë choisissent. Il sortait tenu sur tenu sans arriver à se décider.

Le choix vestimentaire dura une bonne demi-heure. Harry se retrouva affublé d'une tunique verte foncée qui offrait des nuances allant du vert clair au bleu turquoise. Harry la trouvait splendide et bien qu'elle soit trop voyante à son goût, il ne fit aucune remarque car il avait bien vu que, parmi les habits choisis par l'elfe, c'était tout de même la tunique la moins voyante. Mais le pire dans tout ça était quand Farowë avait ramené de sa salle de bain tout son matériel de coiffure sous le rire moqueur d'Imaril. Heureusement, le ''coiffeur'' abandonna assez vite sa tentative ''d'aplatissement des cheveux de Mr Potter'' comme il le disait si bien. Il s'arrangea en revanche pour faire en sorte que les cheveux en pétard du jeune Potter avaient été prémédités tout en dissimulant les oreilles de son ami. de cette manière, peu d'elfes feraient réellement attention à lui.

Ils sortirent de la chambre après y avoir passé près de trois quarts d'heure. Ils avaient encore une demi-heure avant minuit mais ils devaient aller à la salle des fêtes avant afin que Harry puisse saluer les autres membres de la famille royale.

En entrant dans la salle, Harry fut éblouit par les décorations. Elles étaient vraiment somptueuses. Bien plus que celle de Poudlard durant le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. À son grand bonheur, il remarqua que sa tenue semblait passe-partout parmi toutes les autres tenues plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. S'en était presque effrayant.

Remarquant que Harry semblait hypnotisé parce qu'il voyait autour de lui, Farowë le tira par le bras afin de l'emmener à l'autre bout où se trouvait ses parents, son frère et sa sœur. Une fois devant les souverains, Harry les salua assez maladroitement, attirant un sourire amusé de toute la famille, d'Imaril qui les avaient suivit et même du froid conseiller Rödoër qui se tenait comme toujours aux cotés de ses souverains en compagnie de sa femme et de sa fille, âgée de 5 ans. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il appréciait l'humain.

Harry expliqua les raisons de sa présence sans entrer dans les détails comme il l'avait avec Farowë et Imaril. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Mariwë était vraiment ravi de le revoir. Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille. À minuit, la famille s'était retirée en compagnie de Harry pour échanger les cadeaux. Ils furent tous agréablement surpris des cadeaux que le jeune homme leur avait offerts. Mais le jeune homme fut encore plus surpris quand il reçu une dague incrustée d'émeraude, qui d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, avait été forgée spécialement pour lui. Le roi lui indiqua qu'Imaril pourrait l'aider pour lui apprendre à se battre avec une arme ce que le sorcier accepta avec joie. Mariwë et Farowë lui avaient offert trois vêtements elfiques afin qu'il puisse passer (presque) inaperçu dans le château. Tout content de son rapeltout, Mirowë, ignorant sa timidité qui l'empêchait de dire un mot face à Harry, se leva pour lui dire merci et pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Harry trouvait vraiment cet enfant adorable avec sa timidité et lui fit un sourire, ce qui réjouit le jeune prince ainsi que le reste de la famille. Harry avait fait son premier vrai sourire. Ce sourire n'avait rien à voir avec les esquisses qu'il pouvait faire pour faire plaisir. Ce sourire là était sincère et joyeux.

Une fois les échanges des cadeaux terminés, ils retournèrent dans la salle des fêtes où une foule de nobles s'avança pour souhaiter un joyeux Noël à leurs souverains. Harry ne savait pas où se mettre. Il se sentait un peu perdu. Une paire de bras le tira en arrière et l'emmena dans un coin de la salle où il n'y avait presque plus personne. Une fois arrêtés, Harry vit que c'était Imaril qui l'avait emmené loin de la foule. Harry le remercia sincèrement bien qu'il ait paniqué quand il s'était sentit entraîné de force. À son tour, Imaril le remercia mais pour la bouteille d'hydromel.

La fin de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Farowë et Mariwë avaient réussit à ''échapper'' à la foule de nobles pour rejoindre leur ami en compagnie de leur petit frère. Harry pensa qu'il avait alors passé un très bon réveillon compte tenu des circonstances.

* * *

_Chapitre fini ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'essaierais d'être un peu plus rapide pour poster le prochain chapitre mais je ne garantie vraiment rien._

_Maintenant, Réponses aux Reviews :_

**Rebecca-Black :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup amusé. C'est vrai que Frank en fait un peu trop mais tous les Potter ne sont pas gentil, lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Biz !

**Thealie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu pardonneras à James. Après tout, personne n'est parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Pour moi, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre et j'espère que tu n'es pas trop en rogne contre lui. Pour Frank, c'est en quelque sorte le ''méchant Potter jaloux'', si tu vois ce que je veux dire mais malgré son sale caractère, il reste loyal à sa famille mais il est que pour le moment, il n'inspire pas la sympathie. Pour les différentes réactions, les autres Potter sont plus choqués et inquiets qu'autre chose comme tu as plus le remarquer. Quand à notre Dumbie national, je te laisse imaginer, lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Biz !

**Lisou52 :** Merci beaucoup. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. +

**Boo Sullyvan :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir Tu as raison, c'est beau la famille avec ses jolies disputes et ses nez cassés, lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre +

**Tchaye :** Contente que ça t'es plu. C'est vrai que j'aime bien l'épisode du nez cassé. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais que Harry casse le nez de quelqu'un. Finalement, c'est tombé sur un membre de sa famille. C'est pas plus mal comme ça. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Biz !

**Gwen Zephyr :** Ta review n'est que compliment et tu m'as presque fait rougir. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu. Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic t'ait plu à ce point. +


	21. Dernière semaine de vacances, partie 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous poste ce chapitre en express pour fêter l'obtention de mon BAC que j'ai eu avec mention AB ! Je suis vraiment trop contente. Mais comme je n'avais pas vraiment finit ce chapitre, je mets uniquement la partie qui concerne Harry. La partie qui concerne le Manoir Potter arriva une prochaine mais ne m'en voulez pas : je ne sais absolument pas quand je le posterais car étant rarement à la maison cet temps-ci, je ne prends pas le temps d'avancer ma fic. Je vous promets malgré tout de faire un effort pour l'avancer._

_Bonne Lecture à tous !_

_Harpiotte.

* * *

__Chapitre 20 : Dernière semaine de vacances, partie 1_

_(Du côté de Harry)_

Harry passa de merveilleuses vacances en compagnie de ses amis elfiques. Le jeune Mirowë avait prit l'habitude de le réveiller le matin en compagnie de sa grande sœur. Harry le trouvait vraiment chou. Durant cette dernière semaine de vacances, Harry mangeait tout les matins en compagnie de ses deux réveils matin ainsi que de leur frère aîné et d'Imaril. Parfois le Roi et la Reine et leur conseiller prenaient leur petit déjeuner avec eux.

Ayant finit ses devoirs de vacances chez les Potter, il avait tout le temps devant lui. Le matin, Farowë et Imaril l'entraînaient au maniement des armes blanches et en particulier des dagues puisqu'il en possédait une désormais. Bien qu'il ait un peu de mal au début, il progressait relativement vite si pour le moment, ce qu'il savait faire ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose. Mais le maniement des armes lui plaisait et il fallait dire que Farowë et Imaril se révélaient être de très bons professeurs.

Malheureusement, la semaine passa très vite. Il voyait rarement d'autres elfes que ceux des membres de la famille royale et de la famille de leur conseiller. D'ailleurs, les relations entre Harry et le conseiller Rödoër s'étaient améliorées même s'ils restaient tendus. Harry soupçonnait d'ailleurs que sa femme, Miala, ne soit pas totalement étrangère à ce revirement de situation. En effet, Miala s'était prise d'affection pour ce jeune sorcier aux manières maladroites. Il était vrai que Harry ne savait jamais quelle attitude adoptée face aux elfes ce qui le rendait trop chou selon Miala. Un coup, il était plein d'assurance dans ses actes et un autre, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce ne voulant pas faire d'erreur. Ce dernier point était valable lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie du conseiller royal ou en présence d'un elfe qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais malgré tout, il paraissait en forme de manière générale.

Mais en réalité, Harry était plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Le lendemain de son arrivée au village elfique, Harry avait insisté dès son réveil de pouvoir retrouver son serpent. Il avait longuement discuté avec son serpent et les nouvelles n'étaient pas très réjouissantes. Il n'avait rien rapporté de ce qu'il avait apprit à Farowë ou à un autre. Il refusait d'inquiéter les elfes avec ça même s'il était parfaitement conscient que s'ils respectaient son silence à ce sujet pour le moment, ils ne le respecteront pas bien longtemps.

_FLASH BACK :_

_Harry s'approcha, encore en pyjama, de l'oreiller où se trouvait son serpent. Il déglutit quand il vit que le corps de son serpent était couvert de coupure et qu'il avait à certains endroits une couleur bleue/violette alors qu'il avait des couleurs jaune ou orange. Il semblerait que son serpent ait été fouetté mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. Les serpents de feu craignait peu les blessures physiques comme les coupures ou les coups mais ils redoutaient être en contact avec de la glace. Ce genre de contact ne pouvait pas les tuer mais les affaiblissaient au point de les rendre pratiquement inutiles. Heureusement, grâce aux bons soins de Farowë, Fire était pratiquement guérit et lorsque Harry était dans la pièce, il avait l'air ravi et soulagé de revoir son maître. Avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le jeune serpent s'exclama :_

_« Maître ! Ersta soit loué, vous êtes sain et sauf !_

_- Ersta ?' Répéta Harry un peu perdu.' Sain et Sauf ?' Demanda-t-il après avoir assimiler toutes les paroles de son serpent.' C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?_

_- Ersta est, pour les serpents de feu, de glace, d'eau et de foudre, l'équivalent de Merlin pour vous les sorciers. Il a sauvé nos espèces de l'extinction totale. Mais pour ce qui est du sain et sauf, je sais parfaitement dans quel état je me trouve mais contrairement à vous, si je puis me permettre, je suis immortel tant que vous restez en vie. Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que je vous raconte ce que j'ai vu ou appris durant mon absence. Ensuite, vous me raconterez ce que vous faîtes ici._

_- D'accord, mais toi d'abord._

_- Bien, après vous avoir quitté, je suis allé au nord de votre école. C'est de ce coté là que j'avais ressentit le danger dont je vous avais parlé. J'y suis arrivé en deux jours. C'est en arrivant sur les lieux que j'ai vu qui était la créature : un vampire._

_- Un vampire ?' S'étonna Harry.' Mais d'après ce que j'ai appris ce n'est normalement pas un danger important. _

_- Un vampire normal n'est pas un grand danger effectivement. Mais avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Vampire Maudit ?_

_- Euh… non pas vraiment._

_- Il n'y en a qu'un. Il a vendu son âme au diable dès son plus jeune âge avoir d'avoir le plus de pouvoir possible._

_- Mais le diable n'existe pas vraiment. Pas plus que Dieu, non ?_

_- Ce que nous, créatures magiques, appelons Diable, ce n'est pas votre ridicule Lucifer ou Satan. J'admets que notre Diable porte le nom de Satan mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les croyances humaines. Satan est un démon de niveau 1. Il est le plus puissants des démons et leur roi accessoirement. Le Vampire Maudit lui a donné son âme en échange du pouvoir. Enfin, bref, c'est lui qui est chargé de vous récupérer officiellement._

_- Lui qui est chargé de me ré…cu…pé…rer ?' Répéta le sorcier hébété.' Mais, pourtant Voldy ne cesse de faire en sorte que je me rende volontairement._

_- Je sais tout cela maître,' lui répondit le serpent.' Mais tout cela n'est qu'un leurre pour détourner toute l'attention des sorciers sur vous et les actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De cette manière, personne ne pense à aller voir autre part. J'ai réussit à l'observer durant quatre jours. Seulement, il a finit par déceler ma présence et il m'a eut à coup de sorts d'où les coupures. Puis il a tenté de me faire parler…_

_- Te faire parler mais alors, c'est un…_

_- Fourchelang tout comme vous maître. Il a eu cette faculté grâce à Satan._

_- Et il interroge tous les serpents qu'il croise ou quoi ?_

_- Harry. Je suis un serpent de feu et non un simple serpent. Seymar étant…_

_- Seymar ?' Demanda Harry bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.'_

_- C'est le nom du Vampire Maudit. Je disais que comme Seymar était un proche de Voldemort, il était au courant que sa proie, en l'occurrence vous, avait un serpent de feu. Il a donc fait le lien. Après tout, très peu de créatures magiques dotées d'intelligence ose s'approcher de lui sans raison._

_- D'où les traces de bleue que tu as,' souffla Harry désemparer.' Oh, Fire, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir demandé une telle chose. Si tu savais à quel point j'étais inquiet. J'avais envoyé Hedwige à ta recherche et elle ne trouvait rien. _

_- Je sais, Seymar avait lancé un sort de camouflage très puissant. Une personne pouvait passer à un mètre de nous sans nous remarquer. Il y avait déjà ce sortilège avait mais il n'était efficace que contre les humains mais lorsqu'il m'a repéré, ça l'a agacé et il a améliorer son sort._

_- Mais maintenant, c'est bon, n'est-ce pas. Tu n'es plus entre ses mains et il ne risque pas de me prendre à Poudlard. Après tout, c'est censé être le lieu le plus sûr de toute l'Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- … _

_- Fire ?' S'inquiéta Harry en voyant que son serpent ne répondait.' Fire, s'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir, ne me le cache pas je t'en pris. _

_- Il sait parfaitement où tu te trouves à n'importe quel moment._

_- Que… que… quoi… comment… maintenant ?' Fit Harry sans réaliser l'impact des paroles de son serpent.' Mais… mais… c'est pas possible. Il peut pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me fais marcher là Fire ? Le premier avril est dans quatre mois et Halloween est déjà passé. _

_- Je suis sérieux,' fit le serpent.' Mais il ne viendra pas à Elgemina._

_- C'est le nom du village elfique ?' Demanda Harry.'_

_- Oui. Il n'ira pas dans ce village mais je ne sais pas quand il compte frapper. Après tout, il a peut-être changé d'avis lorsqu'il m'a découvert et comme je me suis échappé…_

_- Je vois. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?_

_- Restez ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour le moment. Ensuite nous retournerons à Poudlard mais arrangez-vous pour être accompagné par un elfe. Il profitera de la moindre occasion et si vous vous retrouvez seul dans la forêt, il n'hésitera pas._

_- Donc je ne suis pas obligé d'en parler tout de suite aux elfes, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je vous conseillerais de leur en parler mais faites comme vous voulez._

_- Je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment. Mais j'espère que j'aurais le courage de le leur dire avant la fin des vacances parce que je ne me voie pas leur mentir. Après tout, il m'accueille alors que la plupart des leurs détestent les humains. Mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais leur avouer une telle chose._

_- Je m'en doute maître, je m'en doute…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Mais malgré la résolution d'Harry de tout avouer avant la fin des vacances, son courage pour le faire, qui était quasiment nul au moment de sa discussion avec son serpent, diminuait de jour en jour. Il tachait de se montrer comme étant un bon invité mais c'était assez difficile. Il s'en voulait également de dissimuler la vérité à ses hôtes d'où les manières si maladroites qu'il avait quasiment en permanence et qui selon Miala le rendait adorable. Mais pour Harry, il n'y avait rien d'adorable à mentir sur un sujet aussi important. D'autant plus qu'il mettait tout ça sur le compte de la gène. Et dire qu'il était à Gryffondor, maison du courage de Poudlard. C'était un comble puisqu'il était terrifié à l'idée même de tout raconter.

oO§0§Oo

L'avant dernier jour de vacances, Harry se préparait à retourner à Poudlard. Imaril et Farowë l'accompagnerait. Harry avait tout raconté au roi et à la reine ainsi qu'au conseiller et Imaril ce que Fire lui avait apprit. En réalité, le conseiller et le roi avaient insisté (pour ne pas dire ordonner) que Harry leur révèle ce qu'il cachait. Rien n'avait été révélé à Farowë ou Mariwë bien qu'ils aient tous deux essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le Roi, sur la suggestion de sa femme, avait décidé qu'Imaril accompagnerait Harry dans le monde des sorciers avec Farowë. Ce serait, selon lui, un bon moyen de former son fils aîné autrement que dans un village en sécurité. Naturellement, le prince elfique avait été ravi de cette perspective et il ne tenait plus en place. Il avait été convenu également que Harry ferait une légère métamorphose sur les oreilles des deux elfes afin de ne pas être trahis.

Sirius avait envoyé une lettre à Harry par le biais d'Hedwige lui disant que Dumbledore était dans une colère noire et avait illico ramené toutes les affaires d'Harry à Poudlard. En revanche, il n'avait pas mit sa menace à exécution : lui et James avait eut l'autorisation de rester dans le manoir Potter. Mais le vieux directeur exigeait de voir Harry dans son bureau dès qu'il rentrerait à Poudlard. Mais Harry n'en avait cure et il avait décidé que si Dumbledore voulait le voir, et bien il se bougerait lui-même. Après tout, il n'était pas son chien domestique. Dans cette même lettre, il y avait également un petit mot de James qui voulait se faire pardonner de son attitude des dernières semaines tout en disant qu'il s'excuserait également de vive voix à la rentrée. Julien et Daniel Potter lui avait également écrit des excuses et espéraient le revoir dans de meilleures conditions. Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris le jeune sorcier était le passage du mot de Sirius où celui-ci lui disait que Mr et Mme Potter avait prévu de l'adopter pour Noël mais qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter car son départ n'avait fait que repousser cette offre. Bref, il aurait son cadeau en retard mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour Harry. Pour lui, le mot adoption signifiait le mot famille. Il avait culpabiliser pour avoir quitté le manoir alors que seul un énergumène l'avait énervé mais sur le moment, il n'y avait pas tellement réfléchit. Il avait donc répondu à tous ce petit monde avec en plus une lettre pour ses grands-parents pour s'excuser si il les avait inquiété. Pour les cousins de son ''père'', il leur écrivait qu'il les pardonnait et pour James, simplement qu'il le verrait à la rentrée pour qu'ils puissent régler tous les deux leurs différents et il terminait en remerciant Sirius et qu'il le verrait également à la rentrée.

* * *

_Voilà ! Première partie du chapitre 20 finis ! La suite à je ne sais pas quand !_

_Maintenant, les RAR :_

**Farniol :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas gâté Harry jusqu'ici mais bon… voilà quoi, lol. Pour Frank, il méritait le savon qu'il a reçu de son oncle, c'est évident. Mais si j'ai fait ce personnage, c'est pour mettre un élément perturbateur dans la famille Potter. En ce quii concerne James, tu verras par toi-même. En tout cas, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en ait de même avec celui-ci. +

**Thealie :** Merci pour ta review. Alors pour te répondre, oui dumby est sacrément en rogne mais comme tu le verras dans la 2ème partie du chapitre, Harry rassurera sa famille à son sujet. Voilà +

**Gwen Zephyr :** Merci pour ta review très encourageante. Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ma fic te plait tant. En tout cas, voici la suite en espérant que tu la trouveras à la hauteur du reste +

**Lisou52 :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite +

**TiOubO :** Slt, alors pour te répondre, je ne prévoie pas de couple pour les chapitres suivants. Peut-être plus tard, j'ai pas encore décidé. Pour l'adoption des Potter, elle a juste été reporté. Voilà. Merci pour ta review. +

**Elie :** Merci pour ta review.

**Rebecca-Black :** Merci de ton compliment ! à la prochaine +

**Tchaye :** Merci pour ta review très complimenteuse (je sais pas si ça se dit mais tant pis, lol). En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, voilà la suite +

**Marion :** Merci pour tous tes compliments ! ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. en tout cas voilà la suite qui, je l'espère, ne te décevra pas +

**Blackangel :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite +

**Flore Jade :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as aimé le reste de ma fic. En tout cas, voilà le 20ème chapitre si tu as eu le temps de lire tous les autres +

**Ira Lea :** Salut ! Déjà, merci pour tout tes compliments ! à propos de Dumbledore, on devrait bien s'entendre car je n'ai également pas pleurer pour sa mort. J'ai même presque béni rogue de l'avoir tué quand je l'ai lu en anglais, lol. Mais je l'avais compris du premier le passage de sa mort. C'est même un des rares passages que j'ai compris du premier coup ! voilà ! à la prochaine +

**Meri-Chan91 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour te répondre, Harry va rester un peu renfermé sur lui-même mais il va faire des petits efforts pour s'ouvrir même si l'humeur n'y est pas. En espérant que tu as aimé ce chapitre +

**Lunicorne :** Pas de panique ! Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Mais le problème est que j'ai de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à mes deux fics et j'essaye de les avancer dès que possible. J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur des futurs retards possibles. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. +

**Maiionette :** Comme je le disais à Lunicorne, j'ai de moins en moins de temps libre pour taper mes fictions. Je fais donc ce que je peux mais la suite finira toujours par arriver plus ou moins vite. En tout cas, merci de me lire. +

**Raz-hal-ghoul : **Et voilà, je la continue +

**Nine :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas préciser les dates des prochaines parutions puisque je publie mes chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les tape. En tout cas, voilà la suite. +

**Kiora :** Merci pour ta review. Pour les couples prochains, tout ce que j'assure c'est un couple James/Lily (évidemment) mais je ne dirais rien pour les autres ! Désolée. En tout cas, voilà la suite +

* * *

Voilà, gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !

Harpiotte,


	22. Dernière semaine de vacances, partie 2

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin la partie qui concerne le Manoir Potter. Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mit à taper ce ''court'' chapitre mais étant rarement à la maison cet temps-ci, je ne prends pas le temps d'avancer ma fic sans compter tout le travail à fournir en BTS. Donc à une prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne Lecture à tous !_

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 20 : Dernière semaine de vacances, partie 2_

_(Au manoir Potter)_

Le reste des vacances passa rapidement au manoir Potter. Il y eu tout d'abord la visite d'Albus Dumbledore dès le lendemain du départ de Harry. Le directeur de Poudlard débarqua furieux dans le salon des Potter alors que ceux-ci venaient de se lever et étaient en train de prendre leurs petits-déjeuners.

Tout ce petit monde fut surpris par l'arrivée inattendue de Dumbledore car personne ne l'avait encore prévenu du départ du jeune Potter étant donné que Manfred Potter comptait le faire le soir même. Mais visiblement, Dumbledore ne le faisait pas aussi confiance qu'il le disait car il avait dû poser un enchantement pour voir si Harry se trouvait oui on non au manoir. Cette perspective l'énerva d'autant plus que craint ou non par Voldemort, on ne débarque pas chez les gens en pleine matinée sans prévenir. Mais visiblement, cela ne dérangeait pas le concerné.

Dumbledore, avant que quiconque ne place un mot, demanda d'un ton chargé de colère :

« Manfred, j'aimerais savoir où est passé le jeune Harry. Vous étiez sensé me prévenir immédiatement après sa disparition.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Albus,' fit Manfred d'un ton beaucoup plus courtois que son hôte bien que tout le monde puisse voir qu'il était énervé,' et Joyeux Noël aussi au passage. Vous voudrez peut-être un peu de pudding ? Un thé, peut-être ? Ou alors un…

- Rien du tout. Je veux juste que vous répondez à mes questions Manfred. Je vous avais laissé Harry pour deux semaines et voilà qu'au bout d'une semaine, il s'enfuit sous votre nez. Alors ? »

Dumbledore avait légèrement monté la voix ce qui ne plut guère aux autres Potter et ce, même à Frank qui avait eu l'autorisation de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner en famille. Manfred répliqua aussitôt :

« Sachez Albus que vous êtes ici chez moi et non dans votre collège. Donc je vous prierais de ne pas hausser la voix car il y a des enfants qui dorment encore. En ce qui concerne Harry, j'aimerais justement savoir comment vous avez su qu'il était partit puisque, comme vous me l'avez si aimablement fait remarqué, je ne vous ai pas encore prévenu. Quant à l'endroit où il se trouve, je n'en sais rien, il est partit sans prévenir personne.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il est partit sans raison.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Albus. Je connais les raisons de son départ mais je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde. Et comme j'ai répondu à votre question, il serait bien que vous en fassiez de même.

- Je me doutais que Harry tenterait quelque chose dans le genre et je lui avais donc un charme qui me tenait au courant de ses déplacements.

- Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça. Arrêtez de materner ce garçon de cette manière Albus. Il n'en résultera rien de bon.

- Parce que vous savez peut-être mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour lui Manfred ?

- Je m'y connais certainement mieux que vous en question d'enfant de 16 ans.

- Mais là, ce n'est plus un simple garçon de 16 ans. Il s'agit là du sauveur potentiel du monde sorcier.

- Albus, Harry n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un jeune homme de 16 ans orphelin qui se retrouve perdu dans une époque qui n'est pas la sienne et vous voulez faire de lui un potentiel guerrier contre Voldemort ? Sachez que je ne le permettrais pas !

- A votre avis Manfred ? Pourquoi Voldemort veut absolument ce gamin ? Avez-vous au moins réfléchit à la question ?

- Franchement, vous me prenez pour qui ? Evidemment que j'y ai pensé ! Mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Harry fait partit de la famille, adopté ou non et ce n'est pas Voldemort qui changera quelque chose à ça.

- En parlant d'adoption, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore effective. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de le garder deux semaines chez vous, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez le garder à nouveau.

- Albus, cette décision d'adoption ne vous regarde nullement. Il s'agit d'une décision que moi, ma femme et James avons prise et elle sera effective si Harry accepte cette proposition. Donc veuillez éviter de vous en mêler.

- Si vous êtes incapable vous en faire obéir, je m'en verrais malheureusement obligé.

- Je vous en interdis. Harry a le droit d'avoir une vie normale. Et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me dire ce que je dois faire ou non.

- Nous verrons. Je vais vous laisser. On parlera de ça une prochaine fois. Au fait, tant que j'y pense j'aimerais que vous disiez à Harry de venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau à la rentrée. Et je n'admettrais aucun refus. »

Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore repartit par la cheminée laissant une famille Potter en colère. Il n'y eu aucun commentaire suite au départ du directeur de Poudlard et ils reprirent des conversations ''normales'' bien que la tension régnait encore dans la pièce.

La fin des vacances et le nouvel an se passèrent bien, les réponses de Harry ayant rassurées tout le monde tout en faisant plaisir mais personne ne se doutait des menaces qui planaient sur Harry.

* * *

_Voilà ! Deuxième partie du chapitre 20 enfin finis ! La suite à je ne sais pas quand !_

_Je remercie tous mes reviewers et je m'excuse du retard de ce chapitre et que, malgré sa petitesse, vous l'apprécierez._


	23. Rentrée à Poudlard

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon 21ème chapitre. J'espère que celui-là sera à la hauteur du reste de ma fiction sinon tant pis, j'aurais fait de mon mieux. En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'avoir mis beaucoup moins de temps que pour mon précédent chapitre._

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps :_

_Bonne Lecture à tous !_

_Harpiotte_

_PS : je le reposte car il y a eu une petite erreur à la fin ce qui change tout. voilà, je suis vraiment dsl pour cette faute d'inattention.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 21 : Rentrée à Poudlard_

_(lundi 4 janvier, 6h40, jour de la rentré)_

Harry était en train de boucler ses affaires lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il leva la tête pour voir Farowë entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui. Visiblement, il était déjà prêt à partir pour le château de Poudlard. Mais Harry était sûr qu'il avait hâte de voir quels ennuis Harry s'était attiré en partant du manoir Potter. Ce fut l'elfe qui prit la parole le premier :

« Imaril et moi sommes prêts. Il ne manque plus que tu métamorphoses nos oreilles. Tu as finit ta valise ?

- A l'instant,' lui répondit Harry.' J'ai déjà envoyé Hedwige à Poudlard mais je n'ai pas récupéré Fire. Il est allé se dégourdir dans le village mais il n'est pas encore revenu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne craint rien ici,' le rassura le jeune elfe'.

- Je sais mais… enfin, voilà. »

Farowë voyait bien que le jeune sorcier était inquiet pour son serpent et qu'il ne le serait plus seulement lorsque celui-ci serait de retour. En attendant, Farowë décida de changer de sujet :

« Sinon, je sais qu'il va falloir que j'aille dans ton collège avec Imaril mais est-ce qu'il faudra que j'aille en cours avec toi ? Après tout, je ne maîtrise pas la magie du tout. Je sais qu'en tant qu'elfe, je peux légèrement la maîtriser mais sans plus et puis je n'ai pas de baguette.

- Zut, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. On peut toujours rater les cours de la matinée et aller vous acheter une baguette à toi et Imaril. Et ensuite, je vous apprendrais quelques sorts pour éviter les soupçons. Ça te va ?

- Bien. Comme tu es prêt, on a qu'à aller rejoindre Imaril. Il est dans le hall d'entrée. »

Harry acquiesça et prit ses affaires avant de partir à la suite de son ami. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs pris la cage de la chouette avant de sortir. Ils retrouvèrent le serpent vers le milieu du couloir et Harry, bien qu'il refusait de l'avouer, était soulagé de le revoir. Visiblement, toute cette histoire l'avait plus marquée qu'autre chose.

Une fois dans le hall, Harry s'appliqua à arrondir les oreilles des deux elfes sous les yeux du reste de la famille royale et de celle du conseiller. La métamorphose se passa sans problème et Harry alla dire au revoir aux elfes qui l'avaient accueillit durant cette semaine de vacances. Bien sûr, ni lui, ni Farowë n'avait parlé de leur intention de raté les cours de la matinée et il pourra ainsi prendre Imaril de court. Normalement, Harry reprenait les cours à 7h55 par la métamorphose soit dans une heure. Mais avant de partir, Mariwë prit Harry à part :

« Harry, estcequetum'écrirasquandtuserasàtonécole ?

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas tout compris,' lui fit Harry avec un léger sourire pour encourager la jeune elfe.'

- Ah… euh oui… excuse moi. Je te demandais donc… si… tu accepterais de m'écrire pendant quand tu seras à ton école ? »

Mariwë, bien qu'hésitante au début, avait dit la fin de sa phrase avec assurance en regardant Harry dans les yeux bien que le rouge lui montait aux joues. D'ailleurs, Harry se dit qu'il la trouvait très mignonne ainsi mais il chassa vite cette idée de sa tête. Après tout, ce n'était pas très correct pour Hermione. Il répondit malgré tout :

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux compter sur moi. Allez, les autres m'attendent. Prends soin de toi. »

Sur ces paroles, Harry alla rejoindre les autres laissant une elfe rouge pivoine et heureuse.

Ils prirent, au début, la forêt interdite comme il était prévu au début. Mais une fois hors de vue du village elfique, les deux s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Imaril. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant ce qu'avait dû manigancer les deux jeunes pour s'arrêter pile en même temps et pour le regarder avec une telle insistance. L'adulte du groupe soupira et demanda :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé tous les deux ? »

Les deux en question échangèrent un sourire complice et Harry prit la parole :

« Farowë m'a fait remarqué que vous n'aviez pas de baguette magique et il est donc préférable de passer d'abord au chemin de traverse afin de vous en acheter.

- Je vois. Et bien soit, allons-y.

- Attend un peu,' intervint Farowë,' tu veux me faire croire que tu acceptes cette excursion sans broncher ?

- Pour une excellente raison mon prince. Ce n'est pas comme certaines de vos escapades destinées à faire tourner en bourrique le conseiller de votre père.

- Mais ça aussi ce sont des bonnes causes,' se défendit le prince en question.' Mais plus sérieusement, il faut que tu arrêtes de m'appeler mon prince et il faut que tu me tutoies. Je te rappelle que tu es sensé être mon cousin.

- Bien, mon P… enfin, Farowë. »

L'interpellé sourit à son ''cousin'' et demanda à Harry :

« Au fait, on y va comment à ton chemin de traverse ?

- J'ai un portoloin qui peut nous y amener quand on veut.

- C'est pas les machins ensorcelés qui peuvent nous amener là où on veut ?

- En quelque sorte…

- Je savais pas que tu en avais.

- En fait, j'ai deux portoloins sur moi. Je les ai fait à Poudlard lorsque je m'exerçais à les faire. Et comme je n'avais pas d'idée, j'avais décidé de tester sur la distance chemin de Traverse/Poudlard. Donc comme, quand on aura finit nos emplettes, nous pourrons aller directement à Poudlard.

- Cool,' firent les deux elfes.' »

Sur ces mots, Harry prit dans sa malle un cube où l'on pouvait voir ''Chemin de Traverse'' gravé dessus et expliqua à ses compagnons le principe du portoloin. Une fois les explications terminés, Farowë et Imaril posèrent un doigt sur l'objet. Harry, à ce même moment, prononça le mot de passe pour activer son portoloin et aussitôt, la sensation du crochet attirant le nombril se fit sentir et en même de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ''ouf'', ils étaient tous les trois dans une ruelle discrète du chemin de Traverse. Les deux elfes notèrent que Harry avait aussitôt rabattu sa capuche et ils décidèrent d'en faire de même.

Harry les mena directement vers une petite boutique à l'aspect miséreux où les lettres de l'enseigne tombaient en miette mais on pouvait malgré tout lire ''Chez Ollivander, fabriquant de baguette depuis 182 avant J-C''. Ils entrèrent sans hésitation dans la petite boutique et Harry pu constater que l'homme qui se tenait au comptoir du magasin était exactement le même que celui de son époque mais avec les rides en moins. Il abaissa sa capuche pour pouvoir face au vendeur tandis que les deux autres en faisaient de même.

Mr Ollivander parla le premier :

« Bien le bonjour James. Aurais-tu un soucis avec ta baguette mon garçon ? Pourtant c'est une bonne baguette à ce qu'il me semble. En bois de…

- Je ne suis pas James, Mr Ollivander,' le coupa gentiment Harry.' »

- Oh, je vois. Vous devez être le jeune Harry dans ce cas. La ressemblance est vraiment troublante. Mais vos yeux ne sont pas les siens j'en suis sur. Ils me rappellent quelqu'un mais je ne saurais mettre un nom à la demoiselle en question. Je dois avouer que c'est frustrant. Vous venez pour un problème de baguette, Mr Potter ?

- Euh… oui et non. Voyez-vous, nous avons eu un léger souci et mes amis ici présents ont cassé leurs baguettes et on voulait savoir si il était possible de leur en acquérir des nouvelles.

- Mais bien entendu,' répondit Mr Ollivander en souriant mais il ajouta à l'oreille de Harry,' bien qu'entre nous, je ne vous ai pas cru pour cette histoire de baguettes cassées. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne révèlerais rien aussi vrai que je ne veux pas savoir la vérité. »

Après ces derniers mots, Mr Ollivander s'éloigna de Harry pour s'approcher des deux autres, qui plus occupés par leur étude de la boutique, n'avait pas remarqué le dernier échange en les deux sorciers.

Pendant que ses amis étaient occupés avec le vieil Ollivander, Harry réfléchissait aux propos du vendeur. Visiblement, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler des différents des autres. Il se contentait de vendre ses baguettes tout en s'assurant qu'elles conviennent parfaitement à leurs futurs propriétaires. Et bien qu'il aimait discuter avec ses clients, il évitait de s'impliquer dans leurs affaires personnelles. Et pour cela, Harry lui en fut très reconnaissant.

Pendant que Harry était plongé dans ses réflexions, Mr Ollivander s'acquittait effectivement de sa tâche et trouva rapidement les deux baguettes nécessaires aux deux elfes. Deux baguettes en bois de vieux chêne avec une plume de phénix pour Farowë et un poil de licorne mâle pour Imaril. Puis, à la grande surprise des trois clients, le vieux sorcier se dirigea vers Harry et lui demanda :

« Mr Potter, puis-je voir votre baguette ? »

Harry, étonné par cette requête des plus inattendues, ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête et sortit sa baguette avant de la tendre au gérant. Celui-ci l'observa et déclara :

« Baguette en bois de houx, 27,5 cm et plume de phénix. Je me trompe Mr Potter ?

- Non, vous avez juste. Mais comment vous…

- Sachez cher Mr Potter que j'ai conçue chaque baguette de cette boutique et que par conséquent, je sais les reconnaître même si elles viennent d'une période futur. Enfin, si elles sont déjà conçues quand je les observe. Toujours est-il que celle-ci est se trouve encore dans mon arrière boutique et que je désespérais lui trouver un jour le propriétaire idéal. Mais puisque c'est une chose accomplie dans le futur, pourquoi ne pas vérifier si à ce jour, cette baguette vous désigne comme son propriétaire. Je pense que, avoir deux baguettes sur soi, peut être un avantage considérable si l'adversaire ignore ce fait. Surtout en cas de désarmement. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…' bafouilla Harry devant une telle offre.'

- Et bien dites oui Mr Potter. Sachez également qu'un sorcier auquel deux baguettes convient, renforce sa puissance rien que par l'obtention de la deuxième alors que les deux baguettes, bien que semblables sur certains points quand cela arrive, ne sont pas identiques. Dans votre cas, vos deux baguettes seront identiques si on oublie les vingt ans qui les séparent. Je vous laisse imaginer la puissance qui pourrait en résulter d'autant plus que ce sont des baguettes que je juge puissantes.

- Et bien, j'accepte votre offre avec joie Mr Ollivander. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Mr Ollivander alla chercher la baguette en question dans son arrière boutique et la tendit à Harry. Ce dernier s'en saisit et ressentir la même sensation de bien être que la première fois. Mais il ne sentit rien d'autre de particulier mais que la puissance venait avec de l'entraînement. Toujours est-il qu'il décida de faire confiance au vendeur et acheta la baguette.

En sortant du magasin, Harry donna aux elfes les réponses à leur question concernant l'achat de sa baguette. Ils se rendirent par la suite dans différentes boutiques afin d'acheter les affaires nécessaire pour une sixième année à Poudlard pour Farowë.

Leurs emplettes furent achevées vers midi et le petit groupe décida de rentrer à Poudlard. Par sécurité, Harry avait mit le point d'atterrissage de son portoloin dans la salle sur demande afin d'être sûr que personne ne puisse les voir apparaître. Vu l'heure, Harry se disait que le mieux était de se rendre directement dans la Grande Salle car il pensait que Dumbledore ne lui prendrait pas la tête devant toute l'école réunit et les deux autres furent d'accord avec lui.

Mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient tort…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ._

_Maintenant, RAR :_

**666Naku** et voilà un chapitre posté plus rapidement que la dernière fois. Merci pour ta review. Ça ma fait très plaisir. Donc voilà la suite. +

**Thealie** merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci tout autant. Voilà. +

**Jully Reed**contente que de voir que tu as aimé mon précédent chapitre. En tout cas, voilà une suite qui arrive beaucoup plus rapidement. +

**Patmol :** merci pour ta review. Pour le Harry vs Dumbledore, c'est pour le prochain chapitre comme tu dois t'en douter. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. +

**Meri-Chan91** merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements en espérant que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu. +

**Rebecca-Black**slt, je suis contente de voir mes chapitres ont le don de remonter ton moral et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. +


End file.
